Les voiles du mystère
by Dyneen
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort se termine enfin mais pas sans pertes du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix... Harry se retrouve seul à Ste Mangouste jusqu’à ce qu’un mage l’oblige volontairement à entrer en école supérieure. DM x HP, pas spoiler T7, MPreg.
1. Arrivée

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle) donc les personnes qui ne supportent pas ce genre d'histoire, je vous laisse repartir. #L'auteur ouvre la porte pour laisser partir celles qui le veulent#

**Couples :** CW x HP puis DM x HP. Celles (ou ceux) qui n'aiment pas ces couples... Et bien, la porte est encore ouverte.

**Rating : **M.Ceux (ou celles) qui n'ont pas l'âge... La porte !!!

**Remarques : **C'est ma première fic HP et je suis un peu sceptique quant à sa réelle valeur... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si je suis trop mauvaise dans cette section, je retourne à l'ancienne lol

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

#Dyneen referme la porte et apprécie de voir encore quelques personnes présentes ! lol#

Bonne Lecture !!!

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de l'imposante bâtisse. Une épaisse brume les entourait, les empêchant de distinguer le sol sous leurs pieds tandis que des croix de marbre surgissaient parfois devant eux comme des gardiens fidèles du lord maléfique. Leur épitaphe, gravée en d'autres temps, disparaissait progressivement, dernière ancre dans l'éternité des pauvres erres enterrées ici. Ils avançaient en fil indienne chacun restant sur ses gardes alors qu'un souffle glacial bruissait entre les branches des arbres racornis qui se dressaient entre les dalles, soulevant les toiles argentées d'araignées, propriétaires officieux de ces terres. Les capes sombres, attachées au niveau du torse comme seule protection, volaient derrière leur possesseur telles des ombres fantomatiques tandis qu'autour d'eux, la nuit commençait à glisser à l'horizon, laissant apparaître l'astre du jour, bien terne dans ces lieux. Le groupe continua pourtant son chemin, chacun se concentrant sur la bataille à venir et ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes du manoir qui accueillit ses visiteurs par le grincement sinistre de ses lourds battants de bois qui s'ouvraient.

L'environnement se troubla légèrement...

Harry fut projeté dans les airs et il se prépara mentalement à l'impact. Les pierres froides de la salle ne renvoyèrent qu'un bruit étouffé lorsque son dos heurta la paroi mais il ne put retenir un cri en sentant la douleur lui vriller les tempes. Il baissa lentement la tête vers son ventre où une barre en fer ensanglantée apparaissait de son flanc gauche. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que son adversaire l'y arracha brutalement avant de l'envoyer dans le mur d'en face dans un rire cruel. Harry gémit avant de basculer sur le sol. A quatre pattes sur les dalles froides, il cracha le sang qui envahissait sa bouche avant de jeter un regard au reste des combattants. Les mangemorts et ses coéquipiers de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient à terre ; seuls eux deux étaient visiblement encore en train de se battre. Il aperçut Ron et Hermione allongés côte à côte, main dans la main, alors que leur souffle commençait à faiblir ; Tonk était appuyée contre un des murs, les yeux inertes fixés sur le plafond comme dans une dernière prière ; des corps aux cheveux roux gisaient ça et là sur le sol ; Maugrey avait été défenestré un peu pus tôt sous ses yeux ; Remus, face contre terre derrière Voldemort, le dévisageait de son regard doré... Harry se passa une main tremblante sur le visage pour enlever le sang qui y gouttait, serra ses doigts sur sa baguette et força son corps à se redresser. Il était blessé mais Voldemort l'était aussi et il devait continuer à se battre. Il vacilla quelques instants devant son faible équilibre puis son regard vert, déterminé, se fixa sur son adversaire. Il allait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait mais pour cela il fallait qu'il se rapproche. Il inspira profondément avant de s'avancer vers son ennemi tirant sur ses muscles endoloris.

« _Acceleratus_ » murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers ses jambes avant de courir sur le serpent. Les yeux de celui-ci se plissèrent tandis que sa langue fourchue ondulait dans l'air dans un sifflement presque joyeux.

« _Doloris_ ! » Harry évita de justesse l'éclair magique en roulant sur le côté avant de se relever vivement. Il évita un _Aveda kadavra_ et un second _Doloris_ avant de se juger suffisamment près.

« _Protego_ ! » lança-t-il par l'esprit en pointant sa baguette devant lui. Voldemort croyant que c'était un sort offensif se protégea et Harry accéléra encore, puisant dans les dernières forces de ses jambes. Il s'élança sur son adversaire, la dague magique qui avait servie à détruire tous les horocruxes dans la main, dernier souvenir de Dumbledore pour l'Ordre, et la dirigea sur le cœur du serpent. Une terrible douleur s'insinua dans son corps alors que la lame brillante s'enfonçait dans la chair du lord, ratant de peu sa cible. Harry se retrouva à terre, son corps prit de convulsion alors que le _Doloris _l'avait touché dans le dos. Il se sentit soudain redresser puis un lourd poing s'abattit sur son visage, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un meuble en bois qui se brisa sous l'impact. Les yeux du garçon se brouillèrent tandis que des étoiles brillantes apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. 'Le plafond semble soudain tellement loin' pensa-t-il un instant en essayant de rester conscient. Soudain une main noueuse se referma sur son cou, le relevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Les mains de Harry se crispèrent sur cette dernière, essayant de se défaire de cette poigne acérée mais ses forces commençaient à lui manquer. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus douloureuse alors que l'étau sur son cou se resserrait.

« Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes, petit sorcier. Si mon fidèle serviteur n'était pas intervenu, ta minable feinte aurait peut-être réussie» siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Harry. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant le toucher froid de la langue reptilienne sur sa joue mais il ne répondit pas.

« Ca mérite un cadeau, tu sais ? _Accio Arcade voilée_ ! » Les doigts sur son cou ne se desserrèrent pas pour autant, lui laissant juste assez d'air pour ne pas perdre conscience tandis que son bourreau souriait devant sa situation désespérée. Un violent craquement se fit entendre puis la porte entourée de ses voiles sombres apparut du plafond qui venait d'être détruit. Elle se posa lourdement sur le sol, écrasant au passage le corps d'un mangemort et un nuage de poussière en suspens resta visible quelques secondes. Harry eu envie de tousser mais il ne put qu'essayer de ne pas s'étouffer tant son cou lui faisait mal.

« _Scellix_ ! » prononça Voldemort sans tenir compte de son prisonnier. Un sceau rouge vif se dessina sur le sol de la salle avant que le sorcier ne se retourne vers Harry les yeux luisants d'un plaisir sadique.

« Regarde tes amis, sale morveux ! _Aspirus_ ! » Les corps agonisants furent soudainement soulevés du sol avant d'être attirés par la porte avec lenteur. Harry les yeux exorbités, les vit passer les uns après les autres à l'intérieur avant de disparaître à jamais derrière les voiles sombres. 'Comme Sirius...' Le souffle issu de la porte s'estompa quand plus aucune personne ne resta dans la pièce excepté eux.

'_Accio baguette_' pensa Harry. Celle-ci brisée en deux par sa dernière chute apparut discrètement dans sa main tandis que les yeux rouges satisfaits rencontraient des verts furieux. D'un mouvement vif, Harry planta les deux morceaux de sa baguette dans la plaie laissée par la dague et, en fixant les yeux de son ennemi de toujours, il prononça la formule fatidique. L'_Aveda Kadavra_ frappa de plein fouet le lord noir dont la stupeur se lisait à présent sur sa face reptilienne tandis que de petites étincelles étaient renvoyées un peu partout à cause du mauvais état de la baguette de Harry. L'une d'elle le frappa au visage, détruisant les derniers morceaux de ses lunettes et le fit hurler. Devant lui, le corps du serpent, perdant son immortalité et sa vie, vieillit rapidement jusqu'à devenir cendre et il s'effrita sur le sol. Harry s'écroula sur les dalles, la dernière image fixée par sa rétine étant le visage apeuré de son rival avant sa mort.

Harry se réveilla en sueur dans un lit aux draps blancs, une bile âcre lui remontant dans la gorge. Alors qu'il tentait de se lever, il s'écroula sur le carrelage froid, ses jambes refusant de le porter. Une infirmière arriva rapidement en entendant du bruit et après la surprise passée devant son réveil, elle le remit dans son lit avant d'appeler un médicomage.

* * *

Assis sur un fauteuil dans sa chambre d'hôpital, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et en bataille regardait par la fenêtre ouverte, ses yeux verts fixant le ciel gris de ce début d'après-midi sans ciller. Les médicomages de Ste mangouste avaient été impressionnés par son réveil rapide seulement trois semaines après la bataille... Le monde sorcier l'avait acclamé et la victoire avait été fêtée durant plusieurs jours dans tout le pays, pour oublier..., passer à autre chose..., vivre tout simplement... Mais lui ?... Même s'il était revenu physiquement, son esprit restait ailleurs, hanté par ses souvenirs douloureux qui ne cessaient de repasser en boucle dans sa tête... Comment pouvait-il oublier dans ces conditions ? Sans compter qu'aucune nouvelle image ne remplacerait plus jamais le terrible spectacle de son passé. Le diagnostic avait été rapide : le sort interdit qu'il avait lancé lui était en partie revenu dessus du fait que sa baguette était brisée et même si sa magie l'avait suffisamment protégée pour ne pas qu'il en meurt, la conséquence irrémédiable était qu'il ne voyait plus. Enfin si, il voyait mais différemment... Il ne l'avait pas dit au guérisseur, peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore subir toute sorte d'examens, peut-être parce que ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance, toujours est-il qu'il voyait mais seulement les flux magiques qui parcouraient l'environnement et les êtres vivants qui possédaient un souffle magique.

Quelque chose se frotta contre sa paume droite et il sentit le crâne couvert de plumes de Fumsec qu'il caressa inconsciemment. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux maintenant... Et aussi lui... mais il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire face même s'il se réveillait de son coma profond. Comment lui dire que toute sa famille avait péri et que lui, Harry, celui qui était sensé sauver tout le monde n'avait rien pu faire pour les aider ? Il avait laissé mourir ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa propre famille alors que lui était encore vivant. Il ne méritait pas d'être là dans cette chambre à respirer alors qu'eux avaient disparu... Fumsec voleta et vint se poser sur son épaule avant de lui caresser doucement la joue là où des larmes silencieuses coulaient sans même que le jeune garçon ne s'en rende compte. Un léger chant se fit entendre tandis que le phénix tentait de consoler « le survivant » comme tout le monde l'appelait et Harry essuya ses larmes avec rage ; il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, cette douleur dans son cœur était sa punition pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour avoir tué et pour avoir laissé tuer... Un souffle caressa sa joue et il observa l'aura lumineuse du phénix s'envoler par la fenêtre, sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir. Alors qu'il se laissait de nouveau envahir par son malaise, un léger bruit se fit entendre et une aura magique apparut devant lui.

'Humaine' pensa Harry alors que son corps se tendait inconsciemment devant la possibilité d'une menace.

« Bon anniversaire ! » s'exclama une voix enjouée mais cependant inconnue. Harry tressauta légèrement en réalisant la date. 'Mon anniversaire... Dix-huit ans aujourd'hui... C'est une fête importante, une fête qu'on passe avec sa famille, ses amis...' Harry imagina facilement le Terrier paré de ballons et d'autres décorations magiques, fournies probablement par les jumeaux, le gâteau de Molly Weasley, celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère adoptive, le sourire de Remus en train de le féliciter pour sa majorité, les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore... Son cœur se serra encore un peu dans sa poitrine et il retint tant bien que mal ses larmes. 'Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer...' Quelques secondes après son masque d'impassibilité était revenu sur son visage et c'est froidement qu'il se tourna vers son visiteur.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Harry d'une voix impassible.

« Yallis Lagoon. Enchanté ! » S'exclama une voix masculine assez enjouée en tendant une main vers lui.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne fit pas un geste, réfléchissant où il avait déjà pu entendre ce nom.

« La moindre des politesses est de te présenter et de répondre à ma main tendue avant de repartir dans tes songes, tu ne crois pas ? » Harry hésita alors qu'une petite voix lui disait d'obéir devant l'autorité sous jacente de la question.

« Harry Potter » répondit-il avant de serrer la main devant lui. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, tandis qu'il faisait apparaître dans un « pop » une chaise à côté du garçon.

« J'appartiens à l'école Merlin et je suis venu te chercher. » commença l'homme en le dévisageant, curieux de voir sa réaction.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. » répondit Harry sans plus s'occuper de son visiteur.

« Connais-tu l'école Merlin ? » demanda l'homme pas du tout impressionné par ce désintérêt évident. Harry dénia lentement. 'Mieux valait répondre même si ce n'était que d'un signe de tête...'

« C'est une école accessible après les sept premières années. Une école supérieure en quelque sorte... Pour y entrer, il y a deux possibilités : soit y aller de son plein gré et réussir l'examen d'entrée, soit y être obligé, du fait d'une magie trop puissante pour ne pas apprendre à être maîtrisée. En ce qui te concerne il semble que ce soit le second choix... » La voix était douce mais ferme et Harry tourna vivement la tête.

« Vous ne m'obligerez à rien. » gronda Harry « Je ne veux pas y aller et rien ne m'y forcera... »

« Même si nous pouvons soigner ton... ami ? » Les émeraudes brillèrent d'une rage sourde malgré leur immobilité.

« Vous pouvez supprimer le venin de dragon qui coule dans ses veines et qui le maintient dans un coma probablement éternel d'après les plus grands médicomages ? » rétorqua Harry avec raillerie alors qu'une étincelle d'espoir avait été rallumée dans son cœur.

« Pour cela, il faut que tu viennes à l'école et que tu t'en montres digne en donnant le meilleur de toi-même pendant ton apprentissage. » annonça calmement Lagoon après lui avoir adressé un petit hochement de tête. Harry ne répondit pas alors qu'un souvenir glissait de sa mémoire. Il revoyait la famille Wesley effondrée en apprenant quelques jours avant le dernier combat que leur fils aîné n'avait pu éviter l'une des attaques d'un Reikazel à écailles dorées dont il avait la charge, dragon venimeux et extrêmement dangereux. Il avait été rapatrié à Ste Mangouste pour pouvoir se faire examiner par les meilleurs spécialistes et leur bilan avait été plutôt pessimiste. Il avait vu Ron le visage plus pâle que jamais serrer les doigts d'Hermione comme pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le carrelage blanc de l'hôpital ; les jumeaux enlaçaient leur plus jeune sœur en larme tandis que leur yeux d'habitude si enjoués étaient comme éteints ; Bill assis sur une chaise, au côté de sa compagne, restait sans bouger les yeux fixés sur le lit ; Percy était lui aussi immobile debout près de la fenêtre un peu à l'écart ; et accroché désespérément au corps de son fils Molly Weasley pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que son mari tentait de la consoler, lui-même complètement perdu. Harry avait vu cette douleur, ce désespoir... Cette famille l'avait accueilli, l'avait aimé comme un membre à part entière. Il avait entendu lorsque Arthur avait dis au médecin qu'il était près à tout, que s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, même donner sa vie il le ferait mais les médicomages avaient été directs. Il n'y avait rien à faire à part attendre et encore... Et puis ils étaient morts et maintenant il ne restait que Charlie allongé entre deux mondes sur un lit d'hôpital et lui, Harry qui n'avait rien pu faire pour le reste de sa famille mais qui pouvait maintenant le sauver. Cependant est-ce que Charlie en serait heureux ? Il n'avait plus rien, ni famille, ni maison et Harry savait très bien que cette solitude, cet abandon pouvait être pire que la mort... L'image de la famille Weasley réapparut une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux. Eux l'auraient voulu... Pour au moins lui laisser le choix après de vivre ou de mourir... Harry sortit de ses pensées et tourna le visage vers son interlocuteur, décidé.

« J'accepte. » dit-il simplement.

« Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ce qu'il t'attend ? » demanda l'homme calmement. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Si vous le sauvez, ça n'a pas d'importance » déclara le jeune garçon.

« Alors viens avec moi. » Il se leva et lui prit la main avant de le guider jusqu'à une chambre où un garçon rouquin, le visage détendu tacheté de quelques tâches de rousseur, semblait dormir paisiblement. Harry vit la main, enfin plutôt le flux de magie qui courrait dans la main, s'approcher du blessé et quelque secondes après, il se sentait partir, loin de la chambre à l'odeur d'antiseptique, loin de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, loin de l'Angleterre...

* * *

« Bienvenue à l'école Merlin » annonça un homme derrière lui. Harry se retourna vivement malgré l'étourdissement qu'il ressentait du à ce transplanage assez long.

« Je suis le directeur de l'école, le professeur Lumbétoile » L'image de Dumbledore vacilla quelques secondes dans son esprit mais Harry la chassa rapidement avant de se présenter.

« Je suis heureux que tu es accepté de continuer ton apprentissage parmi nous. Pendant ce temps, nous allons nous occuper de ton ami. Yallis, je te laisse prendre en charge notre nouveau pensionnaire comme prévu et lui expliquer tout ce qui est nécessaire sur cette école pour sa bonne intégration. » Lagoon hocha la tête tandis que Harry regardait avec appréhension le brancard portant son ami disparaître pour un endroit inconnu.

« Harry, je te laisse avec ton nouveau tuteur. A bientôt ! » Et il disparut sans un bruit.

« Viens avec moi, s'il te plait. » Ce dernier sortit de sa transe angoissée et suivit son nouveau mentor, sans rien dire. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il la distinguait. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une vision normale mais il l'a voyait briller de magie alors que c'était un objet, sans vie propre et normalement sans magie assez puissante pour qu'il puisse la voir si nettement. Il se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se rendant compte, que s'il arrivait à percevoir la porte, il voyait aussi à présent le visage des personnes. Pas seulement une aura plus ou moins floue de magie mais le visage complet avec le nez, la bouche, les yeux qui se distinguaient par des teintes plus ou moins foncées mais qui lui permettait maintenant de reconnaître les traits de ses interlocuteurs.

« L'école baigne dans la magie. Puisque tu captes ses flux et qu'ils s'étalent autour de nous à l'infini tu peux dorénavant voir plus de choses, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça encore un peu impressionné par la nouvelle alors que son tuteur ouvrait le battant de bois.

« Voici ta chambre » dit-il avec un petit sourire en avançant à l'intérieur. Il laissa à Harry le temps de découvrir le lit baldaquin contre le mur en face au centre, le bureau tout de suite à sa droite au côté d'une grande porte-fenêtre, une armoire de l'autre côté à la gauche de la porte tandis qu'une seconde porte apparaissait au côté de cette dernière.

« La chambre est dans les tons bleu vert si tu te poses la question et cette porte... » Lagoon se dirigea vers la porte que Harry avait découvert quelque secondes plus tôt « ... donne sur le salle de bain » Il le laissa entrer à l'intérieur avant de continuer. « C'est une salle de bain commune avec la chambre d'à côté, chambre qui m'appartient. » Harry le dévisagea visiblement surpris. « Les tuteurs et leurs élèves ont des chambres côte à côte. La salle de bain fait aussi office de salle de soin dans notre cas puisque je suis aussi médicomage. Mais bon autant ne pas l'utiliser trop souvent si possible. » Harry hocha la tête inconsciemment tandis qu'il examinait la pièce : une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo avec miroir, quelques placards. La chambre et le salle de bain étaient finalement assez normales ce qui rassura un peu le jeune sorcier. « Si tu as un problème, quelqu'il soit, tu peux venir frapper à ma porte de jour comme de nuit, d'accord ? » Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois. « Je te propose d'aller prendre un petit goûter pendant que je t'explique les règles de l'école. Après je te fais passer une visite médicale et tu es libre de ta soirée. » Harry se crispa un peu aux mots « visite médicale » mais ne dit rien et le suivit de nouveau dans le couloir.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'update généralement une fois par semaine, le vendredi mais cette fic n'est pas terminée pour le moment. Je vais essayer de la continuer pour tenir mes sorties hebdomadaires mais je ne vous promets rien (car j'ai de plus en plus de boulot !)

A moins bien sûr qu'elle n'intéresse personne et dans ce cas, ben je l'enlèverai, je pense...

A la prochaine  
Bye


	2. Bienvenue

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** CW x HP puis DM x HP

**Remarques : **C'est ma première fic HP et je suis un peu sceptique quant à sa réelle valeur... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si je suis trop mauvaise dans cette section, je retourne à l'ancienne lol

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

---- Evénements se déroulant au même moment

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster mon chapitre hier mais je rentrais chez moi ce WE... Celles ou ceux qui m'ont suivi sur mes autres fics depuis début mars le savent : dans ce cas-là, je prend le train le vendredi soir donc pas d'Internet et update exceptionnelle le samedi au lieu du vendredi !!!**_

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Installé dans la cuisine, Harry fit une petite grimace en voyant apparaître devant lui plusieurs mets. Enfin voir, c'était un bien grand mot ! De la nourriture était apparue mais quoi, c'était difficile à savoir. Sans compter que depuis son réveil à Ste Mangouste, Harry avait perdu quelques kilos mais les médicomages ne l'avaient pas forcés à manger. Et là, il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus vraiment le choix. 

« Prends ce que tu veux mais en quantité correcte. » énonça clairement son tuteur comme pour confirmer ses pensées. Harry resta quelques minutes immobile, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait devoir manger. Il avait beau tenter de deviner le déjeuner en sentant les différentes odeurs, elles se mélangeaient inéluctablement dans une douce odeur de sucré qui malgré tout ne lui faisait pas plus envie que ça. Il entendit un léger soupir avant que Lagoon ne lui annonce les plats et finalement il opta pour le pain brioché. Il grignota sa tranche recouverte de confiture de fraise tout en buvant un peu de son jus de citrouille sans rien dire, même si chaque bouchée lui semblait rester bloquées dans sa gorge. Lagoon resta dans un premier temps silencieux, le laissant manger tranquillement et Harry en profita pour l'étudier discrètement. Ce dernier était grand mais plutôt mince, ses cheveux noués en catogan lui arrivant jusqu'au bas des reins et il portait, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir dans le couloir, une tunique sur un pantalon près du corps, semblable à la sienne. Pour les couleurs, il n'en avait aucune idée mais sa seule certitude était qu'il devait être un mage puissant, au vu de son aura des plus brillantes. Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées en entendant une voix calme lui parler.

« Il n'y a pas énormément de consignes mais la plus importante est que personne n'a le droit de sortir de l'école sans autorisation. » commença le sorcier « Le seconde consigne est de ne pas utiliser sa baguette entre ses murs. La magie apprise ici est celle qui permet par le biais des baguettes de lancer des sorts mais on va t'apprendre à les lancer sans avoir besoin de canaliser ta magie grâce à un bout de bois... » Harry le dévisagea sceptique ce qui le fit sourire. « Les élèves doivent respecter les professeurs et obéir à leur directive et enfin il est interdit de se battre que ce soit en dedans ou en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école. Si tu désobéis à une de ses règles, tu seras puni et les sanctions sont bien plus sévères qu'à Poudlard, sans compter que les punitions corporelles sont encore en vigueur en cas de manquement aux deux premières règles... »

« Punitions corporelles ? » ne put s'empêcher de répéter Harry pas très sur de savoir ce qu'il entendait par là.

« 30 coups de paddle pour la première, 15 pour la seconde. » Harry avala difficilement sa bouchée avant d'acquiescer. « En ce qui concerne l'école proprement dite, il y a comme à Poudlard quatre maisons correspondant aux quatre éléments... »

« Vous avez un choipeau magique aussi ? » interrogea Harry curieux.

« Non, c'est à toi de choisir dans quelle maison tu veux aller, selon tes préférences. » expliqua le mage.

« Et si... Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence ? » S'informa finalement Harry un peu gêné.

« Et bien, chaque sorcier peut utiliser les quatre éléments mais il y a toujours une affinité supérieure avec l'un d'entre eux. Pour t'aider à trouver, tu peux réfléchir à quoi a été associé chaque élément dans ta vie par exemple... ou laisser le hasard choisir. » Ajouta-t-il. Harry finit sa dernière gorgée de chocolat avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette.

« Bien. Si tu as fini de manger nous pouvons remonter alors. » Conclut-il.

* * *

« Déshabille-toi et reste seulement en sous-vêtement » demanda Lagoon de retour dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'il sortait un parchemin d'un des tiroirs. Harry obéit un peu angoissé puis attendit debout au milieu de la pièce seulement vêtu de son boxer. 

« Allonge-toi sur la table, là et essaye de te détendre un peu, ce n'est pas douloureux... » Ajouta le mage devant la mine soucieuse de son protégé. Harry s'installa et inspira plus longuement essayant de faire ce qui lui était demandé ; seulement depuis qu'il connaissait son rôle dans le monde sorcier, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà été suffisamment calme pour pouvoir se détendre complètement. Il vit son tuteur approcher près de la table mais il resta debout à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Le flux magique augmenta rapidement dans le corps du médicomage alors que divers objets commençaient à prendre son poids, sa taille, son tour de hanche... Un peu à l'écart une plume écrivait toute seule les données récoltées sur le parchemin.

« De petits sons vont être émis et je veux que tu me dises de quels côtés tu les entends... » Après quelques gauches droites, un appareil se posa sur ses yeux et Harry sursauta légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste pour faire un bilan d'accord ? » Il se calma un peu tandis que de petits flashes glissaient sur sa rétine.

« Comment... Comment avez-vous su que je...voyais le flux de magie ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Et bien, les médicomages de Ste Mangouste m'ont dit que tu étais aveugle et pourtant tu m'as serré la main sans hésiter... Et puis à notre arrivée à l'école, tes pupilles ne se sont pas dilatées à cause de la lumière ambiante mais elles ont par contre réagi en croisant l'aura du directeur... D'ailleurs l'examen vient de le confirmer. » Dit-il alors que l'appareil repartait à sa place. Une fine couche de magie apparut sur ses mains qu'il posa sur le front de son élève sans pour autant le toucher physiquement. Il les fit descendre sur son torse, s'arrêta quelques instants sur son ventre en faisant des allers-retours de chaque côté de son nombril puis continua son examen jusqu'aux pieds avant de s'arrêter.

« Bien tu es en bonne santé malgré une légère anémie due à ton manque d'alimentation mais cela va se régler tout seul si tu manges à nouveau convenablement. » dit-il en souriant malgré le reproche à peine voilé. Il s'avança vers la baignoire et fit couler l'eau avant de revenir vers la table d'auscultation. « Tu prends un bain pendant que je vais parler avec le directeur et tu y restes jusqu'à ce que je revienne d'accord ? » Harry hocha la tête et entendit le soupir de son tuteur. « Et j'aimerais aussi que tu me répondes avec ta voix quand je te pose une question ! J'ai l'impression de parler à une carpe. » Remarqua-t-il exaspéré en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je... Oui monsieur » Une fois seul, Harry attendit que le bain soit prêt en ouvrant quelques placards ou en sentant les différents flacons de bains moussants puis il enleva son boxer et glissa une jambe dedans. Il faillit la ressortir immédiatement en sentant l'eau presque brûlante toucher sa peau mais il se retient et attendit de s'y habituer. Au bout de cinq minutes, il réussit à s'allonger complètement dedans et se laissa porter par les douces fragrances qui s'échappaient du bain. Ses muscles perpétuellement tendus depuis plusieurs mois commencèrent à se détendre de soi-même dans l'eau très chaude, presque douloureusement depuis le temps. Il ferma les yeux avec un petit soupir de contentement et se laissa envahir quelques instants par le calme des lieux. Si seulement son esprit pouvait être aussi facilement apaisé que son corps à cet instant... Seulement c'était impossible et il en était tout à fait conscient ; pour preuve, les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Chaque moment de silence lui rappelait ceux qu'il avait perdu, chaque instant de sa vie lui renvoyait sa solitude. Il ne vivait plus, il survivait seulement. Son dos glissa doucement contre le bord de la baignoire et il plongea la tête sous l'eau. 'Ce serait si simple... Il suffit juste de ne pas remonter à la surface... Attendre tout simplement.' La vision fugace de Molly Weasley en pleurs le fit remonter brusquement et il s'assit dans son bain en inspirant un grand coup. 'Il faut que je donne le change durement ce mois.' Se rappela-t-il 'Pour Charlie, pour qu'ils le sauvent... Juste un mois, un petit mois à faire comme si tout allait mieux, et après...' Harry se rallongea dans l'eau et resta immobile, l'esprit plus ou moins déconnecté de la réalité alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne penser à rien, si ce n'est à sa nouvelle résolution. Il ne vit d'ailleurs pas l'heure passer et sursauta violemment quand son tuteur entra dans la salle de bain. L'eau était toujours aussi chaude cependant probablement grâce à la magie et il eut beaucoup de mal à en sortir pour s'allonger de nouveau sur la table comme demandé. D'ailleurs l'esprit encore troublé par les vapeurs d'eaux parfumées, il ne réagit même pas devant sa nudité qu'il afficha quand il s'installa à plat ventre. Cependant, il ne regretta pas son effort quand il sentit des mains douces glisser sur son dos, finissant complètement de le décontracter. Lagoon sourit en voyant son protégé s'endormir puis il passa une main légère sur la tête brune.

« _Profondis_ » murmura-t-il. Le sommeil jusqu'à présent léger de Harry devient tout de suite plus profond. Lagoon rejoint ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et se concentra quelque instants. Il plia ensuite son majeur et son annulaire tandis que ses autres doigts faisaient un triangle qu'il apposa sur la peau au bas des reins du jeune garçon. La magie crépita doucement puis un fin cercle argenté commença à se tracer bientôt suivi par d'étranges symboles et calligraphies. Dix minutes après, le dessin complété brilla plus fortement avant de s'estomper et de disparaître. Lagoon fit apparaître boxer et tee-shirt sur le jeune endormi avant de le faire voler jusqu'à sa chambre. Il repoussa les draps et le glissa dedans avant de refermer les rideaux. Lorsque les pans se rejoignirent un sceau se forma protégeant le dormeur de tout dérangement tandis que seul Harry ou son tuteur pourrait le briser.

* * *

Il se réveilla étrangement reposé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne le réveiller... Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre loin de là ! Il s'étira un peu puis ouvrit les rideaux avant de jeter un oeil au réveil. 6h30... Le déjeuner n'était servi qu'à partir de 7h15, mais il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, récupérant les vêtements qui avaient été déposés sur une chaise pour lui. Il frappa à la porte pour s'assurer que la pièce n'était pas déjà occupée et entra quand personne ne répondit. Il prit une douche et s'habilla, appréciant la douceur du pantalon en toile et de la tunique puis il se coiffa rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre avant de sortir dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta derrière la porte perplexe. 

« Que vous arrive-t-il, jeune homme ? » demanda une voix à sa droite. Harry se retourna vers le mur et bien qu'il ne distinguait pas la dame dans le tableau, il demanda poliment quel était le chemin pour se rendre à la grande salle, sachant parfaitement que certains portraits étaient très à cheval sur les bonnes manières. La toile lui répondit avec bienveillance, avant de lui assurer que s'il avait un nouveau problème de plan, qu'il n'hésite pas à lui demander ; Harry la remercia avant de repartir d'un bon pas. Devant lui, la magie dessinait les murs et le sol formant un étrange couloir lumineux et après plusieurs erreurs quand à la direction à prendre, il arriva enfin devant la salle principale et hésita un peu devant les lourds battants. Ces derniers s'ouvrirent soudain devant lui et il s'avança de quelques pas, distinguant nettement les quatre tables avec au fond une cinquième où trois personnes étaient déjà assises. Harry sourit intérieurement en retrouvant une étrange similarité avec Poudlard mais sa joie s'éteint rapidement aux tristes souvenirs qui ne manquèrent pas de refaire surface à cette pensée. 'Ne pas y penser ! » Se réprimanda-t-il mentalement. Il s'approcha de la table la plus à gauche, entourée d'une aura bleue et posa une main sur sa surface. Il devina immédiatement qu'elle correspondait à la maison de l'eau et réfléchit quelques secondes sur ce que pouvait évoquer l'eau dans sa vie. Il repensa au lac de Poudlard dans lequel il avait passé une des épreuves de la coupe des Trois Sorciers... C'était aussi près de l'eau que son premier Patronus avait été réussi... Peut-être était-ce à cette maison qu'il appartenait... Il avança cependant jusqu'à la seconde table et fut soudain apaisé, rien qu'en glissant ses doigts sur le bois. L'air... Il se revit sur son éclair de feu, lors des matchs de Quidditch ou encore quand il avait affronté le dragon... Il se sentait tellement bien dans les airs, libre de toute contrainte, de toute pression, de toute douleur... Il marcha tout de même vers la troisième table, même si son choix était déjà fait. La terre... Ne lui inspira rien... Quelques souvenirs de la forêt interdite avec les centaures mais rien de très puissant. Il passa enfin à la dernière table : le feu... Le feu lui rappelait... Fumsec ! Fumsec qu'il avait laissé en Angleterre... Fumsec qui était son dernier ami maintenant qu'Hedwige avait disparu, son seul souvenir de Dumbledore... A peine pensa-t-il au vieil homme, que tout le reste lui revint en mémoire : sa mort, son année à chercher les horocruxes avec ses amis, la dernière bataille... Ses jambes flageolèrent soudain alors qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il se revit en train de combattre Voldemort, la douleur qui enveloppait son corps comme un seconde peau, son cœur qui se brisa en les voyant disparaître... C'était sa faute et... Il sentit sa magie grandir en lui alors que son sang résonnait dans ses tempes en rythme avec ses battements cardiaques... Il avait l'impression de sentir le liquide légèrement ferreux remplir sa bouche de nouveau et soudain une subite douleur lui vrilla les reins, comme si une longue aiguille s'y insérait puis plus rien, si ce n'est une douce caresse contre sa nuque. Apaisé, il se laissa faire, écoutant le battement calme du cœur contre son oreille tandis qu'il reprenait progressivement ses esprits.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » demanda une voix féminine avec douceur. Harry sursauta, gêné de se retrouver dans une telle position avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, sûrement un professeur de surcroît. Il se décala un peu avant de se rappeler la question.

« Je... Oui, je vais mieux... J'ai... oublié quelque chose chez... moi... Et... »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda la jeune femme sans paraître embarrassée.

« Fumsec, un phénix qui appartenait à... Un ami... » Souffla Harry un peu perdu.

« Denci, tu peux aller demander à Yallis s'il l'a amené avec eux ? » Harry vit une personne debout à sa gauche partir et reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

« As-tu choisi dans quelle maison tu vas aller ? » interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

« Je pense que je vais choisir la maison de l'air... » Avoua-t-il incertain. Elle se releva gracieusement avant de tendre sa main pour aider le garçon.

« Alors va t'installer à une place et bienvenu dans mon élément » dit-elle en souriant. Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper, calmant son angoisse et il lui fit un petit sourire.

« Merci » répondit-il avant de la regarder retourner à la table des professeurs, sa robe flottant derrière elle. Il s'assit à une place à droite de la table et attendit que les autres élèves arrivent.

* * *

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, une soixantaine d'élèves entrait dans la grande salle. Certains savaient déjà à quelle table ils voulaient aller, d'autres semblaient hésiter mais la répartition fut assez rapide. Le voisin de Harry lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit machinalement. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il reconnut l'aura de son tuteur accompagné d'une jeune femme. Lagoon lui fit un petit signe discret avant de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs aux côtés de ses deux sauveurs avec lesquels il entama une discussion. 

« C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama son voisin et Harry se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogatif. « Les professeurs Lagoon, Eflam, Nagaruo et Gereys sont de retour, ce qui signifie qu'ils vont être professeurs pour les premières années. Eh bien je suis heureux d'être dans la maison de l'air... » Conclut le jeune garçon avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry intrigué en regardant les visages effrayés da la table d'à côté. Les informations s'étaient propagées très vites semble-t-il.

« D'après mes frères, ils font partis des meilleurs mages de l'école et sont souvent en mission. Cependant, ils leur arrivent parfois d'accepter de diriger la maison de l'eau mais ils sont très sévères. Il est très rare que beaucoup d'élèves restent après le mois d'essai. »

« Il parait d'ailleurs que l'un d'eux aurait déjà un élève fixe ! » annonça une des jeunes filles avec un air de conspirateur.

« Et bien je le plains, le pauvre... » La discussion continua tranquillement sur toutes les rumeurs entendues à propos des professeurs, et il les écouta distraitement sans intervenir...

« Mesdemoiselles messieurs, un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ! » demanda soudainement le directeur en prenant la parole. « Cette année encore va avoir lieu durant le mois d'août l'examen d'entrée à l'école. Chacun d'entre vous a choisi d'être ici... » Harry eut un petit sourire ironique en entendant cela « et je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous-même afin de pouvoir rester parmi nous toute cette année à venir. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à chaque directeur et directrice de maison qui vous présenteront les professeurs qui les aideront durant cette année scolaire. » Quelques applaudissements eurent lieu puis Lagoon se leva.

« Je suis le professeur Lagoon, directeur de la maison eau et voici les professeurs Eflam, du feu, Nagaruo de l'air et Gereys de la terre qui participeront également au cours dispensés dans ma maison. » Il s'assit alors que sa voix claire résonnait encore dans les esprits.

« Je suis le professeur Penam, de la maison de l'air. La directrice étant en mission et ne s'occupant pas des première année je vais vous présenter mes collègues qui m'accompagneront toute au long de votre apprentissage. Voici... » Harry n'écouta que distraitement, se laissant bercer par la voix de cette femme qui apaisait son esprit d'une douce caresse. Les autres professeurs se présentèrent ensuite puis le petit déjeuner apparut et chacun commença à manger avec avidité. Harry grignotait comme à son habitude et alors qu'il venait de finir le demi croissant qu'il s'était forcé à avaler et qu'il se préparait à sortir, une odeur de pain au chocolat se révéla devant lui, accompagné semble-t-il d'un verre de jus de citrouille et d'un bol de chocolat. Il soupira de résignation en voyant le mot magique 'mange, s'il te plait', posé bien en évidence au centre d'un petit bateau qui flottait dans son bol. Il l'enleva, hésita quelques instants entre se lever quand même ou manger puis l'une des règles lui revint en mémoire... Ajouté à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre sur la sévérité de son tuteur, il prit le pain au chocolat et le porta à sa bouche. Il ne se leva finalement que trois quarts d'heure après pour suivre le professeur Penam dans sa première journée d'étudiants à l'école Merlin.

* * *

« Bien agenouillez-vous dans l'herbe sur quatre lignes, s'il vous plait ! » demanda le professeur Penam. Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Harry reconnu immédiatement l'aura vert pâle de son voisin de tablée qui se retrouvait de nouveau à ses côtés à l'extrémité de la quatrième ligne. « L'exercice d'aujourd'hui consiste à ressentir dans votre corps votre magie... Je m'explique : chaque sorcier possède un flux magique qui lui permet d'utiliser sa magie avec une baguette. Cependant, cet instrument ne sert qu'à canaliser ce flux. Ici nous n'utiliserons pas de baguette donc vous devez apprendre à sentir les fluctuations de votre magie pour pouvoir ensuite la maîtriser sans artifice. Attention, j'ai bien dit sentir et non pas voir... » Remarqua-t-elle en dévisageant chacun des élèves. « Pour cela vous devez vous concentrez sur votre magie, votre corps et faire abstraction de toute interférence extérieure. C'est un exercice difficile, ne le sous-estimez pas ! » 

L'exercice était effectivement pénible et le plus dur était sans doute de rester à genoux pendant quatre heures sans bouger et sans y penser ; tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus en essayant de se relever pour aller manger à midi. Leurs membres ankylosés leur crièrent leur souffrance et c'est clopin-clopant qu'ils rejoignirent la grande salle. L'humeur était plutôt morose à la table puisque personne n'avait réussi l'exercice mais ce n'était rien à comparé aux élèves de la table du feu qui semblaient complètement épuisés ou ceux de l'eau qui n'étaient même pas venus manger... Bref dure matinée qui se poursuivit par une après-midi toute aussi douloureuse et sans plus de succès. Harry rejoignit sa chambre avec lenteur, un mal de tête commençant sérieusement à élire domicile dans son crâne et il prit une bonne douche avant de se coucher rapidement. Encore heureux qu'aucun devoir n'était à faire durant le mois d'essai...

* * *

Le lendemain matin se déroula de façon étrangement identique, la seule bonne nouvelle pour Harry fut l'annonce de son tuteur comme quoi Fumsec était effectivement venu dans l'école mais qu'il avait disparu dès son arrivée dans la forêt voisine. Au moins, il n'était pas loin... A midi, la table de la maison de l'eau resta une nouvelle fois vide comme elle l'était depuis le premier petit-déjeuner de la veille. Des rumeurs commençaient à se répandre comme quoi tous les élèves auraient déjà abandonné mais l'ex-Griffondor avait quelques doutes là-dessus. L'après-midi les retrouva de nouveau à genoux malgré la souffrance que chacun d'eux ressentait dès qu'ils se mettaient dans cette position. Les professeurs de la maison de l'eau étaient comme la veille installés sur une table et semblaient regarder vers la forêt en face de leur position. 

Harry secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à cet étrange comportement et se concentra. Il arrivait facilement à faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, son problème étant seulement d'ordre interne. Il lui était impossible de faire vraiment le vide pendant longtemps sans que des images de son passé ne reviennent le hanter, lui faisant perdre sa concentration... Pourtant il devait y arriver... Ce n'est qu'à son dix-septième essai que sa persévérance fut finalement récompensée. Quand les images commencèrent à se former il les repoussa encore une fois, sans y regarder, poussant plus fort sa concentration et soudain il le sentit... Son flux de magie, là, en lui. Il ne le voyait pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire mais il le sentait vibrer jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils... 'Ron et Hermione vont être fiers de...' il s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait... Il n'était plus à Poudlard... Ses amis n'étaient plus là... Son cœur se serra brutalement et il sentit son flux augmenter. Puis d'autres pensées vinrent se greffer à ses amis, sans qu'il ne puisse arriver à les repousser : Seamus couché dans un lit à Ste Mangouste grièvement blessé lors d'une rencontre avec des mangemorts à Noël, Neville qui avait failli finir dans le même état que ses parents après une attaque surprise des sbires de Voldemort. Elles enveloppaient son esprit d'un voile de tristesse et il se rendit compte que sa magie affluait en lui, s'enflait mais que pouvait-t-il faire ? Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle sans grand résultat puis soudain l'aiguille dans son dos le transperça de nouveau. Automatiquement son esprit se concentra à ce niveau et un cercle de magie apparut à sa perception alors qu'un pic magique apparaissait en son centre. Son flux semblait se faire légèrement aspirer par ce dernier sans pour autant interférer dans l'augmentation de sa magie. Les jumeaux Weasley apparurent dans son esprit et il les revit en train d'inventer de nouvelles farces dans leur salle commune. Le flux en lui augmenta d'un cran face à se souvenir lui renvoyant des échos douloureux dans le cœur. Une nouvelle piqûre le fit se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le cercle magique dans son dos mais cette fois, sa magie était plus rapidement absorbée et en plus grande quantité. Le cercle dessiné sur sa peau brillait étrangement tandis que ses forces disparaissaient elles aussi. 'Pourquoi me volent-ils mon énergie ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !' L'esprit embrumé de fatigue, Harry regroupa sa magie et la concentrant sur ce cercle et l'aiguille en son centre, il la repoussa avec force. Il s'arrêta en sentant le dessin disparaître de sa peau et soupira de soulagement en sentant ses forces lui revenir. Il cligna des yeux comme s'il se réveillait, se reconnectant doucement à ce qui l'entourait.

« Il parait qu'il est le seul survivant de cette bataille ! » chuchota une voix proche de lui.

« Ma mère dit que s'il n'est pas mort à son âge c'est qu'il n'a pas du se battre vraiment ! » ajouta une voix féminine.

« Peut-être qu'il a eu peur de mourir et à préférer regarder la bataille de loin... » Harry releva brusquement le visage vers les trois commères tandis qu'une lave de colère se répandait dans son corps. Il sentit une onde de magie encore plus puissante qu'auparavant éclater en lui mais cette fois il ne chercha même pas à la retenir. 'Alors c'était ça que tout le monde pensait, qu'il avait été trop lâche pour se battre et qu'il était ainsi le seul survivant...'

Une seconde onde de choc se propagea brutalement autour de lui avant qu'il ne tombe brutalement sur le ventre. Il sentit plusieurs personnes le maîtriser et son instinct reprit le dessus alors qu'il se débattait violemment. Une phrase glissa dans l'air et il se retrouva immobilisé. Il sentit qu'on lui soulevait son tee-shirt et déboutonnait son pantalon avant de le baisser légèrement, jusqu'en haut des fesses. Il essaya de lever le sort, lançant mentalement tous les contre sorts qu'il connaissait mais sans sa baguette, sa magie s'évaporait dans plusieurs directions, l'affaiblissant considérablement. Celle de ses assaillants glissa contre sa peau puis quatre triangles s'apposèrent au bas de son dos formant une croix. Son corps trembla violemment quand un nouveau sceau commença à se dessiner, tandis que des milliers de piqûres semblaient tatouer d'étranges symboles. Les premières secondes furent plutôt douloureuses puis son corps s'habitua à cette stimulation et il attendit coincé qu'ils le délivrent. Il sentit quatre aiguilles de magie s'enfoncer simultanément dans son corps et il retint un gémissement avant de sentir son esprit glisser dans les ténèbres.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'ils surveillaient leurs élèves qui vadrouillaient dans la forêt, un flux de magie arriva jusqu'à eux et ils se retournèrent vers les élèves de la maison de l'air. Ils virent le professeur Penam, qui debout regardait avec concentration Harry essayant de déterminer si elle devait l'arrêter ou le laisser continuer à évaluer son flux magique. Quand il augmenta encore, ils la virent s'approcher du garçon, décidée à intervenir mais fut incapable de l'atteindre, une barrière s'étant formée pour protéger son propriétaire. Les mages de la maison de l'eau se levèrent et Eflam fut le plus rapide. Passant outre la barrière, il souleva le tee-shirt du garçon avant de poser sa main sur le sceau au bas de ses reins.

« C'est un sceau lié à l'eau, il aura plus d'effet si c'est moi qui l'utilise. » déclara Lagoon quelques minutes après, devant la nouvelle augmentation du pouvoir. Eflam hocha la tête et lui laissa la place. Ce fut effectivement plus efficace mais alors que le garçon semblait s'affaiblir entre leur main, Lagoon se retrouva subitement propulsé à plusieurs mètres tandis que le sceau s'effaçait. Il fit plusieurs salto arrière, freinant ainsi son recul avant de s'arrêter tranquillement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ses longs cheveux continuant quelques secondes à virevolter avant de revenir sagement dans son dos.

Il s'approcha de nouveau du garçon et se rassura en voyant qu'il avait repris le contrôle. En plus le sceau étant détruit, il aurait été difficile de la maîtriser... Avant qu'il ne puisse lui parler, une onde de magie explosa soudainement autour de son élève. Il vit les yeux du garçon briller de colère en fixant un groupe d'élèves en grande conversation et les quatre professeurs eurent juste le temps de se protéger une nouvelle fois avant de recevoir la seconde onde. Des nuages gris s'amoncelaient de plus en plus au dessus de leur tête tandis que le tonnerre grondait de plus en plus fort. Le professeur Penam regroupa ses autres élèves et les firent rentrer tandis que la maison de l'eau tentait de maîtriser le jeune Potter sous une pluie de plus en plus drue.

« _Rungies ed uole zednope iom, tnafen ed uole etera iote_ » dit Lagoon d'une voix ferme. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et il lui déboutonna son pantalon tandis que Eflam relevait son tee-shirt jusqu'aux épaules. Les quatre mages s'installèrent deux par deux de chaque côté avant de faire crépiter leur magie dans leur paume et d'apposer leurs doigts sur le corps devant eux comme l'avait fait Lagoon la première fois. De la même manière, le cercle se reforma mais cette fois en quatre exemplaires, chacun du signe de son exécuteur ; Un losange se dessina ensuite, ses pointes se positionnant entre chaque bras de la croix formée par les cercles, réunissant les quatre sceaux en un unique. Au bout de dix longues minutes, assurés que le sceau était effectif, ils placèrent leur paume sur leur sous sceau respectif et absorbèrent le surplus de magie du garçon, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'ai un peu de mal à me faire à ce monde, si bien que ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas complètement et ce n'est qu'hier que je suis arrivée à quelque chose qui me convient...

A vendredi  
Bye


	3. Complicité

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** CW x HP puis DM x HP

**Remarques : **C'est ma première fic HP et je suis un peu sceptique quant à sa réelle valeur... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si je suis trop mauvaise dans cette section, je retourne à l'ancienne lol

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux mais resta immobile dans son lit. Alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire, il repoussa vivement les couvertures et se plaça sur le ventre avant de passer une main tremblante au bas de ses reins. Après plusieurs passages sur sa peau, il soupira. Rien... Aucune boursouflure, aucune cicatrice ou autre... Avait-il rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé ? Le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, il se rappelait pourtant parfaitement la douleur qui l'avait assaillie avant de perdre conscience.

« Il n'apparaît que quand ta magie échappe à ton contrôle. » Harry sursauta avant de poser son regard sur l'aura de son professeur.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda Harry d'une voix impassible.

« Ce n'est pas pour te faire du tort au contraire. Tu pourras ainsi te concentrer sur ton apprentissage sans aucune crainte, puisque nous pourrons canaliser ta magie si tu n'y arrives pas. » Harry resta allongé, immobile alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas le professeur Penam qui s'en est occupée ? C'est elle la responsable des premières années de ma maison. » Il ne vit pas le petit sourire de son tuteur mais le sentit parfaitement dans le ton de sa réponse.

« Ta magie est liée à l'eau... Le sceau a donc plus d'efficacité si le sorcier principal est de ce signe. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je dans la maison de l'air alors... Si ma magie est liée à l'eau ? » Interrogea Harry perplexe.

« Il semble que pour l'instant l'air te soit plus profitable. » Avoua Lagoon, mystérieux. « Vas t'habiller à présent ou tu seras en retard pour le déjeuner. » Harry hocha la tête, perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain en enlevant machinalement son haut de pyjama.

* * *

La fin de la première semaine se passa assez calmement, Harry ne perdant que seulement neuf petites fois le contrôle de sa magie. Le lendemain de l'incident avec les trois jeunes filles, le directeur Lumbétoile avait dit quelques mots sur la bataille finale deux mois auparavant, demandant à chacun de se tourner vers l'avenir sans ressasser le passé. Harry avait hoché la tête comme les autres même si cela lui semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Surtout quand des visages disparus se rappelaient constamment à son bon souvenir. Et aujourd'hui, la seconde semaine commençait : le professeur de l'eau de sa maison les avait réunis devant la grande forêt proche du château et chacun attendait terrifié. D'une part seule la moitié des élèves de la maison de l'eau était restée après cette épreuve mais un bon quart avait du passer quelques heures à l'infirmerie... Sans compter que la forêt dégageait une aura angoissante. 'Un peu comme celle de Poudlard' pensa Harry sombrement, se rappelant parfaitement les étranges créatures qu'on pouvait y rencontrer.

« Bien, l'objectif est simple : traverser la forêt. Et vous avez une semaine pour cela. Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bon courage ! » Il y eut un instant de flottement puis les élèves avancèrent sous la frondaison des arbres où seul le froid et le silence les accueillirent.

* * *

Harry avançait prudemment suivant le sentier qui apparaissait devant lui. L'ensemble de la forêt baignait elle aussi de magie et il pouvait presque voir les courants d'air qui faisaient frissonner les feuilles. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi durant les deux dernières nuits qu'il venait de passer dans ce lieu, restant constamment sur le qui-vive. Dès le début, le groupe des premières années s'était rapidement séparé et il s'était retrouvé seul. Après tout qui voulait s'embarrasser d'un aveugle dans une telle expédition ? Mais Harry appréciait cet état de fait, n'ayant aucune envie de faire la conversation ou de rassurer ses collègues. Seul son devoir envers la famille Weasley le poussait à accomplir les tests demandés. C'était certainement le seul moyen de trouver leur pardon,... Sauver leur fils. C'était la seule solution et Harry comptait bien tout faire pour y arriver, pour ne pas les décevoir cette fois...

Il marchait donc lentement, laissant son esprit dériver vers ses propres démons sans se rendre compte que son aura réagissait à son objectif et éloignait tout danger potentiel. Un rugissement le sortit soudain de ses pensées et sans y réfléchir, il s'approcha de l'origine du bruit, s'éloignant par la même du sentier sécurisant. Il repoussa les hautes herbes qui gênaient sa marche et resta caché et immobile en arrivant près d'une clairière. Il repéra rapidement au pied d'un arbre une forme allongée mais son aura le laissa perplexe. Elle semblait à la fois humaine et animale... Et pourtant il était persuadé que le rugissement venait de cet... être. Il bougea discrètement la tête et repéra facilement le problème. A quelque mètres d'elle, trois Araglya mi-femmes, mi-araignées semblaient apprécier le spectacle rien qu'à entendre la raillerie dans leur voix. Harry hésita à intervenir. Après tout, sans baguette que pouvait-il faire ?

« Maman, tu as mal ? » demanda une petite voix paniquée.

« Il faut partir, maman ! » supplia une seconde voix tout aussi apeurée. Harry observa de nouveau la forme couchée et sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre alors que deux petites formes venaient de rejoindre l'adulte.

« Regardez ce que nous avons là, mes sœurs. Deux petits en-cas à nous mettre sous la dent. » Harry entendit un petit feulement en réponse à cette parole et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que la petite famille ne s'en sortirait pas sans aide. Sa magie jusqu'à présent léthargique s'accéléra rapidement tandis que sa décision était prise. Alors que les trois Araglya se décidaient à attaquer, il s'interposa, bloquant inconsciemment grâce à un bouclier de protection la patte tranchante comme une lame destinée à achever la mère blessée. Une onde magique expulsa les trois créatures à plusieurs mètres avant que celles-ci ne se redressent visiblement en colère.

« Comment oses-tu pauvre humain ? » siffla la meneuse. Harry leva une main tremblante devant lui, essayant de concentrer suffisamment sa magie pour une attaque. 'Juste une fois s'il vous plait Merlin...' Il sentit le bouillonnement incessant de son pouvoir augmenter puis crépiter le long de son bras jusqu'à ses doigts. Le cri blessé qu'il entendit quelques secondes après le rassura. Même si ce n'était pas parfait, il avait semble-t-il réussi à attaquer même sans baguette. Il entendit ses assaillantes s'enfuirent non sans l'avoir copieusement menacé et il soupira de soulagement avant de s'agenouiller tremblant dans l'herbe. Sa tentative de maîtrise l'avait laissé fatigué et quelque chose lui disait que son apprentissage à venir serait épuisant.

« C'est quoi maman ? » la question curieuse le fit sursauter et se retourner vivement alors qu'il se rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul... Et peut-être en danger !

« Un humain... Sorcier semble-t-il. » Répondit une voix calme. La mère tenta de se relever et un petit grondement roula dans sa gorge alors que sa blessure la faisait souffrir. Encore un peu sonné par son attaque, Harry l'observa se remettre sur patte avant de se relever à son tour.

« Je... Suis heureux que vous soyez en vie. » Souffla-t-il timidement.

« Moi aussi » répondit la femelle d'une voix d'où perçait un petit rire. « Je te remercie, petit homme. » conclut-elle après avoir lécher l'entaille profonde qui zébrait son flanc. Harry hocha la tête pensivement avant de poser la question qui le taraudait.

« Vous êtes... De quelle espèce ? Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître votre aura. » Expliqua-t-il lentement. Il entendit un petit gloussement amusé.

« Nous sommes des animorphes, idiot ! » dit l'une des petites voix. Il fronça les sourcils pas très heureux de ce qualificatif.

« Nous sommes de la race des panthères et nous pouvons prendre l'apparence des humains. » expliqua la mère, empêchant le sorcier de rouspéter devant ce manque de reconnaissance. « Un peu l'inverse des animagus de votre monde, je crois. » Tout en intégrant cette étrange information et devant l'interrogation sous-jacente de la phrase, Harry hocha la tête inconsciemment.

« Je suis Lesalys et voici mes enfants. » reprit la mère sans dévoiler le nom des plus jeunes.

« Harry Potter » répondit-il avant de sentir une goutte tomber sur son nez. Il releva la tête, humant l'air chargé des odeurs de l'humus se dégageant de la terre après cette après-midi presque étouffante. Les gouttes devinrent rapidement de plus en plus nombreuses et Harry se rapprocha de nouveau de l'orée de la forêt pour s'abriter. Cependant malgré le couvert dense des arbres, il ne tarderait pas à être trempé s'il ne trouvait pas d'abri. Mais par où devait-il repartir ?

« Suis nous, jeune homme. Nous t'abriterons en remerciement de ton aide. » Dit l'animorphe avant de s'en aller, suivie de près par ses enfants. Harry hésita avant de finalement suivre les trois panthères. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une caverne bien dissimulée par la végétation alentours et il entra derrière ses hôtes, baissant un peu la tête pour ne pas s'assommer au plafond assez bas pour un humain. Malgré l'obscurité qu'il devinait à l'intérieur il n'eut aucun mal à éviter de marcher sur les os et carcasses qui traînaient contre le mur de droite et s'assit sur le lit de feuilles qu'on lui proposa.

« Je ne pense pas que ce que nous avons comme nourriture puisse de convenir mais tu peux dormir ici cette nuit si tu le désires ; Tu as l'air épuisé. » Remarqua la femelle en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux dorés. Elle s'était elle aussi allongée sur une paillasse de feuilles et regardait ses enfants se blottirent contre elle en essayant de trouver la place la plus confortable pour se reposer. Harry observa les deux jeunes panthères avec curiosité et peut-être aussi une pointe d'envie... Envie de se sentir choyer lui aussi par des bras aimants à défaut de ceux maternels.

« Approche-toi de nous petit humain, les nuits sont froides ici et tu ne pourras pas dormir confortablement si tu as froid. » Il hésita quelques instants puis se rapprocha timidement avant de s'allonger aux côtés des jumeaux. Une patte lourde se posa alors sur son flanc et il se crispa brutalement avant de se détendre devant l'impression de chaleur qui se dégageait de ce simple geste. Il s'endormit alors rapidement épuisé par ses dernières nuits de veille et sa magie qu'il avait du utiliser, sa cécité l'empêchant de percevoir dans les yeux posés sur lui, la reconnaissance et la protection d'une mère.

* * *

« Mais pourquoi maman ? » demanda avec obstination le jeune animorphe au pelage noir.

« Parce que j'ai dit non. Même si c'est un sorcier il est encore jeune et semble avoir de nombreux problèmes à résoudre sans que vous lui en créiez d'autres ! » Répliqua la mère d'une voix calme mais ferme. Son fils fit une moue boudeuse tandis que son frère continua à son tour.

« Mais nous ne lui poserions aucun problème au contraire nous pourrions l'aider ! » expliqua-t-il avec conviction. La mère soupira.

« De toute manière, ce n'est pas à vous de choisir, ni à lui d'ailleurs. Si un lien doit se faire, il se fera tout seul mais je tiens à vous rappelez une chose : un sorcier ne peut avoir qu'un seul familier ! Etes-vous près à être séparés ? » Les deux panthères s'immobilisèrent quelques instants avant de se regarder l'une l'autres. Elles n'avaient pas pensé à ça. Elles voulaient découvrir le monde extérieur mais ensemble, sans être séparées ! Elles s'allongèrent l'une contre l'autre visiblement déçues par cette nouvelle. Bien sûr que non elles ne le pourraient pas. Elles refermèrent les yeux tristement, pensant âprement que leur vie serait à jamais unie à cette forêt.

Leur mère les regarda avec un sourire compatissant. Ils étaient si jeunes, si impulsifs. Et en tant que mère elle n'avait pas non plus envie de les laisser partir. Elle soupira. Leur particularité la mettait au moins à l'abri de leur départ. Ils ne pourraient jamais se lier à un humain même s'ils décidaient de se séparer. Les yinyan étaient haïs depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que leur naissance était synonyme de bataille entre le bien et le mal. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du les tuer mais elle n'avait pas pu en voyant leur frimousse. Et puis c'était ses enfants, la chair de sa chair... Elle posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant, pensive. Il faudrait pourtant qu'elle leur raconte cette histoire, qu'elle accepte enfin de leur dire pourquoi les autres animaux de la forêt les détestaient et la méprisaient, qu'elle les mette en garde contre les humains. Ces derniers, les sorciers en particulier, ne manqueraient pas de les tuer pour préserver leur croyance même si elle n'était pas vraiment fondée. Elle bougea un peu la tête, jetant un œil au jeune garçon à leur côté. Celui-ci était différent, mais c'était avant tout parce qu'il était aveugle. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de le laisser pénétrer dans son antre. Il ne pouvait pas voir la particularité de ses enfants, le fait que l'un ait un pelage noir comme les ténèbres avec une marque blanche sur le front tandis que le second, inverse de son frère, possédait une robe immaculée agrémentée d'un signe noir. S'il savait, il les repousserait sûrement au lieu de jouer avec eux comme il l'avait fait la veille. C'était la deuxième nuit qu'il passait ici et elle avait observé ses fils s'amuser avec ce petit homme, tellement fort magiquement mais d'une telle fragilité à l'intérieur. Ils s'étaient bagarrés gentiment et elle l'avait entendu rire pour la première fois avec surprise, quand les panthères avaient réussi à se glisser un peu sous son tee-shirt créant des chatouillis sur les flancs de l'humain qui en avait pleuré de rire et était resté à bout de souffle... Lui qui était si triste habituellement. C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle avait acceptée qu'il passe une autre nuit avec eux, parce qu'elle avait eu envie de lui laisser une journée entière avant de retourner à sa vie si peu joyeuse semblait-il. Elle glissa de nouveau son regard doré sur la poitrine du garçon qui se soulevait avec régularité avant d'observer ses enfants et de fermer les yeux. Elle lui demanderait de partir demain... Pour ne pas qu'ils se rapprochent trop tous les trois.

* * *

« C'est dommage que tu doives partir si tôt, Harry ! » se désola la jeune panthère. « On s'amusait bien tous les trois ! » continua-t-il tristement.

« Oui, mais votre mère a raison, je dois partir. J'ai une promesse à tenir... » Répondit Harry, d'une voix faible.

« Une promesse ? » demanda la seconde panthère. Il hocha la tête.

« Je dois réussir mon entrée à l'école Merlin pour qu'un ami se fasse soigner » avoua le sorcier. Seul le silence accueillit ses propos alors que chacun marchait résigné, raccompagnant leur nouvel ami vers la sortie de la forêt. Quand les arbres se firent plus rares, permettant à la lumière d'éclairer un peu plus ce qui les entourait, les trois animorphes s'arrêtèrent avant de se tourner vers le garçon.

« Nous sommes heureux de t'avoir connu, Harry. Tu es très gentil pour un sorcier ! » Remarqua l'un des petits. Harry le remercia d'un petit sourire.

« Tu vas nous manquer, même si on se connaît que depuis deux jours. »

« Vous aussi vous allez me manquer. Je me sentais très... heureux à vos côtés » conclut-il un peu mélancolique.

« Allons, allons. Si tu habites à l'école, tu pourras sûrement revenir nous voir. » Annonça Lesalys avec une voix rassurante. Harry la vit s'approcher, puis soudain son aura brilla plus intensément et il sentit deux bras se resserrer contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'animorphe se transformer et de sentir sa douce embrassade faillit lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux. Oui, il reviendrait dans la forêt pour les voir quoiqu'en pensent ses professeurs. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de cette douce chaleur qu'elle venait de faire naître dans son cœur par cette étreinte maternelle.

« POTTER, es-tu devenu fou ? » Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la voix d'un des autres étudiants de l'école, et s'éloigna à regret de ce cocon protecteur pour faire face à ses collègues.

« De quoi parles-tu, Michet ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Tu te laisses approcher par la bannie et par ses fils yinyan ! » s'exclama une jeune fille à ses côtés, complètement affolée. « Tu vas être maudit pour les avoir côtoyer ainsi. » continua-t-elle. Le corps d'Harry se crispa en entendant cette phrase. 'Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà de toute manière...'

« Ceci ne vous concerne pas ! Sortez de la forêt et foutez-nous la paix ! » Répondit-il d'une voix impassible.

« Tu plaisantes là ? » déclara une nouvelle voix masculine – Smyett, si sa mémoire était bonne – Nous allons nous faire un plaisir de débarrasser la terre de ses trois êtres abjects et on recevra les félicitations des professeurs ! » Ajouta-t-il un brin triomphant. Harry se plaça devant les trois animaux avant de dévisager sombrement les autres étudiants.

« Et moi, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas leur faire de mal et de filer d'ici avant que je vous fasse déblayer la route. » répondit-il menaçant. Michet sourit ironique.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux nous battre Potter ? Avec ta baguette peut-être mais sans elle, tu es comme nous. Tous tes jolis sorts ne servent à rien ! » Harry sourit ironiquement.

« Peut-être mais je me suis aperçu que même si je ne la contrôlais pas, ma magie pouvait faire de gros dégâts... Surtout quand je ne la contrôle pas d'ailleurs. » Reprit-il d'un air faussement pensif.

« Tu te rends compte que la naissance de ces... monstres signifient une nouvelle bataille entre le bien et le mal. Tu veux vraiment revivre une telle chose ? » Interrogea la jeune fille. Harry sentait sa colère augmenter au fur et à mesure de la conversation. 'Des monstres ? Quels idiots ! Comment peuvent-ils les traiter ainsi juste à cause de la couleur de leur pelage ?' Il dénia de la tête et la femelle animorphe se tendit, sans tenir compte de la demande de confirmation incrédule de ses enfants. Après tout, il restait un humain ! Pourquoi aurait-il plus confiance en elle qu'en ses congénères.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi leur naissance pourrait décider ou non d'une guerre ! » cracha Harry avec mépris. « Partez ! » Lesalys reporta son attention sur les autres humains, rassurée de voir que le jeune garçon qu'elle avait hébergé continuait malgré tout de les protéger.

« Tu crois nous faire peur, Potter ? » questionna Smyett en avançant vers eux de quelques pas. Sa tentative fut rapidement avortée quand la magie d'Harry se mit à électriser l'air environnant. Les sorciers reculèrent un peu inquiets malgré tout devant ce flux magique qui ne cessait d'augmenter, mais ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant projeté à plus de dix mètres de la sortie qu'ils comprirent leur erreur ; ils retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, leur respiration se coupant brutalement sous l'impact, devant les yeux ébahis de ceux qui étaient déjà dehors.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Lagoon en approchant des blessés et en commençant à évaluer leur dégât. Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de réponse en sentant la magie de son élève. Il confia les trois étudiants encore groggy par leur vol plané aux autres médicomages qui venaient d'arriver et se dirigea vers la forêt en compagnie d'Eflam. Les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver la trace du jeune garçon, le découvrant à genoux dans les bras d'une jeune femme seulement protégée par ses longs cheveux qui cachaient sa nudité. A leur côté deux jeunes panthères yinyan semblaient inquiètes tandis qu'Harry se forçait à inspirer profondément pour calmer sa magie, rassuré par les bras protecteur de Lesalys. Il entendit un murmure proche de lui et le corps si chaud de la jeune femme devint froid comme du marbre, en se recouvrant progressivement d'une fine pellicule de glace. Harry resta quelques secondes sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se retourna vers son tuteur, un air de franche incompréhension sur le visage mais son esprit se bloqua sur le corps du professeur Eflam. Son aura augmentait signe qu'il allait jeter un sort mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pour libérer la jeune femme ? Un feulement de la part des jeunes panthères le sortit de ses pensées et le doute qui commençait à naître en lui se fit plus pressant. Se pourrait-il que... ?

« _Malf ud rechubr_ » Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il résonna dans l'esprit d'Harry aussi clairement qu'une parole normale. D'un geste vif, il se plaça devant les deux jeunes animorphes, essayant de concentrer suffisamment sa magie pour se protéger du sort. L'impact lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc alors que les flammes commençaient à lécher ses vêtements les brûlant rapidement. Harry cria avant de tomber à quatre pattes dans l'herbe mouillée de rosée matinale. Il haletait, perdu dans son effort, tandis qu'il essayait de maintenir une concentration suffisante pour que l'eau qu'il avait fait apparaître à la surface de sa peau se maintienne et prenne le dessus sur le sort. Les flammes l'entouraient toujours mais ne continuaient plus leur œuvre de destruction, semblant hésiter entre disparaître et poursuivre. Il entendit un juron de la part des deux mages qui accoururent vers lui. Deux grondements les firent s'arrêter à deux mètres du jeune garçon alors que les jeunes panthères venaient de se mettre devant Harry pour le protéger à son tour. Ce dernier perçut une nouvelle vague de magie de la part des deux professeurs et s'inquiéta pour ses nouveaux amis. Il ne voulait pas les voir mourir mais Lagoon et Eflam n'échoueraient pas une nouvelle fois, il n'en doutait pas. Il sentit sa magie s'accroître alors que sa journée de la veille lui revenait en mémoire : leur jeu, leur rire, leur chaleur... Il ne voulait pas perdre tout cela, cette sensation de protection et de bien-être que leur proximité avait engendrée. La couche d'eau sur sa peau s'agrandit imperceptiblement, noyant les flammes qui dansaient encore autour de lui, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la nouvelle attaque magique sur ses amis. Ils étaient jeunes tous les deux et Harry avait bien compris qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient encore beaucoup de pouvoirs. Seul l'âge pouvait leur les apporter et ils ne vivraient pas suffisamment longtemps pour en avoir s'ils encaissaient les sorts des deux mages. Il fallait qu'il les aide mais son corps était tellement fatigué par son utilisation excessive de magie qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger aucun de ses muscles. Son esprit criait à ses jambes d'avancer mais aucune réaction ne se faisait sentir tandis que le désespoir commençait à le submerger. Etait-il voué à voir tous ses amis mourir devant ses yeux ? Il se secoua mentalement. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il devait tout tenter pour les sauver. Son aura magique augmenta devant cette nouvelle détermination et lorsque les sorts s'apprêtèrent à toucher les deux animorphes, le temps sembla se suspendre. Un rayon doré sortit du torse de Harry, au niveau de son coeur avant de rejoindre celui des deux jumeaux, les englobant tous les trois dans un triangle chaleureux. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait avant de croiser les prunelles de ses compagnons. C'était tellement étrange de les voir tous les deux réellement ; pas seulement leur auras mais aussi la couleur de leur pelage, l'un noir et l'autre blanc, leur tâche de couleur inversée en forme d'une moitié de goutte liée sur leur base à un rond plein, leurs prunelles pâles, presque blanches éclairées d'une lueur toute aussi perplexe que lui et qui le dévisageaient elles aussi.

« Lilian » souffla Harry en se tournant vers l'animal au pelage immaculé. Celui-ci surprit acquiesça.

« Gelith » Son frère tout aussi étonné hocha la tête à son tour. Le rayon s'intensifia autour d'eux alors que le sorcier, ayant trouvé leur nom, partageait leur savoir. Alors qu'ils restaient à se contempler tous les trois, Harry vit les prunelles des deux animorphes se voiler et quelques secondes après le gris pâle avait fait place à un vert vif. Ils venaient eux aussi, en quelques secondes, d'acquérir la connaissance du jeune sorcier ainsi que son histoire passée et la nouvelle couleur de leurs yeux, identique à l'émeraude autrefois si vivante des yeux du jeune garçon, en était le signe. Et soudain tout s'éclairci dans leur esprit, comme un voile que l'on soulève et qui révèle tous ses secrets. Ils s'étaient protégés mutuellement, en y mettant tout leur cœur, toute leur volonté et un lien venait de se créer, si puissant qu'aucune croyance ne pourrait de nouveau intervenir pour les séparer... Ils étaient maintenant compagnons de vie...

Le temps se remit en marche autour d'eux alors qu'Harry venait de se relever aidé en ça par ses nouveaux frères de sang. Les deux sorts ricochèrent contre la barrière protectrice qu'il créa sans difficulté tandis que sa magie gagnait une certaine stabilité par le lien qui les unissait. Le sorcier observa les deux professeurs de ses prunelles de nouveau éteintes.

« Voici Gelith et Lilian, mes familiers. Leur vie est à présent liée à la mienne... Ma magie est leur désormais. » Annonça-t-il alors que les mots glissaient sur ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience.

« Voici Harry Potter, notre compagnon. Sa vie est liée à la notre... Nous sommes ses protecteurs désormais. » Reprirent les deux animorphes d'une même voix, scellant par ce rituel leur nouveau lien devant mère Nature et les deux mages. Un léger soupire s'échappa des lèvres de son tuteur qui libéra d'un claquement de doigts la jeune femme prisonnière des glaces. Celle-ci qui avait suivi le rituel malgré sa paralysie, dut se résigner de la même façon que les professeurs devant se lien, rassurée de les savoir vivants même s'ils devaient la quitter. Elle ne doutait pas du jeune sorcier et était certaine qu'il saurait être un bon compagnon pour ses enfants. Elle sourit intérieurement. Eux qui voulaient tant visiter le monde des humains... Lesalys s'approcha de ses fils et les prit tendrement dans ses bras, avant de faire de même avec Harry, puis elle s'éloigna quelque peu avant de se retourner, ses longs cheveux noirs glissant sur sa peau sombre, cachant automatiquement sa nudité aux yeux des spectateurs. Ses yeux dorés s'attardèrent sur ses fils et sur Harry quelques instants.

« Affrontez la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à vous la tête haute car vous en êtes dignes, qu'importe ce que les autres pensent. Ce lien est un cadeau de la Nature qui vous a été donné, soyez en fiers, mes trois fils... » Elle se transforma de nouveau en panthère puis après un dernier regard, elle disparut dans la forêt. Harry s'était rapproché de ses frères et leur caressa doucement la tête, d'un geste réconfortant. Il sentait dans leur lien qu'ils étaient tristes de voir leur mère partir, tristes et angoissés et quelque part, il l'était lui aussi.

« Rentrons à l'école. Vous devez vous reposer... tous les trois. » Harry se détourna de la forêt et observa quelques instants son tuteur avant d'acquiescer docilement. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance malgré son attaque précédente envers ses amis car les choses venaient d'évoluer de façon irréversible et Lilian et Gelith ne risquaient plus rien de leur part. Une vague de bonheur l'envahit à cette pensée et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en sentant son sentiment partagé par ses frères. Ils auraient bien le temps d'affronter la suite demain et pour l'instant, tout ce qu'ils désiraient étaient un bon lit douillet...

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Le chapitre 4 n'est pas fini, alors j'espère que j'aurai le temps de l'écrire d'ici la semaine prochaine sinon... Pardon par avance !

A vendredi peut-être  
Bye


	4. Désarroi

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** CW x HP puis DM x HP

**Remarques : **C'est ma première fic HP et je suis un peu sceptique quant à sa réelle valeur... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si je suis trop mauvaise dans cette section, je retourne à l'ancienne lol

« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

**ATTENTION LEMON UN PEU... VIOLENT**** ! CELLES (CEUX) QUI NE SE SENTENT PAS CAPABLES DE LE LIRE, IL SERA ANNONCE DANS LE TEXTE ET VOUS DEVREZ ATTENDRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE POUR LA SUITE DE L'HISTOIRE**

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

« Harry !... Harry !... » Deux paupières s'ouvrirent légèrement et papillonnèrent de fatigue.

« Harry, tu vas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner si tu ne te lèves pas. » remarqua Lagoon. Harry observa son tuteur disparaître par la porte de la salle de bain et plissa un peu le nez avant de sourire en sentant les deux corps chauds blottis contre lui. 'Je me sens si bien à leurs côtés...' Il caressa tendrement leur fourrure, fermant de nouveau les yeux devant la tranquillité de l'instant.

« HARRY ! » Il sursauta brusquement et se redressa sur son lit, pas tout à fait réveillé. Il posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur son tuteur qui, debout à coté de la porte, commençait visiblement à s'impatienter, attendant qu'il se décide à se lever et Harry soupira faiblement. Il se sentait tellement fatigué... Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui débutait la troisième semaine et donc l'épreuve de la terre. Il dégagea ses couvertures et se leva avant de se retourner perplexe vers ses familiers toujours profondément endormis. Il s'approcha d'eux, une légère angoisse au ventre et caressa d'une main tremblante leur doux pelage mais fut rassuré en sentant leurs côtes se soulever avec régularité.

« Ils vont dormir pendant une à deux semaines, tu sais. » annonça la voix calme de Lagoon en observant les gestes de son élève. Harry se retourna vers lui sans comprendre.

« Le lien entre un sorcier et son familier est l'un des plus puissants liens magiques qui existe. » commença l'aquamage en s'appuyant calmement contre le montant de la porte. « Il est... assez rare et donc pas très bien connu, mais il y a quand même des théories de reconnues. En fait, il y a deux possibilités : soit le familier est mature au moment du lien soit il ne l'est pas. Dans le premier cas, le lien s'établit, le familier gagne des sortilèges supplémentaires et le sorcier un protecteur. Dans le second cas – comme toi – le familier n'est pas encore adulte. Sa magie n'est pas encore à son optimum, et durant les quinze jours après le lien, il évolue. » Harry observa quelques instants ses compagnons avant de revenir sur son tuteur.

« Ils vont... évoluer ? » Questionna le jeune sorcier, perplexe. Lagoon hocha la tête en dévisageant son protégé de ses yeux gris pénétrants.

« Ils vont unirent leur magie à la tienne et lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, ils seront adultes et probablement plus âgés que toi... »

« Plus... Agés... » Répéta Harry machinalement.

« Et bien, ils ont à peu près deux ans actuellement. S'ils partagent tes dix-huit années de magie, ils auront une vingtaine d'années à leur réveil... » Le regard vert d'Harry se perdit quelques secondes alors qu'il réfléchissait à ces nouvelles données. 'Alors comme ça ils vont grandir de dix-huit ans en deux semaines...' Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'une pensée venait de le frapper de plein fouet. 'A cause de moi, ils vont perdre des années de vie... Je ... Comment... Pourquoi ont-ils acceptés ça pour moi ? Je...'

« Harry, ce n'est pas une perte de vie pour eux » ajouta Lagoon rapidement en voyant l'air horrifié de son élève. Il s'était approché du lit et le tenait par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder en face. Harry fixa l'aura bleue turquoise de son mentor et se calma légèrement.

« Un animorphe sans sorcier ne vit pas plus de cinquante ans. Et là, ils vivront aussi longtemps que toi... Sans compter qu'ils vont avoir bien plus de pouvoir magique qu'ils n'en auraient eu seuls. »

'Même s'ils perdent des années maintenant, ils en gagneront après.' Harry soupira de soulagement et se détendit un peu, alors qu'il se rendait compte de la portée de cette phrase. 'Ils ne mourront pas plus tôt à cause de moi alors...'

« As-tu d'autres questions Harry ? » Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées en entendant la question de son tuteur et dénia de la tête avant de se stopper net, une soudaine question venant d'émerger de son esprit, une question somme toute existentielle.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant... Je veux dire pour nous trois ? » Demanda-t-il en observant ses deux compagnons endormis.

« Rien. Vous allez rester ici pour poursuivre ton apprentissage et le leur aussi... » Harry se retourna vivement vers lui, interrogatif. Lagoon soupira en le voyant réagir ainsi. Il voulait bien lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait sur le lien familier/sorcier mais cette manie de ne parler qu'une fois de temps en temps – et encore que quelques mots – commençait à l'énerver sérieusement, si bien qu'il ne répondit pas à la question muette qu'il lisait sur son visage.

'Pourquoi il ne dit rien ? Il en a marre de mes questions ? Oui... Je devrais arrêter de l'interroger, je... N'ai pas le droit de lui faire perdre son temps. Il doit avoir autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi... d'un garçon perdu et sans famille... Et d'ailleurs qui paie ma scolarité ici ?'

« Harry... » Soupira l'aquamage en le secouant légèrement. « Arrête de te perdre dans ton monde comme ça, s'il te plaît. » Il replaça une mèche de cheveux noirs qui avait glissé devant les yeux vides de son élève avant de continuer. « Si tu as une question, je veux que tu me la poses, je suis là pour ça, mais j'en ai marre de devoir tout deviner. Je suis un mage pas un devin. Donc parle, mets des mots sur ce que tu penses et exprime-toi. » Harry crispa un peu ses doigts sur les draps. 'Il parlait déjà beaucoup non ? Bien plus qu'à Ste Mangouste en tout cas et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire mieux... Pas sans risquer d'en dire trop et il serait sûrement rejeté... Et puis il avait tué des gens et... Et sa famille... Et les gens pensaient qu'il avait fui... Comme ces filles la dernière fois...' Une piqûre au bas du dos le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne se rende compte du bourdonnement caractéristique de sa magie lorsqu'elle devenait hors contrôle. Il s'accrocha faiblement au vêtement de son tuteur, attendant qu'il absorbe le surplus de sa magie et celui-ci resserra doucement ses bras autour de lui dans un geste protecteur, tout en finissant sa tâche.

« J'aimerai... retourner à Ste Mangouste... S'il vous plaît. » Chuchota Harry le visage perdu dans l'étoffe grise. Lagoon rebaissa doucement le tee-shirt sur le dos du garçon mais le garda dans ses bras avant de chuchoter à son tour.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Je... Je risque de blesser des élèves encore... Comme la dernière fois... »

« C'est une école ici Harry. C'est le travail des professeurs de t'apprendre à contrôler ta magie pour ne pas qu'elle blesse d'autres personnes. » Expliqua le mage calmement.

« Je n'y arrive pas. J'essaye mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser... » Murmura le jeune garçon comme s'il racontait un secret.

« Peut-être parce qu'il faut que tu en parles pour pouvoir penser à autre chose, tu ne crois pas ? » Harry se crispa brutalement avant de se redresser un peu. 'Il ne pouvait pas en parler, pas alors qu'un simple mot pouvait faire ressurgir devant ses yeux toute une palette d'images douloureuses. Non, il devait essayer d'oublier... Oui, c'est ça oublier et obéir aux demandes de ces professeurs... pour Charlie...'

« Je vais... prendre une douche » murmura Harry en s'éclipsant rapidement dans la pièce à côté. Lagoon regarda la porte qui venait juste de se fermer et soupira. Ce gosse allait demander beaucoup de patience...

* * *

Agenouillé dans l'herbe, il fixa désespérément la pierre posée sur le sol devant lui. Trois jours qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire léviter ce maudit caillou et il commençait franchement à perdre patience. 'Se concentrer sur le lien qui relie chaque chose. La terre à la pierre, la pierre à l'air... Pfff. Elle en avait de bonne sa prof ! Bon le seul point positif c'est que les autres élèves n'y arrivaient pas non plus. Son voisin s'était même endormi dans son effort de concentration.' Harry soupira pour la énième fois avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux. Pas que ça change vraiment quelque chose pour lui, mais d'après la terramage ça permettait de se détendre et de faire le vide dans son esprit. Bref, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir... Alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de faire décoller son OVI, Objet Volant Identifié, le faible appel de son prénom lui fit perdre toutes ses chances. Il se retourna vers la voix et reconnu l'aura d'une des jeunes filles de la maison de la terre. Il lui fit un lever de sourcil interrogatif et Hélène lui tendit un petit parchemin avant de s'enfuir vers le château. Harry le déplia perplexe avant de pouvoir lire un petit mot tout simple écrit à l'encre magique :

_Ton ami vient de se réveiller et aimerait te voir._

_Il t'attend dans la chambre de soin n°2,_

_au second étage, dans l'aile de la maison de l'eau._

_Y. Lagoon_

Harry relut une nouvelle fois le texte avant de jeter un œil au professeur Sisme qui les surveillait.

« Potter, vous pouvez y aller. » annonça celle-ci avant qu'il ne pose la question. Il se releva et marcha rapidement vers le château, oubliant les élancements de ses jambes devant ce changement brutal de position.

* * *

« Bonjour Charlie. » dit Harry d'une voix faible. Le garçon assis dans le lit leva les yeux vers lui et son visage se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Harry ! Je suis heureux de te voir. On m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi que je suis revenu d'entre les morts. Je te remercie et je pense que quand ils sauront la nouvelle ils ne voudront plus que tu partes. Si tu n'étais pas majeur, je crois que maman t'adopterait tu sais ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant. Harry ferma les yeux fortement, complètement paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il devait lui apprendre et son angoisse dut apparaître sur son visage puisque Charlie se tut subitement.

« Harry ? Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi... » Finit-il par demander inquiet. Harry secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, essayant fermement de ne pas pleurer.

« Je... Je suis désolé Charlie. Je... Je n'ai pas pu » Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemin qu'il tenait alors qu'il tentait de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. « Je n'est pas réussi... à les sauver Charlie... » Il posa ses yeux verts sur l'alité qui le dévisageait sans aucune réaction. « On s'est battu contre Voldemort... » Continua-t-il sans se soucier du léger tressautement du rouquin à ce nom « ... Et ils sont morts... Tous... Je suis désolé... Je... » Sa voix tremblait tandis qu'il essayait d'expliquer à son ami que toute sa famille avait péri, et une larme solitaire coula finalement sur sa peau pâle sans qu'il ne parvienne à la retenir.

« Tu... Es le seul qui ait survécu ? » Demanda lentement Charlie d'une voix complètement neutre, le fixant de ses yeux noisette. Harry se crispa en entendant la question puis passant sa manche sur son visage il essuya ses yeux humides avec rage avant de répondre par un « oui » fautif. Charlie acquiesça sans rien dire, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé si c'est pour entendre ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix pleine de reproche. Il n'attendit pas que le garçon brun lui réponde avant d'ajouter, presque comme une supplication. « Pars, s'il te plaît. Sors de cette chambre. »

Harry sentit la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre augmenter alors qu'il hochait faiblement la tête. Il se retourna vers la porte et sortit, ses jambes vacillantes manquant à chaque pas de se dérober sous lui. Son estomac se crispa soudainement et il se précipita vers les toilettes. A quatre pattes, la tête penchée au dessus de la cuvette, il vomit son déjeuner tandis que ses larmes noyaient à présent son visage de plus en plus pâle. Après un dernier spasme, il se releva lentement avant de tirer la chasse d'eau et de se diriger vers les lavabos. Il avala un peu d'eau avant de la recracher pour enlever le goût âcre dans sa gorge puis prenant une nouvelle fois de l'eau dans ses paumes, il se mouilla le visage, enlevant les traces de son effondrement quelques minutes plus tôt. Il déchira une feuille de papier puis se sécha les joues et les mains avant de repartir dans sa chambre d'un pas las. Celui qu'il aimait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré quatre ans plus tôt venait de le rejeter mais c'était normal... A quoi pensait-il s'attendre après avoir tué sa famille ? A une franche embrassade, à un baiser passionné ? Il les avait perdu, il l'avait perdu, il était seul... Il se rappela soudain les deux petites boules de poil qui dormaient dans son lit et un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Vivement qu'ils se réveillent... Il avait tant besoin d'eux...

* * *

Un bruit régulier le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il mit quelques minutes à se rappeler qu'il était dans son lit, dans sa chambre. C'était le seul endroit qui lui avait paru sécurisant après sa... discussion avec Charlie en milieu d'après-midi. Il se frotta les yeux s'empêchant une nouvelle fois de pleurer à cette pensée et s'assit sur le bord du matelas en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller ses frères. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et il regarda perplexe l'aura de l'animal qui frappait à la fenêtre. 'Une chouette ?' Celle-ci visiblement exaspérée par le peu de réaction de son destinataire recommença à donner des petits coups de bec contre le carreau et finalement Harry se leva difficilement avant de lui ouvrir. Il récupéra le message et regarda l'oiseau repartir dans le ciel déclinant de ce début de soirée. Il avait du dormir pas mal de temps rien qu'à voir... Il déplia le parchemin et son cœur rata un battement devant son contenu. Charlie voulait le voir maintenant... Le mot glissa de ses mains et il resta debout au milieu de la pièce les yeux dans le vide. 'Que voulait-il ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Le tuer pour se venger de sa famille... Il aurait le droit après tout ce qu'il avait fait... Pas fait plutôt se reprit-il tristement. Peut-être était-ce le mieux finalement ! Plus besoin de faire semblant, plus besoin de rester ici...' Ses yeux se reportèrent vers son lit où deux formes dormaient. 'Oui mais eux ? Il ne pouvait pas les condamner, il avait suffisamment tué... Oui il devait aller voir Charlie... Pour s'excuser encore une fois, pour lui demander de l'épargner... Pour ses familiers... Et parce que la mort était certainement trop douce pour ses crimes.' Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux animorphes, il se glissa dans le couloir en direction la chambre de Charlie Weasley.

* * *

« Charlie ? » Harry poussa timidement la porte, hésitant à entrer puisque personne ne lui avait répondu après qu'il ait frappé. Il s'avança doucement avant de l'apercevoir devant la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le paysage devant lui.

« Je... je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais... Tu ne dois pas me tuer... Enfin je le mérite sûrement... mais je me suis lié avec des animorphes... Ils sont mes familiers maintenant et si... Si je meurs, ils mouront aussi et je ne veux pas être responsable de leur mort... A eux aussi... » Ajouta-t-il en finissant sa phrase dans un murmure. Charlie ne bougea pas immédiatement et Harry se demanda s'il l'avait entendu, quant il se tourna vers lui, et le dévisagea fixement.

« Approche » demanda finalement le rouquin après un silence qui sembla interminable à Harry. Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes puis finalement obéit. A un mètre de lui il s'arrêta et attendit de nouveau, le corps crispé. Charlie le scruta de la tête jusqu'aux pieds avant de revenir vers les deux émeraudes inertes.

« Tu es... Aveugle ? » Harry hocha la tête lentement.

« Je ne vois plus que les auras magiques des sorciers. » ajouta-t-il désireux de rompre le lourd silence qui recommençait à s'installer. Il vit Charlie combler la distance entre eux d'eux et il se tendit un peu plus. Une caresse sur sa joue le fit sursauter et il se concentra sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, essayant de deviner le pourquoi de ce geste plutôt tendre. Il sentit un baiser se poser sur son front puis un second sur son nez avant que deux lèvres se joignent au siennes d'abord chastement puis en accentuant leur pression, forçant celles d'Harry à s'écarter. Il se laissa faire docilement, complètement subjugué par ce rêve qui était en train de se réaliser. Il embrassait Charlie, il l'embrassait réellement et il adorait ça. Une langue curieuse envahit immédiatement sa bouche, l'explora soigneusement, tandis qu'une main ferme sur la nuque du plus jeune empêchait tout arrêt possible. Harry commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air tandis que les lèvres et la langue continuaient leurs danses endiablées contre les siennes mais ce n'est qu'après sa troisième tentative de se défaire de lui, que Charlie consentit à le laisser respirer. Harry inspira un grand coup et tenta vainement de reprendre ses esprits après ce baiser passionné même si les dernières secondes avaient commencé à le ramener de son nuage de plaisir. Un corps se pressa alors contre lui avant de le serrer fortement dans ses bras, obligeant Harry à poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Sans que ce dernier ne s'en plaigne bien entendu, il avait tellement attendu un tel moment...

* * *

**ATTENTION LEMON**

* * *

« J'ai... envie de toi, Harry. » Ces quelques mots chuchotés dans le creux de son oreille lui envoyèrent une petite décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale, alors que l'angoisse et l'anticipation rivalisaient en lui. 'Charlie voulait de lui, il ne le rejetait pas...' Cette simple pensée réussie à faire pencher la balance dans son esprit et il acquiesça contre le torse musclé en souriant timidement, pas très sûr de pouvoir réussir à lui répondre de vive voix tant il se sentait heureux. Il perçut deux mains se poser sous ses fesses et Charlie le souleva du sol assez facilement semble-t-il tout en capturant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Harry posa timidement ses mains derrière la nuque de son futur amant, désireux de se rapprocher de lui, de le sentir plus près et il poussa un petit cri de surprise en se sentant tomber soudainement en arrière. Il atterrit sur le lit et n'eut pas le temps d'évaluer plus la situation que déjà Charlie reprenait sa bouche voracement. Des doigts impatients glissèrent alors sur sa peau caressant chaque parcelle de son torse avec empressement et une légère rudesse que Harry ne remarqua même pas perdu dans le déferlement de sensations qui envahissaient ses sens, son corps... Il sentit soudain un courant d'air froid passer sur son corps et sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule tandis qu'il se retrouvait à présent complètement nu. Une sourde angoisse sur ce qui allait se passer maintenant lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et il capta l'aura rouge vive de Charlie. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, les mouvements sur son corps s'accélèrent ; son amant mordait sa peau, la caressait, la griffait, la léchait, la pinçait, lui faisait perdre complètement la tête et ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait refermé ses yeux, laissant son corps se cambrer sous les afflux de douleur et de plaisir qui naissaient de partout en lui alors qu'il haletait difficilement. Une main se referma brutalement sur son sexe et il cria avant de se faire taire par des lèvres gourmandes. Harry passa une nouvelle fois ses bras autour du cou musclé devant lui et il se retrouva immédiatement après assis sur les genoux de Charlie alors que la main entamait de durs va-et-vient sur son sexe. Harry se sentit légèrement soulever par la taille et ce n'est que quant il sentit quelque chose de dur et imposant contre ses fesses, qu'il retrouva une partie de ses esprits.

« Ch... Charlie... Attend... Je... C'est ma pre... » La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche alors que son souffle se coupa brusquement en sentant ses chairs se déchirer sous l'imposante intrusion. La douleur irradia immédiatement de tout le bas de ses reins et sa magie crépita autour d'eux mais il se força à la contenir alors que Charlie, complètement en lui, haletait contre son épaule devant son étroitesse. Harry se retrouva de nouveau allongé, l'esprit encore déconnecté par la souffrance, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand son amant se retira. Celui-ci lui releva un peu les jambes et le pénétra de nouveau, entamant une série de va-et-vient réguliers. Harry serrait les doigts sur les draps, essayant de calmer sa respiration, de se concentrer sur l'ébauche de plaisir qui naissait au creux de ses reins alors que ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Son corps tressautait à chaque pénétration, le faisant se déporter légèrement sur le lit devant la force de l'impact. 'Charlie... semble... Apprécier... Je... l'entends... Haleter... Mais... pourquoi... Si... Douloureux...' Harry cria soudain alors que son partenaire venait de heurter sa prostate de plein fouet, exacerbant soudain son plaisir.

« Encore... Charlie... » Celui-ci accéléra la cadence, sans pour autant toucher le point sensible à chaque entrée. C'était plutôt une fois sur cinq, six mais Harry ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas évident de viser aussi précisément. Une légère brûlure commençait à naître au niveau de son anus mais celle-ci s'effaçait vite quand son amant touchait la cible et elle fut complètement oubliée quand la main du départ retrouva sa place sur son sexe. Les mouvements secs qu'elle appliquait sur sa verge faisaient échos à ceux en lui et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de ressentir les picotements s'intensifier dans son sexe et son intimité. Il se cambra brutalement quand Charlie frappa une nouvelle fois sa prostate et se répandit entre eux, son sperme giclant sur le ventre musclé de son amant. Celui-ci n'en sembla cependant pas affecté tandis qu'il continuait à le pilonner avec force. Quelques minutes après, il jouit à son tour et Harry sursauta légèrement en sentant un chaud liquide se répandre en lui. Charlie s'écroula finalement dessus son corps, visiblement fatigué par cette brusque activité après son coma et il s'endormit. Harry gigota, essayant de se dégager de dessous lui mais il ne put que s'arracher un gémissement devant la douleur qui ne manqua pas de se réveiller, maintenant que l'excitation était retombée. Rien que de le sentir en lui était douloureux sans compter qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se nettoyer mais avait-il le droit de réveiller son compagnon ? Après tout il était encore en convalescence et le sommeil était certainement le meilleur remède... Il caressa distraitement les mèches soyeuses entre ses doigts et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il glissa lui aussi dans le sommeil.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'ai eu un doute sur la couleur des yeux de Charlie, alors si ils ne sont pas de cette couleur, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!  
J'essaye de vous écrire la suite pour vendredi prochain, si vous êtes toujours intéressé(e)s.

A bientôt  
Bye


	5. Exorcisme

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** CW x HP puis DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

**Attention, début un peu difficile !!!**

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Harry regardait devant lui, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir s'il aimait ça ou pas...

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain de leur première fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en sentant le poids sur son torse même si son corps était quelque peu ankylosé. Il avait regardé son amant se réveiller avec bonheur, celui-ci l'avait embrassé fougueusement, ses mains se baladant une nouvelle fois sur le corps allongé sous lui, malgré les quelques réticences d'Harry devant son risque de retard. Charlie l'avait embrassé une seconde fois faisant taire ainsi toutes protestations et son sexe raide toujours logé dans le corps chaud de son amant avait recommencé ses va-et-vient. Harry avait gémi en sentant ses muscles courbaturés de la veille se faire de nouveau solliciter mais il l'avait laissé tout de même poursuivre heureux de le sentir si vivant en lui. Ce jour-là il était parti déjeuner en retard les joues encore rouges de son orgasme et avait grimacé furieusement en s'asseyant sur le banc mais ça n'avait pas d'importance... Il était aimé par Charlie et même si son amour était un peu... violent, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Le soir, le rouquin l'avait rappelé et ils avaient remis ça... Et le lendemain matin, le surlendemain... Depuis une semaine, ils se voyaient matin et soir et couchaient ensemble à chaque fois... Harry était épuisé physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement ; ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup chagriné de ne pas réussir à soulever la pierre avec sa magie durant la semaine avec le professeur Sisme ; Sa conscience lui avait bien fait remarquer que le marché restait valable jusqu'à la fin du mois mais de toute manière il avait trop mal aux fesses pour réussir à se concentrer suffisamment et puis Charlie était sauvé à présent alors...

Seulement aujourd'hui, pour son deuxième jour avec le professeur Follet, il se retrouvait à courir autour de l'école, parce que la magie ce n'est pas seulement le mental mais aussi la force physique d'après leur enseignant... Et Harry n'en pouvait plus... Sans compter qu'ils ne discutaient jamais entre eux, Charlie arrivant facilement à détourner son attention sur autre chose quant il essayait de le faire, ils couchaient et c'est tout... Et il se demandait de plus en plus si c'était vraiment de l'amour... Pas qu'il ait des doutes sur ses propres sentiments, mais Charlie... Eh bien, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le lui dire vraiment alors... Harry se secoua mentalement. Il ne devait pas douter, Charlie l'aimait sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il coucherait avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essayerait de lui donner du plaisir s'il n'éprouvait rien ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y arrivait pas immédiatement et les premières minutes étaient douloureuses - encore plus au fil des jours - mais il l'aimait il en était sûr... Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement... D'ailleurs ce soir, il lui dirait qu'il ne peut pas dormir avec lui ; il devait se reposer un peu pour pouvoir finir la semaine debout et avec l'exercice physique qu'il avait à exécuter avec le firemage, il lui fallait toute son énergie ! Mais Charlie accepterait de ne pas lui faire l'amour jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, ça ne faisait aucun doute et en plus ils auraient le temps de parler à la place ! Harry sourit alors qu'il entamait son quatrième tour de terrain. Oui c'est ce qu'il allait faire ; il lui en parlerait ce soir et en plus, sa légère angoisse au sujet de leur relation disparaîtrait complètement, il serait rassuré et pourrait apprécier pleinement leur bonheur...

* * *

Il marchait dans les couloirs avec empressement, heureux de retrouver son amant et de pouvoir enfin passer une soirée tranquille avec lui. Pas que d'habitude leur corps à corps n'était pas agréable mais il était loin d'être calme... fougueux, déchaîné oui mais calme... Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre une quelconque réponse. A peine était-il dans la pièce que l'aura rouge de Charlie jaillit dans son champ de vision tandis que ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut par leurs consoeurs. Harry apprécia pleinement l'attention et lui fit un grand sourire quant il fut enfin libéré. Alors que des mains expertes commençaient déjà à essayer de le dévêtir, il le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on le fasse ce soir... Ni jusqu'à la fin de la semaine d'ailleurs... » Avoua Harry un peu gêné. « Tu comprends, cette semaine est assez physique et avec... ce que l'on fait toute les nuits, je n'ai plus de force pour la journée et le professeur Follet n'est pas très content. On risque d'avoir des problèmes avec mon tuteur si... »

« Je me fiche de ton tueur, Harry... » Grogna Charlie en renouvelant ces attouchements. Harry le repoussa une nouvelle fois alors que ses certitudes quant à leur relation vacillaient un peu.

« Tu sais, on aura le temps de le refaire après mais durant les cinq prochains soirs, nous pourrions discuter ensemble au lieu de... Enfin, c'est important aussi de parler, tu ne crois ? » Demanda l'ex-gryffondor avec espoir.

Seul le silence lui répondit avant qu'il ne voie l'aura de Charlie devenir un peu plus vive que d'habitude. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner, ses deux mains furent attrapées avec force et maintenues au dessus de sa tête alors qu'une bouche vorace attaquait les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune garçon.

'Ce n'est pas possible... Charlie... Qu'est-ce que...' Sentant sa bouche délaissée, il essaya vainement de se faire entendre par son amant mais il s'attaquait maintenant à sa gorge crémeuse, mordillant et suçant sans aucune tendresse la fine peau. Voyant que la situation commençait à dégénérer, Harry se mit à gigoter contre le corps musclé plaqué contre lui, sans se rendre compte que l'effet inverse se produisait. Charlie, excité par ses soudains mouvements et pas du tout désireux de voir fuir sa proie, resserra la prise de sa main sur les poignets tout en passant son autre main sous la chemise de son prisonnier. Il la déchira brutalement sans tenir compte du gémissement dessous lui, puis glissa ses doigts directement sur les fesses de son amant, tout en mordant les tétons à présents découverts. En sentant son pantalon et son boxer disparaître à leur tour, Harry tenta de donner un coup de genou à son opposant mais celui-ci esquiva facilement et le plaqua encore plus solidement contre le mur, lui cognant fortement la tête au passage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir de nouveau alors que son esprit vacillait sous le choc puis il se retrouva soudainement projeté sur le lit. Voyant une chance de s'enfuir, il se mit à ramper sur la couette, essayant de ne pas tenir compte des étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux et alors qu'il réussissait à atteindre l'autre côté, il se sentit brutalement tiré en arrière par les jambes, vers son amant. Un corps lourd l'écrasa sur le lit.

« Charlie, s'il te plaît ... Ne fais pas ça... ne fais pas ça... » Supplia-t-il alors qu'il sentait le sexe dur vibrer contre ses fesses. Charlie lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira légèrement la tête en arrière avant de l'embrasser avec férocité. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la goutte de sang naître de son geste.

« Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas, Harry ? » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. « Tu m'aimes, non ? Alors j'ai le droit de te baiser, tu ne crois pas ? »

Harry sursauta violement en entendant ce mot.

'Non, il ne pouvait pas... Il ... Ce n'était pas de la baise, c'était... Il ne pouvait pas penser ça... Non...' La voix de Charlie le fit sortit cruellement de ses pensées.

« ...Tout ce que tu as fais... Tu les as tué... Tu aurais du les sauver, c'était ton rôle. » Cracha Charlie à son oreille « Maintenant il faut te faire pardonner, Harry tu comprends ? Il faut être gentil, ils seront si contents quand ils reviendront et qu'ils apprendront qu'on est ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? »

La voix grave généralement si calme de Charlie devenait plus fluette, donnant l'impression d'un enfant, un enfant perdu dans sa folie mais terriblement dangereux. Harry trembla en sentant de nouveau le frottement du sexe entre ses fesses. Il le sentit devenir plus épais alors que ce simple mouvement excitait de plus en plus l'homme au dessus de lui. Charlie commençait à haleter et Harry comprit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le prendre même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

'Après tout, il a raison... Si je rend Charlie heureux ils me pardonneront... et il a l'air content là...' Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras alors que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues pâles. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, c'était sa faute après tout mais s'il se cachait personne ne le verrait, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait si mal au cœur... Charlie ne voulait que son corps... Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne méritait pas d'être aimé... Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était rendre Charlie heureux... Oui, le rendre heureux même si lui souffrait...'

Allongé à plat ventre, il attendait maintenant avec angoisse la douleur déchirante qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver quand Charlie s'amuserait vraiment...

* * *

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir encore moins les grondements et le chahut qui s'ensuivirent... Il restait nu, crispé, sans bouger, attendant que son amant agisse tandis que ses larmes avaient à présent arrêté de couler.

« Harry ? » La voix douce et inconnue lui fit tourner légèrement la tête et il regarda sans comprendre le visage angoissé qui le dévisageait.

« Harry est-ce que ça va ? » répéta le garçon de plus en plus inquiet.

« Lilian ? » demanda finalement Harry incrédule. Le hochement de tête le rassura sur ce qu'il ressentait à travers le lien et il se redressa avant de se jeter dans les bras protecteurs qui l'accueillirent avec tendresse.

« Tout va bien, maintenant Harry, Chuut... » Aucune larme ne s'était remise à couler mais la tension dans le corps de son ami le renseignait suffisamment sur son état. Lilian se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos alors qu'assis sur le bord du lit, il resserrait un peu plus sa prise sur ce corps si fragile. Le lit s'affaissa légèrement et il sentit un second corps se blottirent contre lui, l'entourant dans un cocon protecteur. Harry se laissa bercer quelques instants par ses deux protecteurs puis finalement osa poser la question qui le taraudait.

« Où... Est Charlie ? » Souffla-t-il dans le cou de l'animorphe.

« Nous nous en sommes occupés » répondit Gelith dans son oreille. Harry se redressa un peu, angoissé par ce qu'ils avaient pu lui faire mais Lilian le resserra contre lui avant de faire glisser doucement sa main dans les longs cheveux de son sorcier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste sonné et il aura probablement quelques os de cassé mais rien de grave, il s'en remettra... » Chuchota-t-il. Harry acquiesça doucement et un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux alors qu'il se sentait de mieux en mieux entre ces deux hommes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Gelith se déplaça légèrement avant de descendre du lit puis Lilian raffermit sa prise sur le corps d'Harry avant de l'enrouler dans le drap et de le soulever avec douceur. Ce dernier entoura d ses bras le corps chaud et rassurant de son familier et celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte, précédé par son jumeau. Ce dernier l'ouvrit rapidement pour se retrouver devant Lagoon et Naguaruo qui visiblement avaient du courir pour arriver. Les yeux chocolat légèrement en amande de cette dernière brillaient encore d'inquiétude derrière ses mèches auburn qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon devenu lâche.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna l'aquamage en voyant Harry dans les bras d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs.

« Il se passe que votre patient a essayé de profiter de votre élève. » répondit Lilian d'une voix pleine de reproches.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas surveillé ? Il était de votre responsabilité de voir qu'il n'était pas remis psychologiquement, médicomage Lagoon. » Ajouta Gelith en insistant bien sur l'avant dernier mot.

« Ca va... » Murmura Harry doucement « je... ne lui en voulez pas... J'étais d'accord pour être l'amant de Charlie... c'est juste que... » Harry ne finit pas sa phrase encore bouleversé par ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Ce n'est pas une raison Harry, C'était leur rôle... » Continua Gelith avant de passer devant les professeurs et de se diriger vers leur chambre.

« L'autre est à l'intérieur, inconscient mais entier... » Lâcha Lilian avant de partir à son tour, son précieux fardeau toujours dans les bras.

* * *

Il se laissa docilement lavé puis couché dans des draps frais par ses deux animorphes avant de se blottir contre eux. Il se sentait tellement fatigué de toutes ses désillusions. Il avait pensé pendant quelques jours qu'il pourrait enfin se pardonner et vivre heureux mais encore une fois le destin semblait lui jouer un tour. Il se retint de justesse de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Lilian et Gelith ne voulaient certainement pas d'un compagnon faible et pleurnicheur, ils méritaient mieux...

« Harry ! **Harry !** » Sortant de ses pensées, il tourna le visage vers Lilian avant de le fixer avec stupéfaction.

« Qu'y a t-il ? » demanda celui-ci inquiet devant cette étrange réaction.

« Je... Je te vois » annonça Harry incrédule. Gelith qui était allongé derrière lui se redressa sur son coude pour pouvoir le surplomber légèrement et voir son visage.

« Tu vois réellement ? » interrogea-t-il perplexe. Harry acquiesça et s'allongea sur le dos pour pouvoir les regarder tous les deux

« Vous... êtes si semblables physiquement, c'est...étonnant. »

Il contempla les traits fins de ses deux compagnons, leurs yeux d'un vert aussi étincelant que les siens, leurs cheveux courts en bataille... Enfin non il y avait quand même une petite différence, Lilian les avait d'un blanc argenté tandis que ceux de Gelith étaient d'un noir ébène. Il s'aperçut alors seulement du bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur chacune de leurs joues et approcha lentement ses mains vers leur visage mais elles se stoppèrent et retombèrent sur les draps avant de les toucher.

« Je suis désolé... » Souffla-t-il en étouffant un sanglot « je ne suis pas un bon compagnon... je n'apporte que des ennuis à tous ceux qui m'entourent et... » Lilian, appuyé sur son coude comme son frère pour ainsi pouvoir faire face au jeune garçon, posa un doigt sur les lèvres de ce dernier l'obligeant ainsi à se taire.

« Tu n'es en rien responsable Harry... Ni pour ce qu'à fait Charlie... » Commença–t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ni pour ce qu'a fait Voldemort » continua Gelith en lui prenant le menton pour le regarder à son tour. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher »

« Et tu as le droit de pleurer... » Finit Lilian d'une voix douce. Harry ferma fortement les yeux en secouant légèrement la tête.

« C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts... je n'ai pas su les protéger... Je suis un monstr... » Une claque retentissante lui chauffa la joue avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase bientôt suivie par sa jumelle sur l'autre joue. Ses deux familiers le dévisagèrent visiblement très en colère et Harry se mordit les lèvres essayant une nouvelle fois de ne pas se laisse aller.

« Nous t'interdisons de dire ça, Harry... » Commença Lilian d'une voix ferme.

« Tu n'est pas un monstre »

« Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort »

« Ils connaissaient les risques et étaient prêts à mourir »

« Pour sauver le monde sorcier à tes côtés »

« Ils ne méritent pas que tu te détruises à cause d'eux »

« Ils méritent que tu te battes, et que tu vives heureux et en paix »

« C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu, nous en sommes sûrs et tu le sais aussi bien que nous ! » finit Gelith avec force.

Harry les dévisageait avec un visage d'enfant perdu, alors que ses quelques sanglots étouffés augmentaient encore cet effet, mais Lilian le força de nouveau à lui faire face.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as compris ? » Harry hocha la tête timidement.

« Dis-le nous ! » demanda Gelith d'une voix douce mais ferme.

« Je... Ce n'est pas de ma faute... » Murmura Harry après une brève hésitation.

« Encore » insista Lilian en lui caressant tendrement ses mèches rebelles. Harry les dévisagea tour à tour puis inspira profondément pour essayer de contrôler sa voix. Rien qu'à voir il devait manquer de conviction et s'ils voulaient seulement entendre cette phrase pour être rassurés, il pouvait facilement avoir l'air convainquant, non ? Même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot...

« Ce n'était pas ma faute, ni pour Charlie, ni pour la... mort de mes amis » dit-il avec une assurance qu'il était à mille lieux de ressentir.

« Encore » Harry fixa Gelith sans comprendre. Il avait été convaincant là non ? Pourquoi lui demandaient-ils de répéter encore cette... cette phrase...

« Harry ? Dis-le encore s'il te plaît » insista Lilian d'une calme.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute »

« Encore »

« Pour... Pourquoi je dois encore le dire ? Je ne comprends pas, je... »

Harry tremblait de plus en plus alors que ses familiers attendaient calmement. Il s'était construit de barrières tout au long de sa vie, pour se protéger du monde extérieur, pour ne pas montrer son profond chagrin devant la mort de ses parents, celle de Cédric, de son parrain, de Dumbledore puis celle de ses meilleurs amis, des Weasleys. Elle s'étaient consolidées, étaient devenues de véritables forteresse empêchant toutes extériorisations de sentiments trop... douloureux. Et là elles semblaient se fissurer progressivement et Harry n'arrivait pas à les réparer, il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, cette simple phrase semblait les démolir pierre après pierre, drame après drame.

« Harry ? » Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, secoua de la tête. Il ne voulait pas croiser ses regards qui semblaient pouvoir anéantir se défenses. Et puis il était fatigué... il avait envie de dormir, dormir et de ne plus se réveiller... Jamais.

« S'il te plaît Harry, répète la encore » chuchota Gelith avec douceur.

« Non, je... ne veux pas. » souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna le second animorphe.

« Parce que... parce que ça... » 'fait mal' « ne sert à rien » répondit finalement Harry en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Juste pour nous faire plaisir, Harry. Si ça ne fait rien alors tu peux bien le dire encore, non ? » Remarqua le brun. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se perdre dans le regard vert et il se sentit en colère. En colère contre Lagoon qui l'avait forcé à venir dans cette école, en colère contre ses familiers qui lui demandaient une telle chose, en colère contre lui-même...

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, **ce n'est pas ma faute**, CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE, **CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE**...»

Plus il criait, plus il sentait ses barrières disparaître les unes après les autres tandis que sa magie recommençait à crépiter autour d'eux. Il s'était assis brusquement sur son lit, remontant ses genoux contre son torse et à présent, les joues baignées de larmes trop longtemps retenues, il sanglotait, répétant comme une litanie ces quelques mots. Gelith et Lilian le prirent une nouvelle fois dans leur bras le laissant enfin faire ressortir toutes ses années de souffrance. A chaque fois que Harry reposait la question, il lui donnait la même réponse tout en le berçant doucement comme un dialogue qui se répétait sans fin :

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ? »

« Non, ne n'est pas ta faute, Harry » et Harry continuait des pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de ses frères. Il s'endormit finalement au bout d'une longue demi-heure, les yeux rougis par toute sa tristesse. Les animorphes le calèrent confortablement entre leurs bras avant de remonter la couverture sur eux et d'éteindre la petite lumière de magie qu'ils avaient précédemment conjurée.

« Ca va aller maintenant. Sa magie s'est calmée. » Déclara Lilian. Un mouvement se distingua près de la porte et un homme s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il était appuyé avant d'apparaître dans le rayon de lune qui traversait la fenêtre de la chambre.

« Mr Weasley a été reconduit à Ste Mangouste, dans l'aile psychiatrique ; les médicomages prendront soin de lui. »

« Et pour Harry ? » interrogea aussi doucement Gelith.

« Quatre professeurs et deux compagnons, il est bien entouré... Et il est hors de question de le laisser affronter cela seul. » Les deux animorphes acquiescèrent avant de se détendre et de se laisser porter par le sommeil. Immobile, une main sur la poignée de la salle de bain attenante, il se retourna vers le lit et ses yeux gris pétillants se posèrent une dernière fois sur les trois corps tendrement enlacés avant de rejoindre, rassuré, sa propre chambre.

* * *

« Harry ? » Lilian s'approcha doucement du jeune garçon qui, debout près de la fenêtre de leur chambre, regardait le paysage, l'esprit visiblement à mille lieux de là. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché ? Il est tôt. » Reprit l'animorphe en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry soupira de plaisir en sentant le torse de son ami dans son dos et se laissa un peu aller, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'extérieur.

« Je voulais assister au lever du soleil... » Murmura Harry « Depuis... Depuis mon réveil, je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir voir un tel spectacle alors j'en profite. J'adore les nuances de rouge, d'orangé, d'or qu'un lever de soleil fait exploser dans la nuit. C'est tellement magnifique... Et... »

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles du sorcier qu'un doigt délicat vint récolter. Harry leva ses yeux sur son second frère qui venait de se rapprocher et se perdit quelques instants dans ce regard aussi vert que le sien. Gelith s'approcha un peu plus et le prit à son tour dans ses bras, avec tendresse.

« Ne pleure pas Harry. Ca va aller, nous sommes là pour t'aider... Et si notre lien quand nous sommes sous forme humaine te permet de retrouver la vue, et bien tu as le droit d'en profiter tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda-t-il, au creux de son oreille droite.

Harry hocha la tête contre le torse musclé, serrant entre ses doigts la tunique de son compagnon comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un silence réconfortant s'installa dans la chambre alors que Harry se sentait complètement rassuré entre les bras puissant de ses amis. Il n'avait pas fait attention quand ils l'avaient... libéré de Charlie, ni durant ces deux jours où ils avaient dormi à ses côtés, lui donnant la chaleur, l'amour dont il avait besoin après ça, mais ses deux animorphes avaient évolué en deux hommes au corps magnifiques. Il sourit en pensant que maintenant c'était lui le plus jeune.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, petit lion ? » demanda Lilian d'une voix malicieuse en le faisant sursauter.

« C'est juste... que je pensais que vous aviez évoluer de façon... euh... des plus appréciables » avoua Harry en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles. Gelith éclata soudain de rire et se recula un peu avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

« Pour te remercier d'une telle remarque ! » déclara l'animorphe devant le regard gêné du sorcier « et puis parce que j'adore quand tu rougis » continua-t-il avec un sourire coquin, faisant rougir son compagnon encore une fois, pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Nous devrions aller nous préparer pour cette première journée de classe avant d'être en retard. » annonça Lilian en s'écartant à son tour. Il fit tourner Harry face à lui et imita son frère quelques minutes plus tôt, surprenant encore une fois le jeune sorcier ;

« J'étais un peu jaloux » dit simplement l'animorphe avec un sourire voyou.

Harry sourit à son tour, les joues encore un peu rosées et regarda quelques instants ses deux familiers s'activer dans leur chambre avant de se décider à aller prendre sa douche.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Un petit chapitre de plus !  
J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît même si je n'ai pas trop d'échos de la part des lectrices (ou lecteurs)... D'un côté, beaucoup d'entre vous sont peut-être en vacances (la chance !!!) : D

A bientôt  
Bye


	6. Futur

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** CW x HP puis DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

_Puisque je n'avais pas leur mail, merci à lilo77 et raziel pour leur review._

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Harry se déshabilla machinalement avant de croiser son regard dans le miroir et il s'en approcha avant de se dévisager attentivement. Il avait maigri, ses joues étaient plutôt pâles mais il ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en voyant ses cheveux noirs qui même plus longs restaient complètement ébouriffés au réveil. 'Certaines choses ne changent pas, rien qu'à voir.' C'était étrange mais son reflet lui avait manqué durant ces deux mois, pas qu'il soit narcissique mais... il avait quelque part l'impression de se retrouver et il passa quelques minutes à se regarder avant de se glisser sous la douche. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes après, Gelith et Lilian l'attendaient assis sur le lit. Le regard d'Harry s'aventura inconsciemment sur l'ensemble de leur corps avant de revenir vers leurs yeux et il se rendit soudain compte de la lueur amusée qui y dansait.

« Tu as fini de mater, Harry ? » demanda innocemment Gelith en se levant. Ce dernier rougit subitement avant que Lilian ne passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Gelith arrête de l'embêter. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment nous voir sous notre forme humaine, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Le garçon hocha la tête. 'Ils n'ont pas du tout le même caractère aussi'.

A peine furent-ils sortis qu'Harry s'arrêta, surpris devant le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui ; Bien sûr il avait remarqué même sans pouvoir le voir qu'il était assez haut de plafond mais ceux de Poudelard l'étaient aussi, il en avait l'habitude. Par contre, la où les pierres étaient grises dans son ancienne école, celles-là tiraient vers le bleu, et parfois s'illuminaient comme si une bougie brûlait à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main dessus celle qu'il venait de voir briller mais rien ne se produisit. Elle était aussi froide que les autres...

« Ce sont des pierres d'amaryel, jeune homme. » Harry se retourna vers l'homme du tableau qui venait de parler, un vieil homme avec un petit bouc noir et de petites lunettes carrées. Il ressemblait à un historien, et Harry ce dit que s'en était sûrement un rien qu'à voir les livres et parchemins qui s'entassaient sur une table à ses côtés.

« Que sont les pierres d'amaryel, monsieur ? » interrogea Harry curieux du phénomène.

« Ce sont des pierres qui peuvent émettre et échanger la magie. Elles ont été utilisées dans la construction de l'école et leur possibilité de conduire la magie permet aux couloirs de se modifier si nécessaires. En théorie, le château pourrait lui aussi changer de forme mais je pense que cela ferait beaucoup de bazar pour rien si vous voulez mon avis. »

Harry acquiesça avant de remercier son interlocuteur et de partir à la suite de ses familiers non sans avoir salué chaleureusement la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé la première fois. Celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en veillant à ne pas laisser tomber sa bobine de fil doré.

Ils arrivèrent un peu en avance pour le petit déjeuner mais elle était déjà ouverte. Ils entrèrent avant de stopper subitement sur le seuil de la salle. La disposition des tables avait été changée et elles formaient maintenant un carré central. Les chaises étaient disposées uniquement à l'extérieur du carré de sorte que tout le monde pouvait se voir et Harry se demanda un instant si tous les élèves et professeurs allaient pouvoir vraiment déjeuner ensemble.

« Bonjour les garçons avez-vous bien dormi ? » demanda le professeur Gereys en les voyant. Assise à la table opposée à l'entrée elle avait étalé devant elle plusieurs livres sur lesquels elle était penchée à leur arrivée. Harry hocha machinalement la tête tout en dévisageant la jeune femme : des cheveux courts, blonds et bouclés, dont quelques mèches courraient aléatoirement devant des yeux bleu vifs, yeux qui les regardaient avec attention.

« Où... Pouvons nous nous asseoir ? » Demanda finalement Gelith en faisant glisser son regard sur les tables.

« Où vous voulez » répondit le professeur avec un petit sourire. Les trois garçons se consultèrent rapidement du regard avant de s'installer au centre sur la table de gauche.

* * *

Alors que tout le monde s'était enfin assis, Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait presque autant de professeurs que d'élèves. Avant qu'il ne puisse en discuter avec ses familiers, le directeur se leva et dévisagea l'ensemble de la tablée avec un sourire discret. Harry fut étonné encore une fois. Si sa première rencontre avec ce personnage lui avait fait découvrir toute sa puissance magique, cette seconde le laissait perplexe. Il s'était attendu à un homme âgé, au moins autant que Dumbledore sinon plus mais au lieu de çà, se tenait devant lui un mage d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains attachés en une longue tresse qui pendait dans son dos. Ses yeux d'une surprenante couleur violette semblaient pouvoir lire dans chaque personne qu'il sondait et Harry se demanda un instant s'il pratiquait lui aussi l'occlumencie. 'Sûrement... Et probablement la legimencie également...' se dit-il après réflexion.

« Chers élèves, vous avez été choisis pour votre persévérance et votre envie de devenir élèves dans cette école et je suis heureux de vous y accueillir pour cette année scolaire. Trente-trois nouveaux élèves sont aujourd'hui parmi nous et je demande aux seconds et troisièmes cercles ainsi qu'à l'ensemble des professeurs de leur faire le meilleur accueil... Je pense que vous avez sûrement été surpris par la nouvelle disposition des tables » continua-t-il en regardant les nouveaux arrivants « mais au vu de notre nombre plus réduit cela permet à chacun de se voir pendant les repas... Enfin, une nouvelle répartition aura lieu après le repas pour les étudiants du premier cercle. En effet, le mois que vous avez passé parmi nous nous a permis de juger au mieux des dispositions magiques de chacun et quelques changements s'imposent. Bon appétit à tous ! »

Dès que le professeur Lumbétoile fut assis, divers plats apparurent devant les assiettes signe que le petit déjeuner pouvait commencer.

* * *

« Mlle Hooper Alexandra vous restez dans la maison Terre » annonça le directeur à la jeune fille qui s'était levée.

Harry reconnu immédiatement la rouquine qui lui avait transmis le parchemin de Lagoon lui informant du réveil de Charlie. 'Charlie...' Une légère mélancolie baignée d'angoisse lui étreint le coeur mais une main rassurante se posa sur son bras et il remercia silencieusement Lilian de ce geste. Cette histoire appartenait au passé et devait y rester...' Harry redressa la tête en entendant le nom de Michet et grimaça en voyant le garçon qui avait essayé de s'en prendre aux animorphes dans la forêt. Ceux-ci l'avaient d'ailleurs également reconnus et à voir les yeux foudroyants qu'ils lançaient au jeune garçon, il souhaitait pour lui de ne jamais les croiser seul à seul. Deux autres noms suivirent avant que ceux de la lettre P soient entendus.

« Mr Potter Gelith, vous changez de maison et rejoignez celle de l'eau » déclara le directeur. Gelith jeta un œil à ses frères sans pour autant rejoindre son rang comme l'avait fait les autres.

« Messieurs Potter Harry et Lilian également » remarqua Lumbétoile en voyant que le brun ne se déciderait pas à bouger tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas la maison de ses proches.

Harry et Lilian se levèrent à leur tour visiblement soulagés et ils rejoignirent tous les trois le groupe de la maison de l'eau. Ils regardèrent la fin de la répartition avec impassibilité et Harry fut surpris de voir l'une des filles qui avaient médit à son sujet les rejoindre. Par contre il fut soulager de ne pas voir les deux autres commères qui bavardaient avec elle ce jour-là, ni Smet d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait semble-t-il qu'une seule autre jeune fille avec eux et Harry ne la connaissait pas... Il avait juste appris qu'elle était déjà dans cette maison pour le mois d'essai. Une fois tout le monde placé, le petit groupe suivit avec calme leurs nouveaux professeurs à travers les couloirs de l'école.

* * *

« Comme vous la savez, nous serons vos professeurs durant cette année et probablement les deux voir trois prochaines années... Si vous restez ici bien entendu » commença Lagoon tranquillement. A demi assis contre le bureau professoral de la salle, il fit glisser rapidement son regard pétillant sur les cinq élèves devant lui avant de reprendre sa présentation.

« L'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette ou la magie instinctive comme on l'appelle souvent est difficile comme vous avez pu le constater durant ce mois. Certains d'entre vous savent déjà lancer quelques sorts de cette manière mais cette capacité n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Chaque sortilège est différent et demande une utilisation de son flux de magie différente ; Sans compter qu'en plus de la technique, il faut aussi avoir l'endurance et la concentration nécessaires, trois choses qu'aucun de vous n'a encore. C'est ce que vous apprendrez avec nous en ce qui concerne cette magie. Sachez cependant que plus votre magie est grande, plus vous devrez faire des efforts »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête avec conviction tandis que les trois garçons soupirèrent, résignés. Avec la charge magique qu'ils possédaient, non seulement par celle déjà considérable d'Harry mais également avec celle que les deux animorphes avaient ajouté grâce au lien, ils allaient devoir faire plus que des efforts...

« Bien évidemment nous sommes dans une école supérieure » continua Nagaruo d'une voix douce mais ferme « Par conséquent nous vous formerons également au métier que vous voulez faire... » Harry, Lilian et Gelith se dévisagèrent perplexes ; ils n'avaient jamais réfléchi à ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans leur vie de tous les jours une fois sorti de cette école... « Nous aimerions donc que vous nous disiez quel métier vous souhaitez exercer d'ici demain midi. En fonction de votre choix, l'un de nous sera votre professeur attitré dans cet apprentissage. Avez-vous des questions ? » Demanda-t-elle en remettant machinalement une de ses mèches auburn derrière son oreille.

« Mlle Quart ? » questionna-t-elle en voyant une main se lever.

« Comme vous nous l'avez fait remarquer nous sommes dans une école supérieure et je suppose que chacun de nous a déjà réfléchi avec soin à ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard s'il se retrouve ici. Est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas vous dire maintenant quel métier nous aimerions faire afin de pouvoir au plutôt recevoir nos emplois du temps et commencer à travailler ? »

Harry gronda discrètement. Cette fille ne lui plaisait décidemment pas. Il faudrait qu'elle lui explique comment il aurait pu réfléchir à un quelconque avenir alors qu'il y a encore trois mois il ne savait pas s'il allait vivre ou mourir ! Evidemment peut-être que pour elle qui n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être sur le fil d'une lame durant toute sa scolarité, elle avait pu penser à son futur mais lui avait du affronter l'un des plus grand sorciers maléfiques du monde sorcier, il avait du voir ses proches perdre leur vie à ses côtés, alors non il n'avait pas eu le temps de seulement imaginer ce que serait sa vie après tout ça... Seulement s'il lui criait cela à la figure, il n'était pas sur que cela soit du meilleur effet...

Une pression sur sa main assez forte le fit revenir dans l'instant présent et il se rendit compte une fois de plus que sa magie commençait à échapper à son contrôle malgré les efforts de Gelith et Lilian à travers leur lien pour la contenir. Il grogna pour lui-même et ferma les yeux avant de se concentrer. Il sentit l'onde qui vacillait en lui, menaçant de déborder à tout instant et il se força à la canaliser. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait à présent son front. Il croisa les visages inquiets de ses deux compagnons mais les rassura d'un regard avant de croiser les prunelles grises de son tuteur. Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête, heureux que son élève ait réussi à se maîtriser tout seul même si cela avait semble-t-il été difficile... Sans compter que ce n'était qu'un léger débordement de sa magie...

« Nous vous laissons jusqu'à demain midi pour y réfléchir avec sérieux, Mlle Quart, pour qu'aucun de vous ne puisse regretter son choix. Bien entendu si vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez faire, rien ne vous empêche de nous en faire part à la fin de la matinée. » Déclara le professeur Eflam dont les cheveux roux en pique auraient pu concurrencer n'importe quel membre de la famille Weasley. Ses prunelles noirs fixèrent quelques instants la jeune fille qui semblait vouloir ajouter autre chose mais celle-ci referma finalement la bouche sous le regard froid. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rogue en voyant l'effet qu'un simple regard pouvait engendrer et rit mentalement en pensant à une confrontation entre les deux sorciers. 'Auraient-ils pu s'autodétruire rien qu'avec le regard ? La question méritait d'être posée...'

« Avant de commencer le cours nous allons vous distribuer un médaillon. Une fois attaché, il s'adaptera à votre magie et vous ne devrez l'enlever sous aucun prétexte durant tout le temps de votre apprentissage. » Continua Lagoon, sans tenir compte de la légère tension de la classe, en posant un médaillon devant chaque élève.

Harry le contempla quelque instants avec une légère déception. Ce n'était qu'une sphère argentée assez terne d'ailleurs sur laquelle une inscription dans une langue inconnue était gravée mais rien d'autre. Il défit le cran de la lourde chaîne et l'attacha autour de son cou. A peine avait-il touché sa peau qu'une douce chaleur s'en dégagea alors que l'objet était à présent entouré d'un halo bleuté. Quand le voile qui l'encerclait s'estompa, il regarda incrédule le nouvel objet qui pendait sur son torse. L'argent avait été ravivé et brillait maintenant sous la lumière de la salle tandis que trois cercles distincts se différenciaient, fixés les uns sur les autres. D'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre, il portait au centre, gravé sur le plus petit des trois cercles, une rune unique, qui s'il se rappelait les cours qu'Hermione avait eus dans cette matière devait signifier 'eau'. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers ses deux frères, il s'aperçut que leurs médaillons s'étaient eux aussi modifiés et ressemblaient exactement au sien. Par contre ceux des filles étaient un peu différents... Plus petits aussi.

« Les cercles représentent votre apprentissage. Le plus grand correspond au premier cercle. Chaque petit point qui s'y dessine dessus correspond aux connaissances que vous devrez apprendre. Quand tous les points de ce cercle deviendront brillants, vous passerez dans le second cercle. Ce dernier plus petit comporte moins de points mais ils seront plus difficiles à avoir. Il en est de même pour le troisième. Généralement un cercle correspond à une année mais il est possible de les compléter en moins d'un an ou en plus suivant votre application. Avez-vous tous compris ? »

Les cinq élèves acquiescèrent silencieusement et le cours commença réellement.

* * *

En fin de matinée, Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas regretter le mois d'essai. Ils avaient été partagés en deux groupes, les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre... Pas qu'une quelconque mixité était dérangeante mais les filles n'avaient aucun mal à contrôler leur magie et avançaient à ce niveau plus vite qu'Harry et ses compagnons. Pourtant le premier exercice semblait simple quand le professeur Nagaruo leur l'avait présenté « Laissez votre magie vous envelopper et maintenez-la sur deux centimètres autour de votre corps, sans pour autant la stopper. Elle doit atteindre une sorte d'équilibre dynamique en continuant à tournoyer autour de vous sans trop s'étendre » A son premier essai, Harry s'était retrouvé assez rapidement agenouillé alors qu'il avait encore une fois failli perdre le contrôle. Il avait secoué doucement la tête pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits mais en plus de lui demander une concentration importante, cette dépense magique lui aspirait une bonne partie de son énergie. Lilian et Gelith maîtrisaient mieux leur flux et réussirent à tenir quelques minutes de plus que leur sorcier, c'était loin seulement d'être suffisant... Et malheureusement comme ils s'en doutaient un peu, leurs professeurs n'étaient pas très sensibles à leur difficulté. Ils les firent recommencer plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une clochette se fasse entendre signe que le cours était terminé. Les trois garçons à quatre pattes sur le sol, remercièrent Merlin pour avoir inventé la pause déjeuner alors que leur corps en nage tremblait convulsivement de fatigue. Les deux animorphes avaient encore assez de magie pour ne pas être obligé de retourner à leur forme originelle animale mais ils se demandaient tout comme Harry s'ils allaient sérieusement arriver à bouger leurs muscles endoloris jusqu'à la grande salle.

« Messieurs, vous devriez aller prendre une douche avant d'aller manger, mais vous n'avez qu'une vingtaine de minutes devant vous alors je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. » remarqua Lagoon avec un petit sourire.

'Rectification faite, son tuteur était un être sans aucune compassion' se dit Harry en le voyant sortir à son tour. 'Non seulement sa phrase sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme un conseil mais cela voulait surtout dire qu'ils allaient devoir remonter dans leur chambre au quatrième étage... Et revenir manger en moins de vingt minutes... Putain ! S'ils voulaient revenir dans le temps imparti, ils allaient devoir y aller au pas de course...'

Les deux animorphes qui venaient probablement d'en arriver à la même conclusion que lui le dévisagèrent avec une résignation douloureuse et ils se redressèrent difficilement tous les trois avant de quitter rapidement la classe.

* * *

« Vas-tu devenir auror ? » Les trois garçons allongés sur leur lit contemplaient le plafond en toile du lit baldaquin sans bouger. Leur première journée avait été plus qu'épuisante et rien que la pensée de recommencer demain... leur donnait des sueurs froides. Harry, une main posée sur ses yeux ne répondit pas tout de suite réfléchissant à sa réponse.

'Voulait-il devenir auror ? Non... Définitivement non. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu durant la guerre... Le sang, les cris, les pleurs, les morts... Non, maintenant il ne voulait plus prendre la vie, il voulait... la préserver.'

« Non... Je crois que j'aimerai devenir... Médicomage » murmura Harry dans le silence de la chambre.

« Médicomage ? Je crois que ce métier t'irait bien... » Remarqua Lilian.

« Et vous deux ? Que voulez-vous faire ? »

« Et bien, il y a encore deux semaines nous étions condamnés à rester dans la forêt alors... je ne sais pas vraiment » répondit Lilian « Gelith ? »

« Potions... »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry pas très sur d'avoir bien compris.

« Quand nous avons partagé tes souvenirs et bien... Je crois que j'aimerais travailler dans les potions... » Expliqua le brun à ses deux compagnons.

« Ne me dis pas qu'en voyant mes cours de potion avec Rogue, ça t'a inspiré » questionna Harry avec un petit amusement dans la voix.

« Et bien faut croire que si... » Admit Gelith en souriant aussi.

« Il était pas mal pourtant... Ténébreux, froid mais je pense que c'était une sorte de masque... » Harry se redressa sur un coude se tournant vers son frère et Gelith derrière lui fit de même.

« Pardon ? » Lilian, toujours allongé les fixa sans rien dire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle des potions... » Dit Gelith avec un petit sourire. Lilian dénia et dévisagea Harry qui semblait choqué.

« Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît Lilian ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore ! Tu l'as vu ça aussi n'est-ce pas ! Comment peux-tu le trouver bien après ça ! C'est un mangemort, un meurtrier, un être partial et mauvais, tu ne le connais pas ! » Ajouta Harry de plus en plus en colère. L'animorphe caressa tendrement la joue du sorcier avant de lui répondre avec douceur.

« Certaines choses se font sans que nous le décidions, tu sais... Et peut-être que lui non plus n'a pas toujours eu le choix... » Harry crispa ses points sur les draps mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Lilian continua.

« De toute manière, ce n'était juste qu'une remarque. Après tout c'est vrai que je ne le connais pas vraiment... J'ai juste cet étrange sentiment quand j'y repense... De toute manière, je ne le rencontrerai certainement jamais puisqu'il est à Azkaban... » Souffla Lilian un peu tristement. Harry sentit sa colère fondre en voyant le regard légèrement voilé devant lui et posa une main apaisante sur le cœur de son frère.

« Tu veux aussi faire des potions ? » demanda-t-il finalement en préférant changer de sujet. Lilian dénia de la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Je préfère les sortilèges. » Harry se retourna précipitement vers Gelith avec un regard faussement affolé.

« Ne me dis pas que tu trouves Flitwick mignon parce que je ne suis pas sûr de m'en remettre là ! » L'animorphe sourit malicieusement et Harry se reçut une tape derrière la tête de la part de son frère qui s'était légèrement redressé sur ses coudes. L'ex-gryffondor se retourna vers lui avec une moue boudeuse.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ? Je me renseigne sur mes futurs beau-frère c'est tout ! » Un grand sourire innocent se dessina sur ses lèvres et ils éclatèrent bientôt de rire tous les trois, laissant enfin la tension de la journée s'évacuer.

* * *

« Bien voici vos emplois du temps ! De 8 heures à midi, vous travaillerez la magie sans baguette tous ensemble. L'après-midi, mesdemoiselles Quart et Vanys apprendrez avec le professeur Gereys ce que vous devez savoir pour devenir aurors. » Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête avec gravité avant de suivre leur professeur dans une classe qui leur serait réservée durant toute l'année pour leur cours de l'après-midi.

« Quant à vous messieurs, vous aurez cours de 13H15 à 17h15 avec l'un de nous trois suivant le métier que vous avez choisi : Lilian sera sous la surveillance du professeur Nagaruo, Gelith du professeur Eflam et Harry de la mienne. Ensuite de 17h30 à 19h30, vous aurez une mise à niveau de votre septième année pour que vous puissiez passer vos ASPIC en juin prochain. »

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête faiblement. C'est vrai qu'avec la chasse aux horocruxes et la bataille contre Voldemort, Harry n'avait pas pu passer ses examens de septième année mais avec la démonstration du cours de la veille, il se demandait sérieusement s'ils arriveraient à rester en vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que ses deux familiers partaient dans leur classe respective tandis que lui restait avec son tuteur pour son premier cours de médicomagie.

* * *

'Où suis-je ?' Harry regarda autour de lui, intrigué.

D'étranges nuages vaporeux l'entouraient ne laissant apparaître qu'un sentier sur lequel il avait visiblement atterri. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement se mettre en route.

'Après un mois et demi de cours, je maîtrise quelques sorts assez utiles ; je pourrais toujours utiliser ma magie si j'ai un problème' pensa-t-il en la faisant crépiter doucement dans ses doigts pour se rassurer.

Il continua à avancer pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement repérer de la lumière au bout de cet étrange tunnel cotonneux. Il s'approcha lentement et resta interdit en découvrant le magnifique paysage qui s'étalait devant lui. Des champs dorés à perte de vue qui frissonnaient sous le vent, seulement poinçonnés de petites fleurs bleues et rouges, un air frais qui lui caressait les cheveux, un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage pour le zébrer... C'était magnifique... Harry avait une impression de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connue à part peut-être sur son balais mais c'était différent : plus fort, plus profond, plus doux aussi. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, ne se lassant pas du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux avant de s'arrêter subitement. 'Quelque chose approchait au loin... Non, pas quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un, quelqu'un portant deux jarres sur un bâton posé derrière ses épaules.' Harry regarda la personne approcher, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. 'Devait-il se cacher ou simplement saluer la personne et continuer son chemin... Peut-être la suivre pour tenter d'avoir des explications sur l'endroit où il se trouvait ?' Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleurs solution, gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur l'arrivant, une étrange pensée le saisit. C'était un homme blond, habillé de vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui, assez usés d'ailleurs mais malgré ça la démarche et la posture lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais c'était impossible !

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et bien voilà, comme promis, un nouveau personnage arrive !

Bon je suis désolée que mon côté sadique soit ressorti au mauvais moment mais soit je ne mettais pas du tout le paragraphe, soit je vous faisais découvrir le début... Et comme j'avais assuré qu'il ferait son apparition dans ce chapitre (une petite je l'avoue ; c'est plus une mise en bouche qu'autre chose : D)

A plus  
Bye


	7. Girouette

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** CW x HP puis DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

_Puisque je n'avais pas son mail, merci à caro06 pour sa review._

_ATTENTION : Harry se souvient de Charlie hein! c'est moi qui l'avait oublié celui-là... Tttt aucune excuse sauf peut-être d'avoir trop d'idées qui grouillent dans ma petite tête et parfois ben... Y en a une qui s'échappe alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du ! Remise en ordre de ce chapitre immédiatement et merci à Babel56 et Eni (euh... Vous allez devoir relire le paragraphe désoooolée!)  
_

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

'_Où suis-je ?' Harry regarda autour de lui, intrigué. _

_D'étranges nuages vaporeux l'entouraient ne laissant apparaître qu'un sentier sur lequel il avait visiblement atterri. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement se mettre en route. _

'_Après un mois et demi de cours, je maîtrise quelques sorts assez utiles ; je pourrais toujours utiliser ma magie si j'ai un problème' pensa-t-il en la faisant crépiter doucement dans ses doigts pour se rassurer. _

_Il continua à avancer pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement repérer de la lumière au bout de cet étrange tunnel cotonneux. Il s'approcha lentement et resta interdit en découvrant le magnifique paysage qui s'étalait devant lui. Des champs dorés à perte de vue qui frissonnaient sous le vent, seulement poinçonnés de petite tâches bleues et rouges, un air frais qui lui caressait les cheveux, un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage pour le zébrer... C'était magnifique... Harry avait une impression de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connue à part peut-être sur son balai mais c'était différent : plus fort, plus profond, plus doux aussi. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, ne se lassant pas du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux avant de s'arrêter subitement. 'Quelque chose approchait au loin... Non, pas quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un, quelqu'un portant deux jarres sur un bâton posé derrière ses épaules.' Harry regarda la personne approcher, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. 'Devait-il se cacher ou simplement saluer la personne et continuer son chemin... Peut-être la suivre pour tenter d'avoir des explications sur l'endroit où il se trouvait ?' Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleurs solution, gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur l'arrivant, une étrange pensée le saisit. C'était un homme blond, habillé de vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui, assez usés d'ailleurs mais malgré ça la démarche et la posture lui rappelaient quelqu'un. Mais c'était impossible ! _

'Pourquoi était-il habillé dans un tel accoutrement tellement loin de ce qu'il possédait d'habitude. Sans compter qu'il portait des récipients remplis semblait-il alors que tout le monde savait qu'il ne travaillait pas. C'était interdit dans sa famille, un principe auquel il ne dérogeait jamais, il l'avait assez souvent répété à l'école...'

Seulement plus il approchait, plus les doutes étaient de moins en moins permis. Harry voyait avancer devant lui, légèrement voûté par le poids du liquide, habillé de vêtements sales et déchirés, un Drago Malefoy ayant beaucoup perdu de sa superbe. Et Harry en fut curieusement très heureux. Ce sale serpent s'était allié à Voldemort, il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore alors qu'il était en état de faiblesse ; même si c'était Rogue qui l'avait fait après l'hésitation du blond, Harry l'en gardait autant responsable que son ex-professeur. Après tout, c'était à lui que Voldemort avait confié cette mission et c'était pour lui que Rogue l'avait accompli à sa place, pour ce serment que sa mère avait tissé entre eux. C'était Narcissa Malfoy elle-même qui avait avoué l'existence, sous veritaserum d'un tel lien d'après les quelques articles qu'il avait lu... Drago avançait toujours péniblement sur le sentier caillouteux mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et Harry ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Alors Malfoy tu ne sembles pas en très grande forme aujourd'hui. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de son ennemi qui semblait ne pas le voir. Furieux, il l'attrapa par le bras et regarda avec stupéfaction celui-ci passer au travers du corps devant lui. Perplexe, il resta immobile, contemplant le blond qui avançait difficilement. Alors qu'il se décidait à le suivre, l'environnement devint plus flou et il se sentit aspiré en arrière.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond bleu de son lit et resta immobile, repensant à cet étrange lieu. 'Pourquoi donc avait-il rêvé de Malfoy ?'

« Ca va ? » Harry hocha la tête sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

« J'ai fait un étrange rêve » répondit-il évasivement.

« Tu nous racontes ? » continua Gelith avec curiosité. Après son récit les deux animorphes le dévisagèrent pensivement.

« C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre... Enfin c'est surtout le fait que tu rêves de Drago Malefoy qui est bizarre... » Commenta Lilian. Harry hocha la tête tout à fait d'accord avec lui. 'Pourquoi rêvait-il de son pire ennemi ? C'était une bonne question...'

« Moi ce que je trouve étrange c'est que tu rêves de Malfoy entrain de porter de l'eau dans une tenue négligée alors que franchement avec le corps qu'il a tu pourrais essayer de faire un effort d'imagination... Il y a pleins d'autres rêves bien plus intéressants que tu pourrais faire avec lui ! » Déclara Gelith avec un air des plus sérieux. Harry écarquilla les yeux à ces mots avant de se mettre à rougir furieusement.

« Je suis hétéro moi ! » se récria-t-il vivement.

« Oh... Et Charlie ? » Demanda Gelith moqueur.

« Charlie c'est pas pareil... C'était... Un test ! » Répondit le jeune garçon avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

« Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais pris plaisir à contempler discrètement le cul de Malfoy ses dernières années. T'es peut-être bi mais pas seulement hétéro, mon chéri. » Continua l'animorphe en lui faisant un grand sourire. Des images pas très sages revinrent soudain dans son esprit alors qu'il revoyait le magnifique popotin de son pire ennemi lorsqu'il le snobait avec désinvolture à Poudlard et ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouges.

« Rien qu'à voir, je pense qu'il s'en souvient parfaitement frérot » remarqua Lilian en souriant.

« Je ne suis sorti qu'avec Cho et Ginny je vous rappelle ! » rétorqua Harry en essayant de ne pas trop penser à sa dernière petite amie qui avait disparu. 'Il n'y avait jamais eu de mec qui lui avait plu à Poudlard, c'était une preuve, non ? Une preuve qu'il préférait les filles... Et seulement les filles...'

« Drago est plus mignon que Charlie... Et son petit côté impérial / impérieux est... Croquant ! » contra de nouveau Gelith avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air mécontent du plus jeune qui se retourna de l'autre côté. 'Ce n'est pas parce qu'effectivement il avait quelque fois regarder partir Malfoy dans les couloirs qu'il le matait ou qu'il y prenait une quelconque satisfaction ! C'était juste pour être sûr qu'il partait bien... Il aurait très bien pu lui envoyer un sort par derrière comme le fourbe qu'il était, s'il ne s'était pas méfier ainsi...'

« Allons, bébé, ne boude pas... C'était pour rire... Mais c'est vrai que tu dois bien avouer qu'il est pas mal le dragon. » Chuchota Lilian en le serrant dans ses bras. Gelith se rapprocha aussi et Harry se blottit entre ses frères. 'C'est vrai qu'il est peut-être un peu mignon, mais ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait...'

* * *

Harry regarda perplexe le paysage devant lui. Pourquoi se trouvait-il une nouvelle fois devant ces champs de blés ? Il fit un tour d'horizon avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Une personne avançait sur le sentier... Enfin pas une mais plutôt CETTE personne... Harry regarda Malfoy s'approcher avec lenteur, ses jarres oscillant lentement à chacun de ses pas. Cette scène avait le don extraordinaire de le mettre de très bonne humeur. C'était comme s'il se vengeait enfin de toutes ces paroles mesquines et cruelles qu'il avait entendues de sa part... Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne se gênait généralement pas pour lui rendre sa monnaie de sa pièce mais c'était juste pour se défendre. 

'Ses cheveux sont bien mieux sans gel même si un petit shampoing leur ferait pas de mal... je ne m'étais jamais aperçu qu'ils étaient si longs d'ailleurs. Plaqués en arrière ils font étrangement plus courts alors que finalement ils lui retombent de façon tout à fait charmante sur la nuque quand ils sont au naturel...'

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête de mécontentement, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit il capta immédiatement les prunelles grises de son ennemi. Celles-ci d'habitude si vives semblaient ternes et ce constat lui serra légèrement le cœur.

'Pourquoi le fait de le voir si éteint me rend si mal à l'aise ? Surtout que ce n'est qu'un rêve.' Harry soupira de soulagement 'Je suis un idiot ! C'est un rêve, mon rêve qui plus est alors Drago peut bien être ainsi ! D'ailleurs il le mérite largement.' Il sourit durement à cette pensée.

'Oui ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses et même si ce n'était qu'un rêve et bien, c'était déjà ça. Par contre pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le toucher ?' Harry s'assit sur le bas-côté, les coudes sur ses genoux et le menton sur ses mains, réfléchissant à la question en attendant qu'il soit à son niveau.

'Se pourrait-il que mon inconscient veuille bien le voir rabaisser dans sa superbe mais sans accepter que je puisse l'atteindre physiquement ? C'est idiot ! Pourquoi je me limiterais moi-même alors que je meurs d'envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure.' Ses prunelles vertes tombèrent une nouvelle fois dans celles de son adversaire de toujours et à nouveau le petit pincement au cœur fit son apparition.

'C'est pas possible ça ! Non seulement il m'a pourri la vie toute ma scolarité à Poudlard mais maintenant qu'il a disparu, il faut aussi qu'il me pourrisse la vie dans mes rêves !' Harry se releva d'un coup et furieux, il se mit au milieu du chemin. 'On va voir si je ne peux pas t'en foutre une... L'inconscient protecteur va aller voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas et pas plus tard que maintenant !' Son poing partit directement dans le visage pâle du blond, bien décidé à lui laisser un magnifique cocard mais encore une fois, il ne toucha que du vide. Et encore une fois l'environnement s'embrouilla devant ses yeux.

'Merde !' fut la seule pensée du jeune sorcier frustré quand son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le bleu de son lit.

* * *

« Tu devrais peut-être voir où il va au lieu de vouloir le frapper... Surtout si l'on considère que dès que t'essayes, tu te réveilles quelques minutes après. » Remarqua Lilian en avançant dans les couloirs bleutés de l'école, au côté de son frère. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes au conseil avant d'acquiescer doucement. 

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais dès que je le vois c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin... »

« De le toucher ? » proposa Gelith avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« De lui en mettre une ! » conclut Harry en fusillant son familier du regard.

« Et puis c'est quand même étrange que je fasse ce rêve une nouvelle fois, non ? » Continua Harry en passant une main énervée dans ses cheveux qui retombaient librement sur ses épaules.

« Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'on soit encore vivants après six semaines de cours ! » remarqua Gelith en arrivant vers les portes de la grande salle.

« Je dois avouer que vous êtes assez résistants en effet... » Les trois garçons se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le professeur Lagoon qui, entourés des trois autres professeurs de leur maison, les dévisageait légèrement amusé.

« ... Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est généralement à la huitième semaine que nous augmentons la difficulté des exercices »

'Et merde !' pensèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble alors que les professeurs avançaient dans la salle du déjeuner sans rien ajouter.

* * *

Quatre fois ! C'était la quatrième fois en moins de dix jours qu'il se retrouvait dans cet étrange endroit et il commençait sérieusement en avoir marre. Malefoy était une fois encore apparu sur le sentier et, écoutant les conseils de Lilian, Harry avait décidé de le suivre. 

Le problème c'est que la dernière fois, il avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir au loin une maison avec des gens qui bougeaient devant avant de se réveiller mais impossible d'en savoir plus... Pas à cette distance... Mais aujourd'hui il était bien décidé à y parvenir... Il marchait aux côtés du blond sans rien dire – de toute manière il ne l'entendait pas, et Harry s'était rendu compte que l'insulter sans aucune réaction de sa part n'avait rien de très intéressant – Bref, il s'y était résigné et attendait impatiemment d'arriver jusqu'à la maison, priant pour ne pas se réveiller avant. Il entendait la respiration difficile de son ennemi, voyait ses efforts pour avancer alors que son corps semblait épuisé et qu'il manquait de trébucher à chaque pas et une partie de lui en était troublée. C'est vrai que le Drago Malefoy, con et prétentieux, imbu de lui-même et futur mangemort était son ennemi mais ce Drago là lui faisait de la peine ! Il avait presque envie de l'aider à porter ses jarres remplies d'eau... Enfin presque...

La maison se dessina bientôt devant eux et Harry accéléra sans vraiment s'en rendre compte tellement sa curiosité le tiraillait. Personne ne s'agitait cette fois-ci dans le petit jardin devant la porte mais il était persuadé d'avoir entraperçu une ombre derrière les vitres. Il pressa un peu plus le pas et arriva avec une joie presque enfantine devant le petit portillon. Il allait enfin pouvoir savoir qui se cachait aux côtés de Malfoy. Harry essaya de l'ouvrir et fronça les sourcils. La clenche se baissait sans aucun problème mais il ne pouvait pas entrer. Perplexe, il tenta d'enjamber simplement le portillon mais là encore impossible... Comme si un mur lui bloquait tout accès au jardin.

'Magie ?' Il se retourna, observa Malefoy qui arrivait péniblement et hésita. Devait-il essayer un contre sort ou attendait-il simplement qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui et lui montre comment ouvrir ?

« Bon sang Malefoy, tu ne pourrais pas te dépêcher un peu ! Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend ! » Harry sursauta devant ces paroles. Non seulement la première phrase correspondait exactement à ce qu'il allait dire mais en plus cette voix lui était familière, anormalement familière...

Si bien qu'il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans son lit, l'esprit en ébullition et le cœur douloureusement serré.

« Harry, encore ce rêve ? » Demanda Lilian en observant le sorcier visiblement bouleversé à côté de lui. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête lentement et Gelith essuya de son doigt les quelques larmes qui glissaient sur les joues pâles.

« Explique-nous » chuchota ce dernier.

« Je... J'étais... En train d'attendre Drago et j'ai entendu la voix de Ron, derrière moi. Mais avant que je puisse me retourner j'étais ici. » Résuma Harry légèrement tremblant.

« Tu es sûr ? » Un simple hochement de tête répondit à Lilian et les deux animorphes se regardèrent quelques secondes par dessus le corps de leur compagnon avant que d'un commun accord, ils le serrent dans leurs bras. Après tout, leur jeune sorcier n'avait jamais vraiment connu de présence consolante dans sa vie, alors s'ils pouvaient le rassurer en plus de le protéger, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le faire.

* * *

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda une voix sévère à ses côtés. Harry sortit de ses rêveries pour croiser le regard noir du professeur Eflam. 

« La potion que vous nous avez demandé de faire ? » proposa-t-il d'une voix pas très rassurée.

« Cette potion ne nécessite pas de tourner pendant dix minutes son contenu, les yeux dans le vague, vous savez, Mr Potter. »

« Je suis désolé, professeur. Je... Pensais à autre chose... » Avoua Harry sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails. Il se voyait mal expliquer à son professeur ses rêves bizarres devenus récurrents depuis quelques semaines.

« Vous avez perdu deux fois le contrôle de votre magie ce matin, Yallis m'a dit que vous avez failli vous endormir durant votre cours de physiologie et maintenant vous rêvassez devant votre chaudron... Je ne sais pas ce qui vous préoccupe mais vous devriez en parler à votre tuteur, surtout si ça vous empêche d'être attentif dans votre travail. » Harry se sentait un peu honteux de recevoir un tel sermon devant ses familiers mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa fatigue.

Trois quart d'heure après ils sortaient enfin de leur cours de rattrapage en potion de septième année et Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas faire une allergie à ce cours. 'Pas que Eflam soit aussi détestable que Rogue mais il n'était décidément pas très doué en cette matière. Peut-être que Gelith pourrait l'aider un peu pour sa punition... Parce que 90 centimètres de parchemin pour le lendemain sur les avantages et les inconvénients de la potion contre les démangeaisons par rapports au sort _Demengis_, et bien... Il le sentait pas super bien... Sans compter qu'il avait aussi la punition de Lagoon sur les effets d'une quantité de magie trop importante lors des sortilèges de soin... Il fallait vraiment qu'il ne rêve plus la nuit parce que sinon il allait passé ses soirées à faire des lignes...'

* * *

Harry se frotta les yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître le gratouillement significatif des prémices de ses larmes alors qu'un léger sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Il était près à faire toutes les punitions qu'il faudrait pour continuer à rêver de cette scène. 

Il avait encore une fois accompagné Drago vers la maison, légèrement anxieux d'être de nouveau réveillé avant d'avoir vu son ami mais finalement tout se déroula sans problème, et même mieux que ça. A peine rentrait-il à la suite du blond qu'il les vu, installés tranquillement dans un vieux fauteuil. Non seulement Ron était là mais Hermione aussi, assise tranquillement à côté de son petit ami. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler à leur entrée, dévisageant Drago quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur conversation sans en faire plus cas. Ce dernier ne fit d'ailleurs aucune remarque avant de disparaître avec sa charge par une petite porte, probablement la cuisine à voir l'odeur de potiron qui s'en dégageait. 'Il semblait qu'Halloween se fêtait même dans ses rêves.'

Harry s'approcha presque avec gêne de ses deux amis et s'assit près d'eux, mais ceux-ci comme Drago ne pouvaient semble-t-il pas le voir... Une pointe de tristesse devant ce constat ne manqua pas de le toucher mais il décida de profiter quand même de leur présence et de leur voix même s'il ne pouvait pas participer à leur discussion. Seulement les surprises ne s'arrêtèrent pas là puisqu'il vit sortir peu de temps après de la cuisine potentielle, la mère de Ron et le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait été comme une mère et la revoir saine et sauve, le rendait très heureux. Et une trentaine de minutes avant le repas, quelques hommes de la famille Weasley étaient rentrés accompagnés, et Harry avait encore du mal à en détacher les yeux, de son parrain.

Et maintenant que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée, Harry se demandait s'il n'aurait pas aimé rester à jamais dans cet étrange rêve. Ils étaient tous les 7 là, attablés devant lui... 8 avec Drago. Sirius et Arthur Weasley se faisaient face, chacun à un bout de la table, tandis qu'à droite de l'ancien maraudeur, se trouvait Ron puis Hermione qui tentait visiblement de lui résumer une de ses dernières lectures... Au grand amusement de Sirius semblait-il, même s'il faillit se recevoir une cuillère de soupe dans la figure lors d'un coup d'épée illustré à grand renfort de gestes. A leur côté, Molly menaçait les jumeaux en face d'elle des pires représailles s'ils n'arrêtaient pas tout de suite leur conversation sur les bonbons glu qu'ils avaient inventés... Bref, une tablée familiale assez animée et Harry se dit qu'il aurait vraiment aimé être assis parmi eux, riant avec eux sur des choses pas très importantes mais qui auraient pu se transformer en souvenirs communs...

Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois sur l'ensemble des personnes avant de stopper sur Drago. Il était assis entre Arthur et George, ou Fred, et mangeait sans prendre part à aucune des conversations... C'était étrange mais Harry avait l'impression que comme lui, Drago était en dehors de la scène... Il avait autant à manger que les autres, était habillé de la même manière que les autres mais personne ne lui adressait la parole et il n'engageait lui non plus aucune discussion. Le blond était seul, et cette remarque dérangea l'ex-griffondor. Lui qui connaissait l'étreinte froide de la solitude se sentait attristé pour son ancien ennemi qui ne semblait pourtant pas gêner par cela. Sauf si on plongeait dans son regard gris terne mais Harry l'évitait. Un rire plus fort que les autres lui fit tourner la tête et son esprit oublia rapidement Malefoy pour se concentrer sur ses amis. Après tout, son rêve ne durerait pas éternellement alors mieux valait apprécier la vitalité de ses amis que l'impassibilité de son ennemi.

* * *

« D'abord Drago, puis Ron et maintenant des membres de la famille Weasley et Sirius... Ce n'est pas sain Harry de faire revivre ses morts presque chaque nuit. Tu devrais en parler avec Lagoon, il pourrait sûrement t'aider, tu sais. » Remarqua Lilian qui, assis à la tête du lit, dévisageait le visage fatigué de son ami. 

« Je... ne préfère pas. Et puis c'est juste un rêve, ce n'est rien de grave. »

« Sauf que ta magie est affectée. » reprit Gelith assis en face de son frère de l'autre côté d'Harry.

« Je réussis mes exercices alors je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » répondit avec agacement ce dernier.

« Peut-être le fait que ta magie ait diminué... »

« Elle peut... Disparaître ? » La voix du jeune sorcier s'était faite hésitante.

« Ton flux magique devient plus faible parce que tu dois l'utiliser de façon excessive. »

« Dans tes rêves par exemple. » continua Lilian après la réponse de son frère.

« Vous voulez dire que quand je rêve je pourrais sans en avoir conscience me servir de ma magie ? » demanda Harry perplexe.

« Oui et comme tu le fais assez souvent, elle n'a pas le temps de se régénérer complètement. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu arrives facilement à la contrôler ces derniers temps. Seulement ça ne sert à rien d'arriver à faire les exercices si tu n'es pas au maximum de tes capacités... » Remarqua Lilian avec gravité.

« Sans compter que ton tuteur a quelques soupçons je crois. » ajouta le brun.

Harry contempla pensivement le plafond de son lit réfléchissant à une solution pour que sa magie revienne à un niveau normal. Faire disparaître ses rêves était hors de question à présent, pas après ses retrouvailles avec les personnes qu'il aimait comme sa propre famille.

« Harry, tu dois le dire à Yallis ! » reprit Gelith avec fermeté en regardant très sérieusement son jeune ami.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas m'aidez pour ma magie ? » questionna Harry avec un peu d'espoir, mais ses animorphes dénièrent de la tête et le sorcier se renfrogna.

« Seul ton tuteur peut t'aider, nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire. » continua Lilian avec calme tout en lui caressant tendrement le front. Harry repoussa la main apaisante et se leva d'un coup visiblement en colère.

« Je ne veux pas perdre ça ! Je ne peux pas, pas encore une fois. J'ai enfin l'occasion d'être avec eux, ma famille, je ne veux pas les voir disparaître ! » Rétorqua Harry avec colère tandis que debout dans la chambre, il leur faisait face, le corps tendu.

« Ils ne sont pas réels et tu le sais ! Ce sont des rêves, des rêves dans lesquels tu n'es que le spectateur d'une pièce de théâtre rejouant sans cesse la vie que tu aurais aimé avoir ! Mais ça reste un tour de ton imagination et inconsciemment tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai puisque tu ne peux pas interagir avec eux ! » Dit Gelith en élevant à son tour un peu la voix.

« Je... vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça ! Vous ne comprenez rien à ce que je ressens... » S'écria Harry hors de lui avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« On sait parfaitement ce que tu ressens... » Murmura Lilian tandis que la porte se refermait sur leur protégé.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et bien celui-là, j'ai bien cru que je ne le finirais pas à temps !  
Enfin le voilà tout chaud tout frais, à peine sorti du four :D

A la prochaine  
Bye

PS : Je posterai le prochain chapitre seulement samedi parce que je rentre chez moi... (Et donc vendredi je suis dans le train !)


	8. Humeur

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

_Puisque je n'avais pas son mail, merci à Winrii pour sa review._

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Harry, entouré d'un halo de magie, tremblait littéralement de rage alors que leur dernière conversation revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Comment avaient-ils pu penser ça ! Il ne voulait pas perdre ces précieux moments en compagnie de ses amis, même si ce n'était que des rêves. Et il était certain que Lagoon les ferait disparaître s'il lui en parlait ! Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte jusqu'à la grande salle et Harry hésita quelques instants. Est-ce qu'il était déjà l'heure du petit déjeuner ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer par ses professeurs surtout s'ils avaient des doutes. Il ouvrit les battants de la lourde porte et soupira de soulagement en voyant les tables encore vides. Il allait pouvoir être tranquille au moins quelques minutes... Et réfléchir sérieusement à une solution convenable. Il contempla pensivement les décorations d'Halloween qui flottaient dans la salle : des énormes citrouilles d'un orange vif étaient creusées permettant à de petites bougies de les éclairer de l'intérieur, des minis fantômes hululaient en s'amusant à passer à travers les tables, des squelettes faisaient des claquettes dans les assiettes... En bref pleins d'étranges joyeusetés dans ce genre étaient répandues un peu partout. Harry sourit : comme à Poudlard, cette école aimait faire la fête semblait-il. Il repensa rapidement à son rêve de cette nuit et son sourire s'agrandit : eux aussi aimaient beaucoup cette fête. Seulement... Lilian et Gelith avaient tord, il en était persuadé. Il devait y avoir une autre solution et il allait la trouver, fois d'Harry Potter. Alors qu'il faisait un pas à l'intérieur de la salle, l'ensemble des décorations s'arrêta brusquement de s'agiter et avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger sur cet étrange phénomène, elles lui arrivèrent dessus à vive allure. 

'Qu'est ce que...' Il approcha vivement sa main de sa ceinture afin d'attraper sa baguette mais alors qu'elle se refermait sur du vide il se rappela soudain que ce réflexe n'avait plus vraiment lui d'être puisque les baguettes étaient interdites dans l'école ; Et immédiatement après, il se demanda pendant un court instant, si le choc serait douloureux ou très douloureux...

* * *

Incapable de se défendre sans magie alors que des centaines de décorations lui arrivaient dessus, Harry se demanda dans un dernier instant de survie si se cacher sous les tables pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque manière mais malheureusement cela semblait arriver un peu tard. Il n'aurait pas le temps de les rejoindre et les portes étaient trop lourdes pour pouvoir les refermer rapidement sur ses ennemis. Un grondement se fit entendre derrière lui et alors qu'une première citrouille d'au moins dix livres allait probablement l'assommer, rien ne se passa. Lorsque Harry se décida enfin à rouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé – c'était d'ailleurs étrange de voir comme il était plus facile de garder les yeux ouverts en face de Voldemort que devant une cinquantaine de citrouilles souriantes – il s'aperçut avec perplexité que l'obscurité familière de sa cécité était revenue. 

'Qu'est-ce que...' Son regard se posa sur deux êtres visiblement couchés à ses pieds et il ne put s'empêcher de trembler. 'Non ce n'est pas possible... Pas après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ils ne pouvaient pas...'

Harry s'agenouilla doucement et avança une main tremblante vers les deux panthères couchées sur le flanc. Il caressa tendrement les poils collants avant de permettre à un petit soupir de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il venait de sentir leurs côtes se soulever doucement sous ses doigts et malgré le petit gémissement qu'il avait perçu, ce simple signe le rassurait. Ils étaient toujours vivants... Seulement que devait-il faire maintenant ? Les soigner ? C'est vrai qu'il avait appris des sorts simples de guérison dans ses cours de médicomagie mais il savait aussi pour avoir eu une punition sur le sujet que trop de magie lors d'un soin pouvait causer bien plus de dégâts que le mal... Et rien qu'à sentir sa magie crépiter furieusement en lui, il était loin d'une parfaite maîtrise. Il devait aller chercher Lagoon c'était la seule possibilité mais rien que le fait de les laisser seuls, blessés, fragiles, et par sa faute qui plus est, le faisait angoisser et hésiter. Alors qu'il se décidait à se lever, les jambes vacillantes, pour aller chercher de l'aide, la porte s'ouvrit sur des élèves qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en voyant l'insolite spectacle qui s'étalait devant eux. Le sol était recouvert de jus de citrouille et de bougies renversées, encore allumées et menaçant d'enflammer n'importe quel morceau de bois ou de tissu qui passerait à leur portée, des os fracturés s'éparpillaient dans cette marmelade et au milieu de cet étrange champ de bataille virtuel, deux panthères, à la robe tachetée d'orange, étaient allongées au pied du jeune sauveur du monde sorcier. Ce dernier les regardait d'ailleurs, les yeux un peu hagards, le visage maculé de tâches.

« Est-ce que... Vous pouvez aller chercher le professeur Lagoon, s'il vous plaît ? » Leur demanda-t-il dans un souffle avant de retomber à genoux aux côtés de ses familiers.

Il se mit à caresser tendrement leurs fourrures sans rien dire et sans plus vraiment se soucier de savoir si son appel avait été entendu.

* * *

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta là, prostré devant ses deux amis qui souffraient mais une main ferme sur son épaule le fit se reculer un peu tandis que l'aura de son tuteur passa dans son champ de vision, prenant sa place aux côtés des deux blessés. Il regarda le flux bleuté glisser sur ses animorphes, alors que le médicomage examinait avec attention leur état et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. 

'Encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu faire pour ses amis et pire même il était la cause de leur état... Finalement les Dursley avaient raison : il était un monstre, un monstre incapable de sauver ceux qui lui étaient chers et...'

Une secousse sur son épaule le fit sortir brutalement de sa léthargie et il leva les yeux vers son tuteur.

« Ca suffit, Harry ! » déclara-t-il avec fermeté. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu es en train de penser mais ruminer de sombres pensées ne changera rien ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre le contrôle de ta magie puis de retourner dans ta chambre. Je viendrais te voir quand j'aurai fini de les soigner. »

Harry resta à genoux sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague et son tuteur soupira. Il fit un petit signe de tête au professeur Nagaruo et celle-ci releva le jeune garçon visiblement en état de choc avant de le ramener dans sa chambre. Une fois fait, elle s'assura que sa magie était sous contrôle avant de le dévisager quelques instants, puis elle se retira. Harry se décala lentement contre le montant du lit avant de remonter ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras repliés sur eux. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir, son esprit enveloppé dans un nuage de solitude alors que sa culpabilité lui serait le cœur à l'en étouffer.

Une fois encore, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un tentait de le faire réagir mais lorsqu'il sentit sa tête se poser contre un torse solide tandis que deux bras apaisants lui entouraient les épaules, il ne put que serrer les doigts sur la tunique en face de lui, essayant d'absorber tout le réconfort que cette présence semblait vouloir lui donner. Il se sentait tellement serein ainsi entouré de cette aura de calme, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment naturel. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute que son tuteur devait utiliser un peu de sa magie pour le tranquilliser de la sorte mais après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance... Pourvu qu'il ne sente pas ce froid, cette angoisse de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul, perdu... Par sa propre faute...

« Harry... » Ce dernier frissonna en entendant le ton de la voix. Il allait devoir s'expliquer et il doutait que Lagoon ne lui laisse la moindre échappatoire cette fois-ci. « Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe... »

Harry soupira autant par résignation que pour se donner du courage puis il se sépara de son tuteur avant de commencer son récit avec l'apparition de Drago sur le chemin bordé de champs de blé.

« ... Et quand je suis arrivé dans la salle des repas, je me suis fait attaquer par les décorations d'Halloween. » Conclut-il piteusement.

« Ta magie devait de nouveau crépiter et les Grunies ont été attirés par elle. » remarqua Lagoon en fixant le jeune garçon « ... Ce qui nous amène à la question suivante : si tes rêves t'empêchent de contrôler efficacement ta magie pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler avant ? »

Harry avait la nette impression qu'il savait très bien pourquoi et grimaça intérieurement.

« Je... Ne voulais pas que vous m'empêchiez de retourner vers eux la nuit. » Répondit-il doucement, à contrecœur.

Devant l'aura légèrement violette de son tuteur, signe incontestable de son agacement, Harry continua.

« J'ai besoin d'eux. Je peux enfin apprécier une vie de famille, ma vie de famille, celle que j'aurai pu avoir si... »

« C'est le si qui fait la différence, Harry, et tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Mais je... »

« Tu as dix-huit ans ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, Harry et je doute que ton apitoiement leur aurait fait très plaisir. C'est une situation difficile pour toi, je le conçois mais rester dans ton passé ne t'amènera à rien. Tu as des familiers maintenant, des frères et tu dois aussi penser à eux au lieu de ne penser qu'à toi... Ils existent eux et ont besoin de toi... »

Le regard gris le fixait avec calme sans ciller et même s'il n'avait pas haussé le ton, les paroles avaient fait mouche dans l'esprit d'Harry. C'étaient des mots durs et son cœur en était blessé mais au fond de lui, sa raison lui disait que ses paroles étaient vraies, si ce n'est sages. Il devait aller de l'avant, pour lui et pour eux, maîtriser sa magie pour ne plus causer de dégâts ou de dommages à quiconque et vivre... Non plus survivre parce qu'effectivement Ron et Hermione ne seraient pas d'accord avec son état actuel, son parrain non plus d'ailleurs... Et Drago ?

Harry soupira d'agacement. Lagoon avait raison, il devait penser à son avenir et le meilleur moyen était de ne plus penser à lui ! D'ailleurs il n'aurait même pas du commencer à le faire, ni à ressentir ce genre de chose... Cette pitié qui n'en était pas vraiment une mais de toute manière il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que c'était. Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux alors qu'une fois encore ses larmes avaient inondé son visage et acquiesça gravement de la tête.

« Je vais aller de l'avant maintenant, c'est une promesse. » déclara Harry avec sincérité.

Le médicomage hocha la tête.

« On a qu'à dire que c'est ta bonnes résolution du Nouvel An en avance. » ajouta-t-il avec un air malicieux.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser la question qui le tiraillait depuis le début de la conversation.

« Comment vont Gelith et Lilian ? Vous avez pu les aider ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas ils vont bien... Harry, quand je ne suis pas ton professeur tu peux me tutoyer tu sais... Et m'appeler par mon prénom. Je trouve que le vouvoiement entre tuteur et protégé est un peu... déroutant, tu ne crois pas ? » Harry hocha la tête, un peu gêné tout de même. Après tout, Lagoon... Enfin Yallis était plutôt intimidant parfois.

« Et-ce que je peux allé les voir ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ils sont dans la salle de soin à côté. Cependant Harry nous sommes d'accord pour arranger tes nuits n'est-ce pas ? » A présent debout à côté du lit, l'ex-gryffondor n'hésita qu'une demi seconde avant d'acquiescer puis de se diriger vers la porte mitoyenne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce il s'arrêta avant de se retourner timidement, une main sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Merci » Et il s'éclipsa rapidement.

* * *

Les deux animorphes n'avaient du rester alité que deux jours et encore, après cinq bonnes heures de sommeil ils avaient repris sans aucune difficulté leur forme humaine et Harry avait été soulagé de voir qu'effectivement ils étaient complètement guéris. Il s'était excusé pour son emportement et pour son comportement égoïste et les familiers avaient pu lire dans son regard déterminé que les choses allaient dorénavant avancer dans le bon sens et ils en étaient rassurés. Au fil du temps ils se demandaient si leur sorcier allait arriver à se remettre de toutes ses pertes qu'il traînait dans son sillage mais ils avaient à présent la certitude alors qu'il se tenait droit et assuré devant eux que leur nouvelle vie commençait définitivement maintenant.

* * *

Un manteau d'un blanc immaculé recouvrait le paysage de l'école, donnant à l'endroit une froide majesté qui ne pouvait que susciter le respect à quiconque posait ses yeux dessus. Des traces de pas étaient nettement visibles à la sortie du château et formaient un sentier jusqu'au centre du parc à l'opposé de la forêt, et à cet endroit se tenait un petit groupe de personnes, seulement vêtus de leurs tuniques malgré le vent frais qui ébouriffait d'une main de maître flocons et cheveux. 

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Les deux dernières heures de la matinée seront utilisées pour que vous vous entraîniez sur les sortilèges _Stupéfix_ et _Enervatum_. » Expliqua Lagoon alors que les cinq élèves de la maison de l'eau attendaient alignés et immobiles dans le parc de l'école. « Cependant, avant d'en arriver à cette partie, vous allez faire dix fois le tour du château en courant avant de reprendre l'entraînement habituel. »

Harry grimaça légèrement tandis que les deux animorphes soupiraient. 'L'entraînement habituel... Une véritable torture oui, surtout avec toute cette neige qui est tombée cette nuit...' Devant le regard appuyé des deux filles du groupe ils soupirèrent de concert une énième fois 'Et en plus c'était eux qui allait devoir faire le chasse-neige. C'était à se demander où était l'égalité des sexes à ce moment-là !'

Les trois garçons commencèrent à avancer, la neige leur arrivant jusqu'aux genoux rendant la chose plutôt difficile surtout quand il était interdit d'utiliser sa magie. 'Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui parce que pour gagner en force physique, la magie n'a pas besoin d'intervenir et il faut savoir garder ses forces... Lagoon leur avait même sorti un proverbe moldus du style : Pour aller loin il faut ménager sa monture ou quelque chose comme ça...' Harry jeta un œil à ses familiers qui semblaient eux aussi ruminer de telles pensées à voir leurs regards assombris 'D'un côté ils avaient effectivement l'air de trois ânes en levant les pieds comme ça à chaque pas...'

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée mais ce dernier disparut rapidement en entendant une voix que trop connue leur demander s'ils comptaient se mettre à courir ou s'ils préféraient gagner un tour supplémentaire pour chaque minute qu'ils passaient à rêvasser.

* * *

Harry s'écroula sur sa chaise et attendit avec impatience que le repas apparaisse. Il avait une faim de loup et il n'était pas le seul. Gelith fusillait du regard un petit groupe d'élèves qui traînaient à s'installer tandis que Lilian avait déjà déplié sa serviette sur ses genoux. Faut dire qu'après l'entraînement mouillé du début de matinée et l'apprentissage des deux sorts, enfin plutôt les prémices de leur apprentissage – Rien que concentrer leur magie dans la proportion et avec la puissance nécessaire leur demanderait encore quelques matinées d'exercices sans aucun doute – ils avaient un grand besoin de recharger leurs batteries... Et rien de tel qu'une bonne entrecôte grillée accompagnée de purée, d'haricots, de champignons – enfin bref tout ce qui lui passerait sous la main – pour le faire saliver par avance. Et puis il devait reprendre des forces pour son cours de médicomagie et celui de rattrapage en métamorphose de cet après-midi.

* * *

Lagoon avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui apprendre les sorts de soin des rhumes, grippes et autres maladies hivernales et Harry fut persuadé que c'était surtout pour qu'aucun d'eux ne loupent les cours. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance et puis c'était très intéressant il ne regrettait en rien cette matière. Il se déshabilla machinalement, épuisé par sa journée et se glissa sous sa couette vêtu seulement de son boxer et d'un vieux tee-shirt trop grand. Lilian s'installa à ses cotés avec un petit feulement de satisfaction et le plus jeune se blottit immédiatement contre le corps chaud de son frère. Il bailla à sans décrocher la mâchoire alors que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer de plus en plus souvent puis soupira doucement. 

« Que t'arrive-t-il petit homme ? » demanda Lilian en l'entendant.

« Je ne suis pas petit !... c'est juste que j'aimais bien quand vous étiez tous les deux à mes côtés. »

« Eh ! Je suis encore là ! » S'exclama la voix de Gelith faussement outrée un peu plus loin.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire Gelith ! J'aimais mieux quand on dormait tous les trois dans le même lit... » Dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« Il est plus sage que nous alternions nos nuits à tes côtés depuis que le sceau posé sur le lit plonge ses occupants dans un sommeil profond. Que se passerait-il si on t'attaquait ! Nous ne pourrions même pas de défendre ! » Remarqua Lilian avec ferveur.

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici » rétorqua Harry de plus en plus faiblement alors que le sommeil gagnait du terrain.

« On ne sait jamais » chuchota Gelith derrière lui, allongé dans un second lit à leur côté. Lilian tira la tenture et observa le sceau tissé dessus fusionner dans un éclat argenté avant de s'endormir quelques secondes après dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, assez basse de plafond. Une seule fenêtre était présente et cette dernière creusée dans le mur et dépourvue de volets, laissait passer la lumière blafarde de la lune, éclairant ainsi la paillasse qui était installée. Au centre de celle-ci, une forme était roulée en boule, frissonnante alors que la nuit avait fait chuter de quelques degrés la température de la chambre. Le brun s'approcha doucement du lit et ses prunelles captèrent sans beaucoup de surprise la chevelure blonde de Malefoy. Après tout, à chacune de ses visites, Drago était toujours la première personne qu'il voyait alors même si cette fois-ci il faisait nuit, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour que ça change, non ? Il était à présent à moins d'un mètre du haut du lit quand l'alité ouvrit les yeux et Harry vit avec surprise deux prunelles grises le fixer. 

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Potter ? » murmura Drago « Viens tu pour te moquer de ce que je suis devenu ? Après tout nous sommes ennemis... Oui, c'est pour cela que tu es là n'est-ce pas ? Le mépris que me porte tes amis n'est pas suffisant, il fallait que tu apparaisses toi aussi... je l'ai mérité c'est ça ? »

Drago se mit à rire, d'un rire légèrement hystérique mais qui fut vite interrompu par une quinte de toux. A côté du lit, Harry l'observait sans rien dire, complètement incrédule face à la situation. Drago le voyait... Drago lui parlait... Et maintenant Drago pleurait tout en murmurant des choses sans aucun sens. De quel enchanteur parlait-il ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le jeune garçon devant lui sanglotait et à voir ses yeux brillants, avait de la fièvre. Seulement c'était son ennemi, un allier de feu Voldemort alors... Harry revit leurs rencontres d'il y a quelques mois et soupira. Il était loin le Malefoy qu'il avait connu et encore plus quand il le voyait ainsi frigorifié et fragile... Et tellement seul aussi... Décidant de faire taire ses rancoeurs pour quelques minutes, Harry s'assit doucement au bord du lit avant de lui caresser doucement la joue et étrangement il ne se réveilla pas malgré le contact. Au lieu de ça, Drago ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et le dévisagea sans rien dire.

« Es-tu... blessé ? » Interrogea finalement Harry avec douceur. Il se demanda un instant s'il l'entendait au vu du manque de réaction de ce dernier mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répéter sa question, Drago acquiesça timidement.

« Où ? » chuchota-t-il. Le blond hésita puis bougea légèrement sa jambe. Harry se concentra quelques secondes afin de canaliser sa magie.

« _Lumos_ » souffla-t-il et une petite boule de lumière dorée apparue dans sa paume.

D'un petit mouvement de poignet, il l'a fit décoller et elle illumina l'ensemble du lit, dévoilant ainsi une profonde entaille sur le coté de la cuisse gauche du garçon allongé. Harry approcha doucement ses doigts de la blessure désireux de juger de sa gravité mais à peine eut-il effleuré la peau sensible que Drago gémit entre ses lèvres.

« Elle s'est infectée semble-t-il » annonça Harry avec un léger reproche dans la voix. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas soigné ? » Drago continua de le regarder sans rien dire et le brun soupira. 'A quoi pensait-il donc ce crétin pour laisser une telle blessure s'aggraver ? Il voulait finir unijambiste ou quoi ? Heureusement que Lagoon lui avait appris quelques sortilèges faciles pour désinfecter et cicatriser, sans ça...' Il modifia soigneusement son flux magique avant d'approcher une nouvelle fois sa main de la blessure. Drago frissonna d'appréhension mais Harry ne le toucha pas ; il resta à un centimètre de la peau rougie et murmura un mot tellement bas que Drago ne le comprit pas. Il observa la magie circuler autour de sa cuisse, désinfectant visiblement la plaie puis un autre mot se fit entendre et cette fois, la peau cicatrisa y laissant seulement une petite cicatrice à peine visible. Le blond détacha son regard de sa cuisse et tomba immédiatement dans les prunelles vertes de son soigneur. Il resta perdu quelques secondes dans ce regard étrangement envoûtant avant de détourner les yeux.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait... Non seulement il se laissait toucher par Potter mais en plus il s'en sentait... soulagé, rassuré... C'était idiot... Comment sa présence pouvait-elle l'apaiser ? Et puis où était-il depuis un mois ? Il lui avait tellement manqué... Manqué ! Non, non, non pas manqué... Euh plutôt... Bref de toute manière c'était la faute de Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne lui parlait pas qu'il ne le voyait pas ! Il avait bien ri avec ses amis non ? Alors pourquoi il était parti pendant un si long mois... Il aurait du revenir au moins pour eux...' Les prunelles grises se fixèrent de nouveau dans ses voisines qui l'observaient assez perplexes. Le brun semblait lui aussi perdu dans ses propres pensées. 'Est-ce qu'il lui avait un peu manqué aussi ?'

'Depuis que j'ai fini de le soigner, Malfoy semble perdu dans ses pensées... Est-ce qu'il regrettait de s'être montré si faible face à lui ? Sûrement. Connaissant la bête, il devait probablement se demander quelle phrase acerbe il allait pouvoir lui sortir... Il n'avait jamais fais attention mais il avait des yeux captivants, d'un gris changeant comme s'ils pouvaient réagir au saute d'humeur de leur propriétaire... L'image de Drago à son arrivée, ressemblant plus à un petit enfant qu'à un ex-prince de Serpentard lui revint à l'esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon... Il se sentait heureux d'avoir pu l'aider et même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, le blondinet lui avait manqué...'

Il s'aperçut finalement que Drago le dévisageait de nouveau et Harry se releva du lit. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis il s'avança avant de poser une main fraîche sur le front en sueur de son patient. La magie crépita de nouveau et Drago sentit son mal de tête disparaître en même temps que cette sensation de moiteur qui recouvrait tout son corps depuis plusieurs heures. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement mais se força à les garder ouverts. Il ne voulait pas dormir, il voulait... qu'il reste près de lui...

« Dors maintenant, Drago. » Cette simple phrase murmurée au creux de son oreille lui fit l'effet d'un baume tranquillisant et son souffle devint plus régulier, plus faible. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au garçon allongé devant lui et un sourire tendre naquit à son tour sur ses lèvres en voyant celui de son bel endormi.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Le chapitre 8 est enfin là ! Je sais il s'est fait un peu attendre celui-là mais bon... La patience est une vertue, non ? Euh... Non, pas tapé, j'ai rien dit : D

A plus  
Bye


	9. Idiosyncrasie

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** CW x HP puis DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Harry s'était réveillé légèrement hagard, sa tunique trempée de sueur et problème bien plus important lorsqu'il avait jeté un regard sur son réveil, à la fin de son cours de magie sans baguette. Lagoon était entré dans la salle de soin quelques secondes seulement après son réveil et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait perdu conscience sans qu'il ne puisse le faire revenir à lui. Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans la chambre attendant des explications sur ce qu'il s'était passé. 

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je suis arrivé là-bas sans même le vouloir... »

« Alors, ce ne serait pas un rêve ? » interrogea Gelith perplexe. Harry s'arrêta brutalement de tourner en rond dans sa chambre et le dévisagea incrédule avant de se tourner vers son tuteur.

« Pro... Yallis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors ? Pourquoi je me retrouve là-bas ? Et c'est où d'ailleurs ? » Les yeux vert s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'une étrange pensée venait de germer dans l'esprit du jeune garçon « Vous croyiez qu'il a pu m'appeler de lui-même... Non c'est idiot, il me déteste, je le déteste pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? » Il se remit à marcher, continuant à réfléchir à voix haute. Gelith et Lilian, assis sur le lit, l'observaient creuser une tranchée entre les lattes du plancher sans rien dire tandis que Lagoon, assis dans un fauteuil confortable le fixait gravement. Seuls les marmonnements du sorcier troublait le silence de la pièce avant que finalement ce dernier s'arrête de nouveau.

« De toute manière, ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Même s'il peut me faire retourner dans cet endroit, et bien, il faudra juste surveiller ma magie pendant ces... Excursions. » Remarqua Harry avec un air désintéressé qui sonnait particulièrement faux. 'Il leur avait promis de ne pas y retourner de son plein gré mais là c'était différent, c'était lui qui l'appelait... Enfin probablement alors, c'était un peu comme s'il avait une autorisation spéciale, non ?'

« Là n'est pas la question. » releva le mage.

« Si tout est là ! » s'énerva Harry en l'empêchant de continuer de parler. « J'en est marre de ces bonnes paroles comme quoi je ne dois pas rester dans le passé mais les choses n'auraient pas du se terminer ainsi ! D'ailleurs où étiez-vous, vous pendant la guerre ? Après tout, les professeurs de cette école possèdent une magie qui dépasse largement celle de tout sorcier normal alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu contre Voldemort, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas protégé les vies innocentes qui ont été sacrifiées ! »

« Tu avais promis. » annonça l'aquamage toujours aussi calmement, sans tenir compte de la remarque de son élève.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! » s'exclama Harry excédé avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur un second fauteuil. Le silence reprit ses droits quelques secondes avant qu'une voix basse se fasse de nouveau entendre. « Je sais que je ne dois pas essayer de refaire le monde avec des « si j'avais fait ça » ou « si j'avais pas dit ça » mais c'est difficile surtout quand je vois ce que nous pouvons faire à présent alors que nous sommes là depuis à peine quatre mois... mais quand je les vois ensemble c'est difficile de résister à la tentation... » Nouveau silence, court, juste le temps qu'il retrouve complètement son calme avant de continuer d'une voix mélancolique « Je ne les ai pas tous vu cette fois-ci... Il... s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange quand j'étais là-bas... » Reprit Harry avec hésitation en jetant un regard en biais à son tuteur. Celui-ci lui fit signe de continuer et après un coup d'œil à ses animorphes qui semblaient eux aussi d'accord pour lui dire, il lui raconta succinctement ce qu'il s'était passé et l'allusion de Draco à un enchanteur.

Lagoon resta quelques secondes sans parler réfléchissant visiblement à la situation alors que trois paires d'yeux le fixaient curieusement. 'Y avait-il une explication logique à tout ça ?'

« Je dois en discuter avec Denci, Lya et Arélia... » Déclara finalement Yallis en se levant souplement de son fauteuil. « Nous en reparlerons plus tard et je veux que vous vous reposiez le reste de la journée, surtout toi Harry, puisque ta magie ne s'est pas encore entièrement renouvelée... » Il avança vers la porte avant de se retourner, ses cheveux volants légèrement derrière lui devant le mouvement plutôt rapide. « En ce qui concerne notre absence lors du combat contre Voldemort, l'explication se recroisera sûrement avec celle de tes... Escapades. Par conséquent, nous vous en parlerons en même temps... Bonne journée. »

Et il sortit rapidement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Harry fixa la porte pensivement pendant plusieurs secondes avant que deux bras l'entourent et le poussent vers le lit.

« Yallis a raison, tu dois te reposer » remarqua Lilian avec un petit sourire. Harry se laissa allonger et cinq minutes après il s'endormait d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

'Toujours pas de réponse à cet étrange phénomène...' 

Agenouillé dans la neige, Harry contempla quelques secondes la boule de magie qui crépitait devant lui sans vraiment y faire attention. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à cette histoire depuis deux jours, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé blessé... 'Gelith avait raison, ce n'était apparemment pas un rêve puisque Dra... Malefoy pouvait le voir et lui parler...' Harry fronça les sourcils 'D'un côté, dans un rêve, les protagonistes peuvent bien se parler non ? Oui mais alors pourquoi il ne le faisait pas dès les premières fois ? Et pourquoi est-ce que maintenant il pouvait le toucher sans se réveiller ? Est-ce que son esprit était si tordu pour inventer une telle histoire ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi Malefoy était toujours la première personne qu'il voyait ? Et comment avait-il pu le soigner et l'appeler par son prénom ! Ce n'était qu'un assassin qui méritait d'aller à Azkaban et...'

« Mr Potter, faites attention à... » Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix du professeur Naguaruo mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, sa sphère magique s'échappa brutalement d'entre ses mains ; elle se mit à tournoyer à une vitesse vertigineuse autour de lui avant de lui foncer vivement dessus et le frapper de plein fouet, se faisant ainsi de nouveau absorber par son propriétaire. Harry, devant cet afflux soudain et important de magie, perdit conscience.

* * *

« Malefoy... » Harry fit glisser son regard sur le corps allongé devant lui, notant au passage son état de faiblesse malgré ses soins de l'avant-veille. 

« Potter, le retour ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire ici ? » Demanda le blond sarcastiquement sans se lever de son lit.

« Ca s'est à toi de me le dire ! On dirait que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! » Répliqua Harry en sentant la colère monter en lui. 'Non seulement ce petit prétentieux le faisait arriver ici mais en plus il faisait comme s'il ne le savait pas... ou peut-être qu'il ne le sait effectivement pas...' Pensa Harry en voyant la lueur d'étonnement dans les prunelles grises de son vis-à-vis. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps avant que le masque d'impassibilité du blond reprenne sa place et ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris, Potter illusion, mais je t'ai jamais appelé... Et j'aimerai que tu arrêtes d'ailleurs de me parler ! Manquerait plus que les Weasels et ton toutou m'entendent parler tout seul et je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de m'envoyer au centre... » Un frisson traversa le corps du Serpentard et Harry était certain que celui-là n'était pas du à la fatigue mais bien à le peur.

« T'as raison Malefoy... Et puis je n'ai rien à faire des problèmes des meurtriers... » Dit-il d'une voix froide tout en se forçant à inspirer et expirer profondément. Il allait pas se salir les mains pour une ordure comme lui. Son sort lui était complètement égal et s'il souffrait, ça ne pouvait être qu'un bonus pour lui. Il se retourna vers la sortie vivement mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se glisser entre la porte entrebâillée, une voix faible le stoppa brutalement.

« Je... ne suis pas un meurtrier... »

« Ah oui... Et Dumbledore est mort en sautant tout seul de la tour d'astronomie peut-être ? Et ne me sors pas le refrain comme quoi c'est Rogue et pas toi le coupable parce que pour moi vous l'êtes tous les deux ! » Les prunelles vertes d'Harry, assombries par la colère, exprimaient à elles seules toute la rancune qu'il avait accumulé pendant de longs mois. « Je ne serai satisfait que lorsque tu rejoindras ton parrain croupir à Azkaban pour le reste de ta putain de vie ! » Harry avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce et dévisageait avec haine son ennemi, qui avait pali en entendant la dernière phrase. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait plus, il ne lui jeta même pas un denier regard avant de repartir vers la porte.

« Dumbledore était d'accord, tu sais ? » Harry fit volte-face et s'approcha du lit avant d'attraper le blond par le col de son vêtement et cela si rapidement que Drago sursauta.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Je ne sais pas si c'est de ton propre fait mais tu n'aurais pas tu me permettre d'être consistant parce que je crois que je vais t'en foutre une... » Gronda le brun de plus en plus furieux.

« Il savait qu'il allait mourir dans peu de temps... Trelawney le lui l'avait prédit il y a longtemps et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Celui-dont-on-ne doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom... Il savait qu'il n'en aurait jamais le temps... » La voix de Drago se faisait plus faible alors que la prise sur son col se resserrait, puis il se retrouva brutalement libéré et retomba en gémissant sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de reprendre une respiration plus calme malgré la douleur qui irradiait l'ensemble de son corps.

« Tu as une preuve ? » interrogea Harry d'une voix froide. Drago rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du brun avant de répondre d'un ton fatigué.

« Il a laissé une lettre... Une sorte de testament nous innocentant, Séverus et moi, il nous l'a dit mais je ne sais pas où elle est... »

Harry chercha dans les yeux fixés sur lui une trace de mensonge mais le Serpentard semblait étonnement sincère. 'Est-ce que cette histoire pouvait être réelle ? Dumbledore avait-il effectivement programmé sa propre mort ?' Ca ne semblait pas vraiment incongru en connaissant le personnage mais Harry avait quand même du mal à l'admettre. Il dévisagea une nouvelle fois le visage pâle et tiré près de lui, avant de décider de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Peut-être que...

« Tu es encore blessé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry en le retournant sur le ventre. Surpris, Drago se laissa faire avant d'essayer de se remettre sur le côté. Harry n'eut aucun mal à le maintenir et contempla perplexe les grandes lacérations qui zébrait l'ensemble du dos de Drago.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? » interrogea-t-il une fois remis de sa surprise. Drago se retourna avant de remonter la couverture râpée sur lui.

« C'est Lui... Il est le seul à avoir le droit de se servir de la magie et il était furieux quand il a vu que ma blessure à la cuisse était guérie. Ca ne pouvait venir que d'un sort de guérison et il m'a puni. » Avoua Drago d'une petite voix. « Je ne veux pas que tu me soignes Harry Illusion. »

« Non » Drago releva la tête surpris. « Je... ne suis pas une illusion... Enfin pas comme tu l'imagines. » Deux prunelles interrogatives le fixaient à présent et Harry se demanda comment expliquer cet étrange imbroglio au Serpentard mais celui-ci soupira avant de battre légèrement des paupières.

« Tu dis des choses bizarres, Harry... » Murmura-t-il faiblement. Ce dernier assis près de lui caressa distraitement les cheveux fins de l'alité.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici Drago ? » demanda-t-il en observant pensivement les étoiles qui piquetaient la nuit noire à travers la fenêtre.

« L'arcade voilée » Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais Harry qui n'attendait aucune réponse, se retourna vivement vers le garçon étendu sur la paillasse défraîchie. 'Serait-il possible que...'

* * *

« Tu as de nouveau perdu connaissance après avoir laissé échapper ta magie. » annonça Yallis en observant son protégé s'asseoir sur son lit en grimaçant. 

« Je... Suis désolé. Je pensais à... cette histoire et... » Harry se tourna vivement vers Lagoon qui debout à ses côtés versait un liquide dans un verre. « Ils sont dans l'arcade voilée » s'exclama Harry en repoussant les couvertures. « Ils ne sont pas morts, c'est juste un endroit bizarre où seul un enchanteur est autorisé à faire de la magie mais ils ne sont pas morts ! » continua-t-il en se précipitant hors du lit. A peine était-il debout qu'il se sentit légèrement étourdi et Lagoon le repoussa dans son lit.

« Reste calme et bois ça, s'il te plaît. » ordonna Yallis en lui tendant un verre. Harry jeta un œil au liquide sombre à la surface duquel d'épaisses bulles éclataient et grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea le sorcier pas très rassuré. Le médicomage s'assit en tailleur dans le haut fauteuil placé à côté du lit et le dévisagea avec de ses yeux gris pétillants.

« C'est une potion pour régénérer plus rapidement ta magie. C'est Denci qui l'a faite alors tu peux lui faire confiance. » Harry regarda son professeur puis la potion pas du tout rassuré mais il la porta quand même à sa bouche et l'avala d'une traite. Déglutissant difficilement, il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de grimacer une nouvelle fois devant le goût immonde de l'épaisse mixture.

« Maintenant reprend plus doucement ce que tu viens de dire parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

Harry répéta rapidement ce qu'il avait appris de Drago, s'en oublier la possible mort programmée de l'ancien directeur de Poudelard. Après tout, même s'il détestait Rogue, il ne voulait pas qu'un « innocent » soit mis en prison. Deux coups sur la porte et une autorisation d'entrée après et les deux animorphes entraient dans leur chambre, souriant en voyant leur sorcier réveillé.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Potter va bien, si ce n'est qu'il est privé de Quidditch pendant les deux prochaines semaines. » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Quoi ? Mais professeur, c'est Malefoy qui m'a entraîné là-bas, c'est injuste que... »

« C'est votre punition pour rêvasser pendant les cours au lieu de te concentrer sur ta magie. » Il ouvrit la porte. « En ce qui concerne ce que tu m'a appris, je vais faire ce qu'il faut en attendant, repos... et c'est un ordre. » ajouta Lagoon avant de partir. Les deux animorphes soupirèrent de concert avant de s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés d'un Harry particulièrement grincheux.

« Et merde ! Quand est le premier match contre la maison du feu ? » Questionna-t-il anxieux.

« Dans trois semaines ! » répondit Lilian « mais ne t'en fais pas, tu restes notre attrapeur puisque de toute manière, il n'y a personne pour te remplacer. » continua-t-il pour le rassurer.

« Oui, mais je n'aurai qu'une semaine pour m'entraînez ! »

« Et encore si tu ne contraries pas plus nos professeurs ! » remarqua Gelith.

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas tout le temps puni quand même ! » Seul le silence accueillit cette remarque « Et puis ils ne peuvent pas faire perdre leur maison ! » S'indigna Harry en se recouchant dans les draps, le corps encore courbaturé par sa matinée.

« Ils ont acceptés parce que le directeur le leur a demandé mais à mon avis cette idée ne les emballe pas plus que ça ! Ils auraient sûrement préféré nous faire faire le genre d'entraînement physique dont ils ont le secret plutôt qu'une partie de souaffle aérien. » Assura Lilian avec un petit sourire. Il s'allongea à côté d'Harry tandis que son frère faisait de même de l'autre côté.

« Ed' va te tuer... » Déclara Gelith d'un air dramatique.

Ils contemplèrent tous les trois le tissu du lit baldaquin, sans rien dire. Une fois assurés que leur protégé s'était endormi, les deux animorphes attrapèrent un livre et surveillèrent silencieusement son sommeil.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'Harry n'était pas retourné là-bas, deux semaines qu'il attendait impatiemment une explication de son tuteur, deus semaines qu'il pensait à Drag... A sa famille... Le brun soupira en se retournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit. 'Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dormir ? Et pourquoi il ne faisait que penser à Malefoy alors que c'était certainement la pire personne qu'il connaissait... Après feu Voldemort bien sûr... Et Rogue...Le procès de son ex-professeur de potion avait été rouvert quand la lettre avait été présenté au Mangemagot et d'après ce qu'il avait su, il avait été libéré la veille avant d'être conduit immédiatement à Ste Mangouste. Lilian avait été plutôt heureux de cela d'ailleurs... Harry frissonna en imaginant son frère avec ce... Cette chauve-souris... Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre s'il arrivait quelque chose entre ces deux-là...' Bercé par les paisibles bruits de cette nuit de décembre, Harry ferma les yeux et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Drago aussi avait été innocenté...

* * *

« Potter, quel mauvais vent t'amène ? » demanda cyniquement Malefoy en voyant apparaître son ennemi habituel. Harry claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe de mécontentement. 'Il était de nouveau parti et Lagoon allait probablement le punir pour la énième fois... Surtout que rien qu'à voir, il avait traversé seul cette fois-ci... 

« T'as l'air contrarié, petit Griffon. » remarqua Drago en reprenant son travail un sourire aux lèvres. Harry sursauta en entendant un bruit sourd à ses côtés et observa incrédule la hache s'abattre une nouvelle fois sur le billon. 'Drago coupe du bois...' Harry remonta lentement son regard le long du manche avant de continuer jusqu'aux épaules du Serpentard appréciant grandement de voir les muscles roulés sous la peau pâle. 'Draco est musclé' Ses yeux poursuivirent leur découverte glissant sur le cou, sur le torse imberbe, les abdominaux fermes bougeant au rythme de l'effort... 'Drago est torse nu'

« Potter... Potter... **Harry** ! » Ce dernier sortit à regret de son examen minutieux avant de croiser deux prunelles grises brillantes. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que fais-tu là ? » Harry se secoua mentalement, se forçant à ne pas retourner à son mat... Observation.

« Je... Je m'excuse de t'avoir traité de meurtrier. » Dit-il finalement.

La lame de la hache se planta dans le bois sur plus de la moitié avant de rester immobile. Malefoy se redressa et le dévisagea sérieusement tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner le regard des quelques mèches blondes qui balayaient le visage fin de Drago. Ils étaient tous les deux derrière une remise un peu à l'abri du vent mais il parvenait quand même à s'engouffrer près des jeunes garçons soulevant quelques fois leur habits ou leurs cheveux. Aucun d'eux n'avait rien dit depuis l'aveu d'Harry, ils restaient là, l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire, chacun essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

« J'ai oublié » répondit Drago avant de soulever de nouveau la hache. Au coup suivant la bûche se fendit en deux. Harry s'appuya contre l'un des murs en bois en souriant. 'Il lui avait pardonné, c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant, ça et cette douce chaleur qui l'inondait entièrement.' Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois sur le corps sculpté du blond et il regarda comme hypnotisé une goutte de sueur qui perlait près de la nuque. Il suivit avec attention son trajet alors qu'elle descendait entre les omoplates, ondulait sur les vertèbres pour finalement glisser jusqu'à la taille et finir sa course dans la ceinture du pantalon en toile.

« Je sais que j'ai un corps de rêve mais rien ne t'empêche de prendre une hache su tu ne sais pas quoi faire... Au lieu de me mater... » Rajouta le Serpentard avec un sourire amusé en voyant la subite rougeur sur les joues du brun.

« Je ne peux pas » Répondit Harry. « Il semble que quand je vienne de moi-même ici, je ne sois pas... Euh solide. » Il étaya ses mots d'un large mouvement du bras dans le mur et ce dernier passa à travers. « Désolé » reprit–il d'un ton navré, sonnant particulièrement faux devant le sourire malicieux du Gryffondor. « Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas de te surveiller tu sais... Au cas où tu ne fasses pas comme il faut ton travail. »

Il s'assit tranquillement sur le tas de bois et reprit son activité d'exploration. Drago l'observa quelques secondes, incrédule avant de secouer la tête, exaspéré et de se remettre au travail... Un sourire amical aux lèvres.

* * *

« Harry, ça va ? » Le sorcier, pas encore tout à fait bien réveillé, regarda quelques secondes Lilian qui se tenait au dessus de lui avant de cligner des yeux et d'acquiescer. 

« Le rideau était mal fermé et donc le sceau ne s'est pas formé... Et rien qu'à voir tu es de nouveau reparti rejoindre Drago. » Constata Gelith en ressentant le niveau affaibli de sa magie. Harry hocha faiblement la tête.

« Eh ! Non ! Ce n'était pas Drago... Enfin si c'est lui que j'ai vu mais ce n'était pas pour le voir lui en particulier... » Gelith lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Oh et puis tu me saoules ! Je vais me laver. » S'exclama-t-il en se levant vivement de son lit contrarié. Il vacilla légèrement une fois debout et Lilian le rattrapa par la taille.

« Ne sois pas fâché, tu es libre de le voir ou non, tu sais. » Harry se détendit sur les genoux de son ami et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Des fois, je me dis que ce n'est qu'un idiot de Serpentard arrogant comme il l'a toujours été et parfois, j'aimerai... Je ne sais pas trop en fait... Peut-être essayé de mieux le connaître, vous voyez ? » Les deux animorphes hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas trop y réfléchir et faire ce que tu as envie, vraiment au fond de toi, sans tenir compte de tout vos désaccords de Poudlard... » Harry dévisagea Gelith quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer lentement puis il se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pensivement. Oui, peut-être qu'il devait essayer... Si Drago le voulait évidemment ! Il était curieux de voir le vrai personnage, parce que quelque part, il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'il endossait... 'Comme moi, après tout : je jouais le survivant, il jouait le fils d'un mangemort...'

« Harry, n'oublie pas que l'entraînement commence dans une demi-heure. » Harry jeta un œil au réveil avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans la douche. On était peut-être dimanche mais le Quidditch n'avait pas de limite... Et puis c'était son premier entraînement depuis le début de la saison aujourd'hui. Gelith et Lilian regardèrent la porte mitoyenne se fermer précipitamment et ils soupirèrent de concert. Leur sorcier était vraiment dans la lune, surtout quand il « voyageait » la nuit.

« Je crois que sa prétendue hétérosexualité va en prendre un coup avec ce blondinet » remarqua Gelith.

« Mmm, mais il est hors de question que le phénomène Charlie se renouvelle »

« Ne t'en fais pas Lilian, on va le surveiller cette fois... » Le rassura son frère avant de lui serrer la main affectueusement.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Chapitre 9... Que dire ? Les choses avancent lentement pour nos deux chouchous mais elles avancent ! Et puis les choses vont sans doute s'accélérer avec le prochain chapitre parce que... j'en ai marre qu'il se tourne autour, lol !

A plus  
Bye


	10. Jeu

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

« Bon, Potter, les règles sont les même que dans ton ancienne école et que pour tout match de Quidditch... » Débuta Ed, le capitaine de la maison de l'eau. C'était un jeune garçon de deuxième cycle, d'une demi tête de plus qu'Harry, les cheveux blonds assez courts et les yeux bleus légèrement bridés.

« Les mêmes cinq balles et les mêmes battes. » Il les lui montra et Harry hocha la tête, appréciant de revoir un vif d'or. Sa dernière année à Poudlard ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de jouer, ni d'apprendre ses cours d'ailleurs et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin rejouer à ce jeu qu'il adorait.

« En fait, la seule différence... » Harry se reconcentra sur la voix de son futur capitaine et se fit plus attentif. « C'est le balais ! »

Le brun contempla perplexe celui qui lui était présenté. C'était apparemment un vieux comète 500, qui avait visiblement bien vécu au vu des nombreux poils manquants. Harry regarda Ed d'un air interrogatif pas très sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire de cette chose – elle ne semblait même plus pouvoir balayer alors voler !

« Ne te méprends pas, l'aspect du balais n'a pas d'importance. On pourrait même utiliser de simple branche mais disons que ça fait plus vrai... Bref, tu dois utiliser ta propre magie pour t'élever dans les airs, contrôler ta vitesse... »

Harry se retint de jurer. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Lagoon avait paru amusé quand il lui avait demandé son autorisation pour entrer dans l'équipe. Finalement il n'était plus du tout sûr que le directeur ait du beaucoup discuter pour leur faire accepter cette nouvelle. 'Surtout si l'on considère que pour notre maison, tous les créneaux des entraînements sont en dehors de ceux initialement prévus pour les cours... Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté dans celle de l'air ?' se lamenta-t-il mentalement avant d'observer de nouveau son balai. Il soupira et l'enfourcha avant de commencer à canaliser sa magie.

« Tu dois arriver à sentir chaque fibre du bois et toutes ses interactions avec l'air qui les entoure et avec ton propre corps. Et ensuite tu règles la puissance de ton flux en fonction de ce que tu veux faire. » Harry hocha la tête avant de reprendre sa concentration. Le balai vibra sous lui pendant quelques secondes avant de décoller brutalement de plusieurs mètres manquant de le faire tomber.

« Mets une quantité plus faible de magie dans ton balai ou tu vas... » Ed n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Harry tombait littéralement du ciel, se rapprochant à grande vitesse du sol.

« _Arresto momento_ » Gelith stoppa nette sa chute à quelques centimètres du sol et Harry soupira de soulagement en sentant son dos toucher doucement le sol glacé. Un peu de plus et il s'étalait comme une crêpe...

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Merci Gelith » dit-il en attrapant la main tendue de Lilian pour se relever. Il enleva un peu la boue de sa tunique et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Tu a trop diminué ta magie, c'est pour cela que tu es tombé. » Remarqua Ed en le dévisageant les mains sur les hanches et légèrement contrarié. « Bon, le mieux, c'est que tu t'entraînes au vol aujourd'hui. De toute manière l'attrapeur n'a pas vraiment de tactique précise à définir à l'avance si ce n'est de bien savoir maîtriser son balai donc entraînes-toi sérieusement, ok ? » Harry acquiesça et reprit ses essais.

Quatre heures après, il quittait enfin le terrain, complètement boueux et courbaturé à cause de sa magie difficilement contrôlable.

« Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » demanda Lagoon en le voyant entrer dans sa chambre. Harry se retourna dans le couloir et le contempla quelques secondes sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as manigancé tout ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Yallis sourit malicieusement.

« Peut-être parce que c'est effectivement le cas pour une partie. Mais je suis sûr que ça va t'aider à apprendre à te contrôler magiquement » assura-t-il en repartant. Harry posa son front contre la porte de bois et ferma les yeux, résigné. Il était probablement maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication...

* * *

« Quoi ! Vous plaisantez là ? » Jeff, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Ils l'ont annulé car il y aurait soit disant de mauvaises conditions météo pour voler. »

« Mais... Mais le Quidditch se joue par tous les temps enfin ! Ils n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser une telle excuse pour le match de demain ! » S'indigna Harry déçu. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il s'entraînait tous les jours pour pouvoir tenir sur ce fichu balai et surtout dans les airs et tout ça pour rien ! Ca n'allait pas sa passer comme ça, il voulait une explication et une explication valable !'

« Tu peux aller voir ton responsable de cycle si tu veux mais le notre est un peu trop sévère pour tenter une telle chose. On risque de se voir puni jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité... » Annonça Kyle le second batteur.

Son collègue Jeff avait la peau aussi noire que la sienne était blanche, provocant un étonnant contraste quand ils étaient côte à côte. Le tout rehaussé par leurs yeux d'un bleu très clair, donnait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient malgré tout être de la même famille. Harry n'avait pas vraiment osé leur poser la question mais maintenant qu'il les connaissait un peu mieux et qu'ils étaient plutôt sympas avec lui peut-être qu'il leur demanderait un jour... Bref toujours est-il que pour l'instant il avait quelques questions à poser à son cher tuteur et il avait intérêt à lui répondre.

« Harry ? » Le garçon s'arrêta alors que les deux animorphes marchaient à sa rencontre, visiblement perplexes.

« Tu n'es pas à ton entraînement ? » continua Gelith à la suite de son frère. En voyant le regard furieux de leur compagnon, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'il y avait sûrement un problème avec le match et leur intuition fut confirmée quand il reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide en direction d leur chambre. Ils le suivirent sans rien dire, attendant d'être dans leur chambre pour une explication mais Harry stoppa subitement devant la porte située avant la leur. Il frappa un peu trop violemment par rapport à ce que la bienséance exigeait mais rien qu'à voir il semblait plutôt avoir envie de la défoncer... C'était donc un moindre mal sans aucun doute. Le battant ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir et Lagoon leur fit un grand sourire, pas du tout impressionné par les yeux verts qui le fusillaient littéralement.

« Je vous attendais, entrez. » Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour les laisser passer et la fureur de Harry s'effaça quelques secondes au profit de sa curiosité. 'Comment pouvait bien être la chambre de son tuteur ?' Il entra donc suivi de près par Lilian et Gelith mais s'arrêta rapidement devant la décoration de la pièce. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une chambre mais plutôt à un petit salon douillet. Au mur des tentures au couleur vive, représentant des scènes quotidiennes de quelques étranges peuples, visiblement tous différents, pendaient légèrement, en frémissant sous la douce brise qui semblait souffler dans la pièce... Il y avait également des lattes en bois en guise de plancher mais elles étaient partiellement recouvertes d'un grand tapis couleur sable et posé dessus, des fauteuils-poufs confortables attendaient leurs visiteurs. Enfin pas tous car dans trois d'entre eux les observaient leurs autres professeurs.

« Bonjour, messieurs Potter. »

« Bonjour, professeur Eflam, professeur Nagaruo, professeur Gereys » salua Lilian alors que Gelith et Harry hochaient la tête à chaque appellation pour participer à ce salut.

Lagoon ferma la porte derrière eux, les plongeant dans une atmosphère apaisante et leur demanda de s'asseoir. Une fois installé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de contempler avec admiration la source de lumière qui illuminait littéralement a pièce. Elle ressemblait à un mini soleil, et comme son confrère astral, on avait du mal à la fixer pendant longtemps mais Harry était presque sûr qu'elle devait également réchauffer la pièce. Après tout, il faisait bon et aucune cheminée ou autre n'était en vu... Mais la beauté du lieu n'empêchait pas l'annulation du match et il reporta son attention sur son tuteur.

« Pourquoi le match a-t-il été annulé ? » demanda un peu agressivement le brun en dévisageant l'aquamage. « Et ne me dites pas que c'est à cause du mauvais temps parce que vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas un facteur qui entre en compte dans le Quidditch ! »

Denci, Arélia et Lya le regardèrent légèrement outrés par son comportement mais Yallis sourit. Ce jeune garçon était maintenant probablement l'un des seuls élèves de l'école à ne pas hésiter à dire ce qu'il pensait, surtout avec lui. C'était surprenant et plutôt... rafraîchissant. Il faisait tous les quatre partis de l'élite des mages, sans aucune fausse modestie et les gens avaient plutôt tendance à leur lécher les bottes qu'à leur reprocher leur décision. Son sourire s'agrandit ce qui visiblement excéda encore plus son protégé.

« Les directeurs de la maison du feu de chacun des cycles nous l'ont discrètement demandé parce que leur équipe n'était pas tout à fait au point. Il semblerait qu'un de leur attaquant avait un peu de mal avec son balai. Nous leur avons donc accordé un délai mais il était difficile de l'avouer à l'équipe sans créer une émeute puisqu'elle aurait probablement eu la même réaction que toi. Sans compter qu'au niveau discrétion... » Annonça-t-il très calmement. Harry inspira et expira un grand coup, cherchant visiblement à se calmer avant de parler.

« Alors vous avez reporté le match parce que nos adversaires n'étaient pas prêts ! Le but est de faire gagner sa maison pas d'encourager les adversaires, vous savez ? » Le sorcier se frotta les tempes lentement alors que seul le silence lui répondit. 'Trois heures d'entraînements par jour, en ne se couchant pas avant minuit pour arriver à retrouver son niveau d'attaquant et eux accordaient un délai à leurs rivaux...'

« Nous avons étudié le problème de tes... Rêves et il semble que l'arcade soit effectivement une porte » remarqua Yallis, après avoir servi une tasse de thé à tout le monde. Il porta le chaud breuvage à ses lèvres et en avala lentement une gorgée.

« Une porte vers où ? » demanda Harry après s'être remis de sa surprise face à cette confirmation. L'aquamage but de nouveau, dégustant visiblement son thé avec bonheur... et lenteur malheureusement pour les trois garçons.

« Une porte vers un monde anti-parallèle. » déclara Denci en les dévisageant de ses yeux noirs insondables.

« Anti-parallèle ? » répéta Lilian sans comprendre.

« C'est assez compliqué... » Reprit Yallis en posant sa tasse. Il fit diminuer la lumière de la pièce et quelques secondes après une petite sphère tournant sur elle-même dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre apparaissait à un mètre du sol.

« Une planète ? » dit Harry avec surprise. La terramage dénia de la tête et ses boucles blondes frôlèrent ses joues.

« Cette sphère représente un monde » expliqua-t-elle en désignant la forme devant eux. Une seconde sphère apparut au dessus, la touchant légèrement au niveau de son pôle ; Elle tournait dans le même sens qu'elle, à la même vitesse et les trois étudiants les regardaient sans comprendre d'avantage la situation. « Cette sphère correspond à un monde parallèle au notre... » Elle en créa une troisième mais la plaça cette fois-ci juste à côté de la première. A peine c'étaient-elles effleurées que le troisième monde tournait à son tour mais cette fois-ci, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Ce monde est... Antiparallèle. » Murmura Harry en contemplant le mécanisme dévoilé devant lui. C'était comme... les rouages d'une horloge. Entraîné par le mouvement de la première sphère, celles au dessus et au dessous tournaient obligatoirement dans son sens, tandis que celles placées à ses côtés, se faisaient en quelque sorte repousser, d'où la rotation inverse... Yallis se redressa un peu sur son siège et ne laissa de nouveau qu'une seule sphère.

« Voici notre monde... » Exposa-t-il avec sérieux. Une seconde sphère apparut à sa droite et entra en rotation inverse avec la première. « Voici le monde de Harry... » Une troisième sphère apparut à la gauche de la première « Et voici le monde derrière l'arcade. » Termina-t-il avait de s'appuyer de nouveau contre le dossier en tissu. Il posa son regard gris sur ses trois élèves guettant leur réaction mais ceux-ci semblaient encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« Je ne suis plus dans mon monde ? » demanda finalement Harry incrédule. L'aquamage acquiesça

« Mais lorsque vous êtes venus à Ste Mangouste me chercher nous avons transplaner avec Charlie, non ? »

« En fait, non. Même si tu as eu l'impression que c'était un transplanage tout simple, nous avons utilisé un portail artificiel qui nous a conduit directement à l'école. » Expliqua-t-il à son protégé.

« Un portail ? » répéta Harry sans y croire vraiment. Nouvel hochement de tête de la part de son tuteur qui finit sa tasse avant de la faire disparaître.

« Ce que vous devez savoir Mr Potter c'est que chaque monde peut se raccorder aux mondes qui l'entourent, seulement ces portails sont très instables en particulier ceux reliant un monde parallèle à un monde anti-parallèle. » Reprit Lya. « Ils nécessitent énormément de magie pour rester ouverts assez longtemps afin que des personnes puissent le traverser. »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour ramener Harry dans notre monde alors ? Avec votre propre magie ? » Questionna Lilian curieux. Yallis sourit à cette remarque.

« Je n'ai pas assez de magie pour cela... Connaissez vous l'amaryel ? »

« Ce sont des pierres qui peuvent conduire la magie... » Commença Harry en se remémorant ce que lui avait dit l'homme au portrait lors de sa première journée de cours.

« ...Et les murs du château sont de cette matière. » conclut Gelith.

« Effectivement » reconnut Lagoon visiblement amusé. « L'école nous permet de transmettre suffisamment de magie dans notre portail pour pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre.

« Bien sûr il faut beaucoup de temps pour que la magie se stocke et une fois utilisée, le château a besoin de temps pour se régénérer. » remarqua Denci.

« Alors... Vous aviez prévu à l'avance mon arrivée dans cette école ? » Interrogea Harry partagé entre étonnement et colère. 'Il avait été manipulé depuis le début alors... Et que ce serait-il passé s'il avait refusé de le suivre ? Aurait-il eu un autre choix ? Connaissant son tuteur il eut un doute. Y'avait-il une personne pour aller contre ses décisions, rien n'était moins sûr à part peut-être Lumbétoile... Et peut-être Eflam, Gereys et Nagaruo mais sinon...'

« Harry, quoique tu puisses en penser, c'était certainement la meilleure solution. Nous en avons discuté avec les médicomages de Ste Mangouste qui m'ont confirmé dans cette décision. Ta magie a été souvent sollicitée durant cette guerre et inconsciemment, elle s'est amplifiée au cours de chacune de tes années à Poudlard... Pour te protéger à priori. Sauf qu'après ta victoire sur Voldemort, loin de se stabiliser, elle a continué à augmenter, et aujourd'hui encore, elle n'est toujours pas fixée. Il était véritablement trop dangereux de te laisser sans aide alors qu'elle commençait déjà à échapper à ton contrôle... Tu aurais pu blesser des gens ou te blesser toi-même tu comprends ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué tout ça quand vous êtes venu à Ste Mangouste ? Au lieu de me faire un chantage affectif vis-à-vis de Charlie ? » Demanda Harry avec rancoeur.

« M'aurais-tu écouté ? » Répliqua Lagoon avec sagesse.

'C'est vrai que je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme mais... je ne sais pas. Aurais-je pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça ou serais-je resté bloqué dans mes souvenirs ?'

« J'aurai au moins eu le choix ! Ou du moins l'impression ! »

« Tu as eu le choix même si tu n'avais pas toutes les données. Mais la vie en est remplie... » Constata Yallis.

Harry ne dit rien regardant sa tasse de thé vide où quelques morceaux de feuilles s'étaient déposées. Pourrait-il y voir l'avenir comme le faisait la vieille folle de Trelawney ?' Il soupira en secouant légèrement la tête alors que quelques souvenirs de sa mort lui revenaient en mémoire. La pauvre avait rendu l'âme après de nombreuses tortures mais elle n'avait rien dit. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'ordre de toute manière alors comment aurait-elle pu révéler leur cachette ? Elle n'était au courant de rien... Et puis elle était tellement étourdie ; même ses vraies prédictions elle ne s'en rappelait plus alors...'

Il sentit une main enserrer la sienne et il releva les yeux sur deux lacs d'un vert tendre, dans lesquels il pouvait lire tout le soutien et le réconfort dont il était entouré et ce simple geste lui fit chaud au cœur. Il avait une promesse à tenir après tout et il comptait bien vivre heureux avec ses frères. Mais avant cela, il voulait une réponse à la question qui lui revenait constamment depuis qu'il avait eu un aperçu de la puissance de ses professeurs.

« Il faut beaucoup de magie pour permettre un transfert et du temps pour la régénérer mais il vous aurait suffit d'une fois pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas empêché ces trois années de guerre, cette peur constante dans le cœur des gens, ces morts ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque en reportant son attention sur l'étrange regard gris de son tuteur.

« Il y a des règles à respecter lorsque l'on passe d'un monde à un autre et la première est de ne pas intervenir dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien » répondit celui-ci avec gravité.

« En me faisant venir ici, vous êtes intervenu ! Quand nous nous sommes liés tous les trois, c'était aussi une intervention, non ? Une de plus ou de moins n'aurait certainement pas changé grand-chose ! » S'emporta Harry en se levant brusquement. Il se dirigea vers la porte bien décidé à sortir d'ici, fatigué d'entendre des mensonges en guise de fausses excuses.

« Il n'y avait qu'une personne en cause dans ton cas et une interférence à ce niveau n'entraînait aucun impact sur le reste de ton monde. Par contre décider de la victoire d'un groupe dans une guerre impliquant plusieurs populations qu'elles soient sorcière, moldue, hybride ou animale aurait eue des conséquences désastreuses pour l'équilibre entre les mondes. »

Harry, la main sur la poignée de la porte, avait arrêté son mouvement en entendant l'explication du mage et hésitait à présent à poser une autre question. Surtout en sachant que la réponse pourrait être difficile à encaisser.

« Est-ce que... Ca causerait une trop grande interférence pour les faire revenir dans mon monde ? » Souffla-t-il finalement, toujours immobile alors que ses doigts se resserraient inconsciemment sur la clenche en bois.

« Et bien l'arcade relie ton monde à celui de l'enchanteur dirons-nous mais puisqu'elle est constamment ouverte, il est impossible de changer le sens de traversée. Mais ce n'est pas un vrai portail, il a sans doute été crée artificiellement. » La respiration du sorcier se coupa brutalement comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le vrai tout simplement ? » questionna Gelith devant le désarroi qu'il ressentait à travers le lien.

« Son monde n'a pas de magie assez puissante pour ouvrir son portail. La source qui alimentait Stonehenge a disparu avec la lignée des druides malheureusement. » Déclara Denci en secouant la tête de dépit en constatant la façon dont des sites d'une importance capitale pouvait être perdus par la bêtise de quelques hommes.

« Mais ne serait-il pas possible de créer un portail artificiel comme celui qui vous a conduit Harry, et toi jusqu'ici ? » interrogea Lilian, cherchant d'autres solutions possibles.

« Le portail que nous avions créé utilisait la magie de l'école pour fonctionner et cette double utilisation a pratiquement épuisé toute la magie des pierres d'amaryel. Leur puissance magique n'est totalement revenue à son origine qu'après deux mois d'inutilisation. » Remarqua l'aéromage avant de contempler avec inquiétude le dos visiblement tendu du garçon qui restait près de la porte.

« Harry, tu devrais revenir t'asseoir avec nous. » demanda-t-elle finalement. Celui-ci hésita un peu avant d'obéir et de s'installer entre ses compagnons. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent, le serrant ainsi doucement entre eux.

« Par contre, nous pourrions peut-être les ramener ici dans un premier temps. » dit Lagoon en se redressant vivement sur son siège avant de dévisager les autres professeurs. « C'est sans doute la seule solution possible qu'en pensez-vous ? » Les trois autres adultes prirent quelques secondes pour réfléchir à cette nouvelle idée, tandis que les garçons attendaient avec un regain d'espoir.

« Il y a encore un problème, Yallis. Si tu as pu revenir dans notre monde avec le portail artificiel c'est parce que nous avions établi une connexion avec toi. Il n'y en a pas entre ce monde et le notre. » Remarqua le firemage. Yallis s'appuya de nouveau contre son dossier tout en contemplant de ses yeux pétillants le jeune sorcier.

« Bien sur que si nous avons un lien entre ces deux mondes... »

* * *

Harry, allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque, écoutait distraitement ses familiers se préparer pour la nuit. Ils allaient pouvoir revenir... Il allait revoir son parrain et ses deux meilleurs amis. Les Weasley aussi... Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à demander à Drago pourquoi Rémus, Tonk et quelques autres n'habitaient pas avec eux. Sûrement parce que ces deux là voulaient un peu d'intimité, les connaissant. Harry se rappelait le nombre de fois incalculables où ils s'éclipsaient soudain du QG de l'ordre avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux. Et le plus drôle était sans doute Mme Weasley qui assurait à tous ses enfants, Hermione et lui qu'ils allaient s'entraîner à se battre en duel. A part le sortilège _Insonorus_, il ne voyait pas vraiment quel autre sort aurait pu être utile dans pareille activité. Harry sourit en repensant à ce souvenir avant que l'image de Drago le remplace. Le portail avait été utilisé pour permettre la libération de Rogue mais dans sept semaines, il serait devant lui réellement... En attendant, il devait profiter de ses rêves pour faire évoluer leur relation et tant pis pour les probables punitions de Lagoon et co... Et après Rémus et Tonk n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir pour arriver à soutenir les futurs rythmes de câlins entre son Serpentard et lui.

Lorsque Lilian et Gelith sortirent de la salle de bain, ils virent avec étonnement que leur protégé s'était endormi, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Désolée, pas de Drago dans ce chapitre mais plein d'explications. Bon, c'est moins intéressant qu'un câlin entre Harry et lui mais faut bien une mise en scène pour ça. (Comment ça non : D)

A la prochaine  
Bye


	11. Khi?

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

'Etait-il encore parti dans le monde anti-parallèle où était Drago ou pas ?' 

Il fit une nouvelle fois un tour sur lui-même essayant de déterminer où il avait bien pu tomber. Un grand bâtiment au vu de la large pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et de son haut plafond ; et son propriétaire devait être plutôt riche... De grandes portes fenêtres donnant sur un magnifique parc, étaient ciselées sur leur montant d'une fine liane entourée de feuilles dorées. La poignée de la porte paraissait également être recouverte d'or tandis que sur le sol d'immenses tapis persans étaient étalés. Les fauteuils, installés devant une imposante cheminée en marbre étaient habillés d'un velours noir égayé ça et là de quelques filaments dorés. Harry ne comprenait plus ; généralement il se retrouvait auprès de Drago dès qu'il venait dans ce monde ou du moins à proximité et là il était pourtant seul... Il hésita quelques secondes à attendre que le Serpentard ne se montre mais finalement avisant une porte à sa droite il s'en approcha.

Cette dernière à son grand soulagement ne fit pas de bruit lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et il jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Une chambre vraisemblablement. Il voyait un bout de lit baldaquin contre le mur du fond malgré la faible luminosité due aux rideaux fermés mais aucun bruit n'en venait. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds, peu désireux de réveiller le propriétaire des lieux et alors qu'il se tenait au pied du lit, légèrement caché par les tentures, il se figea. Malgré sa discrétion, deux prunelles grises le fixèrent stupéfaites. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander des explications un bruit dans une pièce voisine le fit sursauter. Il tourna rapidement la tête dans cette direction et resta quelques secondes attentifs aux sons qui en provenaient. Une salle de bain à priori... Avec une personne à l'intérieur... Harry contempla une nouvelle fois son ancien ennemi qui toujours allongé sur le lit, son corps nu seulement recouvert d'un drap en soie, restait les yeux fixés sur la porte.

« Drago, qu'est-ce que... ? » demanda-t-il complètement perdu par ce qu'il voyait.

« Tu dois partir Harry... maintenant. » dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de poser sa question. Son corps tendu démontrait toute la nervosité qu'il ressentait mais c'est ses yeux inquiets presque apeurés qui décidèrent le brun à obéir après l'avoir longuement dévisagé. Il se recula jusqu'au fond en silence, et caché par l'obscurité de la pièce il essaya de retourner à l'école. A quelques mètres de lui, il vit la porte commencer à s'ouvrir et les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Même s'il n'était pas visible pour les autres habitants de ce monde d'habitude, les deux orbes gris qui le dévisageaient en le suppliant silencieusement de se dépêcher, le faisaient douter de cette immunité. Un homme entra finalement dans la chambre, illuminant d'un faible rayon la calme obscurité qui y régnait et Drago le considéra sans rien dire.

« Viens ici. » La voix douce ne pouvait pas complètement dissimuler l'ordre sous jacent de ces deux simples mots et Harry vit Drago se déplacer dans le lit. Il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol avant de se lever souplement. Deux longues jambes à la peau blanche apparurent, dévoilées par le drap qui ne le recouvrait pas entièrement tandis qu'il avançait vers la lumière. L'homme était caché par la porte de telle sorte qu'Harry ne pouvait pas le voir mais la silhouette projetée sur le mur lui donnait l'impression d'une taille gigantesque. Alors que Drago s'approchait encore, un bras l'attrapa vivement avant de l'attirer avec force et impatience vers lui. Quand Harry disparut enfin, l'image de deux ombres s'embrassant brûlait encore sur sa rétine.

* * *

Noël arriva rapidement mais Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Il revoyait comme dans un film en boucle ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans la chambre et imaginait sans problème ce qui avait du se passer par la suite. Rien que d'y penser son estomac se contractait douloureusement. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble après tout mais Harry avait cru que... Enfin que les choses évoluaient bien entre eux et donc... Mais Drago ne semblait pas penser la même chose visiblement. Il soupira une énième fois avant de passer machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il se regarda quelques secondes dans la glace, se passa un coup de brosse puis attacha ses mèches brunes en catogan avant de faire de nouveau face à son reflet. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. 'Tant pis pour Drago ! Puisque ce dernier semblait toujours aussi idiot et bien, il allait passer à autres choses... Enfin essayer. Il lui suffisait juste d'arriver à oublier ce regard gris étrangement captivant, ce corps musclé tout en restant fin, cette peau pâle, tellement douce en apparence... 

« Harry, tu te dépêches ! » La voix impatiente de Lilian le sortit de ses rêveries et il détourna les yeux du miroir avant de sortir de la salle de bain, déterminé à oublier un Serpentard blond.

* * *

Si la soirée de Noël avait été agréable avec une montagne de plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres, la soirée du Nouvel An fut mémorable. Il y eu bien sûr un repas gargantuesque encore une fois avec dinde au marron, bûche, fois gras et autres mais une piste de danse avait également été prévue avec en prime un karaoké. 

Les deux garçons une fois le repas fini s'étaient installés dans les larges fauteuils confortables et regardaient les quelques danseurs qui commençaient à se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Ils regrettaient un peu l'absence de Lilian mais celui-là leur avait demandé avec de petits yeux larmoyants s'il pouvait les laisser pour ce réveillon, une histoire de cœur apparemment... Ils avaient bien sûr accepté, heureux de voir que leur frère s'était trouvé quelqu'un même si ce dernier avait refusé tout net de révéler l'identité de l'heureux élu.

Leur repos fut cependant de courte durée. Quelques minutes seulement après s'être installés, Kyle et Jeff les avaient rejoint avant de les tirer chacun par le bras sur la piste de danse avec un grand sourire. Harry s'était bientôt retrouvé entouré par les bras de Jeff, dont les mains posées sur ses hanches avaient légèrement tendance à glisser plus bas. D'abord tendu, l'ex-gryffondor, après avoir jeté un œil à Gelith qui avait semble-t-il retourné la situation, s'était finalement laissé guider par son partenaire. Après tout il avait le droit de prendre du plaisir lui aussi, et se laisser emporter par la musique dans ces bras accueillants était un réel plaisir. Après plusieurs danses, la chaleur s'était immanquablement fait ressentir et ils étaient allés se chercher un verre en riant de la dernière chorégraphie endiablée de Kyle. Ils avaient encore pas mal discuté et ri par la suite et non seulement Kyle et Jeff s'étaient révélés non pas frères mais cousins mais en plus Harry et Gelith les avaient découvert aussi drôles que Fred et Georges. Ils étaient retournés danser avant de finalement finir la soirée devant le micro du karaoké. Harry n'était pas très motivé pour chanter mais pris par l'ambiance, il avait finalement cédé pour un duo avec le batteur noir. Devant le succès de leur première présentation, ils enchaînèrent sur plusieurs chansons avant que Jeff lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il avait envi de boire un verre. Harry avait hoché la tête et ils avaient tous deux rejoint leurs amis qui les attendaient à la table.

De nombreux élèves étaient montés se coucher quand ils décidèrent dans faire autant et Kyle et Jeff laissèrent leurs deux partenaires au pied de l'escalier menant à leur aile. Kyle remercia Gelith pour cette soirée sympathique avant de s'en aller sans plus de cérémonie. Harry quant à lui était un peu plus gêné. Il avait l'impression que Jeff voulait plus mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Bon, ok il était bisexuel – il avait finalement du l'accepter après s'être avoué que les sentiments qu'il avait pour Drago n'étaient pas simplement dus à leur rivalité... N'étaient même pas du tout en rapport avec leur passé – mais de là à sortir avec un autre garçon... C'est vrai que le blond ne s'était pas privé pour faire bien plus mais... Il ne voulait pas dire oui à Jeff pour se rendre compte qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre en étant avec lui. Il ne méritait pas un tel mensonge. Il s'était donc excusé quand son coéquipier de Quidditch avait voulu l'embrasser mais ce dernier ne lui en avait semble-t-il pas tenu rigueur. Il avait juste soupiré théâtralement avant de déclarer qu'il se doutait bien qu'un mec aussi mignon était déjà pris. Harry en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles sous le regard amusé de Jeff, puis ce dernier lui avait volé un baiser avant de partir en lui faisant un signe de la main. Juste pour me faire un souvenir ; cette phrase chuchotée au creux de son oreille avait résonné pendant de longues secondes dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier avant qu'il ne se décide à rejoindre son familier dans leur chambre.

* * *

Il était en retard. Lagoon allait le tuer. Harry se mit à courir dans les couloirs du château se maudissant pour avoir oublié son devoir la première fois. Enfin peut-être que Gelith et Lilian arriveraient à le convaincre de lui pardonner en attendant son retour. Il descendit l'escalier, sautant allègrement plusieurs marches, traversa un couloir à vive allure, sans écouter les différents portraits qui lui demandaient ou lui criaient de ne pas courir, glissa sur la rambarde d'un second escalier avant de reprendre sa course dans les couloirs. Alors qu'il entamait un virage serré, il se cogna violement contre quelqu'un et retomba sur les fesses. Il retint de justesse un juron en se disant que si c'était un professeur il aurait déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour avoir couru dans les couloirs. 

« Et bien Mr Potter, je vois que vous respectez toujours autant les règlements » remarqua une voix sarcastique. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la voix de son vis-à-vis et il leva des yeux incrédules sur le sorcier qui lui faisait face.

« Rogue ? » souffla-t-il finalement quand il put de nouveau parler. Un sourire ironique lui répondit.

« Votre sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours, Mr Potter. » dit le sorcier en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry regarda l'homme en noir, puis la main tendue avant de revenir de nouveau sur son ancien maître des potions de plus en plus perdu. 'Mais que faisait son professeur préféré dans cette école ?'

« Mr Potter est-ce que vous vous décidez oui ou non ? » Harry posa de nouveau le regard sur la main devant lui avant de finalement la prendre et se relever. Il se frotta légèrement les fesses avant de reporter son attention sur le sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que... Vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas à Ste Mangouste ? » Finit-il par demander d'une petite voix. 'Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours diminué en présence de cet homme ? Etait-ce ses yeux noirs qui semblaient sonder l'âme et deviner le moindre secret d'une personne ou tout simplement l'attitude confiante et imperturbable de l'homme ? Peut-être les deux après tout...

« Même si cela ne vous regarde pas, Mr Potter il se trouve que le directeur et quelques uns des professeurs de cette école ont jugé bon de m'accueillir dans ce lieu afin que je me... Ressource. La magie médicale de ce monde semble plus avancée que la nôtre » Sur ces bonnes paroles, Rogue contourna le jeune garçon, bien décidé à reprendre sa route mais Harry l'interpella de nouveau.

« Comment... Comment savez-vous que nous ne sommes pas chez nous ? » Demanda ce dernier avec curiosité. L'ancien maître des potions se retourna vivement faisant voler sa cape derrière lui puis le toisa pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'en avait parlé. Il avait semble-t-il passé quelques années ici. » Sa voix s'était faite un peu moins cassante durant sa réponse mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette apparente bonne humeur, son aîné ayant déjà tourné les talons avec sa dextérité coutumière. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger planté au milieu du couloir à contempler l'endroit où l'homme venait de partir avant de se rappeler qu'il était en retard... Très en retard...

* * *

« Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! » s'exclama Harry devant l'aveu de Lilian sur la présence de Rogue dans le château. Assis au bureau de leur chambre, ils travaillaient tous les trois sur leur devoir de potions quand Harry avait révélé sa rencontre mouvementée avec son ancien professeur. 

« Il préférait rester discret... » S'excusa l'animorphe. « Et puis, je n'étais pas sûr que tu le prennes bien... »

« Que quoi ? Qu'il soit ici ou que tu es passé le Réveillon avec lui ? » Demanda le sorcier légèrement agacé en levant les yeux de son livre.

« Probablement les deux. » avoua Lilian « Et c'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? » Harry passa une main crispée dans ses cheveux signe de sa nervosité, puis il ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de soupirer de résignation.

« C'est que... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de bons souvenirs avec cet homme alors... J'ai du mal à accepter l'idée que tu puisses lui trouver quelque chose de bien, tu comprends ? » Le questionna-t-il en le dévisageant.

Lilian hocha la tête, compréhensif devant l'appréhension clairement visible dans les yeux verts. Son sorcier s'inquiétait pour lui et pour le mal que son ancien maître des potions pourrait lui faire mais Lilian était bien décidé à chasser cette angoisse. Le Séverus qu'il connaissait était différent du professeur Rogue et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité. Harry reprit sa lecture quelques instants avant de relever une nouvelle fois la tête, un air curieux sur le visage.

« Et comment l'as-tu su ? Je veux dire qu'il était ici ? » Lilian sourit.

« J'ai reconnu son odeur... Comme nous sommes en partie animal et bien nos sens sont plus développés que ceux des humains ordinaires et une nuit alors que c'était mon tour de dormir sur le second lit, et bien je l'ai senti... Au début je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que ce soit lui alors j'ai réveillé Gelith pour qu'il prenne ma place et je suis allé à la rencontre de cette odeur... Je l'ai trouvé et nous avons discuté toute la nuit... » Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait cette soirée. « Alors que l'aube se levait, et que je m'apprêtais à venir vous rejoindre, je l'ai embrassé un peu... Sauvagement peut-être... » Reconnut l'animorphe en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il y réfléchissait à présent. « Il m'a répondu après quelques secondes d'hésitation et depuis on est ensemble. » conclut-il avec un air rêveur.

« Tu étais toi aussi au courant ! » s'insurgea Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Gelith hocha simplement la tête mais Harry les mains sur le bureau dévisageait maintenant son frère avec gravité.

« Tu l'as embrassé ! » répéta-t-il incrédule alors que l'information venait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit.

« Et même plus ! » reprit Lilian avec un sourire moqueur. Les prunelles vertes de son vis-à-vis s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant la révélation et ses joues virèrent soudainement au rouge soutenu.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! » se récria-t-il vivement avant de s'asseoir de nouveau, en essayant de faire abstraction des images qui lui étaient subitement venues à l'esprit.

* * *

Janvier était déjà bien avancé mais Harry n'était pas retourné dans le monde anti-parallèle. Pas que ses professeurs ne soient pas d'accord au contraire. Ils en avaient rediscuté et la solution qu'ils avaient évoquée s'était révélée tout à fait réalisable. Son tuteur avait même défait le sceau sur le rideau de son lit pour qu'il puisse y aller et expliquer la situation aux futurs voyageurs. Seulement rien n'y faisait. Il passait des nuits reposantes dans son lit sans utiliser sa magie... Et ce soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher entre ses deux familiers – c'était l'un des avantages de ne plus avoir besoin du sceau et puis pour une fois que Lilian ne découchait pas, autant en profiter – ces derniers, assis au pied du lit, le contemplèrent sérieusement. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif dans leur direction. 

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu ne peux pas les rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lilian sans tourner autour du pot. Harry se redressa contre le montant du lit avant de lisser soigneusement les draps devant lui, évitant visiblement leur regard. Il entendit un petit soupir mais ne dit rien.

« Harry... Que s'est-il passé avec Drago ? » Questionna Gelith d'un ton ferme. Le garçon leva finalement la tête, hésitant avant de craquer devant les regards déterminés de ses amis. Il leur raconta sa dernière visite à l'ex-Serpentard avant de s'allonger et de se rouler en boule dans les draps.

Les deux familiers s'approchèrent doucement, s'appuyant à leur tour contre le montant du lit de chaque côté de leur protégé. Lilian se mit à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux tandis que seule leur respiration troublait la pièce.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui laisser la possibilité de s'expliquer avant de décider de ne plus le voir, non ? » interrogea Gelith au bout de quelques instants. Harry resta immobile dans le lit.

« Et puis tu dois prévenir ton parrain et tes amis qu'ils vont pouvoir revenir chez eux... Sans compter que ça va sûrement leur faire un choc de te voir... Enfin si tu arrives à apparaître réellement devant eux... » Ajouta Lilian après réflexion.

« Comment je vais faire d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a que Drago qui me voie et encore... Je ne suis consistant que si c'est lui qui m'appelle ! Si j'y vais tout seul, je passe à travers les objets ! » Remarqua Harry avec une moue de frustration alors que seul son visage apparaissait de dessous les draps.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura Lilian « mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu dormes... »

« Je n'ai... » Le sorcier bailla doucement « ... Pas très sommeil... »

« On voit ça ! » sourit Gelith en lui déposant un bisou sur le front. Son frère fit de même sous le regard endormi d'Harry et cinq minutes après ce dernier s'endormait profondément.

* * *

Un vent frais courait sur la plaine devant lui et il la contempla quelques instants appréciant le calme et la beauté du paysage enneigé. 

« Harry ! » s'exclama une voix à la fois étonnée et rassurée derrière lui. Ce dernier se retourna vers son interlocuteur et croisa les bras sur son torse, furieux. Drago l'examina quelques secondes, s'assurant qu'il allait bien avant de le dévisager plutôt gêné.

« Je... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase cherchant quoi dire pour désamorcer la tension de la situation.

« Tu quoi, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry en perdant patience. « Tu t'es rendu compte qu'un amant ne te suffirait probablement pas alors tu as voulu en tester un autre ? » continua-t-il sans prendre pleinement conscience de la mesure de ses paroles devant le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait dans toute son âme.

Les prunelles grises s'écarquillèrent légèrement devant la surprise mais il se reprit rapidement en voyant la colère irradier dans le regard vert de son ancien ennemi. Combien de fois les avait-il vu briller d'une telle fureur contenue durant leurs années de Poudlard, il ne saurait vraiment le dire mais le revoir ainsi dans ces conditions lui faisait aussi mal qu'une brûlure au fer rouge en plein dans le cœur.

« Merde, Potter, tu n'y es pas du tout... » Lui reprocha-t-il en écartant quelques mèches de ses cheveux que le vent ramenait sur son visage. Il s'approcha de quelques pas le fixant intensément pour stopper à moins d'un mètre de lui. Harry aperçut la gêne, l'inquiétude, la honte et la colère aussi, passer dans le regard gris orage, mais il continuait de le fixer attendant une explication, impassible au trouble intérieur auquel semblait se livrer Drago.

« Ce... n'est pas mon amant, Harry... » Commença-t-il lentement. « C'est... » Il rompit le contact entre leurs regards et un petit nuage de fumée apparut devant sa bouche quand il souffla pour se donner du courage. « C'est le paiement du loyer pour la maison. En échange d'une nuit chaque mois il nous laisse y habiter et... » Il se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux avant de le regarder de nouveau. « ... Merlin sait que je suis le dernier à apprécier ce rendez-vous, Harry... » Ce dernier le dévisageait, cherchant à discerner sur son visage la trace d'un mensonge éhonté mais la sincérité de son regard lui causa un choc.

'Comment était-ce possible ? Et surtout pourquoi les autres laissaient-ils faire ça ? Ce n'était pas...'

« Harry... » Le brun sortit soudain de ses pensées alors qu'une main incertaine s'approchait de son visage. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa peau hésitant visiblement à aller plus loin mais Harry approcha la sienne lentement la poussant doucement contre sa joue. Il avait les doigts gelés, probablement pour être resté longtemps dehors et Harry enregistra cette remarque dans un coin de son esprit comme une autre question à poser à ses amis quand ils seraient en face de lui. Mais pour l'instant, il avait envie de se noyer dans ce regard qui le dévisageait avec anxiété, il avait envi de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas...

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de combler l'espace entre eux, sa main emprisonnant toujours la sienne contre sa joue avant de la relâcher pour glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de l'ex-Serpentard. Il approcha doucement son visage, sans le lâcher des yeux, lui laissant la possibilité de se reculer s'il le voulait puis posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un doux frôlement, du chaud contre du froid, puis Harry recommença, accentuant cette fois le contact de leurs lèvres qui bientôt bougèrent dans une parfaite coordination. Il sentit une langue timide quémander l'entrée de sa bouche et il sourit légèrement avant de la lui accorder avec plaisir. Elle explora ce nouveau territoire avec efficacité, titillant parfois la propriétaire des lieux, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière décide à son tour de partir à l'aventure.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, reprenant petit à petit conscience de ce qui les entourait et en particulier du vent frais qui les fit frissonner. Drago rompit finalement le contact visuel en tournant la tête face au vent mais Harry posa à son tour sa main sur sa joue, l'obligeant à le regarder de nouveau. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement submergeant les prunelles grises dans un océan de honte et de tristesse. Les paumes du brun prirent délicatement le fin visage en coupe avant d'essuyer d'un geste tendre de ses pouces les minis torrents qui semblaient intarissables et un regard vert interrogatif s'ancra dans celui de son voisin. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le vent se fit entendre, soufflant plus fort, ébouriffant leurs mèches de cheveux, se glissant sous leurs vêtements comme pour les punir d'être dehors alors qu'il jouait avec les feuilles mais les deux garçons, perdus dans leur bulle, n'y prêtaient aucune attention.

« Je... Suis désolé. Je ne le voulais pas vraiment mais... »

« Ils ne t'ont quand même pas... Forcé. Je veux dire Sirius et... » Drago dénia de la tête et Harry soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il aurait supporté une telle révélation dans le cas contraire.

« Alors pourquoi ... ? » Drago baissa les yeux et voulut s'écarter mais Harry le retient avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec douceur et réconfort. Le blond se tendit mais finalement sembla se calmer alors que les doigts agiles de l'ex-Gryffondor caressaient lentement sa nuque.

« Explique-moi, Drago, s'il te plaît... Est-ce que Sirius devait aussi... Faire ça avant que vous arriviez ? » Il sentit un léger hochement négatif contre son épaule mais ne rajouta rien attendant patiemment qu'il se décide en nichant contre lui ce corps frissonnant.

« Quand nous sommes arrivés par l'arcade, nous sommes rapidement tombés sur Black, qui une fois remis de sa surprise, nous a emmené voir l'Enchanteur... C'est le ministre de cet endroit en quelque sorte... » Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Drago contre son cou alors que ce dernier cherchait ses mots et il resserra un peu son étreinte pour lui montrer son soutien. « Il nous a souhaité la bienvenue avec enthousiasme en nous expliquant les quelques règles fondamentales – comme l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie – et nous a invité à manger. Seulement pendant tout le repas, il n'a pas arrêté de me faire des propositions que j'ai toutes remballées avec plus ou moins de patience... Et deux jours après, il nous demandait de payer un loyer pour vivre dans cette maison... En nature et de ma personne... Je n'avis pas le choix, je devais accepter si nous voulions survivre. » Finit-il dans un murmure tout en agrippant la tunique d'Harry.

Ce dernier le garda contre lui, continuant ses caresses apaisantes pendant plusieurs minutes puis doucement il le repoussa de quelques centimètres avant de le fixer de nouveau dans les yeux.

« Fais moi confiance, Drago ; dès la fin du mois de février, tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Ce dernier le dévisagea sans comprendre mais Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner en direction de la maison.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Voilà, voilà... Que dire de plus ? Vive le week-end ! lol

A plus  
Bye


	12. Libération

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

« Ah, on est mieux ici, il fait plus chaud ! » s'exclama Harry, les joues encore rougies par le froid. Drago enleva sa légère cape et la posa sur la patère mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Harry récupérait de nouveau sa main et l'entraînait vers le salon. A peine avaient-ils fait deux pas, qu'une voix plutôt froide les interpellait... 

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu... » Ils se retournèrent vivement vers les jumeaux qui les observaient visiblement perplexes... Enfin, ils dévisageaient plutôt Drago, attendant visiblement une explication.

« Tu dois leur dire maintenant, Drago » Dit Harry d'une voix calme en serrant doucement sa main entre ses doigts. Le blond hocha la tête, un peu rassuré puis se tourna de nouveau vers les deux rouquins.

« Je dois vous parler de quelques chose d'important... A tous. » Annonça-t-il avec détermination puis il les contourna et entra dans la salle, tirant à son tour Harry derrière lui. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, tandis que le brun s'installait sur l'accoudoir et ils attendirent en silence l'arrivée des autres personnes de la maisonnée.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu... »

Fred stoppa net sa phrase tandis que Georges dévisageait le Serpentard avec étonnement. Il faut dire que ce dernier venait d'entrer dans la maison d'une curieuse façon... Comme si quelqu'un le tirait par le bras alors que visiblement il n'y avait personne. Si on rajoute à ça ses yeux rougis et ses cheveux échevelés et bien... La scène était clairement irréelle. Drago s'était arrêté et semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait dire – chose une fois de plus inimaginable en connaissant le garçon – puis il regarda devant lui dans le vide et hocha la tête.

« Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important... A tous. » Et il s'avança dans la salle à manger de la pièce.

« Il est devenu fou ? » questionna Georges incrédule.

« On dirait, ouai ! » répondit son frère. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger regardant la porte du salon puis ils haussèrent les épaules en même temps avant de partir prévenir les autres.

* * *

« C'est... Une blague ? » Demanda Sirius en fixant le garçon sévèrement. Drago dénia de la tête sans rien ajouter. 

« Tu veux dire que Harry serait là, dans la pièce avec nous et qu'on le voit pas ? » reprit Ron avec incrédulité. Drago hocha la tête.

« Il est là. » remarqua le blond en montrant l'accoudoir à sa droite. « Sur l'accoudoir. » Les regards se posèrent sur le vide à ses côtés et Harry eu l'impression d'être momentanément redevenu visible.

« Aurais-tu une preuve de... Cette histoire Malfoy ? » Demanda Hermione avec gravité. Drago se tourna vers Harry d'un air interrogatif et celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants. 'Une chose qui prouverait inévitablement qu'il était vraiment là dans la pièce, une chose que Drago ne pourrait pas savoir...'

« Dis leur que le surnom de Patmol est Sniffle » L'ex-Serpentard le regarda sans comprendre puis finalement il répéta la phrase telle quelle, résigné devant le sourire malicieux de son ennemi/ami/ futur amant ? Il ne savait plus trop quel terme utiliser pour le dénommer. La réaction de ses interlocuteurs fut assez amusante. Ils passèrent d'un parfait ébahissement à une expression perdue pour certains, encore sceptique pour d'autres puis finalement ils se mirent à regarder autour d'eux plus ou moins discrètement, comme pour vérifier de façon bien inutile ses dires.

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? Et comment ? » Questionna Molly Weasley après un moment de silence, posant la question que tout le monde avait en tête. Drago répéta soigneusement l'explication que lui donnait Harry, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour le fixer devant l'étrangeté de certaines révélations. Le silence s'installa de nouveau lorsqu'il eut fini, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et surtout aux conséquences que cela impliquaient.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui ? Et cette histoire de lien entre vous deux est venue comment ? » Interrogea Sirius bien décidé à découvrir comment son gentil filleul avait pu se lier avec cet ... Ce Serpentard ! Ok, d'après les dires de ce dernier la mort de Dumbedore était programmée mais merde ! L'ancien directeur avait été bien plus que cela à ses yeux ! Surtout en considérant que sa famille n'avait jamais débordé d'affection envers lui ! Dumbledore si ! Un peu comme un grand-père sévère mais juste ! Et il savait que les autres maraudeurs auraient été d'accord avec lui. Vivre avec son meurtrier, même s'il ne l'était pas officiellement, avait été difficile – et d'ailleurs, il voulait voir ce fameux testament avant d'accepter ce fait – mais savoir que son filleul adoré pouvait avoir quelques amourachements pour lui était au dessus de ses forces ! Il voulait des explications et il les aurait, foi de maraudeurs !

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et soupira. L'explication avait été laborieuse et surtout très longue... Quatre heures d'interrogatoire serré par l'intermédiaire de Drago avait de quoi rendre fou même le plus patient des hommes ; Et Harry et Drago n'étaient pas vraiment reconnus pour leur patience mais bon, il y avait quand même eu un avantage non négligeable. Harry sourit en y repensant. Les genoux du blond étaient très agréables et plutôt douillets finalement, surtout après une longue heure passée sur l'accoudoir rigide d'un fauteuil. Heureusement par contre que Drago n'avait rien dit quand il s'était assis sur lui parce que vu comme son parrain les avait questionné sur leur relation – enfin plutôt future relation – il n'osait imaginer sa tête si une remarque du genre : Harry, ne me montes pas dessus comme ça ou encore, Harry arrêtes de gigoter, avait été dite, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait alors assisté à une crise cardiaque généralisée... 

Le brun se frotta machinalement les yeux puis se redressa légèrement sur un coude. La pièce était vide mais à entendre le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain, Gelith devait être en train de se doucher et Lilian... Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner... Il devait être avec... L'autre. Peut-être sous la douche également... Ensemble... Harry secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser cette idée. Sirius n'était peut-être pas prêt à accepter Drago mais lui ne l'était pas envers Rogue. Il se rallongea, les mains derrière la nuque et les yeux dans le vague. Il préférait penser à un blond aux yeux gris, c'était bien plus intéressant et surtout bien moins dérangeant.

* * *

Fin février arrivait et avec elle, l'excitation, la joie et l'angoisse de pouvoir enfin les toucher réellement. Harry était retourné plusieurs fois dans l'autre monde depuis son aveu. Parfois pour parler avec sa famille – il avait ainsi appris que Bill, Ginny, Rémus et Tonk étaient morts des suites de leur blessures dans ce monde – Drago lui avait d'ailleurs pris la main à ce moment, la serrant doucement dans un geste de réconfort, et il avait beaucoup apprécier d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider ; D'autres fois sans rien dire aux autres, juste une conversation entre Drago et lui, juste un moment de tendresse et de partage. Ils avaient ainsi eu le temps de parler de leur vie respective surtout depuis que Drago avait moins de corvées à faire. Harry avait froncé les sourcils quand le blond lui avait avoué ce jour-là que depuis qu'il était apparu, les autres étaient bien plus justes envers lui mais le Serpentard avait rapidement fait taire la lueur de colère des yeux verts. Après tout, ils pensaient qu'il était un meurtrier, sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais été très aimable avec eux donc leur réaction était plutôt normale. Mais Harry ne s'était complètement calmé que lorsque Drago lui avait assuré que malgré le fait qu'il avait plus de travail à faire, il avait toujours mangé à sa faim et il n'avait pas été maltraité. A part peut-être des regards froids et peu de conversation. 

Drago qui assis derrière lui le tenait entre ses bras à ce moment-là, l'avait complètement détourner du sujet par la suite quand sa langue avait commencé à mordiller son lobe avant de descendre sur son cou qu'il avait marqué sans aucun remord. Harry bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce s'était retourné assez vivement et à cheval sur les cuisses musclées de son ancien ennemi, il avait entrepris une exploration en règle du territoire adverse. La bataille aurait certainement pu se poursuivre jusqu'à la réédition complète d'un des deux combattants si Ron n'était pas entré subitement dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de frapper en annonçant l'heure du dîner. Voir Drago assis sur un fauteuil, la chemise défaite, les lèvres rougies avec quelques marques parsemées ici et là sur son torse avait failli avoir raison de lui. Harry avait ri de la situation non sans avouer à Drago qu'il était content de ne pas être visible. Ce dernier après lui avoir jeté un regard noir l'avait boudé jusqu'à ce que Harry l'embrasse avec fougue pour se faire pardonner. Le brun s'était ensuite relevé, lui avait souhaité bon appétit, histoire que Ron n'ait pas fait la commission pour rien puis après un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres tentatrices, il avait réintégré son propre monde. Et depuis la situation ne s'était pas plus développée entre eux, chacun attendant d'un commun accord, la réalité d'un même monde pour aller plus loin dans leur relation.

'Et demain, il seraient enfin ensemble' pensa Harry en essayant de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, 'demain...'

* * *

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? » demanda Lagoon alors que son pupille allongé sur son lit se réveillait doucement. Harry tourna lentement la tête vers l'aquamage avant de sourire. 

« J'ai donné l'anneau déclencheur à Drago et puisqu'il n'est plus à mon doigt, je pense que le portail devrait s'ouvrir là-bas comme prévu... »

« Alors dépêche-toi de te lever pour qu'on puisse aller les accueillir comme il se doit ! » annonça Yallis en commençant à partir. Harry secoua doucement la tête en voyant une curiosité presque enfantine briller dans les yeux gris de l'homme. Cette expérience avait l'air de l'exciter au plus haut point.

Il allait enfin les revoir ! Cette pensée le boosta plus que la réaction de son tuteur et quelques secondes après il le rattrapait dans les couloirs menant au sous-sol. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une étrange porte qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant ses visiteurs et ils entrèrent dans une pièce assez sombre. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité ambiante, Harry remarqua qu'aucune fenêtre n'était présente, la faible lumière provenant uniquement d'une petite source lumineuse au centre du plafond. Alors qu'il s'approchait un peu pour pouvoir déterminer ce qu'elle était exactement, Lilian l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

« Harry tu ne dois pas aller plus loin ! » Le sorcier suivit le regard de son familier et repéra à une dizaine de centimètres de son pied droit, la ligne épurée d'un sceau gravé sur le sol. 'C'est probablement lui qui permet les aller-retour entre les monde par le biais de la magie des pierres d'Amaryel' pensa Harry en suivant des yeux les courbes et formes du dessin.

« Rien a changé, Potter. Vous êtes toujours aussi inconscient qu'à Poudlard. » Remarqua une voix froide à sa droite. Harry tourna vivement la tête et dévisagea incrédule son cher maître des potions qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs par-dessus les épaules de l'animorphe. Harry sentit une colère sourde se déverser dans ses veines devant cette vision tant haïe. Même maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et quitté l'école, il devait encore se faire emmerder par Rogue et même si jusque là il avait essayé de faire des efforts pour Lilian, cette fois, la coupe était pleine.

« Comment... » Commença-t-il alors que sa magie pulsait en lui en écho à sa fureur.

« Harry s'il te plaît... » Souffla Lilian avec une supplication dans la voix. Le brun inspira profondément en fermant les yeux pour se calmer puis il fixa son compagnon avec sérieux.

« Lilian, j'ai fait des efforts, vraiment, mais lui ne cherche pas à en faire, alors si tu veux rester avec lui, soit, mais nous devrons... Faire quelque chose... pour notre propre lien... » Murmura Harry les yeux brillants alors qu'il tentait de s'empêcher de penser au vide qu'il ressentirait sans eux. Mais il ne voulait pas demander à Lilian de choisir entre lui, son frère et son amant... Il ne voulait plus blesser personne, il se l'était promis. Le regard vert si semblable au sien le fixait avec incrédulité mêlé d'une certaine angoisse mais Lilian ne dit rien de plus. Harry se détourna de lui pour se concentrer sur son tuteur. Aucun des deux n'aperçut la lueur de satisfaction qui traversa les yeux sombres du maître de potion qui s'était de nouveau appuyé contre le mur.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ? »

« Assis-toi et concentre toi sur Drago. Ils ne vont plus tarder à tenter la connexion je pense. » Murmura Lagoon les yeux fixés sur le centre de la pièce.

Il ne leur fallut effectivement pas attendre longtemps puisque moins de cinq minutes après un portail de la taille d'une porte, apparaissait dans le sceau qui scintillait d'une agréable couleur bleue. Harry sentit sa magie déborder sans rien pouvoir y faire mais elle ne s'échappait pas dans n'importe quelle direction ; elle se rassemblait au contraire en un unique ruban qui rejoignait la récente création. C'était cela le lien qui permettrait à tout le monde de revenir ici, Harry en était sûr, il fallait juste qu'il reste concentré pour leur donner le temps de le faire.

Hermione fut la première à apparaître suivie de près par Ron. Ils clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce avant que leur regard ne se pose sur Harry qui en tailleur et les yeux fermés leur faisait face. Ils commencèrent d'avancer vers lui mais un signe venant d'un homme plutôt grand avec de longs cheveux argentés attachés par plusieurs élastiques tout le long de leur longueur les fit changer de direction. C'était étrange, ils ne le connaissaient pas du tout mais l'aura qu'ils ressentaient émaner de lui devait sans aucun doute être proche de celle de leur ancien directeur ; ils le sentaient et c'est ce qui les avaient convaincu d'obéir. Ils ne furent d'ailleurs pas les seuls. Chaque première réaction des arrivants était de se diriger vers Harry mais pas un ne l'atteignit lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard gris devenu insondable de leur hôte... Excepté Malfoy.

Ce dernier fermait la marche du fait qu'il était l'un des porteurs du lien et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qui entretenait depuis plusieurs mois les battements de son cœur, il marcha vers lui. Harry épuisé par sa magie avait cependant ouvert ses yeux verts et le contemplait entrain d'avancer. Il lui fit un petit sourire, rassuré de voir que leur expédition s'était bien déroulée avant de vaciller légèrement et de basculer en arrière. Drago accéléra le pas inquiet mais avant qu'il ne puisse enfin être près de lui, un corps lui bloqua fermement le passage. Un regard gris furieux rencontra des prunelles vertes déterminées et le Serpentard fut déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes. Comment cet homme pouvait posséder les mêmes yeux que son Harry ? Il le dévisagea une nouvelle fois essayant de retrouver d'autres traits comparables à son Gryffondor mais la similarité s'arrêtait là. Ces cheveux étaient bien plus sombres et coupés assez courts, il était visiblement plus vieux qu'eux d'un ou deux ans, peut-être trois. Chose plus étrange encore était le grondement sourd qui roulait dans la gorge de celui qui lui faisait face, un grondement menaçant étayant la lueur animale qui brillait dans son regard.

« Je te conseille de reculer, Drago. Potter est affaibli et ses familiers se doivent de le protéger... » Lança avec dégoût Rogue. Le blond regarda son parrain avec surprise. « Ce cher Potter ne t'aurait-il rien dit de ses précieux gardes du corps ? » rajouta l'homme avec un froid rictus. Drago hocha la tête, remettant ses pensées en ordre alors que les événements s'éclairaient dans son esprit. L'homme qui le toisait était un de ses familiers probablement Gelith puisqu'il était brun et l'autre près de lui qui avait jeté un regard triste à son parrain quand il avait commencé à parler devait être Lilian... Mais pourquoi Séverus réagissait ainsi alors qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il avait une relation avec l'animorphe aux cheveux blancs ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que ce dernier soulevait l'ex-Gryffondor d'un mouvement souple avant de quitter la salle sans un mot suivi de son frère. Rogue les regarda disparaître avec colère puis s'en alla à son tour dans un mouvement de cape que seul lui maîtrisait.

Alors qu'il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire, Drago se sentit tremblé subitement avant de sa vision ne se trouble et qu'il s'écroule sur le sol froid, son corps convulsant de petits spasmes.

* * *

« Où est Lilian ? » demanda Harry en se réveillant doucement. Il le sentait tendu, furieux et de ne pas le savoir avec eux l'angoissait. Gelith lui passa une main affectueuse sur le front avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son sorcier. 

« Il est allé voir Rogue... Pour lui demander des explications sur sa conduite... » Souffla-t-il avec une légère pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes puis ressentant une nouvelle vague de tristesse en provenance de son second frère, il se leva et commença à s'habiller.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda l'animorphe brun en se levant à son tour. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil puis boutonna sa chemise avant de répondre.

« Je vais aller dire deux mots à mon cher maître des potions ! Il est hors de question qu'il fasse souffrir Lilian à cause de moi ! »

« Alors je t'accompagne » dit Gelith avec détermination. Harry s'approcha et plongea un regard rassurant dans le sien.

« J'aimerai plutôt que tu ailles voir comment vont nos invités. Je dois régler ce problème avec les deux concernés et ta présence ne fera que contrarier un peu plus Rogue. Si je veux lui faire entendre raison, je dois y aller en tant qu'égal, à un contre un, tu comprends ? » Gelith sonda ces prunelles si semblables aux siennes pendant plusieurs secondes puis il acquiesça lentement. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer un « sois prudent » dans le creux de l'oreille et de se diriger en direction de l'infirmerie de l'école.

Harry resta un instant immobile dans sa chambre tentant de se motiver et de se calmer pour l'entrevue qui l'attendait. Il devait réussir à faire évoluer les choses et pour cela, il devait garder le contrôle de son corps, de ses émotions et donc de sa magie. Après tout même si envoyer Rogue à l'infirmerie ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il n'était pas sûr que Lilian le prenne bien... Ni Lagoon d'ailleurs... Il inspira et expira une troisième fois profondément avant de sortir à son tour d'un pas décidé en direction de la chambre maudite.

* * *

« Incapable de se défendre... toutous de Potter ! » Harry qui hésitait à entrer poussa la porte en entendant ces mots. Les deux protagonistes qui se faisaient face se retournèrent brusquement à son entrée et un silence tendu s'installa. 

« Lilian est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Son compagnon d'ordinaire assez calme tremblait littéralement de rage quand il était entré et maintenant il l'observait d'un air triste et résigné, comme pour dire que finalement Harry avait peut-être raison au sujet de cet homme.

« Lilian... ? » Sa voix était douce, apaisante et l'animorphe hocha la tête lentement, mais la pâleur de son visage était moins convaincante.

« Assis-toi pendant que je règle quelques petites choses avec ton cher et tendre » exigea Harry en approchant magiquement un fauteuil. Lilian s'y assit et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine sans rien dire. Harry se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et ce dernier manqua de reculer devant la fureur évidente de son ancien élève. Sa magie rayonnait littéralement autour de lui comme des vagues ondulant sans fin et la pièce devint bien vite saturée de magie tandis que deux yeux vert le fixaient sans ciller. Rogue faisait de même se forçant à ne pas rompre le contact avec cet insupportable morveux comme il l'appelait mais il se retint de justesse de sursauter en entendant la porte se verrouiller. 'Et il doit aussi y avoir un sort de silence' pensa Rogue dans un réflexe. Harry se mit à avancer lentement vers son ancien professeur et ce denier fut tenter de reculer avant de s'apercevoir avec une certaine crainte que son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

« Assis ! » ordonna Harry d'une voix froide. Rogue vit avec incrédulité son corps agir et s'asseoir dans le canapé qui était derrière lui.

« Nous allons mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute, M Rogue. » dit-il avec détermination en gardant ses yeux dans les prunelles noires de son vis-à-vis. « Premièrement, Lilian et Gelith ne sont pas mes toutous comme vous semblez le croire. Je les considère comme des frères... » Commença-t-il '...Et on ne fait pas de mal à ma famille' ajouta une voix coupante dans l'esprit du sorcier plus âgé. Rogue sursauta mais la présence était déjà repartie.

« Ensuite j'ai essayé, Merlin seul le sait, de faire des efforts avec vous, de me montrer courtois et poli pour faire plaisir à Lilian qui semble avoir beaucoup d'estime pour vous, parce que je tiens beaucoup à lui » continua-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus avant de poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs. 'Ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas, puisque vous n'êtes même pas capable de mettre vos rancunes puériles de côté pour lui' Rogue écarquilla légèrement les yeux, le reste de son visage conservant son impassibilité coutumière mais Harry proche de lui perçut nettement ce petit signe de stupéfaction.

« Enfin quoique votre esprit tordu puisse penser, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre, surtout si comme je le pense Drago sera dorénavant à mes côtés. Par conséquent, Lilian et Gelith n'auront aucune obligation de rester près de moi pourvu qu'ils puissent transplaner si je suis affaibli ou en danger de mort ce qui vu mon niveau actuel de magie et sans fausse modestie reste peu probable. Maintenant... » 'Vouez une haine éternelle à mon père si vous le souhaitez, continuez de me haïr en sa mémoire si cela peut vous soulager mais faites souffrir encore une fois Lilian et je vous assure que Voldemort à côté de moi, ce sera un enfant de quatre ans avec une petite cuillère !' Cette fois-ci Rogue ne put empêcher un frisson de lui traverser la colonne vertébrale. Pas qu'il ait peur – Il n'avait pas peur d'un Potter – mais son instinct lui martelait de ne surtout pas sous-estimer cette dernière parole parce qu'à voir les prunelles vertes qui le transperçaient, ce n'était pas une menace en l'air.

Le garçon – l'homme – devant lui avait visiblement trop perdu dans sa vie pour accepter que Lilian soit blessé à cause de lui et quelque part au fond de lui, il le comprenait et l'acceptait. Seulement pour l'instant il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir et Potter sembla le comprendre. Il se redressa brusquement ses yeux toujours rivés aux siens avant de finalement se détourner, prendre Lilian par la main avec tendresse et sortir. L'animorphe se laissa faire visiblement encore choqué par leur dispute et il les regarda partir sans rien dire.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre contiendra le lemon tant attendu et même plus (je ne vous en dit pas mieux lol)

Raison de mon retard... (Rmq : Même explication sur Mission en aveugle) J'ai passé ma soutenance à Perpignan en début de semaine et donc la semaine passée ben j'étais pas très motivée pour écrire (disons que j'avais autre chose en tête lol) Comme arrivée au vendredi, jour de la mise en ligne, mes chapitres n'étaient pas prêts, je n'ai rien posté (et je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre qui expliquait mon retard parce que je déteste croire qu'un chapitre est en ligne et me retrouver avec une note quand je lis une fic !!!) Bref, je suis ensuite partie dès le samedi pour profiter de la plage avant le moment fatidique et ce jusqu'à hier (donc pas d'Internet...) Voilà le pourquoi du comment de mon retard !

Je vais essayer de reprendre ma régularité mais rien n'est promis parce que je vais chercher du boulot donc peut-être quelques sauts de semaine de temps en temps. (Mettez l'histoire en alerte c'est plutôt pratique et ça n'engage à rien – même pas obligé de reviewer même si ça me fait toujours plaisir :D)

A plus  
Bye


	13. Mamours

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

****

**ATTENTION LEMON **

**POUR CELLES (CEUX) QUI NE SE SENTENT PAS CAPABLES DE LE LIRE, IL SERA ANNONCE DANS LE TEXTE ET VOUS DEVREZ ATTENDRE LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE POUR LA SUITE DE L'HISTOIRE **

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Gelith était rassuré. La magie de son sorcier avait semble-t-il retrouvé un flux normal et Lilian allait mieux. Et avec un peu de chance, ils avaient réussi à ne pas envoyer Rogue à l'infirmerie – donc pas de punition de la part de Lagoon – et tout serait pour le mieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant que son angoisse née de la tension de ces dernières heures avait disparu. 

« Savez-vous si Harry va bien ? » Gelith se retourna vivement et fixa perplexe l'homme allongé sur le lit près de lui. Plutôt grand, des cheveux mi-longs, de la même longueur que Harry à peu près, et des yeux noirs interrogatifs et visiblement inquiets.

« Harry ? » répéta Gelith perdu dans ce regard et dans ses pensées.

« Harry Potter. Pas bien grand, des yeux verts, une tignasse noire plutôt longue, un torse musclé, des cuisses fines, une peau à croquer et une odeur de... »

« Je pense qu'on a compris, Malfoy » l'interrompit Ron « et je préférerais ne pas connaître de détails sur ce plan là. » Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du Serpentard alors qu'il dévisageait celui qui avait osé le couper.

« Vanille... » Des yeux gris incrédules se reposèrent rapidement sur l'animorphe qui souriait, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Drago en s'asseyant brutalement, sans tenir compte de son léger étourdissement – le médicomage lui avait précisé que cela pouvait arriver à cause des convulsions qu'il avait eu pour avoir conforté le lien magique lors de la traversée. Gelith éclata de rire devant le regard furieux du garçon et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de le trouver... Captivant : son rire, son regard, son sens de l'humour... 'Peut-être que ?' Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en souriant à son tour.

« Ne t'énerves pas Drago. Je le sais parce que je suis un animorphe et certains de mes sens, en particulier l'odorat, sont plus développés... Et puis nous sommes frères de sang et nous avons souvent couché dans le même lit tu sais... En toute chasteté ! » Ajouta-t-il vivement devant le regard gris qui s'assombrissait de nouveau.

« Enfin, pour répondre à votre question, il avait un petit problème à régler avec Lilian et Rogue. »

« Parrain est ici ! » s'exclama Drago visiblement content de cette nouvelle tandis que Ron et les jumeaux s'évanouissaient faussement dans leur lit.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » questionna immédiatement l'ex-Serpentard.

« Disons qu'avant qu'Harry aille lui parler il allait bien ; maintenant au vu de sa conduite envers Lilian, je ne sais pas... » Avoua Gelith avec un petit sourire. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle pour sa moquerie de tout à l'heure, quand il était perdu dans la lune. Enfin plutôt dans deux puits sans fond qui vous aspiraient l'âme et le cœur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au parrain de Harry qui riait en écoutant les jumeaux imaginer la terrible bataille qui avait eu lieu entre son filleul et le terrifiant Cerbérus et se dit que tout était possible, non ?

* * *

Harry ferma doucement la porte, rassuré ; Lilian s'était finalement endormi. Il partit en direction de l'infirmerie, impatient de retrouver leurs visiteurs en espérant que tout le monde allait bien. Gelith était avec eux de toute manière, il lui aurait probablement dit si quelque chose n'allait pas... Harry arriva aux portes de l'infirmerie et sourit en entendant des rires dans la pièce. Finalement, il s'était inquiété pour rien visiblement. Il toqua avant d'entrer et se retrouva soudainement emporter par trois tornades rousses qui lui sautèrent dessus. 

« Harry ! C'est bien toi... »

« ... En chair et en os cette fois ! » S'exclamèrent Fred puis Georges avant de se relever pour le laisser respirer un peu. Harry ne put que hocher la tête tandis que Ron l'aidait à se remettre sur pied avant de le prendre dans une nouvelle étreinte fraternelle.

« Je suis si heureux de te revoir, mon frère ! »

« Moi aussi Ron... Mais si tu continues à me serrer de cette façon, je risque de mourir asphyxier tu sais ! » lui fit remarquer le brun amusé. Le rouquin le relâcha puis les yeux verts se fixèrent sur ceux chocolat de sa meilleure amie qui le dévisageait les larmes aux yeux. Elle secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se désoler de leur attitude mais son sourire trahissait sa joie. Harry s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, la sentant trembler contre lui alors que quelques larmes coulaient contre son cou.

« Je suis là, Hermione, vraiment là... » Assura Harry à la brunette. Celle-ci essuya ses larmes en hochant la tête et se rapprocha de son petit copain pour lui tenir la main. Harry contempla les deux personnes qui restaient sur leur lit et regardaient la scène sans bouger. Son parrain et Drago... Les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient... L'un comme un père, l'autre comme un amant bien qu'aucun d'eux ne devaient le savoir réellement et Harry se promit mentalement de le leur dire rapidement.

Il s'approcha du lit du plus âgé assez timidement, scrutant les traits de son visage dans l'espoir de deviner ce qu'il devait faire. Comment devait-il réagir ? Comment régissait un fils vis-à-vis de son père ? Il ne le savait pas et cette ignorance rendait cette situation un peu tendue.

L'homme se leva finalement et après quelques hésitations le serra fortement dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec joie tandis qu'une tornade d'émotion lui prenait les tripes. Il était vivant, son parrain était vivant, le dernier membre de sa famille... Il ne put retenir des larmes de joie et fut intérieurement ravi de sentir celles de son parrain également. Sirius se recula un peu, lui fit un sourire puis un clin d'œil discret vers le lit d'à côté. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire également avant de porter son regard sur deux perles grises qui le dévisageaient avec attention. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer involontairement tandis qu'il se perdait dans un tourbillon orageux. Il était entraîné par ce cyclone d'émotion et s'y laissait attirer sans aucune résistance alors qu'il posait un genou sur le lit de son parrain, bien décidé à traverser le meuble qui lui faisait obstacle.

« Harry ! » Le dit Harry sursauta avant de détourner vivement les yeux du blond, les joues rougies. Comment se faisait-il qu'il perdait tout contrôle dès qu'il croisait ce regard ! Une femme rondouillette lui sauta presque dessus avant de l'étouffer dans une étreinte maternelle.

« Harry, mon chéri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as maigri non ? Arthur, il a maigri tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda-t-elle à son mari sans laisser le temps au garçon de dire quoique ce soit. L'homme lui fit un sourire avant de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

« Peut-être ma chérie, peut-être... » Alors que Molly lui prenait le bras et l'attirait derrière elle pour lui demander des explications complètes et fournies sur sa santé et cette école, il jeta un oeil à Drago qui n'avait rien dit et le vit sourire. Harry lui lança un regard suppliant mais le sourire du blond se fit légèrement moqueur, encore plus quand Harry lui répondit par une moue enfantine. Cependant, tandis qu'il était tiré sans ménagement par la femme, ce dernier aperçut la lueur de tendresse qui se glissa dans le gris envoûtant et il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un baiser virtuel des plus tentateurs. Quand la porte se referma, six regards se tournèrent simultanément vers Drago qui allongé de nouveau sur son lit, regardait le plafond rêveusement, un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient passées depuis sa petite discussion avec Rogue – enfin Séverus – et les choses semblaient s'améliorer. Lilian avait retrouvé rapidement le sourire en voyant qu'Harry et son amant se supportait de mieux en mieux même si parfois encore une ou deux remarques malheureuses leurs échappaient encore, mais rien de bien grave en somme. Il en était de même entre Séverus et Sirius – qui depuis quelques temps flirtait avec Gelith, si bien que Harry commençait à se demander si quelqu'un ne leur avait pas jeté un sort à tous les trois. D'un côté, la seule fois où il avait fais un commentaire plutôt acerbe à l'ancien maître des potions, Drago le lui avait fais payer assez cher... Parce que même s'ils avaient décidé de se connaître un peu plus avant de faire le grand pas, ils avaient quand même commencé à réviser les préliminaires et quatre jours de bouderie version Malfoy avaient de quoi faire réfléchir n'importe quel Potter amoureux... Bref il lui avait juré de ne plus dire de bêtises et il s'était jurer de ne plus en dire en sa présence... Après tout tant que le chat n'est pas là... Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait un sérieux doute quant à l'intégrité de ses familiers sur cette question et se demandait si même en son absence, Drago n'en serait pas informé. Il avait en tout cas la nette certitude que les deux animorphe et son amant étaient devenus assez bons amis en peu de temps et si ses punitions étaient exemplaires, il était prêt à parier que celles de son parrain et de Séverus devaient l'être aussi. Il poussa un petit soupir de résignation alors que l'eau coulait doucement sur son visage avant de glisser sur son corps élancé, retraçant chaque courbe de ses muscles acquis durement durant l'année avant de disparaître dans le bac de la douche. Cette situation n'était peut-être pas plus mal après tout. Il réussissait à avoir des conversations polies et parfois intéressantes avec Séverus quand ils y mettaient tous les deux du leur. Après s'être assuré que ses cheveux étaient lavés de tout shampoing il éteint l'arrivée d'eau et s'essuya avec une serviette qu'il avait préparée. Il enfila rapidement un pyjama, sécha ses cheveux, les peigna avant de les laisser détaché librement sur ses épaules. Il se lava les dents, jeta un regard au miroir puis laissant échapper un bâillement il sortit de la salle de bain pour stopper net. Drago allongé nu en travers du lit, la tête reposant sur son coude droit, l'examinait avec un regard brûlant et Harry se sentit frissonner malgré lui devant cette vision de rêve... Et étrangement il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les deux hommes étaient enlacés sur le lit, le plus jeune reposant sa tête sur l'épaule solide du plus vieux tandis qu'un bras l'entourait.

« Je suis content que vous commenciez à vous entendre Harry et toi... » Un grognement lui répondit et Lilian sourit.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de grogner, je sais que tu commences à l'apprécier... Et cette nouvelle me rassure... J'avais tellement peur de devoir faire un choix un jour que... » Sa voix se cassa légèrement alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir dans ce cas-là – une profonde déchirure, une cicatrice éternelle quelque soit la personne qu'il aurait choisi... L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui pour le réconforter et il chassa ses pensées inutiles. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Des doigts inconscients glissaient tendrement sur la peau sensible du flanc de Lilian mais ce dernier n'en semblait pas gêner, loin de là. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de rompre cette caresse câline, mais des plus tentantes et il se retourna vivement sur le ventre, contemplant avec un sourire heureux le visage de son amant. Ses cheveux noir corbeau ; ses yeux sombres et presque inexpressifs parfois, son nez un peu crochu, sa peau pâle, ses lèvres charnues... Tentatrices... Lilian se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure en sentant son excitation grimpée en flèche et il s'approcha doucement du visage toujours immobile qui le fixait. Il lécha d'abord la lèvre inférieure, puis celle supérieure avant de les effleurer dans un chaste baiser. Il se recula un peu, avec un sourire innocent tandis que les prunelles sombres luisaient d'un désir impatient. Avant qu'il n'ait pu le taquiner à nouveau ses propres lèvres furent happées par celles chaudes et insatiables de son amant qui d'un mouvement de hanche adéquat, le fit passer sous lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fumsec regarda les deux animaux qui couraient d'un œil perplexe. Après tout voir une panthère au pelage noir si ce n'était une tâche blanche sur le front poursuivre un chien aux longs poils également noirs était intrigant, même quand on se trouvait dans ce monde. Il continua à les suivre du regard admirant la lune se refléter sur leurs pelages d'ébène et se demanda un instant si elle arriverait à le rattraper. A l'état sauvage, sans aucune doute mais ces deux là étaient loin d'être normaux, il en aurait mis son aile à couper. Il les contempla disparaître derrière le château avant d'ouvrir ses ailes rougeoyantes et de s'envoler. Il avait une famille à s'occuper maintenant et il n'avait plus le temps d'épier les allées venues des gens comme il le faisait avant... Dumbledore lui manquait... Une unique larme glissa de ses yeux alors qu'il survolait la forêt en lisière de l'école Merlin pour rejoindre sa compagne. Une fois libérée de sa source, elle tomba, brillant de mille feux sous l'éclat de l'orbe lunaire, perdant un peu de sa matière au fur et à mesure de sa chute vertigineuse mais sa qualité restait la même, inaltérable. Elle était le symbole d'un homme à la longue barbe et aux yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et lorsqu'elle toucha enfin le sol, elle se répandit dans la terre nourricière avec félicité. Et alors que la panthère d'un bond puissant, sautait sur le chien, une fleur aux pétales bleus s'épanouissait lentement sous le regard maternel de la nuit constellée d'étoiles. Ils firent un roulé-boulé dans l'herbe humide avant de redevenir subitement humain. L'homme qui semblait plus âgé se retrouva dessus un corps plus petit et embrassa voracement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci bien décidé à participer passa une main sur la nuque de son aîné le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Leur corps nu se pressaient encore et encore tandis que leur bouche restait collée l'une à l'autre, se mouvant sans cesse dans un baiser passionné et ils ne se relâchèrent qu'à bout de souffle. Ils haletèrent doucement tous les deux, les yeux noirs perdus dans du vert à la fois inédit et familier avant que Gelith sourie victorieusement.

« J'ai gagné » souffla-t-il et Sirius sourie également non sans hausser un sourcil sceptique devant leur position respective mais ne rajouta rien, trop focalisé par ses lèvres attirantes qui bougeaient comme un appel à la tentation.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions continuez cette discussion intéressante dans un endroit plus chaud, histoire que je puisse réclamer mes gains au perdant » Cette fois Sirius rit légèrement avant de se retransformer de nouveau non sans avoir préalablement confié à son amant qu'il était impatient de savoir ce qu'il voulait comme récompense.

* * *

ATTENTION // Lemon, vous êtes prévenus !!!

* * *

Harry s'approcha les yeux toujours fixés dans les perles grises qui le brûlaient mais s'arrêta à un mètre du bas du lit et attendit comme subjugué. Son pyjama disparut soudainement au grand plaisir de Drago dont les prunelles se mirent à briller alors qu'il avançait à quatre pattes sur le lit comme un prédateur devant sa proie. Harry frissonna devant ce regard chargé de désir et ne put s'empêcher de contempler encore une fois le corps parfait de son amant quand celui-ci glissa du lit pour venir se placer debout face à lui. Drago avança sa main vers la sienne, mêla doucement ses doigts aux siens avant de remonter l'ensemble jusqu'à sa bouche sans pour autant arrêter de fixer les yeux verts. Il posa sa bouche sur le poignet du brun au niveau des veines avant de le happer sensuellement comme s'il voulait sucer le sang qui coulait à travers la peau fine. Il remonta ensuite doucement, par de petits baisers, le long de la peau frissonnante jusqu'au pli du coude qu'il lécha consciencieusement. Le vert se troubla légèrement tandis que le gris ne perdait pas sa cible. Il arriva bientôt jusqu'à la clavicule légèrement saillante, rejoignit la pomme d'Adam qu'il chatouilla d'une langue malicieuse avant d'enlacer sa main droite avec la gauche du Gryffondor et de recommencer son exploration linguale. Arrivé de nouveau au cou, il remonta jusqu'au visage où il captura avec plaisir les lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsque Harry voulut se libérer une main pour pouvoir attirer un peu plus la nuque du blond et ainsi approfondir le baiser qui restait frustrant, Drago resserra ses doigts et lui donna un coup de langue taquin sur les lèvres avant de l'attirer vers le lit. Harry se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le dos, Drago à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le regard brûlant de désir. 

« Dra... aah... » Finalement il n'avait plus envie de parler, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Drago avait légèrement descendu ses hanches et leurs sexes venaient de se rencontrer, produisant de délicieux picotements jusqu'en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Encore... Il se retint de gémir et se mordit un peu les lèvres. Drago sourit plutôt sadiquement et avant que Harry ne puisse penser quoique ce soit deux lèvres avides avaient de nouveau capturées les siennes tandis que les bras en croix sur le lit maintenus avec fermeté par son amant, il sentait son sexe pulser douloureusement contre celui du blond à chaque mouvement de bassin de ce dernier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Séverus fit glisser sa main lentement le long du flanc sensible de son amant, caressant les côtes qui se dessinaient légèrement sous la peau avant de glisser sur son nombril, le taquinant quelques secondes avec son index puis ce dernier se fit curieux et descendit plus bas se frayant un passage entre les poils crème jusqu'à la verge érigée qui l'attendait. Lilian hoqueta légèrement dans la bouche de son aîné quand il sentit une main douce mais ferme s'emparer de sa virilité et ne put retenir un roulement rauque du fond de sa gorge. Séverus sourit tout en déposant de petits baisers sur le menton puis dans le cou de son amant, tout en continuant de le masser doucement, constamment. Lilian ferma les yeux appréciant le mordillement dans son cou et cette main si... divine qui montait et descendait sans relâche mais tellement lentement qu'il allait devenir fou. Il sentait des milliers de fourmillements se rassembler dans son sexe comme la lave en fusion d'un volcan avant une éruption et il essaya vainement de bouger ses hanches, désireux d'accélérer sa libération. Son mouvement fut cependant stoppé alors que Séverus se coucha légèrement sur lui bloquant sa hanche gauche avec la sienne sans pour autant arrêter ses actions. Et quand après de longues secondes de supplices, Lilian se sentit enfin prêt à partir, la main s'arrêta. Il manqua grogner de frustration mais deux doigts glissèrent alors entre ses testicules, jouant délicatement avec elles tandis que la pression diminuait un peu dans son sexe gorgé. Séverus contemplait avec plaisir les yeux verts se voilés de plaisir encore et encore et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand en remontant le long de la colonne de chair pour aller frotter le gland rougi et suintant, ces deux prunelles tant appréciées se fixèrent dans les siennes lui promettant mille morts s'il ne le libérait pas immédiatement. Pas effrayé pour autant, le maître des potions fit remonter ses doigts graciles sur la peau couverte de sueur, laissant sa langue tracer une ligne de feu centrale sur la peau sensibilisée de son amant, puis il mordilla gentiment les deux pointes de chair qui se dressaient sur sa route. Il reposa ses longues mains sur les hanches fines, embrassa délicatement la bouche rougie de désir avant de se diriger vers l'oreille droite, en taquinant le lobe quelques secondes avant de murmurer deux petits mots : Tournes-toi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gelith courait sous sa forme animal dans les couloirs de l'école, nullement incommodé par l'obscurité qui les entouraient alors que l'heure de dormir avait sonné pour de nombreux résidents du château. Patmol le suivait légèrement en retrait mais de toute manière ils savaient tous deux quelle était leur destination : la chambre de Sirius. Arrivé devant la porte, l'animorphe redevint humain quelques seconde seulement avant son aîné qui ne put s'empêche de le plaquer voracement contre la porte alors qu'il lui dévorait le cou avec ardeur, caressant la peau offerte au rayon de lune qui apparaissait par une fenêtre derrière eux. Gelith gémit doucement et Sirius tout en continuant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche déverrouilla sa porte, les entraînant ensemble à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il referma d'un coup de pied le panneau de bois avant d'y appuyer son amant dessus peut-être un peu trop brutalement mais ce dernier s'en foutait. Il voulait seulement sentir ces mains calleuses sur sa peau tendre, cette jambe entre les siennes qui remontaient jusqu'à son aine, pressant frénétiquement contre son sexe sensible et dur... Trop pour sa propre santé mentale qui vacillait à chaque friction. Sirius le mordait, le suçait, l'aspirait, dans une promenade sans fin le long de son torse, de son cou, de ses tétons. C'était rapide, excitant, violent et délicieux tout simplement. Il glissa inconsciemment ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son amant, essayant de se donner un point d'ancrage dans cette réalité qui tanguait alors que son bassin ondulait inconsciemment contre cette cuisse attrayante, que son excitation montait par vagues, que sa respiration devenait erratique. Il voulait plus, et à voir les prunelles assombries de désir de son bourreau quand il y plongea des yeux verts dilatés de plaisir, il aurait plus.

* * *

Harry se demanda si crier là tout de suite pourrait apaiser le feu brûlant qui courait dans ses veines. Une bouche avide venait d'inonder son nombril de salive et descendait maintenant avec une lenteur calculée plus au sud. Quand une langue un peu râpeuse partit de la base de son sexe jusqu'au sommet, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait certainement même pas assez de souffle pour crier. Quand deux doigts audacieux délivrèrent son gland de sa protection cutané alors que leurs confrères gratouillaient le reste de sa verge, il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait même plus comment on criait. Quand des lèvres fermes se mirent à suçoter avec avidité sa chair sensible découverte précédemment, il serra brutalement les draps du lit, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette torture exquise. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un doigt lubrifié explorait son intimité et lorsqu'il fut totalement pris en bouche par son amant vorace, le second visiteur fut tout autant ignoré. Une lame de plaisir le submergea soudain alors que sa prostate venait d'être trouvée et ce n'est que la main ferme sur son ventre qui l'empêcha de se cambrer brutalement sous cette pression. Cette moiteur autour de sa hampe, ce trio infernal qui l'étirait, tapotait le point sensible enfoui au fond de lui le rendait fou, lui faisait perdre pied. Les mèches brunes bougeaient sur l'oreiller alors que sa tête pivotait de droite à gauche sans pouvoir s'arrêter, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait encore et encore... Il oubliait tout sauf ce plaisir qui l'entraînait plus haut, encore plus haut... Puis la fraîcheur de la nuit l'entoura subitement, séchant les perles de sueur sur sa peau alors qu'il se retrouvait subitement seul, un sentiment d'inachevé tellement fort qu'il faillit en pleurer des larmes de frustration. Il se sentait perdu mais la chaleur revint, d'abord sous forme d'un tendre baiser puis d'un regard gris attentif alors que la verge de Drago poussait contre son entrée. Il la sentit glisser en lui, épaisse, vibrante mais alors qu'il attendait la douleur – presque constante avec Charlie – ce ne fut qu'une douce sensation de complémentarité qui lui parvint et il ne put que sourire amoureusement au regard un peu anxieux qui le dévisageait. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilian voulut mordre le coussin devant lui mais une main vive le lui enleva et il ne put que gémir et haleter dans le silence de la chambre. A quatre pattes, les cuisses écartées et le dos cambré, il subissait inlassablement les assauts répétés d'une langue vigoureuse contre son intimité, le plongeant dans une transe proche de la folie. Une main ferme s'était refermée dès le départ sur son sexe, l'empêchant de se laisser emporter par une vague trop précoce de plaisir, tandis que sa consoeur le maintenait fermement contre cette bouche insidieuse qui le malmenait sans fin. Il se sentit soudain relâcher et il s'effondra légèrement sur le matelas, tandis que son torse se soulevait rapidement pour tenter désespérément de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée. Alors qu'il y arrivait tant bien que mal, il se retrouva de nouveau en position et quelques secondes après, une hampe dure se frayait un passage dans son antre à présent coutumière. Une fois bien installée en lui, elle s'arrêta laissant à Lilian le temps de reprendre son souffle de nouveau désordonné. Il se sentait un peu écartelé par son imposant amant mais ce n'était que passager, il le savait. Et Séverus aussi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius fit apparaître une lotion et sans pour autant délaissé son amant, il s'en enduit rapidement les doigts. Alors que sa langue aspirait la peau salée de sueur du cou de Gelith, la faisant rouler entre ses dents avec volupté, il lui releva la jambe droite, la plaçant autour de sa taille avant d'introduire deux de ses doigts dans la chaude intimité ainsi révélée. Gelith haleta fiévreusement quand ils touchèrent leur cible, se cambrant un peu plus contre la porte pour leur donner inconsciemment plus de place. Sirius rajouta son auriculaire, les enfonçant un peu plus tout en exerçant quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre son impétueux amant mais ce dernier en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il attrapa fermement la nuque du maraudeur avant de capturer durement ses lèvres, tandis que sa langue s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, la fouillant avec frénésie, la fourrageant avec force. S'agrippant aux épaules musclées, il encercla la taille de son aîné avec son autre jambe d'un mouvement souple et gémit contre sa bouche en sentant le gland pointu contre ses fesses. Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de bassin pour s'y empaler enfin dessus, Sirius le repoussa contre la porte et le pénétra en une seule fois jusqu'à la garde, enfonçant du premier coup sa prostate.

* * *

Un petit coup de hanche les fit gémir de concert, le second les envoya valser directement avec les étoiles quand il frappa juste, une nouvelle fois. Les mouvements fluides de va et vient les transportaient dans un monde de plaisir. Chaque entrée les rapprochait de l'apogée, chaque sortie les laissait pantelants alors que leur corps s'emboîtait dans une harmonie parfaite, se rencontrant dans un bruit mat de peaux qui s'entrechoquent. Une couche de sueur recouvrait les deux amants tandis que malgré leur souffle court la cadence s'accélérait. Des gémissements sans aucun sens commençaient à traverser les lèvres asséchées, les dos se cambraient dans un espoir inconscient d'avoir plus ; plus de frottements, plus de plaisir, plus de l'autre... Les mains raffermissaient leur prise sur la peau glissante, repoussant le corps sur les draps dans un désir violent. Et autour d'eux la magie crépitait, d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus vive, comme un animal sauvage qui soudainement libéré se réveillait du fond des êtres. Un animal sauvage et unique, s'alliant imperceptiblement aux trois couples qui s'élevaient. 

« Lentement » chuchotait la magie autour d'eux et l'union ralentie inconsciemment laissant les deux danseurs au bord de l'extase, haletants, se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas déjà atteint le sommet du plaisir. C'était douloureux tellement leur corps semblait saturé de plaisir mais les allers venus continuaient doucement, leur laissant le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Un petit baiser sur les lèvres, sur le cou, sur l'épaule. Un nouveau crépitement autour d'eux, une décharge de magie pour les deux corps prisonniers de leur jouissance. Plus vite de nouveau mais cette fois, tout était décuplé : plus de désir, plus d'énergie, plus de plaisir... Ils fusionnaient encore et encore, attendant avec frénésie que la lave de leur ardeur arrive enfin à la surface mais la magie cherchait à leur apprendre la patience, alors qu'eux semblaient sombrer dans la folie. Chaque poussée les rapprochait du bord, encore et encore mais quelque chose les empêchait de sauter dans ce vide libérateur. Une onde magique traversa subitement l'ensemble des cellules des amants lors d'une entrée ultime ; chaque muscle se crispa, les cœurs semblèrent s'arrêter, les souffles s'unirent en un cri... La magie explosa se déversant dans les pierres d'amaryel qui s'illuminèrent sous l'énergie absorbée. Libération, union, plénitude... Envol... Alors que les amants sombraient dans la volupté de l'inconscience.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Alors vos impressions pour le chapitre 13... : D

A plus  
Bye


	14. Nouvelles

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Il était bien... Son corps semblait être entouré d'un coton des plus doux tandis que son esprit flottait sur des nuages. Quelque chose bougea un peu sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux curieux de connaître ce que c'était. La première chose qu'il vu fut sa chambre baignant dans une apaisante lumière irradiant directement de la fenêtre aux volets non fermés. Puis il reconnut le discret piaillement d'oisillons qui nés depuis peu réclamaient probablement de la nourriture de leurs parents. Il posa une main curieuse sur son torse où un poids reposait, chaud et étrangement protecteur, et ses doigts passèrent dans de douces mèches de soie blonde. Il sourit en se rappelant qui dormait à ses côtés mais ne bougea pas, effleurant distraitement son amant de ses doigts fins. Alors que ces derniers couraient sur la nuque sensible, il sentit le corps frémir contre lui et son sourire s'agrandit. Il continua son exploration frôlant délicatement les vertèbres, avant de glisser sur chacune des côtes. 

« Ne t'arrêtes pas... » Souffla Drago en gardant les yeux fermés, alors que le brun avait stoppé temporairement ses caresses. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'obéir en entendant la légère supplique dans ces paroles et reprit avec plaisir ses câlins. Il adorait littéralement cette peau soyeuse qui frémissait sous ses doigts...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Séverus le contemplait dormir, ses yeux sombres laissant passer une tendresse inhabituelle. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement avec un amant tel que lui ? Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer ne plus être à ses côtés, ne plus sentir ce corps chaud et plein de vie, ne plus voir ce sourire confiant et pourtant si fragile parfois, cet amour sans borne qui l'inondait en sa présence... Et même si pour cela il devait faire ami-ami avec Potter fils et Black, il était prêt à continuer ses efforts... Tout pour pouvoir encore partager avec lui de nombreux moments de paix... Et puis Lilian n'avait pas tout à fait tort ; même s'il avait du mal à pardonner au maraudeur pour leur passé commun plutôt mouvementé, il commençait à apprécier Harry, son esprit vif et son sens de répartie presque aussi subtil que le sien... Il repoussa distraitement les mèches blanches qui glissaient sur le visage endormi puis, avec un petit sourire apaisé, il prit un livre sur sa table de nuit et l'ouvrant au niveau du marque page, il poursuivit sa lecture, veillant sur le sommeil de son amant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gelith ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son réveil. Si la nuit avait été des plus merveilleuses, se réveiller sur un sol dur, ne rentrait pas dans sa catégorie « réveils agréables ». Il se sentait légèrement courbaturé et si ce n'était ce torse accueillant contre lequel il était lové, il serait probablement déjà entrain de prendre un bon bain chaud pour se détendre.

« Le sol n'est pas très confortable... » Murmura une voix ensommeillée contre son épaule. L'animorphe ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« C'est aussi ce que je me disais. Un bain ? » Proposa-t-il sans pour autant bouger. Sirius mordilla lentement la peau tendre du cou de son amant puis visiblement satisfait de la trace, il se releva souplement.

« Ok pour le bain ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de soulever avec facilité le plus jeune. Il le fit passer sur son épaule et Gelith poussa un cri indigné avant d'essayer de se libérer. Une claque sur les fesses lui arracha un petit glapissement et c'est un Sirius, souriant qui entra dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il imaginait parfaitement comment se faire pardonner de la plus savoureuse et humide des façons.

* * *

Mi-juin était arrivée rapidement et marquait pour Harry et ses familiers la fin de leur première année à l'école Merlin et dans un registre moins réjouissant, le début de leurs examens de septième année en candidat libre à Poudlard. La nouvelle directrice, le professeur Mc Gonagall, avait accueilli les six élèves avec une certaine émotion et même si sa posture sévère n'en laissait rien paraître, ses anciens étudiants en particulier Gryffondoriens le devinaient aisément. Eux aussi étaient passablement émus de retourner dans leur école, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant cette période et ils partagèrent avec plaisir leur souvenir avec Gelith et Lilian, leur permettant ainsi de se détendre avant le lendemain, jour du premier examen de sortilège. Après tout, la semaine passerait probablement rapidement et puis après, ils auraient jusqu'à la fin août pour se reposer avant de repartir pour l'école Merlin, enfin en ce qui concernait les trois Potter... Hermione voulait entrer au ministère de la magie – Arthur Weasley lui avait d'ailleurs assuré son soutien – et Ron était bien décidé à devenir auror, comme son grand-père. Et Drago... Et bien Harry ne savait pas ce que son amant avait décidé d'envisager pour l'avenir et hésitait à aborder le sujet. Rien que l'idée de se retrouver séparé pendant de longues semaines de son Serpentard le plongeait dans une légère mélancolie et à moins qu'il ne vienne avec eux dans l'autre monde s'était certainement ce qui allait se passer. Et Harry préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant...

* * *

Les examens semblaient s'être plutôt bien passés pour Harry et Ron et ceux-ci affichaient une mine réjouie et soulagée en respirant l'air doux du parc de Poudlard. Enfin ! Ils avaient enfin terminé cette folle semaine des ASPICS et ils allaient pouvoir câliner leurs chéris respectifs en toute tranquillité. D'ailleurs, Gelith et Lilian devaient déjà le faire à l'heure qu'il était. Drago et Hermione marchaient d'ailleurs devant eux en grande conversation semble-t-il sur les différentes matières qu'ils avaient passé, refaisant à eux deux l'ensemble des questions réponses des examens sous l'oreille incrédule de leurs amants. 

« Harry, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi qu'ils ne sont pas encore entrain de parler de sujets des exam' » supplia Ron avec une petite mine larmoyante. Harry lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

« J'ai bien peur que si Ron. C'est ce qui nous coûte d'être tombés amoureux de deux cerveaux hyperactifs. Une aspirine et une grande bibliothèque. » Déclama Harry de façon théâtrale avant de rire. Ron éclata de rire avant de manquer s'étrangler devant les regards gris et chocolat qui les fixaient d'un air suspicieux.

« Pourrions-nous savoir de quoi vous riez tous les deux ? » questionna Hermione agacée.

« Rien, Mione. C'est pas important, juste une blague que Harry me racontait » Assura Ron avec aplomb. Les deux regards perçants se posèrent alors sur Harry qui leur sourit avec innocence avant de prendre le bras de Drago et de l'entraîner vers le lac pour un pardon savoureux.

« Tchao, les amoureux » dit Ron avant d'emmener Hermione vers la roseraie pour profiter de ce magnifique soleil de juin.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent sur une mousse verte et douce au bord du lac et s'y allongèrent côte à côte, main dans la main pour regarder les nuages courants dans le ciel azur. 

« Harry... ? » Drago s'agita un peu et Harry tourna la tête vers lui interrogatif. Le blond se redressa sur son coude droit, surplombant ainsi son amant avant de le dévisager avec gravité. Ce dernier se tendit légèrement inquiet devant la gêne et la détermination qui se liaient étroitement dans le regard gris.

« Harry, je... Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai toujours été fasciné par la cuisine... » Le regard vert qui le fixait était clairement incompréhensif et Drago se maudit de ne pas être plus clair dans un moment comme celui-là.

« J'adore cuisiner. J'aidais Dobby au manoir pour faire les repas quand mes parents n'étaient pas là et qu'il était chargé de me surveiller tu sais. Et puis après, j'ai grandi et les choses ont changé. Je devais rentrer dans le moule que mon père m'avait choisi et je l'ai fais avec plaisir au début. Après tout, qui ne serait pas heureux de commander et d'être obéi ? Tout ce que je voulais je l'avais à condition que je suive les ordres de mon père et puis... Avec les années et la montée de Voldmort je me suis aperçu que finalement les gens que je considérais comme des moutons apeurés, incapables de réfléchir par eux même, ceux dont je me moquais sans aucune pitié, valaient sûrement mieux que moi, puisque moi aussi j'étais un mouton, ainsi que mon père et le berger qui nous guidait avait l'allure d'un loup... » Harry contemplait ce visage délicat mais grave, perdu dans ses pensées et il le trouva magnifique avec ces fins cheveux que la légère brise estivale balayait délicatement. Il avait envie de le prendre en coupe dans ses paumes et de l'embrasser sans fin jusqu'à ce que la mélancolie qu'il percevait dans sa voix disparaisse totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve cette sérénité qu'il avait acquise depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'écouter pour qu'il puisse faire le deuil de ce passé encombrant qu'il traînait parfois derrière lui... Comme lui.

« Tout ça pour dire que j'aimerai ouvrir un restaurant plus tard et pour cela, j'aimerai entrer en apprentissage chez un maître, tu comprends ? » Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit, rassurant avant de lever la tête et de poser un petit baiser sur les lèvres rougies.

« Je suis content que tu sois décidé à faire un métier qui te plaît et non ce qui convient aux bonnes mœurs de la haute société, Drago. »

« Eh ! C'est un métier tout à fait honorable dans la Haute Société mon cher » souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de poser à son tour ses lèvres sur ses collègues. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus audacieux mais Drago rompit le contact rapidement désireux de ne pas perdre le fil de la conversation au grand damne d'Harry.

« Je vais... partir faire trois ans d'apprentissage en France. Parrain à quelques contacts – non mangemorts je te rassure – dans ce milieu là-bas, sans compter que la gastronomie française est tout simplement fascinante tu sais. Il paraît... » Harry posa un doigt sur la bouche fine de son amant, heureux de le voir si excité par cette expérience mais au fond de lui, il avait senti son cœur se fissurer légèrement.

« Quand... Est-ce que tu pars ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée malgré la douleur lancinante qui naissait dans son cœur.

« Dans... Deux jours » avoua Drago en détournant un peu le regard pour ne pas croiser les prunelles si vertes de son amant... Si vertes et à présent si limpides alors que Harry essayait de ne pas se laisser submerger par les larmes. 'Il avait pensé, que, et bien qu'il resterait en Angleterre mais après tout, il devrait lui aussi retourner à l'école Merlin en septembre alors... Il allait partir loin de lui... Dans deux jours... pour trois ans et en trois ans...'

« Je sais que... Enfin trois ans, c'est long alors si tu veux... Enfin si tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre, je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais... » Murmura Drago comme pour se déculpabiliser mais ses yeux le suppliaient de l'attendre, que lui attendrait désespérément de le retrouver et Harry lui attrapa la nuque avec douceur et le fit tomber sur lui. Puis, le visage caché dans le cou de son amant blond tandis qu'il l'enserrait avec désespoir, il lui chuchota sa dernière prière : Fais moi l'amour jusqu'à ton départ, Dray. Pour ne pas s'oublier... Et Drago acquiesça.

* * *

« Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. » Le sorcier fit un petit sourire et ferma sa valise avant de se retourner vers ses animorphes qui le regardaient inquiets. 

« C'est une très bonne idée, Lilian. Je vais me métamorphoser en femme pour ne pas être reconnu, prendre une chambre sur le Chemin de Traverse, et aller à l'agence immobilière sorcière. »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu te trouver une maison ? Je sais que Sirius accepterait de t'héberger au manoir Black et même Séverus serait prêt à t'inviter au manoir Pandragon. » Reprit Gelith en jetant un œil interrogatif à Lilian qui acquiesça vivement. Harry les regarda avec tendresse.

« Je veux me trouver une maison à moi, à nous même, si elle vous plaît par la suite... J'ai besoin de le faire, de trouver quelque chose qui me convienne... » Le brun s'approcha et serra ses frères dans ses bras « Et puis vous avez besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec vos chéris respectifs » souffla-t-il près de leurs oreilles avec un petit rire. Les deux animorphes resserrèrent leur prise sur le corps fin du garçon avant de se détacher doucement de lui et de le fixer dans les yeux.

« Si tu as le moindre problème, tu nous appelles par le lien, d'accord ? » Harry hocha de la tête obéissant.

« A n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, hein ? » rajouta son frère et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de Séverus ou de Sirius s'il les appelait à un moment... Crucial.

« C'est ok ! Je vous le promets mais si c'est la nuit prenez le temps de vous habiller quand même hein ! » Déclara Harry avec un sourire innocent. Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front. Ils le dévisagèrent de nouveau légèrement hésitants.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna finalement Harry curieux de savoir ce qui turlupinait ses amis.

« Est-ce que... On a remarqué que tu avais changé d'odeur, Gelith et moi et on se demandait... »

« ...Si tu n'étais pas enceint » finit son frère très sérieusement. Harry écarquilla les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'une lueur malicieuse naissait dans son regard.

« Gelith, Lilian... » Commença le sorcier en les prenant par les épaules

« Pour faire un bébé, il faut que la papa mette une petite graine dans le ventre de la maman et s'ils s'aiment très forts, pouf ça fait un bébé » expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. Les deux animorphes le dévisagèrent visiblement choqués avant de froncer un peu les sourcils.

« Nous savons très bien comment on fait les bébés, idiot » dit Gelith avec un petit sourire en lui mettant une tape derrière la tête. Harry s'éloigna un peu d'eux en riant, évitant ainsi de s'en recevoir une autre par Lilian qui secouait la tête en soupirant faussement de résignation.

« T'es un vrai gosse parfois ! » remarqua Lilian. Harry lui fit une petite moue enfantine étayant parfaitement son propos avant de leur faire un grand sourire ses yeux brillants encore de son dernier fou rire.

« C'est pas tout ça mais je suis sûr que deux personnes doivent commencer à s'impatienter et ça va encore être de ma faute donc oust ! » décida Harry en faisant un signe vers la porte. Les deux animorphes sourirent avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre leur amant, surtout qu'ils attendaient ensemble dans le hall.

* * *

Après avoir pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur sous le nom de Mlle Shiffen, Harry était parti joyeux sur le Chemin de Traverse bien décidé à se dégotter une maison ; mais après trois jours de visites d'un nombre incalculable de cottages, manoirs, appartements, maisons et autres bâtiments, il se demandait s'il existait sur cette Terre une maison qui lui conviendrait. Pas que celles visitées ne soient pas assez belles, grandes ou encore trop chères – Après tout avec le coffre remplit de galions qu'il possédait à Gringott's, il avait les moyens de se payer ce qu'il voulait – mais aucune ne l'avait... Comment dire... Ensorcelée, au second degré bien évidemment parce qu'il avait quand même failli se recevoir un _Expelliarmus_ bien senti dans l'une d'entre elles. Bref, allongé sur son lit, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas être obligé de réfléchir à des plans pour la construire... Et il s'endormit sur cette idée.

* * *

Une brume épaisse l'entourait et Harry se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'était pas parti de nouveau dans le monde de l'Enchanteur... Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Il avança avec précaution restant attentif au moindre bruit alentour jusqu'à ce qu'une forme floue apparaisse devant lui. Il s'en approcha discrètement prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque et se retrouva légèrement désappointé quand une statue se dévoila à lui. Alors que la brume semblait soudainement se lever autour de lui il put contempler avec attention la sculpture en pierre. Un corps de femme, drapé dans une toge y était représentée mais trois têtes animales s'ajustaient sur ce corps. Pour celle qui lui faisait face, Harry reconnut la tête d'un lion et il se décala un peu pour apercevoir la tête d'un chien et celle d'une jument. Elle tenait dans sa main droite une épée tandis qu'une torche était serrée dans la main gauche avec, enroulé autour du poignet un serpent visiblement agressif. Harry scruta pensivement cette représentation à la fois attirante et dérangeante avant de sursauter brusquement quand les têtes se mirent à parler. 

« Retrouve notre domaine... » Le gueule du lion laissa dépasser une rangée de dents impressionnantes malgré leur consistance de pierre.

« Abreuve le de magie... » Continua le chien.

« Et nous saurons te protéger... » Conclut la jument en le dévisageant d'un regard presque humain tandis qu'il se retrouvait face à cette tête.

« Quel... Est le nom de votre domaine ? » Demanda Harry pas très rassuré par cette imposante statue qui semblait irradier d'une magie sauvage.

« Moonsssssstone » Siffla le serpent en se redressant légèrement avant de s'endormir de nouveau dans le marbre. Harry resta quelques secondes contemplatifs, hésitant quant à sa réaction vis à vis de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors qu'il approchait ses doigts un peu tremblants de l'épée en pierre, il se sentit brusquement attiré en arrière avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le plafond lézardé de sa chambre de location.

* * *

Mlle Shiffen prenait son déjeuner perdue dans ses pensées. 'Est-ce que cette demeure existait réellement ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas un piège ? Après tout, même si Voldemort avait disparu personne n'était à l'abri d'un autre fou...' 

Harry se réprimanda mentalement pour ses pensées négatives et soupira en grignotant sa tartine. 'Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Sirius ou à Rogue ; Après tout ils faisaient tous deux partie d'une longue lignée de sorciers et devaient sûrement connaître la plupart des manoirs de ses derniers non ?' Harry s'imagina parfaitement leur tête s'il les dérangeait pour une telle question. Rogue le fusillerait sur place et son parrain... Et bien ça dépendrait de ce qu'il est entrain de faire mais vu l'occupation de leurs week-ends à l'école Merlin, Harry avait de forte chance de tomber au mauvais moment.

Il finit son thé toujours perdu dans ses pensées avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa cape et sa bourse. Le magasin de Fleury et Bott pourrait peut-être receler des livres intéressants sur les anciens manoirs sorciers et par la même sur la manière de les faire redevenir magique. C'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns vêtue d'une légère robe mauve à bretelles, d'un chapeau de paille et de lunettes de soleil marchait d'un pas vif sur le Chemin de Traverse sans se soucier des regards admiratifs qui se retournaient sur son chemin. La température plus fraîche du magasin le surprit agréablement et après un bonjour rapide au vendeur, il se dirigea vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Après une grosse demi-heure de recherche, seuls deux livres après un feuilletage rapide semblaient être intéressants : _Les grandes demeures sorcières à travers le temps _et _Ressource et protection magique chez soi._

Harry s'orienta vers le comptoir pour payer quand le rayon médicomagie lui attira l'œil. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement s'y diriger. Fouillant méticuleusement, il trouva un vieux grimoire en parfait état sur _Les potions curatives passées et présentes_ qui se mettait à jour automatiquement avec les nouvelles recherches médicales et une excitation enfantine l'envahit en l'ajoutant à ses achats. Il longea de nouveau le rayonnage pour payer, pressé de pouvoir lire cette œuvre avant de s'arrêter soudainement. L'étrange remarque de ses familiers lui revint subitement en mémoire et il se rentourna pour chercher quelques informations sur le sujet. Finalement, il trouva tout un chapitre visiblement assez complet dans _Grossesses sorcières : conseils et devoirs_ avant de payer et de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se remétamorphosa dans son propre corps avant de s'allonger à plat ventre sur son lit. Il observa son sac de livres à deux mètres devant lui, indécis avant d'attirer à lui le livre sur les grossesses sorcières. Il passa directement au chapitre sur les grossesses masculines et souffla un grand coup avant de commencer sa lecture. Après l'avoir lu deux fois il referma le livre et se retourna sur le dos, une main caressant distraitement son ventre. A priori, il avait tous les symptômes : insomnie passagère, chaud/froid et manque d'appétit... Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, contemplant sans le voir le plafond. La seule façon d'en être sûr était la potion _Male Pregnant Revelatore_ sauf qu'elle était fournie uniquement par le ministère et qu'Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver devant Scrimgeour pour une telle nouvelle. Sans compter que ces naissances étaient très rares – la dernière remontait à 4 siècles – et par conséquent très surveillées. Il imaginait parfaitement la Une de la Gazette le lendemain s'il demandait à recevoir une telle potion.

**Harry Potter le grand vainqueur de Vous-savez-qui sera bientôt maman ! **

**Interviews exclusives à l'intérieur !**

Harry frissonna. S'il était effectivement enceint, il était hors de question que toute la communauté sorcière soit au courant ! Il décida de laisser cela de côté pour le moment pour se concentrer sur Moonstone et attrapa le livre qu'il avait acheté. Ouvrant le sommaire, il parcourut rapidement les différents noms et ne fut pas surpris en retrouvant la demeure des Black, le manoir Pandragon de la famille Rogue et le manoir Malfoy. Après tout, ces trois familles appartenaient à de longues lignées de sorciers qui se transmettaient leur manoir de génération en génération. Son doigt s'arrêta sur Moonstone et il ouvrit le livre au chapitre correspondant. Harry était perplexe. Cette endroit existait bien et appartenait à une grande famille de sorcier les Brockstik qui s'était éteinte il y a plusieurs décennies. Les dernières générations s'étaient visiblement adonnées à la magie noire alors que leurs ancêtres étaient plutôt réputés pour leur tolérance et leur générosité... Harry jeta un œil à son réveil avant de se relever vivement. Il était 16h30, il avait encore le temps de retourner à l'agence immobilière pour demander des informations sur ce manoir.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rhabiller en femme et encore moins pour se rendre à l'agence qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. La porte sonna à son entrée et un homme dégarni la salua chaleureusement. 

« Mademoiselle Shiffen, je suis heureux de vous revoir, avez-vous réfléchi à votre future acquisition ? » Harry sourit avant de s'asseoir gracieusement sur la chaise qui lui était présentée.

« Bonjour Mr Gress. En expliquant ma difficulté à trouver une maison qui me convienne à un très bon ami, il s'est souvenu d'un vieux manoir au sud de l'Ecosse à quelques miles de Kelso. J'ai marqué le nom quelque part pour m'en rappelez... » Ajouta Harry en fouillant dans son petit sac, même s'il se rappelait parfaitement du nom. Mieux ne valait pas paraître trop empressé pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, vieux réflexe de guerre apparemment. Il tendit à l'homme le morceau de papier que celui-ci lut après avoir mis de petites lunettes rondes sur le bout de son nez.

« Moonstone... » L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants. « Oui je m'en rappelle, effectivement. Malheureusement cette demeure n'est plus en vente chez nous, mademoiselle. » Harry ne put retenir une moue de déception qui apparut tout à fait adorable sur son visage féminin.

« Voyons, voyons, ne soyez pas déçue, elle n'a pas été achetée mais est devenu moldue lorsqu'elle perdit toute sa magie il y a quelques années. Je peux vous dire quelle est l'agence immobilière moldue d'Edimbourg qui s'en occupe si vous êtes intéressée. »

« Vous feriez cela pour moi ? » demanda Mlle Shiffen d'une voix pleine d'espoir. L'homme hocha la tête avec un sourire paternel avant de fouiller dans ses dossiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme ravie sortait de l'agence, bien décidée à aller manger une petite glace chez Florian Fortarôme pour fêter sa trouvaille. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue du glacier, Harry capta un mouvement de robe bien connu et abandonna son idée de dessert. Il venait peut-être de trouver une solution à son second problème...

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Je ne savais pas si je mettais elle ou il quand Harry est métamorphosé en Mlle Shiffen. Si vous trouvez que ça manque de clarté, dites-le moi et j'essayerai de trouver une meilleure façon de faire (peut-être en mettant un autre style de police...) De toute manière, ce n'est probablement que pour deux chapitres, après Harry n'aura plus vraiment besoin de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse et donc de passer incognito.

A le prochaine  
Bye, bye


	15. Offres

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

_Je ne le dis pas à chaque fois, mais un grand merci à tou(te)s les lectrices (-eurs) anonymes pour leur review !_

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

« Mr Rogue, Mr Rogue... » 

Séverus se retourna brusquement, fusillant de ses yeux noirs la personne qui avait osée l'interpeller ainsi en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant la jeune femme visiblement essoufflée qui se tenait devant lui. Cette dernière inspira profondément avant de lui tendre une main fine et blanche tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis Arielle Shiffen » présenta-t-elle en insistant sur les deux premières syllabes de son prénom. Le sourcil se leva encore plus haut avant qu'Ariel remonte sur ses cheveux ses lunettes de soleil. Un éclair de compréhension sembla traverser le regard noir du maître des potions qui toujours immobile, dévisagea plus soigneusement le fin visage dont les yeux vert ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mlle Shiffen ? » demanda-t-il finalement en serrant la main gracieuse de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit avant de lui prendre le bras familièrement et de l'entraîner vers le salon de thé le plus proche.

« Figurez-vous que j'ai un petit problème de potion qui mérite votre attention ! » dit-elle sans se soucier de la tension perceptible dans le corps de son voisin. Le grognement qu'elle entendit en réponse la fit rire et de nombreux regards admiratifs se retournèrent sur elle. Rogue accueillit avec plaisir l'ambiance discrète du salon de thé et se décrispa un peu. Il laissa sa charmante compagne leur commander leur thé – Harry savait parfaitement quelles étaient ses préférences visiblement – et après avoir été servi en boisson et en petits gâteaux, il fixa avec curiosité la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de thé. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire avant de boire à son tour, puis posant sa tasse elle le regarda à présent hésitante.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir kidnappé ainsi au milieu de la rue Séverus mais j'ai un petit problème. » Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage du maître des potions et Harry ne put s'empêcher de grommeler. 'Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute s'il lui arrivait toujours des histoires abracadabrantes... Enfin pas toujours... Quoique là, il risquait fort de faire faire une crise cardiaque à son ancien professeur. Il y a quelques années il en aurait été ravi, maintenant avec Lilian... Peut-être qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire finalement...'

« Hum ! » Harry releva vivement les yeux vers l'homme visiblement impatient qui le dévisageait. « Pourrais-je savoir ce que me vaut votre empressement de tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il avant de boire encore un peu de son thé. Le jeune sorcier joua quelques secondes avec sa part de gâteau avant de le fixer de nouveau, décidé.

« Savez-vous faire la potion _Male Pregnant Revelatore _? » La surprise fut clairement visible chez son interlocuteur avant que ce dernier retrouve son masque d'impassibilité.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me posez cette question ? Et d'où connaissez-vous cette potion ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre malgré la curiosité qui le taraudait.

« Et bien... J'ai un ami... » Commença Harry décidé à ne pas achever son futur beau-frère aujourd'hui – et par la même occasion éviter un futur fratricide sur lui-même – mais la voix coupante de celui-ci l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« Plus de mensonge, Mlle Shiffen ! » Harry baissa la tête avant de soupirer, résigné.

« Il y a quelques jours, avant que je prenne une chambre chez Tom, Lilian et Gelith m'ont confié que mon odeur était différente et ont fait l'hypothèse que j'étais peut-être enceint. » Séverus manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé devant l'information. « Je me suis moqué d'eux en leur disant que, au cas où ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus, j'étais un homme. » Le petit sourire ironique de Séverus refit surface devant cette phrase mais Harry ne fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant son explication plus ou moins embrouillée. « Cependant, en début d'après midi j'ai trouvé un livre sur les grossesses sorcières et me suis rendu compte que non seulement les sorciers pouvaient parfois tomber enceint mais que j'avais visiblement tous les symptômes qui se produisent dans les premiers mois. » acheva-t-il sans vraiment reprendre sa respiration.

« Et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas aller au ministère. » Harry hocha la tête, un peu rassuré devant la compréhension de l'homme. « Il faut quinze jours pour la préparer, nous nous reverrons donc dans moins de trois semaines, mais si les résultats s'avèrent positifs nous devrons en parler et pas seulement entre quatre yeux mais avec Lilian, Gelith et votre parrain, nous sommes bien d'accord ? » Harry acquiesça avec obéissance alors que Rogue laissait l'argent nécessaire pour la collation et se levait pour partir. La jeune femme le suivit se sentant légère devant l'immense soulagement qu'elle ressentait, tellement qu'elle faillit foncer dans le sorcier en sortant. Ce dernier leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment on pouvait être à la fois si puissant et si étourdi, avant de dire au revoir et de commencer à partir.

« Attendez ! » Rogue s'arrêta, visiblement agacé mais Arielle d'un geste rapide lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de lui dire « Merci » et de partir en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le sorcier plus âgé grommela dans sa barbe contre les jeunes sorciers désespérants avant de partir à son tour d'un pas pressé.

* * *

Harry s'étira dans son lit avant de se lever rapidement, impatient de partir pour Edimbourg. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'habiller et encore moins pour déjeuner et c'est à 8h30 du matin qu'il se retrouva dans un train de la gare de Londres. Il avait un peu hésité la veille entre transplaner ou prendre le train – après tout 8 heures de trajet pouvaient paraître long quand il est possible de le faire en mois de dix secondes – mais les conseils en cas de grossesses étaient très clairs : éviter tous transplanages pendant les premiers mois où la protection magique du parent vis-à-vis de l'enfant n'est pas optimale. Harry regarda la gare disparaître et sortit son livre sur les potions de guérison, s'assurant de le faire paraître comme un roman policier avant de s'y plonger dedans avec impatience. 

Dès sa sortie de gare, il héla un taxi lui donnant l'adresse de l'agence que Mr Gress lui avait confiée et s'assit confortablement sur le siège bien décidé à profiter de cette nouvelle ville qu'il découvrait. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps au taxi pour l'amener à destination et après lui avoir donné 14 livres, il le remercia et fit face à la vitrine qui l'intéressait. Le commercial de l'agence au courant de ce qu'il recherchait par la maison mère de Londres ne fit pas de difficultés et dix minutes plus tard ce dernier les conduisait à Kelso tandis qu'Harry en profitait pour étudier les autres offres immobilières dans la région qui lui avait été fournies.

* * *

Après une heure et demi de route la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant un portail de deux mètres environ, dont l'un des battants était dégondé vers le haut et semblait tenir par une prouesse extraordinaire sous le vent et la pluie qui tombaient. Le conducteur sortit rapidement de la voiture avant de défaire le cadenas qui le maintenait fermé et de pousser les battants. Ces derniers s'ouvrirent dans un grincement de fer rouillé comme en réponse aux deux gargouilles qui surmontaient les piliers de chaque côté. Alors que la voiture s'engageait dans l'allée, Harry se demanda quelques secondes si ces dernières n'allaient pas tout simplement leur sauter dessus à leur passage mais elles restèrent cruellement immobiles. 

Une étrange sensation l'envahissait progressivement alors que la voiture avançait, un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, qui le faisait se tendre inconsciemment. Le sorcier dévisagea quelques secondes le moldu mouillé à côté de lui mais ce dernier ne sembla pas réagir différemment et Harry se força à reprendre son calme. 'Probablement du à l'attente de voir enfin cette maison de mes propres yeux, rien d'autre.' Pensa-t-il en essayant d'apercevoir ce qui l'entourait par la vitre alors que la pluie semblait enfin se calmer.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement. L'homme pila net et Harry ouvrit rapidement sa portière avant de contempler par-dessus le toit de la voiture la lisière sombre de la forêt qui se déployait à 100 mètres de lui. Une pluie fine tombait sur son visage mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas perdu dans sa recherche. Quelle était cette lumière qu'il avait aperçue à peine trente secondes avant ? Alors que normalement le domaine était vide de toute magie ? Le conducteur qui était également sorti le regardait perplexe et Harry s'excusa avant de rentrer et de s'asseoir de nouveau sur son siège. Le plus important pour l'instant était de voir la maison, il pourrait toujours revenir à cet endroit du parc s'il en devenait propriétaire. Et puis de toute manière, ça ne semblait pas vraiment dangereux, plutôt... Neutre comme magie.

Il leur fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de distinguer enfin la façade du manoir et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que la pluie cessant, un timide rayon de soleil semblait l'éclairer comme pour témoigner de la valeur de ces pierres. Harry évita les flaques sur l'herbe détrempée, pas vraiment enclin à mouiller le bas de son jean et ses tennis et s'avança sur les marches en marbre tandis que son accompagnateur ouvrait la porte en bois autrefois probablement majestueuse qui avait malheureusement mal vécue les intempéries et l'oubli. Elle s'ouvrit sur une forte poussée laissant ses visiteurs pénétrer dans un hall assez grand et poussiéreux, au centre duquel un étrange escalier en colimaçon montait aux étages. Alors qu'il suivait l'homme de l'agence pour une visite guidée des lieux, un sentiment de confort et de sécurité l'envahit et après avoir examiné avec curiosité les pièces du rez-de-chaussée et les quelques tableaux vides, ils revinrent tous deux dans l'entrée tandis qu'Harry complètement apaisé ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un nouveau tour sur lui-même, imaginant parfaitement la chaleur que cette demeure pourrait retrouver si elle était de nouveau habitée.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir ce manoir n'est pas en très bon état et nous comprendrons parfaitement que vous vouliez en visiter d'autres. Nous vous avons d'ailleurs préparé d'autres endroits qui pourraient parfaitement vous conv... »

« Je l'achète. » Le regard de l'homme se fixa incrédule sur son client.

« Pardon » demanda-t-il pas très sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que le jeune garçon devant lui avait dit.

« Je veux acheter cette maison. » répéta Harry avec un grand sourire. « Il y a effectivement de nombreux travaux à faire mais elle me plait énormément. »

« Vous... Etes sûr ? Nous n'avons même pas visité l'étage... » Insista le commercial complètement perdu face à cette réaction. Le hochement de tête énergique et la lueur déterminée du regard vert rassurèrent légèrement l'homme. 'Après tout s'il voulait l'acheter pourquoi pas ! Son patron serait sûrement enchanté de l'avoir enfin vendu alors qu'il se désespérait de l'avoir sur les bras jusqu'à le fin des temps. Peut-être qu'il aurait même une augmentation ?' Cette dernière pensée le convainquit totalement et il lui fit un grand sourire avant de le féliciter pour cet excellent choix.

* * *

L'affaire avait été rapidement menée. L'agence étant assez loin, le directeur avait fourni les papiers nécessaire pour la vente à son employé et Harry en accord avec Gringott's, avait fait changer ses galions en livres sterling avant son voyage. Ayant réduit et protégé magiquement l'enveloppe contenant l'argent, il l'a remis discrètement à sa taille normale et la transaction eut lieu dans la voiture de service. Harry sourit en repensant au thriller moldu qu'il avait vu en espionnant discrètement les soirées télé de sa famille ; il se serait presque vu dans la peau d'un mafieux dans un affaire louche de recel ou autre mais il se retint de faire tout commentaire. Pas sûr que cet intermédiaire apprécie la comparaison... Ce dernier était parti d'ailleurs rapidement après lui avoir quand même demandé trois fois s'il était vraiment sûr de rester ici et s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le ramène au moins jusqu'à Kelso. 

Harry, debout dans le hall et les mains sur les hanches, fit de nouveau face à l'étrange escalier. Ce dernier, étroit à la base, s'élargissait en arrivant à l'étage, prenant la forme incongrue d'une tornade de bois et de marbre. Désireux de se préparer une chambre avant de commencer à revitaliser la maison, Harry commença à monter les marches, prenant soin de tester leur solidité à chaque pas. Après en avoir gravi une vingtaine, il se retrouva devant une pièce ouverte et circulaire de deux mètres de rayon environ avec au fond une nouvelle porte. Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte sans difficulté mais de la même façon qu'en bas, les fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'une substance opaque, empêchant la lumière du jour d'entrer. Harry conjura une lampe torche identique à celle de l'agent immobilier et fit courir le faisceau sur l'ensemble de la pièce avant d'entrer dans une sorte de salon, recouvert d'une couche impressionnante de poussière. Il remonta un peu son pull sur son nez pour ne pas en être gêné et repéra facilement deux autres portes qui entouraient une immense tenture murale sur le mur du fond. Il se dirigea vers celle de droite et sourit en voyant un lit pouvant au moins accueillir trois personnes ainsi qu'une armoire et ce qui ressemblait à un bureau, mais rien n'était sûr au vu de la saleté. Il referma la porte derrière lui et essaya l'autre porte qui donnait sur un bureau encombré de cartons et là encore d'une bonne couche de poussière. Il soupira avant de sortir et de revenir vers les escaliers. La meilleure solution était encore de nettoyer les dalles du hall – ce qu'il devait impérativement faire pour pouvoir dessiner le sceau d'énergie – et de conjurer un lit dans un coin. Il pourrait peut-être commencer à nettoyer demain et même demander de l'aide à quelqu'un... Alors qu'il allait redescendre, Harry découvrit trois autres portes sur les trois autres pans mais aucun accès ne permettait visiblement d'y aller. 'A moins que... Oui ce serait possible ; peut-être que l'escalier peut bouger comme à Poudlard et continue de tourner pour accéder à ces autres endroits...' Harry sourit. Cette maison était vraiment des plus intéressantes.

Il descendit presque en courant les marches avant de sortir son livre réduit de sa poche et de le feuilleter une fois sa taille de nouveau normale au chapitre qui l'intéressait. Une image du sceau y était retranscrite et il ne perdit pas de temps. Après un nettoyage soigneux, il commença à tracer avec sa magie le dessin compliqué et finalement il était près de 19h quand tout fut prêt. Harry s'installa sur le lit qu'il avait métamorphosé à partir d'une chaise de la cuisine et commença à manger ce qu'il avait apporté tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Une demi-heure après, il s'installait au centre du sceau, fermait les yeux et se concentrait sur sa magie, la faisant couler de l'ensemble de son corps jusqu'à ses mains qu'il avait apposé sur le cercle à présent brillant d'une douce couleur violette. Il sourit en sentant le marbre du sol absorber sa magie et se détendit légèrement pour aborder au mieux les deux prochaines heures.

* * *

Harry se releva brusquement en entendant un couinement inhabituel avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la pièce et de froncer les sourcils ; à part les toiles d'araignée et les tableaux vides de personnages, il n'y avait visiblement aucun intrus. 

« Bonjour, Maître. » Malgré la voix douce qui venait de lui parler Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, surtout que les étranges couinements étaient à nouveau de retour même si rien qu'à voir ils venaient de l'extérieur. Le regard vert se promena de nouveau dans la pièce sans découvrir personne avant de se poser sur un tableau dans lequel une fée voletait en lui faisant signe. Il s'en approcha doucement et l'examina un peu mieux ; Elle portait une petite jupe blanche surmontée d'un top à bride de la même couleur. De grandes boucles couleur miel descendaient entre deux ailes étincelantes et probablement très fragiles tandis qu'une fleur de lys renversée recouvrait sa tête comme une chapeau. Voyant qu'elle avait un admirateur la petite fée lui fit un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main tandis que ses yeux verts en amande semblaient également le dévisager avec curiosité.

« Qui es-tu, jeune demoiselle ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« Je m'appelle Alys, je représente la maison, votre maison maître » répondit-elle en battant doucement des ailes.

« Alys... C'est un joli prénom. Mon nom est Harry. » dit-il en souriant

« Enchanté maître Harry » La fée, les joues rosies par le compliment, fit une petite courbette.

« Tu peux m'appeler Harry, je... »

« Au non, maître Harry c'est impossible. » se récria-t-elle visiblement horrifiée et Harry n'insista pas en reconnaissant le regard déterminé d'Hermione dans ses grands jours. Un nouveau couinement le fit revenir au moment présent.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est ce bruit, Alys ? » La petite fée sourit, les yeux pétillants de rire et de plaisir par avance.

« C'est Styx. Il a du affronter le dernier gardien du parc et je crois qu'il s'amuse avec maintenant. » Devant l'air perdu d'Harry, elle continua.

« Je suis la maison, Styx est le parc alentour. Si vous touchez le cadre, je pourrais en sortir et vous accompagner pour faire les présentations. » Devant la supplique sous-jacente, le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il suivit les consignes. Quelques secondes après, une charmante demoiselle voletait dans le hall. Elle longea chacun des murs touchant les tableaux qui reprenaient vie au fur et à mesure avant de revenir vers lui. Elle s'arrêta cependant brusquement sur sa lancée et recula un peu jusqu'à un miroir prêt de la porte d'entrée. Elle le nettoya d'un geste rapide avant de vérifier coquettement si son chapeau et ses cheveux étaient bien arrangés.

'C'est bien une fille...' pensa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il fronça les sourcils devant le plafond et se réprimanda mentalement. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de la clarté qui baignait la pièce ? Il continua pendant plusieurs minutes d'observer le dôme en verre qui surplombait tout le hall laissant passer les quelques rayons de soleil de ce début de matinée avant de revenir sur sa petite miss. Celle-ci voyant qu'il était prêt voleta jusqu'à la porte à double battant qui s'ouvrit en silence. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le magnifique dessin qui les ornait représentant une fois fermé, des sommets enneigés surplombant un lac qui paraissait réel. Il y passa une main légère appréciant les doux reliefs qu'il découvrait avant de sursauter en apercevant une tête apparaître sur le battant gauche. Alys gloussa et Harry se retourna vers elle en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Elle s'appelle Ness, elle surveille l'entrée et n'apparaît généralement que lorsque les deux battants sont fermés mais je pense qu'elle voulait également vous rencontrer. » Harry acquiesça avant de se retourner vers le parc.

« Et voici Styx, qui joue visiblement avec... j'hésite, tu l'as pas mal amoché dit donc... » Finit-elle en riant. Un sphinx de la taille d'un gros chien tenait apparemment entre ses pattes griffues une gargouille qui émettait de temps en temps de drôles de couinements, les mêmes qui l'avait réveillés selon toutes vraisemblances.

« Maître Harry, voici Styx, le protecteur du parc. » Le sphinx hocha la tête avec dignité.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas non plus me tutoyer et m'appeler simplement Harry ? » questionna-t-il mais les bras croisés d'Alys ainsi que son regard brûlant lui donna sa réponse bien avant que Styx le fasse et il soupira de résignation. 'Visiblement il n'arriverait pas à avoir gain de cause sur ce sujet avec ces eux-là...'

« Je suis content de voir que ces cinq derniers jours ont réussi à vous revitaliser. J'aimerai cependant savoir si je dois continuer ou si vous avez suffisamment de magie. » Styx et Alys se regardèrent, évaluant leur niveau magique avant de se retourner vers lui visiblement gênés.

« Il nous manque encore un peu de magie avant que nous puissions nous régénérer par nous-même mais vous nous en avez déjà tellement donné que... »

« Ce n'est pas un problème puisque ma magie se régénére pendant la nuit. Dites-moi juste pendant combien de jours je dois continuer à vous en fournir. » Les rassura-t-il vivement.

« Seulement aujourd'hui. Après nous serons capables de nous régénérer seuls et nous pourrons alors renforcer l'ensemble des protections du domaine. Seules les plus simples ont été réinstallées. » Répondit Styx en se levant après avoir assommé d'un coup de patte son ancien adversaire. Le sorcier hocha la tête.

« Et cette gargouille ? Que fait-elle là d'ailleurs ? » Interrogea-t-il curieux.

« C'est l'ancien protecteur, le prédécesseur de Styx qui était en charge du parc sous le règne des précédents maîtres de Moonstone. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment adeptes de la lumière et leurs gardiens les représentaient parfaitement. » Remarqua Alys en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

« Tu as du te battre toi aussi ? » s'inquiéta Harry en se demandant comment une si petite bonne femme pouvait se défendre.

« Evidemment, et je n'en ai fais qu'une bouchée, si tu me passes l'expression Styx » rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit air hautain.

L'image d'un Serpentard blond arborant une mimique identique passa dans son esprit et il frissonna alors que son cœur se serrait à ce rappel. Il lui manquait tellement alors que ça faisait moins de deux semaines qu'il était parti pour la France. Il avait eu quelques nouvelles bien sûr mais ce n'était rien comparé au réconfort de ses bras ou à la douceur de ses lèvres. Harry secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à Drago, il devait juste avancer et faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait pris la bonne décision en le laissant partir, chacune des lettres enthousiastes qu'il recevait le lui démontraient et pourtant... Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'ils pourraient être ensemble, pour choisir leur maison, pour partager leur idée, pour chérir leur enfant... Harry caressa doucement son ventre. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette potion finalement, il le sentait là en lui protégé par son corps et sa magie, ce petit être qui grandissait mélange d'eux deux et symbole de leur amour. Seraient-ils encore amoureux à son retour ? Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit bien que depuis peu une seconde s'y associait : devait-il lui dire qu'il allait être père ?

Une goutte d'eau sur le front le sortit de ses pensées plutôt tristes et il leva les yeux vers le ciel de nouveau assombri. Même si depuis quelque jours le soleil illuminait de ses chauds rayons chaque matin et après-midi, les soirées restaient immanquablement pluvieuses et il se dépêcha de rentrer suivi de près par Alys. Il eut cependant le temps de voir non sans surprise Styx se poster à droite des escaliers extérieurs avant de se transformer en statue de pierre une fois couché.

« C'est sa forme de garde. » expliqua Alys une fois à l'intérieur en battant rapidement des ailes pour les sécher. Harry la regarda rejoindre son cadre et s'allonger sur la branche peinte dans le tableau avant de s'enrouler dans une feuille et de fermer les yeux. Le sorcier l'observa dormir repensant quelques secondes à son amant, puis il rejoignit le sceau de vitalité et s'y assit avant de transmettre une dernière fois sa magie à Moonstone.

* * *

« Maître Harry ne devrait-il pas mieux engager un elfe de maison pour le ménage ? » questionna Alys qui assise sur une tasse renversée au milieu de la table de la cuisine regardait son maître s'escrimer à enlever la poussière des meubles avec un chiffon. Harry se redressa un peu et soupira ne regrettant pas de s'être attaché les cheveux pour ce travail ; ils n'auraient sûrement pas résisté au mélange sueur-poussière-toile d'araignée. Il essuya d'un geste machinal la sueur qui coulait sur son front, faisant apparaître une magnifique tâche noire à la place et Alys pouffa de rire. Devant le regard inquisiteur du sorcier, elle fit apparaître un petit miroir qui lévita jusqu'à Harry et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. 

« Lorsque je faisais les corvées chez ma tante, c'était bien plus petit et surtout bien plus simple vu que je devais faire la poussière tous les jours. Mais là, je dois dire que je ne vais jamais m'en sortir, surtout sans magie... Me demande pourquoi on apprend pas les sorts de nettoyage à l'école ça pourrait être utile » grommela-t-il. « Et puis le problème c'est que si je prends un elfe de maison, Hermione ne me le pardonnera jamais. » Avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se rappelait la S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) qu'elle avait créée en quatrième année durant leur étude à Poudlard. Il pourrait toujours demander à Dobby mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter continuellement son plus grand fan surexcité quotidiennement. Il jeta un œil à toute la saleté qui l'entourait et plissa le nez. 'Peut-être que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix après tout...' Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de retourner dans le hall où ses affaires avaient été entreposées et récupéra cinq parchemins enchantés pour s'envoyer tous seuls, une plume et de l'encre. Autant écrire toutes ses lettres à la suite, d'une part parce que ce serait chose faite et d'autre part parce que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de donner de ses nouvelles à ses familiers, son parrain et ses meilleurs amis, il risquait de douloureuses représailles... Et le dernier serait pour Dobby.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et voici le chapitre 15 avec de petites découvertes quand on acquière une nouvelle maison !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, elfes, maison propre, potion et discussion !!! (Enfin probablement)

Rmq : 14 livres correspond à un peu plus de 20 euros

A plus  
Bye


	16. Possibilités

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Dobby en début d'après-midi, à 14 heures précises, heure à laquelle il avait demandé à Styx d'annuler les barrières de transplanage du parc et il l'attendait avec une impatience mêlée d'inquiétude. Inquiétude de savoir s'il arriverait à supporter un elfe de maison comme Dobby qui bien qu'extrêmement gentil était également très... trop... serviable et inquiétude face à la réaction explosive qu'Hermione ne manquerait pas d'avoir face à ce choix. Alys regardait son jeune maître faire les cent pas dans la pelouse nouvellement entretenue avec un sourire légèrement moqueur puisqu'elle connaissait son extrême dilemme et Styx, allongé près d'eux semblait sommeiller tranquillement bien que ses oreilles en alerte prouvaient parfaitement le contraire. Un 'pop' sonore fit sursauter Harry tandis que les deux gardiens se retournaient vers l'elfe qui venait d'arriver, les elfes, à en juger les deux petits êtres qui accompagnaient Dobby. Les barrières se reformèrent immédiatement après leur arrivée tandis que Dobby les yeux larmoyants attrapait la chemise de sorcier en poussant de grandes exclamations ravies. 

« Dobby, je suis heureux de te revoir moi aussi mais qui sont donc ces deux jeunes elfes qui t'accompagnent ? »

« Voyez ce que je vous disais. Harry Potter est un grand sorcier. Harry Potter traite tout le monde avec gentillesse même les simples elfes de maison comme nous. » Démontra l'elfe vêtu de nombreux vêtements colorés en regardant les deux plus jeunes. Ceux-ci semblaient un peu moins inquiets mais ils restaient encore légèrement en retrait visiblement intimidés.

« Dobby, est-ce que tu peux répondre à ma question, s'il te plaît ? » L'elfe se retourna vers le brun en hochant vivement la tête.

« Harry Potter, monsieur, Dobby est très flatté que vous lui proposiez de travailler avec lui. Dobby aurait accepté si Tsym et Myst n'avaient pas des problèmes. »

« Des problèmes ? » Harry jeta un œil perplexe aux jeunes elfes avant de conjurer quatre chaises et de faire asseoir ces curieux invités.

« Harry Potter, monsieur connaît-il bien les coutumes des elfes de maison ? » Harry dénia de la tête un peu gêné mais Dobby n'en tint pas compte et reprit sérieusement.

« Les jeunes elfes doivent se trouver un travail pour devenir majeurs et elfes de la communauté. Normalement Harry Potter, monsieur, les jeunes elfes prennent la place de leurs parents dans la maison qu'ils ont en charge mais Tsym et Myst appartenaient à une famille de mangemorts qui ont péri avec la maison. » Dobby tordit un peu ses mains fines, visiblement inquiet.

« Dobby est un elfe libre et est très content mais peu d'elfes acceptent ce statut ; ils préfèrent être liés à une famille et Tsym et Myst ne veulent pas vivre comme moi, même si Mc Gonagall le leur a proposé. Ces jeunes elfes veulent se lier mais ils n'ont pas encore d'expérience et sont assez timides, alors quand Dobby a reçu le parchemin d'Harry Potter, il s'est dit que peut-être Harry Potter accepterait de les lier à sa famille. » Finit Dobby en le fixant de ses grands yeux globuleux. Harry observa quelques instants les deux elfes qui se cachaient derrière Dobby et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Après une courte hésitation, ils avancèrent et Harry leur fit un sourire rassurant.

« Voulez-vous vraiment être liés à ma famille ? Je pourrai vous payer si vous le désirez, vous savez ? » Les deux elfes le regardèrent avec des yeux épouvantés en entendant ces derniers mots.

« Nous ne voulons pas être payés, monsieur... » Commença Myst

« Nous voulons une maison avec une famille. » conclut Tsym avec hésitation. Les anciens maîtres de leurs parents leur auraient déjà envoyé plusieurs _Doloris_ pour le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche mais ce sorcier semblait différent alors peut-être que... Harry hésita, jeta un œil à Alys et Styx qui ne semblaient pas contre la présence des deux elfes puis il hocha la tête.

« D'accord. J'accepte votre offre. » Répondit-il. Les deux jumeaux ouvrirent de grands yeux avant de sautiller sur place visiblement ravis.

« Tsym et Myst serons très efficaces »

« Maître Harry Potter pourra avoir confiance en eux. » ajouta Myst à la suite de son frère.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry vous savez » commença-t-il avant de voir de nouveau un air horrifié se peindre sur le visage de ses deux futurs elfes « ou maître Harry comme Alys et Styx » se résigna-t-il et les deux elfes hochèrent vigoureusement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Dobby est très heureux ! Il va montrer comment se lier à Harry Potter ! » Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire de grands rituels ou quoique ce soit. Les deux elfes se mirent dans une sorte de transe et bientôt un fil magique relia chacun de leur poignet droit à l'index de la main gauche d'Harry avant de disparaître.

« Nous sommes heureux d'être à vote service, maître Harry. » Déclarèrent en même temps les deux nouveaux résidents du domaine Moonstone les yeux brillants de fierté.

« Moi aussi » leur assura le sorcier. Quelques poignées de secondes plus tard, Dobby repartait pour Poudlard tandis qu'Harry expliquait plutôt gêné à des jumeaux ravis le travail qui les attendait.

* * *

Harry attrapa son Eclair de feu dans un placard de l'entrée avant de sortir à l'extérieur où un magnifique soleil de mi-juillet brillait. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais tandis que Styx l'attendait calmement à ses côtés puis le sorcier enfourcha son balai et se dirigea vers le portail extérieur à un kilomètre de la maison. Harry était stupéfait en traversant le parc. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de mauvaises herbes, de ronces ou autres qu'il avait pu entrepercevoir à son arrivée en voiture. A présent, les arbres étaient de nouveau élancés, une herbe d'un vert tendre, parsemée de fleurs multicolores – sûrement entretenue magiquement vu qu'en plein mois de juillet elles auraient du être fanées – s'étendait sous ses pieds sur l'ensemble du domaine ; Au loin un lac semblait briller de milles feux. Harry repéra l'endroit près de la forêt où l'étrange lumière l'avait surpris le premier jour mais il préféra remettre son inspection à plus tard. Lilian, Gelith, Séverus et son parrain arrivaient dans quelques minutes par portauloin et il était pressé de les revoir après quinze jours de séparation. Il accéléra la vitesse de son balai et atteignit l'entrée du domaine Moonstone les joues rougies et les yeux pétillants de plaisir. C'est à cet instant que le bruit de transfert se fit entendre derrière le portail en fer brillant.

* * *

« Où sommes-nous ? » Questionna Sirius en essayant de trouver une indication quelconque qui aurait pu le renseigner. 

« Moonstone, Black, j'avais espoir que tu avais lu le parchemin que ton cher filleul t'avait envoyé ! » répondit Séverus d'un ton froid. Sirius se retourna vers l'homme furieux.

« Je l'ai lu ! Je voulais savoir près de quelle ville nous avions atterri, sale b... » Un coup de coude dans les côtes et un regard furieux de son amant l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase et il se détourna de son conscrit sans dire un mot. Séverus se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui envoyer une autre remarque mordante mais Lilian ne semblait pas mieux disposé que son frère.

« Vous êtes en Ecosse près de Kelso. » annonça une voix neutre faisant légèrement sursauter les quatre visiteurs. Avant que ces derniers ne puissent dire quelque chose, le sphinx gravé sur le portail continua. « Je suis le gardien extérieur du domaine et je souhaite connaître votre identité. » conclut-il.

« Je suis Lilian Potter et voici mon frère Gelith, nous sommes... »

« Les familiers de maître Harry. » Finit Styx à leur place. « Mais votre sang parle pour vous. » Malgré cet accueil plutôt encourageant, les battants ne s'ouvrirent pourtant pas pour les laisser passer et ils se retournèrent vers leurs amants perplexes.

« Je pense que vous devez vous entailler la main et l'apposer sur le portail pour que votre sang soit reconnu par le gardien. » répondit finalement Rogue en scrutant le sphinx.

« Ce genre d'ouverture est généralement mis en place pour les demeures protégées par la magie noire, Séverus. » remarqua Sirius. « Je ne verrai pas pourquoi... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le battant s'ouvrit alors que Lilian et Gelith venaient de poser leur sang dessus. Un écran magique se forma immédiatement à la place, par delà lequel ils aperçurent Harry qui les attendait en souriant.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus à Moonstone, maître Lilian, maître Gelith ». Ils rejoignirent Harry et le prirent dans leurs bras en riant tandis que leurs amants leur criaient de faire attention à la protection avant de se taire avec un air renfrogné. Personne ne les écoutait de toute façon ! Ils hésitèrent un peu puis Sirius s'entailla la main à son tour avec sa baguette avant de la poser sur le battant.

« Le dernier héritier de la famille Black » constata le gardien « et le descendant de la famille Rogue » continua-t-il quand Séverus entreprit le même geste que l'animagus. « Si vous pouvez passer la barrière vous serez les bienvenus également » continua Styx imperturbable.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent et Sirius avança doucement la main vers l'écran magique avant de soupirer de soulagement. Visiblement elle passait sans problème au travers sans douleur ou autre mauvaise surprise. Il pénétra donc dans le domaine Moonstone suivi quelques secondes après par le maître des potions mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux surpris. Ils se sentaient... bien, même mieux que bien, comme s'ils étaient libérés de toutes tensions, de toutes angoisses nées de leur passé difficile, comme s'ils respiraient pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Des rires les firent revenir sur terre et ils observèrent mi-fâchés, mi-amusés les trois plus jeunes qui essayaient de reprendre leur souffle tandis que leur fou rire menaçait de reprendre à tout instant.

« Il semble que cet endroit soit bénéfique, Harry »

« Cela fait à peine cinq minutes que nous sommes là et nous avons déjà mal au ventre à force de rire » continua Gelith, les yeux aussi brillants que ses frères.

« Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je vois un sourire si béat sur le visage de vos deux amants, vous savez ! » ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de nous, nous pourrions peut-être nous rendre au manoir » fit remarquer Rogue en se voulant de nouveau sévère. Sirius acquiesça pour montrer son accord avec son ancien ennemi mais la nouvelle sensation d'apaisement qui émanait d'eux enlevait tous crédits au ton mordant de cette réplique.

Après un long quart d'heure de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la demeure dont la façade à présent complètement rénovée par l'apport de magie associait magnifiquement poutres en bois de chêne sombres et pierres blanches. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à quelques pas du perron, deux elfes apparurent immédiatement, habillés tous d'eux d'une robe réduite version sorcier, rouge framboise pour l'un et vert d'eau pour l'autre.

« Maître Harry et ses invités veulent-ils boire un thé dehors ? » demanda l'un deux.

« C'est une bonne idée, Tsym. Est-ce que vous pourriez monter leurs valises ? »

« Bien sûr, maître Harry. Allez vous asseoir, Tsym et Myst vont faire ce qu'il faut. » Ils disparurent tous deux dans un « pop », en emmenant les affaires des visiteurs.

« Je suis surpris que vous ayez des elfes Pot... Harry. Ne faisiez-vous pas parti du groupe de miss Granger à Poudlard ? » Demanda Séverus avec une légère ironie.

« Hermione va me tuer, mais c'est Dobby qui me l'a demandé... Et Tsym et Myst ont été proprement horrifiés quand je leur ai proposé de les payer. » Ajouta Harry avec un petit sourire.

« Hermione est une gentille fille mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se rende compte de ce que cela implique. Les elfes échangent leur service domestique contre la protection et un statut dans leur communauté. Un elfe sans maison est souvent considéré comme une sorte de bâtard par les autres elfes et c'est l'une des raisons qui explique le manque d'adeptes à la SALE, je pense. Après je ne dis pas que certains sorciers profitent de leur sentiment de supériorité, surtout durant l'ère de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, mais en règle générale ce n'est pas le cas. » Expliqua Sirius avant de boire un peu du thé à la menthe que Myst avait apporté. Un petit silence agréable s'installa alors que chacun appréciait le breuvage avant que Séverus pose la question qui le taraudait depuis son envoi d'il y a deux jours.

« Avez-vous bien reçu la potion ? » Harry hocha la tête les yeux baissés vers sa tasse, pas vraiment décidé à continuer sur ce sujet.

« Quelle potion ? » interrogea Sirius en fronçant un peu les sourcils. « Es-tu malade ? » Harry soupira avant de croiser le regard inquiet de son parrain.

« Je ne suis pas malade... Je... Enfin, d'après la potion, je suis enceint. » Sirius le contempla sans réagir un air de parfaite incrédulité sur le visage.

« Enceint ? » Harry acquiesça timidement.

« C'est sûr ? » Nouvel hochement de tête de la part du plus jeune. Sirius se leva avant de le prendre dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est génial, Harry. Tu vas avoir un petit bébé ! » Il se recula un peu hésitant. « Tu en es heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne regrettes pas cette nouvelle ? » Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du sorcier tandis qu'il déniait farouchement.

« J'étais un peu perdu en l'apprenant mais j'en suis très heureux. J'avais juste un peu peur que... Enfin que ma famille ne le prenne pas bien... Mais je suis rassuré en voyant ta réaction. » Ajouta-t-il alors que son parrain le serrait une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu le savais, Sév ? Parce que j'espère que tu me l'aurais dit si c'était le cas ? » Interrogea suspicieusement Lilian en s'asseyant à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant pour lui faire face. Ce dernier eu un sourire mystérieux puis devant l'air de plus en plus boudeur de son amant il consentit à répondre

« Je savais juste que c'était possible mais Harry ne m'a pas dit le résultat. J'apprends la nouvelle en même temps que vous. »

« N'empêche » remarqua Gelith en jetant un regard moqueur à son frère sorcier « Qui nous a fait toute une histoire au sujet d'abeilles et de fleurs alors que finalement c'est nous qui avions raison ? »

« Je ne sais pas » répliqua Harry avec mauvaise fois « sûrement quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien en sorcellerie ! » dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

« Et qui est le père, je veux dire le second père ? Malfoy, je présume ? » Questionna Sirius en fronçant le nez de résignation. Harry se tendit brusquement devant la question et il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Harry ? » demanda Lilian en voyant le visage triste du brun.

« C'est rien. C'est juste que je ne veux pas parler de lui maintenant... »

« Et pourtant il a le droit d'être au courant lui aussi, ne crois-tu pas ? » fit remarquer Rogue en le dévisageant de son regard noir. Harry fit tourner son thé dans le fond de sa tasse, ses pensées dérivant vers sa discussion avec Drago la veille de son départ.

_Flash-Back _

_Assis contre un châtaignier presque centenaire, Drago entourait de ses bras son amant tout en lisant par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier un livre sur le quidditch. Ils avaient passé ses derniers jours ensemble, presque constamment, Harry espérant silencieusement que le temps s'arrête mais ce genre de chose était impossible même avec la magie. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse du blond cherchant à capter toute la chaleur et la tendresse qu'il pouvait avant la séparation demain. Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant et Drago croyant qu'il avait froid, resserra son étreinte pour le plus grand plaisir de son partenaire._

_« Harry... » Ce n'était qu'une faible demande mais Harry l'entendit parfaitement « Je... Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » Le brun expira lentement, essayant de rester calme alors que son cœur lui criait son désarroi._

_« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? » interrogea-t-il finalement avant de répondre._

_« De ne pas rester... De m'éloigner de toi... D'être... Egoïste ? » Finit Drago avec une angoisse qu'il avait du mal à cacher._

_« Un peu... Mais sur ce sujet, je ne te considère pas égoïste. » Avoua doucement Harry en jouant machinalement avec une page du livre qu'il tenait appuyé sur ses genoux relevés._

_« Est-ce que tu... Aurais aimé avoir des enfants ?... Je veux dire plus tard ? » Continua Harry tandis que cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. 'C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il voulait s'éloigner. Après tout, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il pourrait en avoir et s'il voulait perpétuer son nom...' Drago sourit tendrement, secrètement ravi que son amant s'y intéresse également mais Harry ne le vit pas puisqu'il lui tournait le dos._

_« Je pense que oui, mais bien plus tard quand j'aurai une bonne situation et une grande maison... Et que j'aurai fait le tour du monde. J'ai toujours eu envie de connaître comment vivaient les sorciers dans les autres pays... » Harry ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, son cœur lui semblait comprimé dans un étau de désespoir. Drago voulait des enfants et deux hommes ne pouvaient pas en avoir donc la suite était évidente non ? Il sentit son estomac se contracter violemment et se retint de vomir tandis que son corps tremblait et qu'il fermait les yeux d'impuissance... Impuissance face aux heures qui défilaient et à cette déchirure qu'il ressentait au fond de lui._

_« Tu trembles, mon cœur. On devrait entrer. » Remarqua Drago en commençant à se lever tout en l'emmenant avec lui. Harry réprima un sanglot mais cacha soigneusement son trouble quand son amant le dévisagea inquiet et se laissa reconduire à Poudlard sans rien dire, serrant peut-être juste un peu trop fort les doigts fins de son partenaire. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

« Je... ne suis pas sûr qu'il le prenne bien. » avoua le brun les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague.

« Ce n'est pas en le lui cachant qu'il pourra faire son choix. » remarqua Rogue.

« Et étonnement, je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, Harry. Drago a le droit de choisir pour une fois dans sa vie, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? » observa Sirius alors qu'Harry hochait lentement la tête.

« Je le comprends mais il m'a déjà clairement dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour avoir une vie de famille et je ne veux pas que cet enfant l'oblige à faire un choix qu'il ne veut pas... Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne par devoir, parce qu'il y aura toujours cela entre nous dans le futur si c'était le cas... Je... »

« Nous comprenons cela » assura Lilian en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. « Mais tu dois lui laisser une chance. » Harry fixa quelques secondes le regard vert si semblable au sien avant de regarder successivement ses trois autres invités et soupira.

« Je vais l'inviter pour mon anniversaire à la fin du mois. S'il vient, qu'il trouve cette petite réunion familiale suffisamment importante alors je lui dirai la vérité. Sinon, il ne saura rien... » Ajouta-t-il en se levant finalement de sa chaise, sans parler à personne en particulier.

« Cependant » Et cette fois son regard se fixa particulièrement dans les yeux noirs de son ancien maître des potions « je veux votre promesse à tous les quatre que vous ne lui direz rien et que vous ne le forcerez pas à venir à cette fête. »

Séverus tempêta mentalement. 'Lui qui pensait déjà à stupéfixer son filleul dans le pire des cas...' Il soupira avant d'acquiescer à la suite des autres alors que deux questions trottaient dans sa tête. 'Comment est-ce qu'Harry, le noble et fidèle petit griffy, avait bien pu imaginer ce presque chantage quelque peu Serpentard ? Et comment allait-il faire pour s'assurer que Drago, qui passait tous ses week-end à travailler au restaurant, vienne le samedi en quinze sans pour autant lui révéler la vérité ou le forcer ?'

* * *

Ils étaient finalement rentrés juste avant que l'habituelle pluie de fin de soirée ne se mette à tomber et Harry leur avait fiat faire le tour du propriétaire avec animation. La cuisine tout de suite à droite en rentrant qui donnait via un bar américain – idée d'origine moldue vraisemblablement – dans une grande salle à manger au crépi écru mis en valeur par les poutres sombres apparentes rappelant ainsi les teintes et le mobilier de la cuisine. Une seconde porte permettait, à partir de cette salle dans laquelle une grande table s'imposait, de rejoindre à nouveau le hall. 

Sur la mur adjacent deux nouvelles portes étaient présentes donnant pour la première sur un laboratoire de potion dissimulé dans la cave et qui s'étendait sous toute la maison – Harry était presque sûr d'avoir d'ailleurs vu les prunelles sombres de son ancien professeur s'illuminer de plaisir à cette vue – tandis que la seconde cachait une buanderie ainsi que les quartiers de Tsym et Myst.

Enfin, sur le denier mur, deux portes à doubles battants donnaient sur une unique pièce abritant une bibliothèque majestueuse dont les rayonnages s'étalaient sur trois des pans de la pièce tandis que des canapés noirs de velours des plus accueillants, s'accordant parfaitement avec les tons grenats des épais tapis recouvrant le plancher, se rassemblaient autour d'une imposante cheminée en marbre, l'ensemble plongeant les lieux dans une atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable. Ils étaient ensuite montés à l'étage où Harry avait fait préparé l'aile Nord pour Séverus et Lilian et l'aile Sud pour Sirius et Gelith tout en leur expliquant qu'il suffisait de dire dans quelle aile on voulait se rendre pour que l'escalier s'arrête au bon endroit. Le brun les avait ensuite laissé s'installer, rejoignant également ses appartements pour se reposer avant le dîner prévu dans une petite heure

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Je ne suis pas très inspirée ces temps-ci... Mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours malgré tout !  
Le prochain chapitre sera certainement sur l'anniversaire et la présence ou non de Drago, le mois d'août et l'explication de la statue (ainsi que ces conséquences)

A la prochaine  
Bye


	17. Questionnement

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

« DRAGO ! » Le jeune homme arrêta ce qu'il était entrain de faire et se dirigea rapidement vers les cuisines. Un homme à l'apparence bourrue le regarda d'un air circonspect avant de lui montrer les différents établis qui avaient été utilisés pour préparer les repas du soir. 

« Quand tu auras fini de ranger la salle, nettoie moi ça et que tout soit impeccable pour demain ! » Drago serra les poings, se forçant à conserver son masque d'impassibilité malgré la rage qui bouillait en lui. Depuis un mois qu'il était là, il n'avait fait que servir de larbin à son patron, sans jamais pouvoir s'approcher des cuisines. Enfin si, mais seulement pour laver et frotter. Bon sang ! Il n'était PAS un elfe de maison. Il grogna en observant ce que sa soirée, enfin plutôt son début de matinée, vu qu'il était une heure du matin lui réservait. Les sept plans de travail étaient couverts de traces, mélange de graisse et de nourriture, de nombreuses casseroles et plats sales prônaient dans l'évier et le sol gardait encore le passage des nombreux allers-retours qui avaient été faits durant la soirée. Même avec des sorts de nettoyage, il lui faudrait bien compter une bonne demi-heure et il était crevé. Drago se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Si son père le voyait, il lui arracherait probablement le cœur avant de faire une crise cardiaque ! De petits coups le sortirent de ses pensées morbides et il sourit en voyant le hibou brun qui attendait devant la fenêtre. Il récupéra le message avant de remercier le volatile d'une caresse et d'un morceau de viande qui traînait sur une table. Il s'empressa ensuite de dérouler le parchemin et de le lire.

_Drago,_

_J'espère que tout va bien dans ton apprentissage...  
La maison est à présent impeccable, Tsym et Myst font du très bon travail_.

'Tsym et Myst ?' pensa Drago en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

_Tu vas me dire qui sont Tsym et Myst ? Ce sont les nouveaux elfes de maison. Je sais Hermione va me tuer mais Dobby m'a convaincu de les prendre à Moonstone. Et j'ai accepté. Ils sont très gentils même s'ils leur arrivent d'être un peu maladroits. Séverus a grommelé un truc à propos de Neville Londubat quand Tsym s'est retrouvé couvert d'une substance bizarre après que le chaudron qu'il devait surveiller a explosé. _

Drago sourit en imaginant la tête de son parrain.

_Je crois qu'Alys est pressée de te voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Peut-être quand je lui ai dit que tu adorais les beaux vêtements et t'habiller avec soin. Quelque chose me dit que vous vous en entendrez bien !_

'Alys... Ah oui, la petite fée de la maison...'

_Une fête va être organisée pour mon dix-neuvième anniversaire à Moonstone et j'espère que tu pourras te libérer pour venir. Tout le monde serait heureux de te revoir et je crois que j'en serais également TRES heureux..._

_Tu me manques  
Harry_

Drago crispa légèrement les doigts sur le parchemin. Merlin, comme il lui manquait également. Il relut rapidement la lettre une seconde fois avant de la plier avec soin et de la ranger dans une poche intérieure de son vêtement. Il contempla encore une fois la pièce qui devait être nettoyée et souffla un bon coup avant de se diriger vers la vaisselle avec un air déterminé. Il allait faire le travail demandé. Après tout peut-être que c'était justement pour voir sa persévérance et il commencerait probablement son véritable apprentissage début août. Il allait travailler dur et quand il reviendrait vers Harry il aurait un emploi respectable et ils pourraient fonder une famille ensemble...

* * *

Il avait reçu de nombreux hiboux ces derniers jours lui assurant la venue de toutes les personnes qu'il avait invitées pour son anniversaire, des quelques membres de l'ordre dont il avait été proche à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa deuxième famille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissé. Il allait devoir leur révéler sa paternité et il ne savait pas vraiment comment cette nouvelle serait prise. Après tout il était jeune, encore en étude et... Il était seul. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur à l'étouffer et il se roula en boule sur son lit, serrant un de ses oreillers contre son ventre. Et il devrait lui dire également, s'il venait. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il ne voulait pas revoir ce regard dédaigneux ou moqueur auquel il l'avait habitué lors de leurs études à Poudlard, il ne voulait pas voir le mépris sur ces traits alors que pour lui cette expérience lui semblait merveilleuse... Il mordit violemment dans son coussin au lieu de hurler dans la pièce toute sa peur et sa colère d'avoir été laissé seul avant de soupirer en entendant un bruit de casse. Sa magie était encore vraiment trop instable pour la maîtriser dans toutes les circonstances. 

« Hum ! » Le ton le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement face à la porte. Rogue le regardait sans rien dire mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici, l'homme reprit la parole.

« Lilian, Gelith et votre parrain m'ont demandé de venir vous voir... » Harry fronça les sourcils « Et même si cette demande vous semble aussi incongrue qu'elle l'a été pour moi de premier abord je pense que finalement ils avaient peut-être raison. » Harry le dévisageait clairement perplexe et Rogue continua après un léger soupir. « Voyez-vous Harry, chaque grossesse doit être suivi médicalement parlant ; Puisque vous ne voulez pas aller au ministère – ce que je comprends parfaitement en voyant le nombre d'incompétents qui s'y trouve encore – j'ai été réquisitionné pour cela. » Harry se redressa et s'assit sur son lit le dos appuyé contre le mur et son oreiller toujours contre son ventre et coincé par ses jambes.

« Et vous êtes médicomage ? » interrogea le plus jeune sceptique.

« Obligatoirement pour être autorisé à fabriquer des potions de soin même si je vous l'accorde ce n'est pas la discipline que je préfère. »

« Et vous voulez me... Surveiller ? »

« Et bien jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez auprès du médicomage Lagoon, effectivement. Et en particulier veiller au fait que vous arrêtiez de stresser l'enfant que vous portez en pensant à des choses sans aucunes importances, qui se résoudront probablement seules et dans tous les cas pas dans l'immédiat. » Harry se sentit gêné sous le regard scrutateur de son ex-enseignant et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser fautivement la tête tout en caressant distraitement son ventre.

« Je... J'ai du mal à ne pas être angoissé des réactions que tout cela va entraîner » Il releva les yeux et les fixa dans ceux sombres de son interlocuteur. « Je vais faire un effort pour le bébé ne vous en faites pas. » Rogue hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis pris sa baguette avant de s'approcher du lit.

« Rallongez-vous et détendez-vous, et enlevez ce coussin de votre ventre. Je ne vais pas vous lancer un impardonnable... » Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel en quête d'un soutien divin. Harry grommela quelque chose contre les professeurs grincheux mais fit ce qui lui était demandé tout de même. L'homme commença par lui lancer un sort de diagnostique que Harry reconnut immédiatement pour y avoir souvent – trop souvent – eu droit lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire en attendant, il dévisagea discrètement les traits de son médicomage personnel essayant de deviner si tout allait bien pour le bébé, mais lire en Séverus Rogue était pratiquement aussi facile que de rire devant un détraqueur – à part peut-être d'hystérie – mais Harry doutait franchement que ce soit possible. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes trop stressé. Vous manquez également de sommeil probablement à cause du bébé qui puise à partir du troisième mois dans l'énergie et la magie de son parent. » Annonça Rogue en le fixant avec sérieux après cinq minutes de silence pesantes pour le futur père.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous devrez donc faire une sieste d'une heure minimum chaque jour et quelques exercices de méditation pour canaliser votre magie et vous détendre le soir avant de vous coucher. » Ajouta-t-il alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour poser la question. Ce dernier se renfrogna un peu aux mots sieste et méditation mais un « ceci est non négociable » accompagné d'un regard noir made in Rogue le fit se résigner. D'un coup de baguette, les rideaux de la chambre furent fermés et le regard suppliant qu'il lança à son ancien professeur ne fut d'aucun secours alors que ce dernier arrivait vers la porte. Il lança un sort que Harry ne comprit pas avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Vous arrêter de réfléchir et vous faites la sieste. Le sort que j'ai lancé m'informera à l'instant où vous vous endormirez et votre parrain viendra vous réveillez une heure après. Je vous déconseille de me faire remonter entre temps, Mr Potter. » Harry acquiesça timidement mais Rogue du voir son geste dans la faible obscurité de la pièce puisque après un « bien » satisfait, il fermait la porte silencieusement. Le jeune sorcier soupira avant de se tourner sur le côté, remontant la couverture jusque sous son nez, son second oreiller de nouveau serré contre lui. Alors que Séverus rejoignait les autres résidents de la demeure dans le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'alarme venait déjà de lui annoncer que son 'patient' s'était endormi.

* * *

Cette nuit du 30 juillet était frisquette, avec toute cette bruine légère qui tombait sur la ville. 'Enfin du 31 plutôt' se dit Drago en jetant un œil à sa montre. Il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'à son appartement, bien décidé à dormir avant de transplaner vers l'Ecosse et plus particulièrement le sud de l'Ecosse. Il avait réussi à avoir sa journée pourvu qu'il soit de retour pour le crush de 20h... Drago sourit. Il était vraiment pressé de revoir Harry et son parrain également... Et même Weasley et Granger tiens !

* * *

« Maître Harry, maître Harry ? » Le brun grommela un peu avant de se retourner dans son lit, bien décidé à se rendormir. « Maître Harry, vos invités roux sont arrivés, ainsi qu'un presque géant et pleins d'autres personnes bizarres encore. » lui confia Alys en voletant autour de sa tête. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la description qu'elle venait de lui faire. Si ses amis l'entendaient... Il se redressa doucement en se frottant un peu les yeux avant de se lever et de récupérer quelques affaires pour s'habiller une fois sa douche finie. Alys le regarda fouiller dans son armoire sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une tee-shirt noir assez moulant avec un pantalon bleu foncé. Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, lui enlevant des mains le pantalon, objet du délit en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Alys ? » Harry la regarda sans comprendre et la petite fée voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout son geste soupira. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle pensait. Son maître n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle s'engouffra dans le placard avant d'en ressortir cinq minutes plus tard avec un pantalon blanc en lin et un boxer blanc également. Elle récupéra l'autre sous-vêtement noir, craignant qu'il ne le mette – ça serait magnifique avec un pantalon blanc tiens ! – et lui montra la salle de bain avec son doigt en tapant du pied, visiblement contrariée. Harry lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de lui obéir docilement. Elle était petite mais plutôt efficace quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il ressortit la petite fée arborait un sourire satisfait. Son maître était à tomber comme ça. Ce dernier quant à lui contemplait perplexe la petite bosse qui se dessinait sur le ventre de la fée et finalement la dévisagea avec un haussement de sourcil perplexe. Celle-ci rougit avant d'enlever précipitamment le morceau de coton qu'elle cachait sous sa tunique.

« Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait d'être enceinte » expliqua-t-elle gênée.

« Et la conclusion ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

« Et puis il est hors de question que je sois enceinte. Est-ce que tu as vu ce qui arrive à terme ? On ne peut même plus voir ses pieds ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec emportement avant de se taire brusquement en se rappelant que son maître allait probablement subir toutes ces choses.

« Ne sois pas inquiète, Alys. Je suis très cotent d'attendre un enfant et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, même si je ressemblerais sûrement à une mini-baleine dans six mois. » Harry se dirigea vers la porte, Alys installée sur son épaule.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas si j'aperçois une fée mâle, mignonne et musclée, avec de longs cheveux – Alys adorait les cheveux longs – Et bien je lui dirai que tu n'es pas intéressée. » reprit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Il se reçut une petite tape furieuse sur le lobe de l'oreille en réponse et la fée lui tira la langue quand il la considéra du coin de l'œil. Harry pouffait toujours quand il arriva au salon.

* * *

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent à son arrivée et chacun le contemplait avec admiration. C'est vrai que ses vêtement lui allaient à la perfection et que sa queue de cheval basse était la coiffure qui lui allait le mieux mais il semblait détendu, épanoui comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu. Hermione fut la première à s'approcher avant de le prendre vivement dans ses bras, ravie de le revoir en bonne forme. Derrière elle suivait Ron qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et un sourire heureux, puis les quatre autres membres de la famille Weasley qui restaient le saluèrent également, Molly manquant de l'étouffer dans son étreinte protectrice. Charlie n'était pas là, puisqu'il était en internat dans un centre psychiatrique pendant encore quelques années. Harry n'avait jamais dit aux autres ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, sa famille avait déjà suffisamment souffert pour la perte de deux de leur enfant sans que cette histoire n'arrive à leur oreille. Et puis lui non plus n'était pas au mieux de sa forme dans cette période et il avait été consentant, du moins au début. Harry se demandait s'il aurait un jour de la chance en amour – son premier étant proche de la folie et son second ne voulant plus vraiment le voir...

Il soupira en lançant un regard circulaire à l'assemblée, cherchant en vain des cheveux blonds presque blancs. Mc Gonagall et Hagrid étaient également venus, ce dernier maintenant borgne à cause du combat avait bien failli lui briser une côte d'ailleurs, et puis quelques membres de l'ordre qu'il avait connu, quelques anciens élèves dont il était resté proche, comme Néville ou Seamus – Dean ayant été tué par des mangemorts avec l'ensemble de sa famille quelques jours avant la fin... Son regard croisa soudain deux paires d'yeux bleu clair et il leur fit un grand sourire. Jeff et Kyle, les cousins batteurs ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Il s'approcha d'eux avec enthousiasme et ses deux camarades de la maison de l'eau lui rendirent son sourire. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, Ron, Hemione, Néville, Seamus et les jumeaux se joignant bientôt à eux pour parler Quidditch et magie. Un petit toussotement derrière eux les firent stopper leur conversation et se retourner pur voir un petit elfe de maison légèrement gêné regarder Harry avec de grands yeux implorants.

« Que se passe-t-il Tsym ? » demanda-t-il perplexe. L'elfe gigota un peu avant de le regarder timidement.

« Maître Harry, monsieur, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais Myst... Euh... S'est un peu trompée et... Euh... Elle ne sait pas trop comment faire, monsieur, maître Harry. »

« Harry ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi... » Harry leva sa main vers sa meilleure amie pour la faire taire alors qu'il commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Tsym et Myst étaient très gentils et se débrouillaient généralement bien seulement ils pouvaient être d'une étourderie phénoménale et rien qu'à voir celle-ci avait encore frappé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » L'elfe regarda ses pieds en froissant sa robe dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes.

« Myst s'est occupée de l'apéritif et vous avez dit à Myst et Tsym que vous vouliez qu'il soit bleu pour faire joli... » Harry hocha la tête se demandant s'il devait empêcher tout le monde de continuer à boire ou non.

« Et Myst a pensé que vous vouliez que les gens soient bleu, pas la boisson. » Tsym le dévisagea, attendant sa réaction avec appréhension. Harry écarquilla les yeux pas très sûr de comprendre quand des 'pop' multiples retentirent un peu partout dans la salle. Il leva les yeux vers ses invités et manqua de s'étouffer devant le spectacle. Ils étaient tous maintenant d'une magnifique teinte bleue que seul Harry n'arborait pas puisque l'apéritif étant alcoolisé, il avait préféré ne pas en boire pour le bébé. Le regard d'Harry passa des invités à l'elfe qui le fixait de ses grands yeux globuleux, puis de l'elfe à ses invités avant de revenir une dernière fois à l'elfe. Et il éclata soudainement de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tandis que des larmes commençaient à parler de ses yeux et qu'il se tenait le ventre, riant, riant comme ça ne lui était arrivé que rarement tandis que tout le monde le dévisageaient mi-amusé, mi-renfrogné et que Tsym lui était parfaitement horrifié. Son maître était devenu fou à cause de lui. Harry manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'il tentait vainement de se calmer mais la vue de son parrain et de Séverus tous bleus le fit redoubler de rire, se demandant s'il n'allait pas en mourir. 'Voldemort se retournerait sûrement dans sa tombe dans ce cas-là' pensa Harry entre deux souffles.

Au bout d'un gros quart d'heure il réussit enfin à respirer normalement même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'il parlait à quelqu'un. Le charme disparut à le fin du repas, au moment de manger le dessert et d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à ses invités, espérant le repérer mais il ne croisa que le regard impassible de Séverus et celui légèrement inquiet de son parrain et de ses familiers. Il leur fit un sourire rassurant avant de replonger dans cette folle journée d'anniversaire.

* * *

Drago se réveilla subitement et jeta un coup d'œil ensommeillé à son réveil. 19h45... Il referma les yeux, encore un peu fatigué, avant de les ouvrir brutalement. 19h45 ! Il allait être en retard et son patron allait le tuer ! Il se releva brusquement enfila rapidement son costume de serveur avant de sortir de son appartement et de partir en courant.

* * *

Harry debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre contemplait pensivement le parc silencieux baigné par le clair de lune. Les invités étaient partis depuis deux petites heures et il avait été convié gentiment par les autres membres de la maisonnée a allé se coucher.

C'est vrai que la journée avait été épuisante mais extraordinaire. D'abord l'erreur de Myst, puis les cadeaux et son annonce de sa paternité. Harry pouffa en y repensant. Ron s'était évanoui, Hermione ouvrait et fermait la bouche dans une imitation parfaite de la carpe, les jumeaux l'avaient vivement félicités, Hagrid avait pleuré, Mc Gonagall était visiblement très émue et Molly avait failli l'étouffer une seconde fois... Et Harry avait senti un grand poids lui être enlevé des épaules. Chacun était content pour lui, pas dégoûté et déçu, seulement heureux, le réconfortant dans son choix. Il allait garder l'enfant, et il lui donnerait tout l'amour et l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec son oncle et sa tante. Il aurait seulement voulu ne pas être seul mais en n'apparaissant pas, Drago passait son tour. Si les réunions de famille ne l'intéressaient pas alors Harry ferait avec... Même si ça lui brisait le cœur... Même si ça lui faisait sûrement plus mal que tous les Doloris qu'il avait reçu... Harry posa une main tremblante sur la vitre fraîche avant d'y poser son front, serrant fortement les yeux pour ne pas se laisser aller. Une porte qui s'ouvre lui fit relever la tête et il croisa deux regards verts tristes mais compréhensifs. Hary essuya vivement ses larmes quand il les sentit couler sur sa joue avant de leur faire face un petit sourire sur les lèvres mais ce dernier ne fut pas très convaincant. Lilian et Gelith s'approchèrent et l'entourèrent de leurs bras, le serrant contre eux tandis qu'Harry sanglotait doucement à présent. Ils l'emmenèrent lentement vers le lit et ils s'allongèrent à ses côtés, comme au début et Harry apprécia le contact rassurant et apaisant.

« Séverus et Sirius vont... » Deux petits chuts lui répondirent alors que l'étreinte chaleureuse se renforçait autour de lui.

« Tout est ok, Harry »

« Nous restons avec toi cette nuit »

Ce ne fut que des murmures mais Harry les entendit et hocha la tête en remerciement. Ils s'endormirent seulement quelques secondes après.

* * *

« Bonjour, Harry. Bien dormi? » Le brun fit un sourire à son parrain avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur les chaises en fer installées dehors. Sur la table, un petit déjeuner gargantuesque s'étalait et Hary commença à se servir d'un peu de tout avant de boire son verre de citrouille avec satisfaction. Alors qu'il attrapait sa fourchette pour manger son bacon, il s'aperçut que les quatre autres personnes le regardaient sans rien dire et il s'arrêta perplexe.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Excepté le fait que vous pourriez certainement faire un concours de nourriture avec un géant, nous aimerions vous poser une question. » annonça Rogue sans plus de préambule. Harry jeta un œil à son déjeuner, rougit un peu avant d'enfourner une bouchée d'œuf. Il avait faim après tout.

« En fait, le Manoir des Black est une peu... lugubre et celui des Rogue également – enfin austère serait plus juste » se reprit Sirius avant de poursuivre. « Et nous nous demandions si tu accepterais d'avoir un peu de compagnie ici à Moonstone. » Harry le regarda stupéfait. « Mais tu n'ais pas obligé d'accepter, c'est ta maison après tout et... » L'animagus n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une tornade brune lui sautait dans les bras les larmes aux yeux et souriant.

« Mais bien sûr que je veux que vous veniez tous les quatre. Je... Je ne savais pas trop comment vous le demander, et je ne voulais pas vous embêter, je me disais que vous vouliez sûrement plus d'intimité mais je suis tellement content, si tu savais. » Finit-il en le serrant une nouvelle fois contre lui.

« Et bien je vois ça. Si on avait su que tu le voulais aussi, on aurait été moins stressé. » Répondit son parrain en lui rendant son étreinte. Harry éclata de rire avant de descendre des genoux du plus vieux et de se jeter sur ses familiers qui l'attrapèrent avec facilité et plaisir. Quand ils se relevèrent les joues rouges et les yeux brillants quelques chatouillis plus tard, Harry s'avança vers Séverus qui le fixait sérieusement.

« Je vous déconseille fortement de tenter quelque chose de ce genre sur moi, Harry. » Ce dernier sourit, n'améliorant en rien la légère inquiétude du professeur de potions puis lui donna une bise sur la joue avec un sourire digne de Mlle Shiffen, en plus mâle évidemment. Séverus grommela quelque chose avant de reprendre sa tasse de thé et d'en boire une gorgée sous l'œil amusé de son amant. Il s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres et tout le monde s'en rendait bien compte, même si l'intéressé nierait probablement tout en bloc si on lui demandait.

* * *

Il était seul depuis deux jours dans sa propriété, les autres futurs résidents fixes devant s'occuper de quelques formalités avant de venir habiter définitivement à Moonstone et Harry volait avec son balai dans le parc. Doucement pour respecter les consignes de ses quatre surveillants. Styx courait en dessous de lui et ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue de l'endroit qui l'avait intrigué à son arrivée. Il était temps de savoir ce qu'il y avait à cet endroit non ? Il s'approcha jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt avant de descendre de son balai et d'avancer dans la légère pénombre, sur un ancien sentier visiblement. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière devint de plus en plus présente, signe que les arbres devaient sans doute être moins denses, et il déboucha finalement dans une clairière, le sphinx à ses côtés. Harry avança encore de quelques pas de façon à se dégager complètement du couvert des arbres et s'arrêta net en voyant la statue qui trônait au centre du terrain dégagé.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, y'en a comme ça ! Par contre, la suite ne sera peut-être pas updatée la semaine prochaine et pour ceux ou celles que ça intéressent l'explication est temporairement écrit sur mon profil.

A plus  
Bye


	18. Retrouvailles

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

« DRAGO ! » Le jeune sorcier soupira. 'Pourquoi devait-il supporter ça dès son arrivée ?' Il déposa rapidement son manteau dans le vestiaire avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. A peine fit-il un pas à l'intérieur de la salle que l'homme rondouillard le repoussa à l'extérieur avant de le prendre par le bras.

« Le directeur vous attend ! » Drago ne réagit même pas au fait qu'il le traînait littéralement avec lui. 'Le directeur ? N'était-ce pas lui qui dirigeait ce restaurant ?' C'était ce qui lui avait semblé pourtant lors de son entretien un mois et demi plus tôt. Drago s'interrogea un instant sur un possible changement de propriétaire mais se retrouva rapidement devant une porte que le chef cuisinier ouvrit avant de le laisser passer.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que sa baguette sorte de la poche intérieure de son pantalon pour s'envoler dans une main tendue. Drago bloqua en voyant l'homme en face de lui. 'C'était impossible... Totalement impossible. Comment était-il arrivé là ?' Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et retint de justesse un frisson de crainte.

« Bonjour Drago » La voix ferme lui assura que c'était tout sauf un rêve mais il resta immobile sans rien dire. Le cuisinier s'agenouilla à côté du bureau dictatorial avant de baisser les yeux et Drago réprima son sentiment de dégoût.

« Drago, on ne dit plus bonjour à son amant maintenant ? » reprit la voix avec froideur. Le blond continua dans son mutisme ses yeux gris fixés sur le visage empreint d'une fausse douceur tandis qu'il se remémorait tous les cours de son cher père sur l'impassibilité et le sang froid. Il garda son visage impassible quand il le vit se lever de son siège et s'approcher de lui malgré l'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles.

« Bien, bien... Il semble que tu aies perdu ta langue mon cœur mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. » Remarqua l'homme aux yeux vairons en le dévisageant avec une certaine avidité. « Tu es toujours aussi magnifique... » Il posa un doigt froid sur sa joue le faisant glisser jusqu'au menton qu'il releva un peu pour plonger son regard dans le sien. « J'ai été très déçu quand tu es parti, tu sais... Très très déçu et c'était d'abord pour te retrouver que je suis venu ici... »

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans ton monde, tu ne m'intéresses pas. » rétorqua Drago dédaigneusement. La gifle qu'il se reçut l'envoya cogner contre le mur et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place. Il s'essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres tout en regardant avec haine l'homme dont la main brillait de magie.

« Rien ne vaut la magie associée pour punir les petits désobéissants de ton genre Drago... Mais je suis surpris de ne plus sentir ma marque sur toi. Et curieux aussi. Qui a réussi à te l'enlever ? » Drago se redressa.

« Une personne qui n'a pas besoin d'absorber la magie des autres pour avoir du pouvoir, une personne qui t'écrasera le jour de votre rencontre, Delvon. »

« Oh... » L'homme sourit dangereusement en se rapprochant de Drago.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis le plus vexé : que tu m'appelles par mon nom en dehors de notre lit ou que tu puisses penser que je me ferais tuer un jour... »

Il l'attrapa par la chemise et Drago sentait la magie vibrer près de son cou. Il entendit un bruit mais n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce que c'était qu'une seconde gifle sur l'autre joue lui fit traverser la pièce. Cette fois il eut plus de mal à rester conscient mais la voix tant haïe l'aida à ne pas sombrer. Delvon s'était rassis derrière son bureau et buvait un verre d'alcool quelconque tandis que Drago appuyé contre le mur se forçait à respirer profondément. Son regard se posa sur le chef cuisinier qui était tombé sur le ventre et il comprenait à présent l'origine du bruit. Il s'était évanoui, probablement après avoir été vidé de toute sa magie. Il sentit la boule dans son ventre augmenter de volume, alors qu'il s'imaginait cracmol ; il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

« Drago, Drago, sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? » Le blond dénia lentement de la tête sous les yeux inquisiteurs.

« Je voulais savoir qui t'avait enlevé à moi. J'ai cru d'abord que c'était cet homme. » Il fit un signe vers le chef cuisinier « mais non, lui voulait juste d'embaucher après quelques semaines de mise à l'épreuve, vois-tu alors j'ai décidé de l'utiliser comme réservoir magique ce qui me permettait de te surveiller en même temps... »

Un petit silence accueillit cette révélation et Drago serra les poings de rage. « Et puis j'ai intercepté ta correspondance et je dois dire que cet Harry m'a mis hors de moi – pour tout te dire beaucoup de mes réservoirs sont morts ce jour-là – et puis j'ai fait une enquête discrète. Harry Potter est très connu même si peu de gens savent où il est maintenant et qui sont ses proches. Il semble qu'il ait désiré se retirer de toute cette célébrité qui l'entourait. Quel imbécile... Il avait le monde magique à ses pieds et il l'a laissé se débrouiller seul. Il aurait pu être un dieu au même titre que moi sur mon monde... Tttt, jeunesse idiote ! Je suis déçu que tu te sois amouraché d'un tel simplet, Drago tu sais. »

Son regard vrilla les prunelles grises mais elles ne se dérobèrent pas, affichant seulement un air de mépris profond. Delvon fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de se détendre, son sourire cruel de nouveau en place tandis qu'il jouait avec un crayon.

« Mais j'ai eu une information très intéressante à son sujet et je dois dire que c'est la seule raison qui fait que tu sois encore en vie devant moi. Il fit un geste de la main et un placard s'ouvrit subitement, laissant glisser sur le sol un autre homme. Drago le regarda perplexe, cherchant d'où il le connaissait avant d'hoqueter discrètement devant la surprise. 'Un auror... Il l'avait vu lorsqu'il avait du signer les papiers le déclarant innocent de toutes charges. C'était lui... Et Harry lui avait confié qu'il était très gentil et des plus compétents. Ancien membre de l'ordre, il était proche de Harry alors qu'avait-il bien pu révéler qui lui permette de rester en vie ?'

« Je vois que tu sais qui c'est Drago, mais sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? » Le blond dénia de la tête, peu rassuré malgré le visage calme qu'il montrait.

« Il m'a dit qu'Harry possédait des familiers, des yinyans plus particulièrement. »

« Et alors ? » répondit Drago d'une voix rauque. L'homme sourit de nouveau, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur proche de la folie. « Et alors je vais lui échanger son amant contre ses familiers, Drago »

« Harry n'acceptera jamais ce chantage ! » cracha le blond en grinçant des dents et Delvon éclata de rire. Il récupéra un parchemin qu'il envoya au pied de son prisonnier. « Ta lettre d'excuse était véritablement trop sentimentale pour être envoyée Drago alors je me suis permis de l'intercepter... » Le blond manqua de s'étrangler devant cette nouvelle alors qu'il prenait d'une main légèrement tremblante la lettre qui arborait sa fine écriture.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu fais ça si tu veux avoir ses yinyans ? Il ne m'échangera jamais après ce que je lui ai fait ! » La pointe de tristesse dans la vox du garçon n'échappa pas à l'homme qui sourit sadiquement.

« Il va accepter parce qu'il est comme ça, toujours bon et loyal malgré toutes les pertes qu'il a subies... N'est-ce pas désespérant ? » Il fit apparaître des cordes qui ligotèrent le sorcier à terre avant de le mettre à son tour dans le placard. « Je vais prendre ses familiers puis je te récupérerais aussi, Drago et je te promets que tu retrouveras toute ton obéissance... » Assura-t-il en se tenant devant le placard avec satisfaction. Il commença à fermer la porte avant de la rouvrir.

« Au fait, Drago, je m'arrangerai également pour que ton enfant et ton chéri n'y survivent pas. Seul moi aie le droit de te toucher. » Drago le fixa sans comprendre quelques secondes tandis que l'homme le fixait méchamment et refermait la porte avant de la verrouiller cette fois. Dans l'obscurité du placard seul un mot résonnait dans son esprit : enfant.

* * *

Harry s'étira dans son lit avant de caresser doucement son ventre qui commençait légèrement à s'arrondir. Il adorait cet état de post-sommeil où il se sentait encore baigné dans une douce torpeur, où il pouvait apprécier ce moment de tendresse avec son futur enfant. Il repensa à son étrange découverte de l'avant-veille.

_Flash Back _

_Une douce odeur d'humus se faisait sentir alors qu'ils avançaient à travers bois en cette fin de matinée. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une clairière et Harry s'arrêta brutalement contemplant incrédule la statue de son rêve. Il reconnaissait parfaitement les trois têtes de chien, de jument et celle de lion ainsi que le serpent et l'épée mais pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans ce parc ? Le sorcier s'approcha doucement puis avec un sentiment de crainte mêlé de respect, il avança sa main, désireux de toucher ce marbre qui paraissait si doux malgré les nombreuses intempéries qu'il avait dues subir._

_« Maître Harry, n'y touchez pas, ce serait dangereux pour le bébé. » affirma Styx d'une voix grave. Harry retira immédiatement sa main la plaçant inconsciemment sur son ventre puis se retournant légèrement, il jeta un œil interrogateur au sphinx qui l'accompagnait. _

_« C'est une statue d'Hécate, la déesse tricéphale. Ses trois têtes sont le symbole des trois phases de l'évolution humaine (croissance, décroissance, disparition) et des trois phases correspondantes de l'évolution vitale puisqu'elle est liée aux cultes de la fertilité. C'est la maîtresse de la sorcellerie, une déesse protectrice, accordant richesse matérielle et spirituelle, honneurs et sagesse, conductrice des âmes emportées par la tempête, mais aussi la déesse de l'ombre et des morts. Elle est souvent représentée sous cette forme dans les résidence sorcières très anciennes où elle est censée apporter protection et puissance » reprit-il. Harry ramena son regard vers la statue avec une certaine curiosité._

_« Et l'aura magique qui émane d'elle ? » Questionna le brun._

_« Elle joue également le rôle de catalyseur magique parfois. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda le garçon de plus en plus intrigué. Styx lui montra de la tête un endroit au-delà de la statue et Harry la contourna pour s'approcher d'un gros rocher entouré de lierre et autre végétation broussailleuse. Après avoir dégagé quelques-unes d'entre elles, il se retrouva non plus devant une pierre pleine comme il l'avait cru de prime abord mais plutôt une arche de pierres gravées d'une multitude de runes. Harry fronça les sourcils n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer complètement le texte avec ses quelques connaissances dans ce domaine avant de se retourner vivement vers le sphinx, une chaude lueur dans les yeux._

_« Est-ce que tu penses que ce pourrait être un portail intermonde ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir. Styx assit sur son postérieur sembla réfléchir avant de hocher lentement la tête._

_« C'est en effet possible, voir probable... » Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Harry courut vers lui, prit délicatement sa tête entre ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur sa truffe puis il se releva rapidement avant de partir en courant annoncer la nouvelles par parchemin à ses familiers, ravi à l'idée que ces derniers pourraient ainsi avoir la possibilité de voir leur amant tous les week-end après la rentrée. _

_Styx contempla quelques secondes supplémentaires la statue puis se frotta le museau avec sa patte avant de trottiner sagement à la suite de son imprévisible maître._

_Fin du Flash back_

Après une demi-heure de détente, il se décida à aller prendre une douche et à descendre petit-déjeuner comme son estomac le réclamait depuis plus de cinq minutes. Alors qu'il arrivait à la cuisine une conversation des plus animées lui parvint et il fronça les sourcils.

« Il est hors de question que vous y alliez ! » grondait la voix de Séverus.

« Ni vous, ni Harry. Vous vous rendez compte que cet homme est complètement fou ? »

« Peut-être et c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas laisser Drago entre ses mains. »

« Il est l'amant d'Harry, je vous rappelle ! » renchérit Gelith tout à fait d'accord avec son frère.

« C'est pour ça que nous irons, nous ! » Harry rentra à ce moment-là, les mains posées sur ses hanches, à la fois inquiet pour Drago, et furieux que cette conversation ait lieu sans lui.

« Où est-ce que vous allez aller sans moi ? ». Quatre visages se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui à ces mots et il vit à leur mine renfrognée qu'ils auraient préféré qu'il ne soit pas là.

Finalement après avoir jeté un regard aux autres personnes de la pièce, Sirius lui tendit un petit parchemin. Harry lut rapidement les quelques lignes qui y étaient apposées avant de blanchir considérablement et de se sentir légèrement étourdi. Quelqu'un le força à s'asseoir et il inspira fortement plusieurs fois pour reprendre contenance. Sans succès... Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il n'arrive à les empêcher. 'Ce n'était pas possible... Pas lui... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses proches se retrouvent dans des situations dangereuses...'

« Nous allons trouver une solution mais si Séverus et moi sommes au moins d'accord sur un point c'est qu'il est hors de question que tu y ailles ! » Harry relit une troisième fois l'écriture fine du parchemin avant de lever son regard vert sur son parrain.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix pourtant. Drago risque de mourir si je ne me montre pas au rendez-vous. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que mon filleul apprécie de voir le père de son enfant enceint de presque quatre mois venir le chercher pour le sauver » contra Séverus d'une voix légèrement ironique. Harry soupira en caressant distraitement son ventre. Les souvenirs de cette nuit où il avait été projeté vers Drago dans cette chambre avec cet homme lui revinrent en mémoire... Et cette voix... Harry frissonna un peu avant de se relever de sa chaise une nouvelle lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

« Peut-être mais il est hors de question que je le laisse entre les mains de ce... Maniaque obsédé ! » Reprit Harry en posant ses deux main à plat sur la table « sans compter que nous avons seulement quelques heures devant nous ! » Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre dans la salle adjacente tandis que les fenêtres explosaient et les regards de Sirius et Séverus se croisèrent discrètement. Ce dernier se leva alors commençant à préparer silencieusement le thé et chocolat du petit déjeuner. Gelith fit de même, mettant viennoiserie et autres plats sur la table tandis que Lilian sortait le jus d'orange et Sirius s'occupait des œufs et du bacon.

Harry quant à lui s'était simplement rassis puisque de toute manière il n'avait rien le droit de faire quand les quatre autres hommes étaient en mode surprotection. Il se contenta donc de tapoter distraitement sur la table réfléchissant à une solution pour sauver Drago, SON Drago des mains de l'autre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le petit déjeuner était servi et chacun buvait silencieusement sa tasse. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, personne n'avait de nouveau ramené le sujet sur la table et Harry s'assit avec satisfaction dans le fauteuil du salon afin de continuer à réfléchir au problème en attendant que les autres viennent le rejoindre. 'Que faire ?... Aucune idée ne lui venait en réponse et pire, aucune pensée ne lui venait du tout. C'était comme si... Il flottait sur un petit nuage et que toutes pensées cohérentes l'avaient complètement déserté. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler de la chose importante à laquelle il devait réfléchir avant de finalement abandonner. Ce n'était probablement pas si important que ça n'est-ce pas ? Il allait plutôt faire un petit somme. Il bailla en se calant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Son bébé lui pompait toute son énergie il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ; et si c'était pour son bébé alors il devait se reposer, c'était logique. Et puis de toute manière, il n'arrivait plus à résister à l'attraction du sommeil sur son esprit alors...'

Lilian s'approcha du canapé et le souleva lestement avant de l'amener dans sa chambre tandis que Gelith le précédait pour ouvrir les portes. Ils le bordèrent tendrement un fois dans son lit avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front et de sortir silencieusement pour rejoindre leur amant dans la cuisine, après avoir demandé à Tsym de le surveiller avec soin.

« Je maintiens que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, vous savez. » Remarqua Lilian en entrant dans la pièce.

« Il va être dans une rage folle quand il va se réveiller. » ajouta Gelith en prenant place sur une chaise.

« C'était la meilleure solution et la potion va le maintenir endormi encore six heures. On sera de retour avec Drago avant. » Assura Séverus. Un silence accueillit cette déclaration avant que Gelith reprenne la parole.

« Donc si on résume la situation, Séverus prend la place d'Harry avec du Polynectar, Sirius sera sous sa forme animagus – que tu me jures que l'Enchanteur ne connaît pas » Sirius hocha la tête une nouvelle fois pour rassurer son amant qui continua « et nous nous jouons notre rôle. »

« Mais vous ne vous approchez pas de cet homme à moins de deux mètres » rappela Black avec vigueur et les animorphes hochèrent la tête. Ils discutèrent encore plusieurs minutes sur ce qu'ils feraient ensuite puis se séparèrent, Lilian et Séverus se dirigeant vers leur appartement tandis que Sirius et Gelith partaient faire un tour dehors.

« Le rendez-vous est à 14 heures donc on se retrouve à 13h50 devant le portail extérieur » proposa Sirius et chacun acquiesça avant de vaguer à leurs occupations.

* * *

« Il est temps d'y aller Drago, ton chéri va nous attendre sinon ! » fit remarquer d'un air moqueur l'Enchanteur en toisant le sorcier. Ce dernier cligna des yeux devant la soudaine lumière qui éclairait le placard dans lequel il était prisonnier depuis deux jours. Il se leva difficilement essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à son geôlier mais il ne put empêcher ses jambes de trembler quand il se retrouva debout après avoir été obligé de les garder pliées si longtemps. L'homme sourit de plus belle avant de le pousser sans ménagement devant lui, sans pour autant lui libérer ses poignets toujours entravés dans le dos. Drago manqua de justesse de s'étaler par terre puis précéda Delvon en direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Arrivés là-bas visiblement en avance, Drago fut forcé de s'agenouiller tandis que l'Enchanteur s'installait tranquillement sur un rocher. L'endroit était désert : aucune habitation, aucune âme qui vive alentours, juste une atmosphère lourde et oppressante, un sol noir comme calciné, une végétation morte. Drago frissonna avant de se reprendre. Il était un Malfoy et un ex-Serpentard en plus. Il ne devait pas se laisser intimider par ce genre de situation et chercher plutôt une solution pour se libérer... Ou en apprendre davantage sur ce que Delvon mijotait.

« Pourquoi veux-tu avoir les familiers de Harry ? » demanda-t-il en rompant le silence 'tombal' du lieu. L'homme le fixa de ses yeux sombres.

« Ce sont des yinyans, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » répondit-il après avoir jugé que son prisonnier était juste ... curieux.

« Et ? » continua Drago sans comprendre.

'Curieux et idiot'

« Je croyais que t'étais doué en potion ? » dit-il d'un ton froid en détournant la tête. Drago se renfrogna devant la remarque méprisante. Il ne voyait cependant pas du tout en quoi le fait qu'ils soient yinyans avait un intérêt dans cette matière.

« Désolé, je ne vois toujours pas ! » répliqua-t-il finalement. Delvon soupira. 'Curieux, idiot et aussi buté !' Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise le soulevant facilement d'une vingtaine de centimètres de sa position sur le sol.

« Leur cœur encore chaud, associé avec certains ingrédients m'apportera un pouvoir indigne de pauvres terriens comme vous ! » cracha-t-il avant de le repousser violemment sur le sol. Drago le dévisagea incrédule avant de serrer les poings. 'Le pouvoir ! S'il y avait accès, il serait indépendant de ses réservoirs humains de magie... Un second Voldemort naîtrait... Ou peut-être pire et Harry...' Il serait anéanti par la mort de ses frères cette fois-ci, Drago en était persuadé. Un mouvement perçut au coin de l'œil lui fit lever la tête et son estomac se tordit convulsivement devant son angoisse. Harry s'approchait, entouré de Gelith et Lilian et d'un chien noir gambadant joyeusement.

* * *

« Vous devez être le fameux Harry Potter ? » demanda Delvon en fixant le brun à la cicatrice. Celui-ci hocha la tête sans rien dire et le sourire de l'Enchanteur s'agrandit, croyant visiblement impressionner le jeune garçon. Drago, quant à lui restait immobile à genoux sur la terre sèche sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher de contempler son amant. Il n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi rebelles visiblement, ses yeux verts hypnotiques, une bouche attirante... Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient simples mais chics, mettant en valeur son corps musclé et son ventre plat. Drago fronça un instant les sourcils. 'Est-ce qu'il lui avait menti ? Ou charme de dissimulation ?' Sa question ne fut pas longue à trouver de réponse.

« Je suis étonné de ne pas voir la trace de votre enfant... » Dit Delvon en montrant son ventre d'un geste « Une sortilège je suppose ? » Rajouta-t-il toujours souriant.

« Vous êtes bien informé. » répondit calmement Harry devant le petit air fier que le kidnappeur affichait.

« Steve a été charmant en effet. » concéda ce dernier et Harry encaissa la révélation sans broncher. Drago était plutôt impressionné. D'après ce qu'il savait des grossesses sorcières et surtout vers le quatrième mois, la sensibilité était plutôt exacerbée et Harry se comportait comme si tout était normal. 'Peut-être qu'il ne tenait pas tant à lui que ça finalement ?' Il jeta un oeil distrait au chien qui gambadait hasardeusement autour d'eux, s'arrêtant parfois pour gratouiller la terre tandis qu'il se perdait dans des conjonctures complètement déprimantes sur sa relation avec le brun.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Questionna le brun et le regard de Delvon s'anima d'une lueur de folie.

« Vos yinyans bien évidemment ! » Aucun signe ne fut échangé mais les deux animorphes firent un pas en avant laissant Drago complètement incrédule. 'Harry acceptait de les envoyer à la mort sans aucun remord ? C'était impossible... Pas son Harry qui risquerait sa propre vie pour ses amis !' La poigne qui s'abattit sur sa nuque et le releva brutalement le sortit douloureusement de sa stupéfaction.

« Tu sembles surpris de ta valeur, petit dragon. » dit-il en riant avant de le lancer vers l'avant.

« Avance de deux pas et n'oublie pas le sceau ! »

« Quel sceau ? » questionna Harry froidement.

« Tout doux lion. Un sceau pour aspirer sa magie... temporaire. » Reprit-il devant le froncement de sourcil de son interlocuteur.

« Quand nous serons éloigné de plus de 20 mètres l'un de l'autre, il disparaîtra et je n'aurai plus accès à sa magie. »

« Et qui me dit que c'est vrai ? » continua Harry. Seul un nouveau petit rire lui répondit.

« Rien du tout mon cher mais je n'en aurais plus l'utilité à ce moment-là ! » Son regard avide se porta sur les deux animorphes « mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne me faut pas plus de 5 secondes pour le faire devenir un cracmol comme vous le dites dans votre monde ! » assura-t-il avec un air cruel.

Harry hocha la tête pendant que ses deux familiers avaient repris leur marche, se calquant sur la vitesse du blond qui avançait également vers eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au même niveau, il entendit un mouvement léger dans son dos qui le fit se retourner, suivi immédiatement par une grande fatigue dans tout le corps. Des étoiles noires apparurent devant ses yeux et il perdit conscience quelques secondes après avoir aperçu le parrain d'Harry sa baguette à la main

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Il y aura probablement encore deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire je pense... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et le prochain verra l'explication avec Harry, la rentrée de septembre, et peut-être même que l'on parviendra jusqu'à Noël...

A bientôt  
Bye


	19. Sanction

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couples :** DM x HP, SR x LP, SB x GP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

« Il nous en veut » dit une voix avec désolation.

« Nous le savions avant de le faire, Black ! » Remarqua une autre voix avec un léger mépris

« Peut-être mais cela semblait moins impressionnant dans mon imagination ! Et puis d'abord comment est-ce possible ? » Reprit la première.

« Sa magie s'est beaucoup développée pour son combat avec Voldemort »

« Et l'eau lui est associée d'après Lagoon. » Répondirent successivement deux voix assez similaires.

« Et la tornade ? » demanda la voix neutre.

« Est liée en partie au fait que le vent est un signe dont il reste proche malgré tout. »

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors que les voix venaient de se taire et se retrouva à contempler un ciel des plus bleus. Est-ce qu'il venait de rêver cette histoire de tornade ou pas ? Le temps semblait plutôt beau, sans aucun nuage pour un tel phénomène. Il se redressa en position assise, regardant autour de lui avec perplexité et se vit, par terre, entouré de son parrain, de Sirius Black et des deux animorphes.

« Comment te sens-tu Drago ? » interrogea Séverus. Le blond fixa un instant son aîné, un peu perdu.

« Bien je crois mais où est-ce... ? »

« En lieu sûr avant » répondit l'homme en l'aidant à se relever. Drago se sentit un peu étourdi.

« Ta magie ? ».

« Tout va bien Sev', je suis juste un peu fatigué » Le maître des potions hocha la tête satisfait de la réponse.

« Et Delvon où est-il ? » Reprit immédiatement le jeune sorcier en regardant autour de lui. Son parrain lui montra avec un sourire sadique une souris dans un bocal, probablement incassable et Drago soupira de soulagement.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes devant l'immobilité de ses sauveurs. Son parrain fit un geste derrière lui d'un air las et Drago se retourna, se retrouvant devant un grand portail aux reliefs argentés. Et dans la direction indiquée, par delà le portail, le ciel virait en un gris orageux parsemé de fins éclairs semblant entourer une immense tornade qui restait cependant immobile. Drago secoua la tête pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas alors qu'un étrange frisson le parcourait. Ce n'était pas naturel visiblement...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en gardant son regard fixé dessus. « Et où est Harry ? » continua-t-il avec inquiétude en se retournant cette fois vers les quatre sorciers. Séverus soupira d'agacement tandis que Sirius se passait une main fatiguée dans les cheveux.

« On se trouve devant le domaine Moonstone et Harry est là-bas » répondit finalement Lilian. Drago détourna les yeux de l'animorphe, regarda la tornade qu'il montrait du doigt puis revint vers lui incrédule.

« Mais il... »

« Polynectar » déclara son parrain comme si c'était une évidence. Drago ferma la bouche, l'ouvrit comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de plus puis la referma. Cela expliquait pourquoi Harry semblait si froid et pourquoi il était si maître de ses émotions. Et à ce qu'il pouvait en voir, il devait véritablement porter son enfant pour provoquer une telle chose par... Par quoi d'ailleurs ? Tristesse, colère, joie... Quoique la dernière semblait plutôt improbable pour un tel phénomène, un soleil brûlant à la limite mais une tornade...

« Il n'a pas du apprécier les dispositions que nous avions prises quand il s'est réveillé... » Remarqua Rogue avec son ironie coutumière avant que son filleul ne pose la question.

« En effet » rétorqua Drago « surtout si comme je le pense vous l'avez endormi sans lui demander son avis. Son sang de Gryffondor n'a du faire qu'un tour » dit-il en contemplant de nouveau l'orage qui se déchaînait au-dessus du domaine. « D'ailleurs... !? » commença-t-il en jetant un regard interrogateur à Sirius et aux deux familiers.

« Si on lui avait dit, il aurait refusé » déclara Gelith sans rien ajouter. Cette phrase expliquait à son avis à elle seule le pourquoi du comment. Et Drago acquiesça montrant par là qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec leur raisonnement mais qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de son lit et s'assit difficilement, son esprit encore embrumé et la bouche pâteuse. Il jeta un oeil à son réveil et si l'heure qu'il affichait le laissa d'abord perplexe, ce ne fut pas long avant que ses souvenirs ne lui reviennent. Et le miroir de la chambre explosa alors qu'une peur insidieuse se glissait dans chaque partie de son corps. Il repoussa les draps s'emmêlant légèrement les jambes dedans au passage dans son empressement. Ils n'avaient pas osé lui faire ça n'est-ce pas ?

« Maître Harry, monsieur, un repas vous attend si vous le désirez » Harry cessa brusquement de s'agiter, restant finalement assis alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à se lever. La voix timide et effrayée de Tsym semblait répondre à sa question mieux qu'un long discours. Il regarda l'elfe devant lui qui triturait le bas de sa robe verte avec crainte, les yeux baissés.

« Tsym » L'elfe sursauta devant le ton froid et Harry inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de continuer. Son elfe n'y était sûrement pour rien et ne méritait pas de subir sa colère.

« M'ont-ils drogué et sont-ils allés chercher Drago ? » Deux questions directes et simples mais qui n'admettaient aucune excuse.

« Oui, Maître Harry, monsieur. » répondit Tsym en levant des yeux larmoyants vers lui. « Tsym ne savait pas avant qu'ils le fassent, Maître Harry, monsieur, ni Myst. » Harry se passa une main lasse sur la figure avant de soupirer.

« C'est ok, Tsym, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu peux partir maintenant, je vais descendre déjeuner. » L'elfe redressa ses oreilles visiblement rassuré et le regarda avec admiration avant de s'incliner et de disparaître. Harry serra les poings et le vase de la chambre éclata à son tour. Il se releva après une autre profonde inspiration et traversa son salon privé, avant de descendre l'escalier, perdu dans ses pensées en imaginant les pires tortures qu'il ferait subir à ses quatre colocataires... Sans compter Malfoy !

« Maître Harry ? Vous allez bien ? » Le sorcier sortit de ses idées de vengeance pour tomber face à une petite fée visiblement inquiète. Le rappel de ce qui venait de se passer fit sauter deux tableaux et Alys haussa un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'elle voletait devant lui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans l'attente d'une explication.

« Ils n'avaient pas le droit de choisir pour moi » expliqua-t-il avec agacement avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. 'Ce n'était plus un enfant, il avait le droit de participer à ce problème et SURTOUT, son avis aurait du être pris en compte... Au lieu de cela...' Il se retint de justesse de pleurer – fichues hormones – et s'assit sur la dernière marche tout en se caressant distraitement le ventre. Il fallait qu'il se calme... Pour le bébé et pour le manoir. Alys se posa sur son genou avec un sourire compatissant.

« Ils étaient inquiets pour vous, et ont pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans votre état. » remarqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Harry la dévisagea, relevant la tête de ses genoux, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps. 'Comment pouvait-elle le savoir d'abord !' La fée sourit.

« Je suis la maison vous vous rappelez ? » Et devant l'air perdu de son maître elle continua « Et non je ne lis pas dans les esprits, vous l'avez juste pensé tout haut ! » lui assura-t-elle avec une petit sourire moqueur. Harry rougit avant de se renfrogner de nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas malade, juste enceint ! Et j'aurai aimé être au courant de leur projet vois-tu ! » S'exclama-t-il avec rancœur.

« Les auriez-vous laissé faire alors ? » interrogea-t-elle en bougeant un peu ses ailes. Le sorcier la fixa sans vraiment la voir.

« Non » concéda-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion « certainement pas ! » et le regard de la fée sembla lui dire qu'ils n'avaient donc pas tout à fait eu tort, mais Harry resta furieux et il se releva brusquement faisant s'envoler la jeune femme.

« Il pourrait se faire blesser, ou pire mourir, et... » Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de sursauter quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la tête de Styx.

« Maître Harry, ils sont revenus et attendent devant le portail avec un autre garçon. » annonça-t-il avec une lueur de curiosité dans le regard.

« Pourquoi n'entrent-ils pas, je me ferais une joie de leur expliquer ma façon de penser ! » déclara Harry alors qu la colère brûlait encore dans ses prunelles vertes. Le sphinx lui fit un grand sourire mystérieux et Alys leva les yeux au ciel de dépit. Le brun lui les observait sans comprendre.

« Je pense qu'ils le savent » répondit Alys en lui montrant le plafond et Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant le ciel gris presque noir à travers le dôme de verre. 'Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?' Il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée pour stopper subitement un fois arrivé sur le seuil alors qu'un vent puissant soulevait ses cheveux et sa robe tandis qu'une pluie forte créait un rideau presque opaque sur le parc. Sans compter que devant lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres, une tornade s'était matérialisée menaçant à tout instant d'emporter quiconque s'aventurait sur ses terres. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, il referma la porte lentement avant de se retourner vers Alys et Styx, qui au vu du regard malicieux qu'il montrait, devaient savoir de quoi il retournait.

« L'un de vous peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dehors ? » Alys gloussa.

« Vous êtes en colère contre eux et Moonstone, baignée de votre magie, réagit en conséquence. » Avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour devant la moue ravie des deux gardiens du domaine avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, rassuré. Il avait vraiment faim maintenant surtout que ça devait bien faire trois heures qu'il avait raté le repas avec tout ça. Il s'assit tranquillement laissant Myst lui servir des petites pommes de terre vapeur avec une tranche de saumon à la crème qui le firent saliver d'envie. Après trois bouchées qui rendirent ses papilles extatiques, il en revint au problème du moment, à savoir comment faire pour enlever la tornade du jardin. Elle était peut-être un peu trop dangereuse pour y rester. A peine y avait-il pensé que celle-ci diminua progressivement de taille, avant de disparaître complètement de la fenêtre. Harry se retourna vers Styx et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête approbateur.

« C'est une bonne chose de l'avoir renvoyé, Maître Harry. Pour la pluie ? » Demanda-t-il plus pour le plaisir d'entendre la réponse que pour autre chose. Harry éclata de rire devant l'ai amusé et revanchard de ses gardiens avant d'hoqueter difficilement une phrase, tant il essayait de retenir son rire.

« Je ne pense pas... Que je puisse... La faire tomber plus forte... Vous savez... » Il partit de nouveau dans son fou rire devant leur air boudeur d'enfant gâté puis regarda Styx sortir avec souplesse de la maison. Reprenant finalement son calme, Harry piqua de sa fourchette un morceau de saumon récalcitrant avant de le porter à ses lèvres avec délectation.

* * *

« Vous pouvez entrer messieurs. » dit Styx sans cacher son divertissement. Les cinq hommes dévisagèrent le sphinx argenté du portail avec incrédulité avant de revenir à l'orage qui grondait sur le domaine. De véritables trombes d'eau s'y déversaient et si la disparition de la tornade les avaient rassuré, l'idée de marcher durant un quart d'heure par ce temps n'était pas des plus agréables.

« Est-ce que Harry est au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le parc ? » questionna Sirius avec une certaine crainte. Il allait encore sentir le chien mouillé et il détestait ça. Le sphinx parut amusé par la question.

« Bien sûr, Mr Black »

« Et il ne fait rien ? » Interrogea à son tour Drago.

« Si bien évidemment, mais il ne peut faire mieux. » répondit Styx avec un air des plus innocents. Ce qui était la vérité, son maître l'avait dit lui-même. Les deux animorphes grimacèrent devant la réponse, comprenant parfaitement ce qui se cachait devant l'aveu, de part leur lien.

Quand le battant s'ouvrit et que le bruit sourd de la pluie tombant en déluge parvint entièrement jusqu'à eux, chacun comprit clairement qu'il faisait effectivement tout ce qu'il pouvait et même plus pour leur faire regretter leur action. Un quart d'heure de pluie, de boue et de glissade en perspective...

* * *

Harry mangeait tranquillement un morceau de gâteau au chocolat avec Alys quand la porte de hall s'ouvrit. Il avait fortement hésité à la verrouiller mais c'était réprimandé d'avoir eu une telle pensée typiquement Serpentarde... Enfin un peu. Après avoir entendu plusieurs sorts de séchages, il vit débarquer devant lui deux bruns et un blond visiblement furieux, tandis que Gelith et Lilian s'installaient lourdement sur une chaise, un peu à l'écart, conscients que la tranquillité de leur sorcier cachait un ressentiment encore très fort.

« Mr Potter... » Éructa Rogue en posant brutalement les mains sur la table.

« Votre petite affaire c'est bien passée, messieurs ? » Le coupa Harry sans ciller devant les regards noirs. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous être d'une aide quelconque puisque figurez-vous que je me suis endormi. Drôle n'est-ce pas ? » Fit-il un air neutre plaqué sur le visage pouvant rivaliser avec Drago ou Séverus dans leur grand jour. Le verre d'eau d'Harry se brisa et les trois hommes reculèrent un peu en sentant un courant de magie circuler autour du garçon.

« Vous cherchiez à faire quoi ? » interrogèrent deux yeux verts en colère en se levant lentement de sa chaise. « Vous auriez pu mourir avec vos idioties, sans que personne ne puisse venir vous aider. Cet homme est dangereux vous plus que d'autres le saviez ! » S'exclama-t-il en regardant les deux plus vieux.

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de bon dans votre état. » indiqua Séverus en le dévisageant avec calme.

« Ce n'était pas à vous d'en décider ! » cria Harry en abattant ses deux mains sur la table à son tour, et toute la vaisselle de la cuisine explosa. Hors de lui, Harry quitta la pièce en faisant claquer ses robes derrière lui d'un mouvement digne de son ancien maître des potions. Drago le suivit et le retourna vivement ses prunelles grises virant à l'orage également.

« Potter, tu te calmes immédiatement. Ils ont agi comme ils devaient et t'énerver est dangereux pour le bébé ! » Sirius fit une grimace, pas très sûr que cette intervention soit une bonne idée et la claque retentissante qui en suivit lui prouva qu'il avait raison.

« Je n'ai AUCUN compte à te rendre sur MON bébé étant donné que MONSIEUR est plus intéressé par son TRAVAIL que par sa FAMILLE ! » gronda Harry avant de partir en courant vers ses appartements privés. Drago, sous le choc, toucha d'une main distraite sa joue rouge, grimaçant devant la douleur.

« Cette couleur va parfaitement avec votre teint, monsieur Malfoy ! » rétorqua Alys avec un sourire moqueur.

Drago fronça les sourcils sous la remarque levant la tête sur le lustre où une petite fée hilare contemplait la scène et Séverus secoua la tête de dépit avant de s'asseoir. Sirius prit une chaise à son tour, fatigué. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble des personnes dans la pièce et claqua sa langue contre son palais avec énervement avant de partir à la suite du père de son enfant.

* * *

Il pénétra dans l'aile Est silencieuse et en apprécia le tapis et les murs aux teintes bleutées qui rehaussaient les canapés blancs, la bibliothèque et la table basse en bois foncé ainsi que le violet proche du bleu des rideaux qui ajoutait une note vivante à l'ensemble. Seulement pour l'instant c'était la chambre qu'il devait visiter et il s'approcha de la porte à droite d'une tenture représentant un dragon survolant des montagnes enneigées. La vision d'un Harry allongé sur le côté gauche en position fœtus et tenant un coussin contre lui, lui serra le cœur et il s'avança vers le lit timidement, sans que le brun ne bouge. Drago se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de faire disparaître ses chaussures et de s'allonger en cuillère derrière son impétueux amant. Ce dernier plongé dans sa tristesse sursauta avant d'essayer de se dégager mais Drago resserra son étreinte, posant son menton sur son épaule droite.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, Harry » souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

« Je... Je me suis donné à fond dans mon boulot car je voulais pouvoir être fier de moi, que tu sois fier de moi et... » Harry ne bougeait pas écoutant les explications difficiles de celui qu'il aimait même si son cœur lui avait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. « Et j'ai oublié qu'il y a d'autres choses également très importantes. » soupira-t-il. Harry bougea un peu, se libérant du bras droit qui l'entourait pour poser la main pâle sur son ventre, sa propre main dessus. Ils restèrent là immobiles, bercés par leurs deux respirations pendant un long moment avant qu'Harry ne se retourne pour faire face aux profondeurs de ce regard gris qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Est-ce que l'Enchanteur en a... Profité ? » Demanda-t-il avec une petite appréhension.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? » demanda-t-il en souriant pour se recevoir, quelques secondes après, un coup sur l'épaule et un regard furieux. Drago rit doucement avant d'embrasser tendrement le front de son amant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, órë, il ne m'a rien fait. Seuls les yinyans l'intéressaient. Ils voulaient les utiliser pour augmenter son potentiel de magie. » Harry hocha la tête, la douce caresse dans son dos le relaxant complètement.

« Yallis nous avait dit qu'une telle potion existait quand nous nous sommes trouvés. Il... Il avait essayé de les tuer avec le professeur Eflam parce qu'ils étaient yinyans et je leur avais reproché d'adhérer à la croyance populaire qui clamait que leur naissance était synonyme de bataille entre le bien et le mal. Je... » Un sanglot l'empêcha de continuer et Drago raffermit sa prise sur le corps fragile serré contre lui.

« Ils vont bien, órë, ils vont bien. » dit-il en traçant de petits cercles dans son dos. « Tout le monde va bien... » Harry agrippait la chemise de son amant avec force, en pleurant doucement contre son torse. Il avait eu si peur de les perdre, comme Rémus ou d'autres. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter cette fois, pas encore...

De doux murmures rassurants caressaient doucement son esprit et petit à petit, il se calma, sanglotant encore quelque fois avant de complètement s'apaiser. Drago sentit la poigne sur ses habits se desserrer et il contempla le visage détendu de son aimé qui s'était finalement endormi. La peur, la magie, la colère et ses larmes l'avaient épuisé et il essuya d'un doigt délicat la larme solitaire qui brillait encore sur la joue pâle. Harry se bouina un peu plus contre lui et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, avant de s'endormir quelques minutes après, se sentant enfin de nouveau complet après de longues semaines loin de son amant.

* * *

Harry, assit sur une chaise, regardait son amant remplir les derniers cartons alors qu'ils déménageaient son appartement en France. Il avait bien essayé de l'aider mais le regard qui l'avait fusillé sur place alors qu'il soulevait un petit tas de livres lui avait dissuadé de continuer. Harry soupira. Dire que maintenant ils étaient cinq sur son dos alors qu'il n'était enceint que de dix-sept semaines ; c'était à se demander ce qu'ils feraient quand il en aurait deux fois plus... De plusieurs sorts de réductions, Drago diminua toutes ses affaires qu'il plaça dans un sac à dos – invention moldue qu'Harry avait voulu emporter et qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, s'avérait plutôt pratique – puis deux trois sorts de nettoyage et son petit appartement meublé était impeccable. Une fois l'examen du propriétaire finit et les clés rendues, il retrouva son amant installé sur un banc dans le parc un peu plus loin, alors qu'il avait préféré prendre un peu l'air. Il portait une chemise en lin crème sur un jean, le tout un peu grand pour que son bedon reste caché au regard des moldus et Drago le trouvait à croquer alors qu'il venait le retrouver. Il fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant le carnet à dessin qu'il feuilletait avec attention, en se mordillant un peu la lèvre, SON carnet à dessin.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il fait entre tes mains au lieu d'être dans un des cartons ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix irritée. Harry sursauta avant de relever la tête timidement tandis que ses joues rosissaient sensiblement.

« Ils sont très beaux tu sais » déclara-t-il seulement et Drago soupira avec résignation. Que pouvait-il faire devant cette air angélique et presque enfantin ? Il lui prit la main, le relevant vivement jusqu'à lui avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur, faisant pétiller de plaisir le vert regard de son amant. Une fois repu de la saveur de ses lèvres tentatrices, il lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez, ravi de voir que le rougissement de ses joues s'était accentué avant de partir main dans la main dans les rues animées de la vieille ville.

Bien décidé à se récompenser pour leur dur labeur dans l'appartement, ils repérèrent un petit glacier avec terrasse dans lequel il pourrait s'asseoir un moment et s'y dirigèrent. A peine avaient-ils fait trois mètres qu'une femme les bouscula violemment Et Harry se retrouva assis sur les fesses en plein milieu de la chaussée.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Drago en le relevant avec douceur. Harry hocha la tête en se frottant douloureusement les fesses et le blond après s'être assuré une troisième fois que tout allait bien, se retourna furieux vers l'autotamponeuse.

« **Ne pouviez-vous pas...** » Il s'arrêta brutalement devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

La femme était toujours assise par terre et s'en se préoccuper le moins du monde des gens autour d'elle qui la regardaient bizarrement ou de la personne qu'elle avait bousculée, madame examinait avec soin chaque page de son carnet à dessin. Drago le lui prit des mains, de plus en plus en colère avant de la fusiller du regard quand deux yeux bleus surpris le dévisagèrent.

« Non seulement vous foncez dans les gens mais en plus, loin de vous en excuser, vous prenez des choses qui ne vous appartiennent pas ! »

La jeune femme se releva souplement, frotta son pantalon en toile vert, et réajusta sa tunique col mao assortie qui cintrait sa taille fine, avant de tendre une main courtoise à l'ex-Serpentard. Ce dernier la contempla incrédule avant qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes lui rappelle la stricte politesse, puis Harry lui serra à son tour la main.

« Je me présente Mlle Mira Jukis, styliste professionnelle à Edimbourg et l'une des conceptrices de la marque 'Orchis'. Mais appelez-moi Mira »

Drago sursauta devant cette présentation tandis qu'Harry se présentait. Si le blond avait eu un doute quand à l'appartenance de la jeune femme au monde sorcier, le léger écarquillement de ses yeux devant le nom de son amant le lui enleva. Il se présenta à son tour et fut surpris du regard pénétrant qu'elle lui lança, comme si elle voulait le jauger d'un seul regard. Après quelques instants de flottement, elle les prit tous les deux par un bras, les conduisant avec enthousiasme jusqu'au glacier qu'ils avaient choisi au départ et après avoir commandé leur glace, elle les détailla de nouveau visiblement excitée, tandis que les deux garçons se demandaient encore comment leur pause en tête à tête en était arrivée là.

« Je suppose que les modèles dessinés là dedans sortent de votre imagination ? » questionna-t-elle avec légèreté et Drago acquiesça de plus en plus perplexe.

« J'aimerai vous embaucher comme styliste, vos dessins m'intéressent et il serait dommage de laisser gaspiller ce talent. » L'impassibilité légendaire des Malfoy déjà bien malmenée depuis sa relation avec Harry, manqua carrément de disparaître et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son hébétude.

« Je... Oui bien sûr j'accepte... Enfin » il regarda son amant et celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant. Edimbourg capitale de l'Ecosse ! Bien évidemment qu'il acceptait, il serait en quelques secondes à la maison et sans les problèmes de transplanage inter-pays qu'un déplacement entre Londres et Moonstone auraient créé. Mira parut ravie et elle mangea une autre cuillérée de glace avant de se tourner cette fois vers Harry avec un regard conspirateur.

« Est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas être le représentant de notre future collection par hasard ? » Ce fut Harry cette fois-ci qui se retrouva la bouche ouverte et Drago lui fit à son tour un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis désolé, je... J'ai mes études de médicomagie à terminer et de toute manière vue la taille que j'aurai dans quelques mois, je... » Harry s'arrêta brusquement se rendant compte trop tard de ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Il sentit une main rassurante se poser sur sa cuisse alors que les deux garçons reportaient leur attention sur leur coupe de glace. Mira les dévisagea l'un après l'autre sans rien dire mais on pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son esprit, tandis qu'Harry se maudissait mentalement. Si le ministère l'apprenait, il n'osait même pas imaginer aux conséquences. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de frissonner en y pensant.

« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis arrivée à la bonne conclusion mais si c'est le cas félicitation. » Les deux garçons rougirent légèrement « Je sais très bien garder un secret, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Les deux regards reconnaissants qui la fixèrent alors la firent sourire de plus belle. Le reste de la discussion fut plutôt animée, la jeune femme plutôt expansive conversant gaiement avec les deux jeunes hommes comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, si bien qu'ils se quittèrent deux heures après sur une chaleureuse accolade.

« On se retrouve après-demain à Edimbourg alors, Drago » rappela-t-elle au blond qui acquiesça, puis elle dévisagea une dernière fois Harry, qui se tenait dans les bras de son amant, appuyé contre son torse.

« Si tu changes d'avis pour la collection hiver, tu n'hésites pas. Même sans ta célébrité, tu es à croquer et un peu de ventre ne gâchera en rien cela, tu sais ? » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de disparaître dans la foule de gens qui rentraient chez eux après leur journée de travail.

« Quand je te dis que tu es magnifique, órë... » Chuchota Drago près de son oreille avant de lui déposer un petit bisou chatouilleux derrière son lobe.

« Je ne suis pas très convaincu. » murmura le brun, peut-être qu'un bon bain... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend alors qu'un sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres et éclata de rire quand quelques secondes après son amant l'entraînait d'un pas rapide vers leur hôtel

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Finalement, on est même pas à la rentrée... Pfff, pourtant je pensais que ce serait possible en un seul chapitre ! Et en plus, il est plus long que prévu... Enfin bref, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop et puis à bientôt !

Bye

PS : órë veut dire cœur, âme  
PS bis : J'ai oublié de dire la dernière fois que les infos sur la déesse Hécate vienne de Wikipédia ! Voilà qui est réparé.


	20. Tendresse

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

« Ron, Mione ! » Les deux sorciers lui sourirent en le voyant se lever de sa chaise longue avec enthousiasme. La jeune femme courut à sa rencontre avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec bonheur.

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Harry. Tu as l'air en forme, dis donc ! » S'exclama-t-elle après l'avoir observé de la tête au pied d'un œil critique. Un rire ravi lui répondit avant que Ron intervienne.

« Est-ce que je peux lui dire bonjour moi aussi Mione, où tu restes collée à lui ? Je risque d'être jaloux tu sais ! » La dite Mione secoua la tête de dépit devant la remarque tandis qu'Harry éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire et que Ron lui donnait une franche accolade en signe de bonjour.

« Et comment va junior ? » demanda le rouquin en posant une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de son ami.

« Bien, merci Weasley ! » répondit une voix froide alors que deux bras possessifs prenaient la taille du brun en otage. Ron éclata de rire à son tour, pas du tout impressionné par le regard de son ancien ennemi.

« Je croyais que les Malfoy n'étaient pas jaloux, Drago ? » Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Et bien je le suis, surtout en ce qui concerne mes deux anges, Ron. »

« Fais gaffe de ne pas virer Poufsouffle quand même parce que je ne suis pas sûr que ton parrain s'en remette. Déjà une relation suivie avec un Potter ! »

« Merci du conseil Hermione, je ferais attention. » Les quatre jeunes sorciers se sourirent, heureux de se retrouver. Les examens de fin d'année leur avaient permis d'enterrer leur ancienne rivalité, et ils se satisfaisaient pleinement de la nouvelle relation amicale qui les liait, Hermione et Drago appréciant de parler pendant des heures de sujets 'prises de tête' selon les termes de Ron et de Harry tandis qu'eux discutaient Quidditch et farces, sujets 'pour les gamins' d'après leurs deux amants. Ils avaient déjeuné tous les quatre, les autres résidents de Moonstone ayant décidé de sortir en ville pour ne revenir que vers trois heures et demie. Ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs en pleine discussion visiblement houleuse puisque encore une fois les tasses à thé n'avaient pas eu la chance de s'en sortir.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre Dray ! »

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire difficilement retenu.

« Harry veut jouer au Quidditch. » répondit Drago avec agacement en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Il n'en ai pas question Harry ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sirius et Séverus avant de se regarder avec surprise.

« Et bien je me passerais de votre avis. Je suis majeur à ce que je sache ! » Déclara Harry avec fureur avant de rentrer dans la maison à la recherche de son balai. Le craquement qui suivit vu la table se couper en deux et les deux familiers se tournèrent vers leur amant les mains sur les hanches.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le braquer soit une bonne idée... » Remarqua Lilian avec reproche.

« Sans compter qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Vous l'étouffez tous les trois, même si je comprends que vous voulez le protéger... » Continua Gelith avant de s'avancer à le suite de son frère vers la maison. Chacun les regarda disparaître dans la maison avant de s'asseoir mollement dans des chaises sous les regards amusés de Ron et d'Hermione.

Quand il revint dix minutes après avec deux balais, deux Serpentards et un Gryffondor soupirèrent de mécontentement mais ne dirent rien.

« Puisque que le Quidditch est la nouveau sport Dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans cette maison, allons seulement faire un tour de balai. » dit-il en souriant à Ron.

« Et je ne volerais pas trop haut, maman ! » ajouta-t-il sans préciser pour qui des trois hommes ce détail s'adressait. Alors qu'ils s'envolaient avec ravissement dans les airs, Gelith et Lilian ressortirent, s'asseyant sur les genoux de leur chéri respectif, après leur avoir donné un petit bisou de remerciement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une conversation amicale débute entre les six personnes restantes même si trois d'entre elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils plus ou moins rassurés vers les deux acrobates.

* * *

Lagoon se retrouva, légèrement déstabilisé, devant le portail d'un grand domaine visiblement. Pourquoi était-il arrivé devant un tel endroit ? Il n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre. Un sphinx en gravure apparut sur une des portes avant de le fixer quelques secondes et de le laissa entrer. Autant dire qu'il fut plutôt surpris par cet accueil mais quand derrière le battant, il aperçut Harry avec un grand sourire mais également avec un ventre légèrement rebondi, il secoua doucement la tête avec incrédulité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait en seulement deux mois et demi. Ce dernier s'approcha d'ailleurs un peu gêné.

« Bonjour, professeur Lagoon. Hum... Comme vous le voyez il s'est passé quelques changements mais euh... J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop embêtant pour la suite... » Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet malgré tout. Yallis lui fit un petit sourire rassurant avant de soupirer.

« Je me disais juste que cette maison était assez singulière mais venant de toi, rien ne devrait plus m'étonner ! » remarqua l'aquamage avec malice en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

« Et encore vous ne l'avez pas connu plus jeune. » Ne put s'empêcher de souffler Séverus alors que Harry grommelait. Ce n'est pas parce que ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui qu'il en était forcément responsable. Il sentit deux bras chaleureux l'entourer avec tendresse tandis qu'il recevait un petit bisou dans le cou.

« Ne les écoute pas, mon cœur. Ils sont jaloux ! » Ajouta-t-il en caressant avec douceur le ventre rond qui tendait sa tunique. Harry bouda, histoire de profiter un peu plus du câlin de son amant avant de se rappeler soudain de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa découverte dans la forêt.

« Yallis, il existe une statue de la déesse Hécate dans la propriété, qui pourrait être d'après Styx la gardienne d'un portail... » L'homme lui jeta un regard pétillant empli de curiosité.

« Je te suis » Le jeune sorcier prit la main de son amant et conduisit tout le monde en direction de la forêt. L'aquamage observa attentivement la statue avant de se diriger vers l'arche de pierre, passant doucement la paume sur les runes qui se mirent à briller doucement. Lorsque le tour complet fut fait, Yallis s'écarta légèrement attentif à ce qui allait se passer. Une onde circulaire plutôt puissante sortit de la statue, et chacun regarda Harry visiblement inquiet mais celui-ci leur fit un sourire rassurant. L'enfant était très bien protégé par sa propre magie et n'en avait pas du tout été affecté. Drago se rapprocha quand même de son amant et l'entoura de ses bras doucement avant de reporter comme chacun son regard vers le portail. Celui-ci brillait à présent d'une douce aura tandis que la statue elle-même pulsait d'une magie pure. Ils attendirent encore quelques secondes puis un écran opaque et bleuté, apparaissant comme une couche d'eau verticale légèrement ondulante, fit son apparition et Lagoon sourit.

« Il semble en effet que la statue catalyse une partie de la magie du domaine pour l'envoyer dans l'arche et créer une connexion. En le liant à notre propre portail, nous pourrions faire des échanges bien plus souvent que tous les deux mois... » Dit-il visiblement ravi d'une telle découverte.

« Tous les combien ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Et bien si l'école et Moonstone alimentent chacun une porte je dirais... Un aller-retour par semaine. » Assura-t-il. Les plus jeunes des trois couples présents ne purent s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de leur partenaire à cette nouvelle. Ils allaient pouvoir se voir tous les week-ends, même si Séverus, Sirius et Drago restaient dans ce monde pour leur travail. Ils allaient pouvoir avoir une vie presque normale et surtout, ce qui était pour Harry et Drago le plus important, ils pourraient ensemble discuter de et avec leur enfant jusqu'à l'accouchement et même après. Harry n'était plus du tout abattu de repartir étudier la médicomagie à l'école Merlin et il voyait aux visages radieux qui l'entouraient qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. L'année aurait parut bien plus longue sans ce cadeau inespéré...

* * *

« Mr Potter ! » Harry qui était entrain de couper des ailes de scarabées en fins morceaux pour sa potion de cicatrisation sursauta, avant de grimacer et de porter son doigt coupé à ses lèvres. Une main l'arrêta cependant avant qu'il ne le puisse et il regarda perplexe le professeur Eflam qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Tout d'abord, le professeur Lagoon voudrait vous voir et ensuite ne mettez pas votre doigt dans votre bouche après avoir travaillé avec des ingrédients aussi diverses. Si cela ne vous ferait probablement rien en temps normal, vous ne devez pas oubliez que vous n'êtes plus seul ! » Harry baissa les yeux devant le reproche à peine voilé, se retenant pour ne pas pleurer. C'était plus fort que lui ; depuis deux mois, ses émotions étaient complètement exacerbées si bien qu'il pleurait pour un rien avant d'aller mieux cinq minutes après et de détruire l'ensemble de la vaisselle de l'école les cinq minutes suivantes. Cette situation le rendait fou. Il... Il avait envie que Drago soit là, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien ! Et en plus Gelith et Lilian qui étaient partis retrouver leur mère pour la journée ! Il éclata finalement en sanglots sous le regard désespéré de Denci qui le prit maladroitement dans ses bras en lui tapotant doucement le dos. Quelques minutes après, sa crise de larmes se calmait et il se moucha bruyamment dans son mouchoir.

« Potter, y en a qui travaille, tu sais ! » s'exclama avec mépris une des filles qui avait cours avec lui. Harry la dévisagea quelques secondes de ses yeux rougis, visiblement abasourdi avant que toutes les fioles de leur paillasse explosent, renversant leur contenu sur les mains des deux futures aurors. Il quitta la classe sous les cris de douleur des deux étudiantes de sa maison, qui allaient probablement avoir du mal à finir leur potion de dissuasion sans main. Et puis de toute manière, sa potion devait reposer quelques heures avant d'ajouter les scarabées, donc il pouvait aller voir son tuteur sans problème... Il traversa les couloirs avec grâce malgré ses six mois de grossesses et se présenta à la salle qui lui avait été indiqué. Après avoir frappé, il entra, et fit un grand sourire à son parrain en le voyant. Lui qui pensait ne les voir arriver que demain puisque son amant avait une réunion très importante ce soir. Séverus était également là mais Drago était étrangement absent et son visage dut clairement montrer son inquiétude puisque Sirius lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Drago va bien ne t'en fais pas, mais il ne pourra pas venir ce week-end car sa mère est malade. » Harry haussa un sourcil incrédule devant cette phrase qui sonnait comme une mauvaise excuse et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il le forçait à s'asseoir.

« Narcissa est vraiment malade, Harry » assura le maître des potions et le brun se sentit soudain gêné d'avoir douté.

« Elle en a pour longtemps ? » Cette fois, ce fut à son ancien professeur de hausser un sourcil. C'est vrai que la question n'était pas tout à fait désintéressée ; Harry voulait vraiment savoir quand est-ce que son amant reviendrait mais c'était aussi pour la santé de sa belle-maman... Enfin autant qu'il puisse l'être en sachant que son mari de mangemort désirait par-dessus tout le voir tuer par son maître.

« Visiblement. » Harry se renfrogna devant la voix froide de l'homme qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'en saurait pas plus, avant de soupirer doucement.

« Où est Yallis ? »

« Je suis là, je suis là ! » L'aquamage arriva de la salle adjacente avec un grand sourire tout en portant une demi-douzaine de livres dans ses bras. Il les posa lourdement sur une table dans un coin de la pièce avant de regarder son protégé avec des yeux pétillants.

« Comme nous sommes vendredi soir et que visiblement, tu as fini et réussi ta potion puisque Denci t'a laissé partir, je pensais qu'on pourrait passer à l'examen du sixième mois de ta grossesse. »

« Mais Drago n'est pas là... Et Gelith et Lilian ne rentrent que demain ! » Se lamenta le brun « on ne peut pas le faire plus tard ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir, mais le signe négatif de tête de son tuteur le fit vite déchanter.

« Je vais être absent pendant deux semaines et il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on en parle après, mais en attendant... » Il lui fit signe de passer dans la salle de soin par une porte à sa droite et Harry obéit en grommelant sous le regard amusé du médicomage.

« Est-ce que tu es d'accord pour que ton parrain et celui de Drago y assiste ? » Harry qui avait posé une main pensive sur la table d'auscultation fit un petit signe de tête. Son médicomage lui sourit de façon rassurante avant de faire entrer les deux hommes et Harry s'installa calmement sur la table. Après tout ce n'était qu'un simple examen de routine, comme ceux qu'il avait eu avant donc pas besoin de stresser non ?

* * *

Harry contempla la forme lumineuse qui apparaissait au dessus de son ventre avec émerveillement. Si pour ses précédents examens il avait été ému, pour celui-ci il était littéralement en larmes alors qu'il voyait son bébé qui suçait son pouce. Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de cette image, remerciant mentalement Gelith et Lilian pour ne pas être revenus à leur forme animale durant leur excursion, ce qui lui aurait empêché de voir une telle merveille. Si seulement Drago était là... Et en observant son parrain et son ancien maître des potions, il pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être heureux, même si ses deux aînés étaient bien moins expansifs. Un petit sourire, des yeux qui brillent d'émotion – James et Lily seraient si fiers de lui pensait Sirius avec une pointe de mélancolie – une main qui se resserre sur la sienne... Pas grand-chose mais déjà beaucoup pour qui connaissait leur passé.

« Bien, on voit parfaitement ses doigts et ses orteils, son cœur bat normalement... Tout va bien ! » Annonça Yallis après quelques sortilèges supplémentaires. Harry s'essuya les yeux et sourit soulagé.

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir le sexe ? » demanda l'aquamage. Harry le regarda surpris avant de se tourner après un instant de réflexion vers Sirius et Séverus, d'un air mitigé.

« Est-ce que vous savez si Drago veut le savoir ? » Sirius dénia de la tête.

« Je pense qu'il aimerait, oui. » répondit Séverus après un instant de réflexion. Il l'avait déjà vu hésiter avec désolation sur tel ou tel vêtement une fois qu'il était allé avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse. 'C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il entrait dans un magasin pour enfant et ce serait certainement la dernière. Même si son filleul lui faisait une nouvelle fois ses yeux de chiot abandonné...' Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de hocher la tête en direction de Lagoon. Celui-ci fit tourner l'image du bébé pour avoir une meilleure vue et chacun devina la réponse en voyant ce qu'il y avait entre les jambes de l'enfant. Enfin plutôt ce qu'il n'y avait pas...

« Bonjour, mademoiselle » murmura Harry en se caressant doucement le ventre.

« C'est une bonne chose, il y avait un peu trop de garçon dans cette maison. Myst et Alys en seront ravies... » Annonça Sirius. « Bon, la chambre sera donc rose alors ! » continua-t-il avec un sourire enchanté. Harry plissa le nez d'un air légèrement horrifié.

« Siri, je n'ai rien contre le rose mais je refuse qu'elle ait une chambre de cette couleur... Ni rouge ou vert ! » Rajouta-t-il précipitement en voyant le regard calculateur des deux hommes. Sirius fit semblant d'être profondément choqué tandis que Séverus souriait en coin.

« Violet par contre, j'aime beaucoup... Si Dray est d'accord » dit-il en se perdant un peu dans ses pensées. 'Comment allait être sa petite fille ? Blonde, brune ? Peut-être rousse si elle tenait de sa propre mère ?' Il sourit doucement 'Quoiqu'il en soit, elle sera de toute façon merveilleuse, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus...'

« Maintenant que cette question existentielle sur les couleur appropriées à une chambre d'enfant est résolue, j'aimerai pouvoir continuer mon examen, messieurs. » remarqua Lagoon avec un sourire indulgent et Harry le regarda perplexe.

« Vous n'avez pas fini avec les sortilèges d'examen ? » Le médicomage fit rouler son tabouret sur lequel il était assis sur le sol pour se rapprocher de sa tête.

« Comme tu en es au sixième mois, il est important de vérifier que ton corps accepte bien les modifications. » expliqua-t-il très sérieusement devant le visage inquiet de son patient. « Ce n'est pas très long, mais je vais vous demander d'attendre à côté messieurs » rajouta-t-il pour Sirius et Séverus et Harry en fut secrètement soulagé. Quoiqu'allait faire Yallis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que des personnes y assistent... Enfin autre que Drago et peut-être Gelith et Lilian...

Après une dernière caresse dans les cheveux et un grand sourire, son parrain suivit Rogue dans la pièce d'à côté et Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il savait que le médicomage lui expliquerait tout avec soin avant de commencer, il devait juste se détendre...

* * *

« Harry ne fais pas ça ! » Le jeune sorcier continua à marcher à vive allure sans se soucier des deux animorphes qui le suivaient. Ces deux derniers soupirèrent avant d'accélérer l'allure et de l'attraper par le bras. Chacun d'un côté, ils le soulevèrent malgré ses quelques kilos en plus et l'entraînèrent de nouveau vers sa chambre sans tenir compte de ses protestations.

« Lâchez-moi ! Gelith, Lilian, lâchez-moi je vous dis ! » Répétait Harry alors qu'ils l'emmenaient vers le lit.

« Ca suffit ! » Gronda Gelith et Harry, à présent assis sur ses couvertures le fusilla du regard, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Peut-être qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose et personne ne me dit rien ! J'en suis même sûr ! » Le miroir de la chambre se fissura et Lilian le repara d'un mouvement de main négligent avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de lui serrer la main.

« Je suis certain que Drago va bien ! Peut-être que sa mère n'est pas encore guérie ? Ou peut-être qu'il doit préparer un défilé ? Ou... »

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus me voir ! » s'exclama le sorcier avec tristesse « Il me trouve sûrement moche avec mon gros ventre ! Et... » Gelith l'empêcha de continua en lui mettant sa main devant la bouche.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Drago t'aime et est très fier que tu portes son enfant ! »

« Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que tu lui feras plaisir en partant de l'école sans permission. Tu te rappelle la seconde règle, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Lilian en essuyant délicatement les yeux verts qui s'humidifiaient. Harry hocha la tête et renifla.

« Je déteste pleurer comme ça. Je croyais que ça ne durait que quelques semaines... » Les deux familiers lui firent un sourire compatissants avant de le serrer contre eux.

« C'est pas grave que tu pleures, ni que tu fasses exploser les objets mais promets-nous que tu ne vas pas faire de sottise et tenter de sortir de l'école. » demanda Gelith en le dévisageant avec attention. Le brun hocha de nouveau la tête lentement et se laissa allonger sur le matelas, confortablement blotti entre ses deux frères.

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? L'alarme résonnait dans l'école et Gelith et Lilian cherchaient activement Yallis ; si Harry était parti il le saurait sûrement. Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la salle du portail, ils ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Leur sorcier était là devant eux enlaçant avec joie son amant blond qui était visiblement à l'origine du déclenchement de ce vacarme. Ils se rapprochèrent en souriant et Harry leur fit un sourire presque extatique.

« Il est revenu ! » Les deux familiers ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Nous te l'avions dit, non ? » Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique d'un air de dire 'peut-être mas vous en saviez rien', puis laissa Drago saluer ses frères.

« Séverus et Sirius m'ont obligé de venir aujourd'hui. Par contre ce week-end... »

« Ils ne pourront pas venir, nous l'avions bien compris. »

« Mais ce n'est pas très grave, Drago. Nous les verrons la semaine prochaine. » Assura Lilian à la suite de son frère. Le sorcier sembla se détendre à ses mots, rassuré qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas. Il leur fit un signe de tête en remerciement juste quelques secondes avant qu'un Harry aussi excité qu'une puce ne le tire vers la porte en direction de leur chambre. Quarante minutes plus tard, après avoir dignement fêté leur retrouvaille, le brun se reposait calmement entre les bras de son amant tandis que ce dernier caressait son ventre rond avec tendresse.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avant ? » demanda finalement Harry après de longues minutes d'un silence apaisant. Drago soupira doucement et bougea légèrement avant de répondre.

« Depuis... Que mon père a reçu le baiser du détraqueur, ma mère a du mal à s'en remettre. » Le brun se retourna vivement et s'assit sur les cuisses du blond, sans pouvoir trop s'approcher à cause de son ventre. De toute manière mieux valait ne pas se toucher s'il ne voulait pas perdre le fil de la conversation.

« Va-t-elle mieux ? » Drago haussa les épaules en évitant son regard alors que ses doigts caressaient la peau douce du flanc de son amant. Ce dernier prit son visage en coupe, le forçant à croiser ses prunelles vertes.

« Elle... J'ai du la faire interner à Ste Mangouste. Tu sais, elle... Se perdait. » Finit-il dans un souffle comme pour se rassurer qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Harry lui posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux, Dray. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront l'aider là-bas ; c'est le plus grand centre de soin magique, tu te rappelles ? »

Drago acquiesça doucement entre les mains du brun et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour en voyant les larmes de détresse de son amant. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, un simple baiser, puis un autre avant que Drago ne caresse sa nuque de ses doigts, faisant une douce pression pour garder ces deux lèvres joueuses contre les siennes. Sa langue glissa entre elles, semblant timide tout d'abord avant de finalement rejoindre sa consoeur dans un ballet de tendresse, dont les doigts qui glissaient sur leur peau frémissante n'en étaient que les danseurs secondaires. Ils s'arrêtèrent seulement quand l'air commença à manquer, et Harry après un baiser sur le nez le prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule pâle face à lui. Lui aussi avait besoin de parler mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment débuter. Et le devait-il ? Drago semblait avoir déjà assez de soucis alors peut-être devait-il garder ses peurs pour lui, non ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, qu'une voix calme chuchotait à son oreille.

« Qu'y a-t-il órë ? » Harry frissonna.

« Yallis m'a fait passer l'examen du sixième mois... » Commença-t-il doucement et il sentit les doigts s'arrêter quelques secondes avant de poursuivre leurs câlineries.

« Quelque chose... Ne va pas ? » Harry se détacha un peu et le dévisagea d'un air perplexe avant de lui faire un sourire rassurant.

« Non, tout va bien. Notre fille va bien, Dray. » Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'un grand sourire ne lui soit rendu et Drago le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, heureux de cette nouvelle tandis qu'Harry riait dans son cou.

« Nous allons avoir une petite fille, c'est magnifique órë ! »

« Nous l'avons vu, Sirius, Séverus et moi, avec un sort. Et elle va bien, elle est en parfaite santé » ajouta Harry en respirant la douce odeur de cannelle de son amant. Ils se laissèrent emporter quelques minutes par leur bonheur commun avant que Drago ne pose une autre question.

« Qu'y a-t-il alors ? » murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa colonne vertébrale pour l'encourager.

« J'ai un peu peur pour... Enfin quand elle devra sortir... »

« Yallis t'a dit ce qu'il allait se passer ? » Harry hocha la tête lentement. « Et ? » Insista le blond.

« Il m'a dit que comme je suis puissant magiquement, je devrais accoucher dans un cercle de puissance afin de la garder sous contrôle. Normalement, la naissance devrait être naturelle – enfin dans la mesure où un homme puisse accoucher naturellement. » Rajouta-t-il avec un soupir de résignation.

« Ce sera... douloureux ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il me donnera une potion contre la douleur mais oui ce le sera... Un peu »

« Est-ce cela qui t'angoisse ? »

« Je... Non, enfin un peu mais c'est plutôt... Et si je n'y arrivais pas, si je n'avais pas la force de la faire sortir de mon ventre ? Si elle manquait d'oxygène ?... Et... Et si je n'étais pas un bon père ? Après tout je n'ai pas vraiment eu de modèle de famille alors... » Drago le redressa et le fixa avec sérieux.

« Tu seras un excellent père, órë, même si tu n'as pas eu d'exemple. Le mien n'est pas non plus un modèle d'amour alors on se fera notre propre chemin. Moi aussi je suis un peu stressé mais je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira magnifiquement. Et puis on ne sera pas tout seul... Et pour la naissance, je peux juste te promettre d'être là, même si ce n'est pas beaucoup » Harry sourit avant de l'embrasser d'abord tendrement puis avec passion et avidité. Maintenant qu'ils se sentaient tout deux rassurés, ils pouvaient passer au deuxième round.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Bon, finalement il y aura plus de 20 chapitres étant donné qu'on y est et qu'elle n'est pas finie !  
Par contre, désolée, pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine puisque je manque de temps ; donc la suite de Gundam Wing le 23/11 et Harry Potter dans deux semaines maintenant (donc le 30/11... Le temps passe trop vite... Pfff) !

Bye


	21. Union

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**ATTENTION LEMON**

**POUR CELLES (CEUX) QUI NE SE SENTENT PAS CAPABLES DE LE LIRE, LE DEBUT ET LA FIN DU PASSAGE SERONT ANNONCES**

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Harry nageait dans une petite bulle de bonheur. Ses émotions étaient redevenues stables lui permettant de ne plus pleurer comme une madeleine à la moindre contrariété, ce qui le rassurait un peu sur sa virilité. Et surtout, il allait revoir Drago après deux semaines passées sans le voir à cause d'un stupide défilé à organiser. Enfin, c'était plutôt à cause du stupide ministre, qui ravi du succès de la collection 'Orchis' d'hiver– Harry pensait que c'était surtout les mannequins qui lui avaient plus au ministre – avait demandé une nouvelle présentation pour le 28 décembre. Scrimgeour pouvait compter sur lui pour se venger, plus tard, mais pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à Drago et à son arrivée dans un peu moins d'une heure. Sans compter qu'il était enfin en vacances et dès demain ils pourraient rejoindre Moonstone pour passer les fêtes de Noël en famille ! Il sautilla gaiement dans les couloirs de l'école menant à la bibliothèque malgré ses huit mois de grossesse. Rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur pas même son énorme ventre et ses allers-retours fréquents aux toilettes. 

Dans la grande salle, ses professeurs discutaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé.

« Tu vas passer les fêtes de Noël sur Terre parait-il ? » demanda Eflam curieux et Lagoon hocha la tête.

« Harry m'a invité et vous également si je m'en rappelle bien, même si vous avez refusé. » Fit-il remarquer et les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la ch... N'est pas célibataire comme toi » rappela le firemage en évitant les regards noirs de ses consoeurs féminines tandis que son ami souriait.

« C'est une sage décision » déclara Nagaruo en buvant un peu de son thé. « Rien ne nous dit qu'il n'accouchera pas avant terme et je serai plus rassurée de te savoir à ses côtés. »

« Ni qu'il réussira à maîtriser sa magie suffisamment. Entre ses hormones et son caractère plutôt impulsif... D'ailleurs les ondes que l'on ressent ne viendraient-elles pas de ton protégé, Yallis ? » Questionna la seconde femme en fixant les étages de ses yeux bleus. Le mage acquiesça.

« Il semble qu'il soit vraiment très heureux... »

* * *

« Drago ! » Le blond sortait tout juste du portail que son amant lui sauta au cou. Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier afin de ne pas blesser leur bébé et l'embrassa langoureusement. 

« Bonjour, à toi aussi órë. Pressé à ce que je vois... » Harry lui fit un grand sourire tandis que ses joues se coloraient un peu sous le regard gris et malicieux.

« Hum... Si vous pouviez nous laisser passer nous aimerions également saluer nos compagnons comme il se doit. » Remarqua Severus d'une voix ferme et légèrement... Impatiente ?

Harry à présent appuyé contre son amant sourit en voyant ses deux frères embrasser avidement les deux hommes puis d'un commun accord le petit groupe partit s'installer dans leur salon particulier. Les trois plus jeunes prirent quelques nouvelles de leurs amis restés sur Terre, tranquillement installés dans les bras de leur partenaire. Ron et Hermione s'étaient fiancés et avaient décidé de se marier en juillet, lorsque Harry et les animorphes reviendraient de l'école ; les jumeaux avaient trouvé dans les jumelles Patil leurs âmes sœurs et ils continuaient à gagner pas mal d'argent avec leur boutique de farce et attrape ; Mc Gonagall dirigeait Poudlard avec dynamisme; Molly Weasley tricotait sans fin les pulls de Noël pour tout le monde même pour leur futur enfant tandis qu'Arthur continuait ses expériences avec les technologies moldues. Rien n'avait changé visiblement et Harry appréciait cette paix durement méritée ; Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amant tandis que ce dernier, les mains glissées sous sa tunique et posées sur son ventre rebondi, caressait tendrement sa douce peau. Quand il y repensait, Harry se félicitait d'ailleurs d'avoir écouté Severus sur le sujet parce qu'aucune vergeture ou autre venait marbrer son ventre. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Qui aurait pensé que son ancien maître des potions pouvait être si prévenant...

« Harry, Séverus et moi nous sommes occupés de ce que tu nous avais demandé. » se rappela soudain Sirius et il fouilla dans ses poches quelques instants avant d'en ressortir un parchemin roulé. Harry le prit et commença à le lire, Drago faisant de même par-dessus son épaule.

_**A Mr Harry James Potter  
Propriétaire du domaine Moonstone – Ecosse**_

_**Mr Potter, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous avons bien reçu la somme de 20 000 gallions pour les terrains qui entourent votre propriété et que vous avez demandé à acquérir. Nous vous rappelons professionnellement qu'ils restent contaminés par la magie noire, malgré tous les efforts que le ministère a déployé pour défaire l'emprise que Vous-Savez-Qui a eue sur certains sols du Royaume-Uni. **_

_**Vous êtes, à la date du 18 décembre 1999, propriétaire de : **_

_**la forêt aux milles couleurs de 20 ha  
le lac de clairlune  
un terrain au nord-nord est de Moonstone de 5 ha  
la vallée des grisons de 38 ha  
l'îlot de verdure de 13,5 ha**_

_**Votre propriété a maintenant une étendue de 1330,5 ha dont 76, 5 ha de terrains contaminés. **_

_**Veuillez agréer, Mr Potter, mes respectueuses salutations. **_

_**Déléguée aux affaires constructiblesMinistre de la magie  
Théodra KrindRufus Scrimgeour**_

« Ils ne sont même pas capables de dire son nom alors qu'il est mort et enterré » remarqua Harry avec mépris.

« Je ne savais pas que Moonstone était si grande » admit Drago après un sifflement admiratif, bien décidé à lui faire oublier sa rancœur contre ces imbéciles du ministère en détournant la conversation. « Le domaine Malfoy fait piètre figure face à ça. »

« Je cois que ceux de la famille Black et Rogue sont également minuscules en comparaison. En les mettant tous les trois côte à côte, peut-être. » Reprit Severus.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de terrains de Quidditch que tu pourrais faire ! » s'exclama Sirius avec amusement, tandis que son conscrit prenait une mine horrifiée.

« Black, quoique tu puisses toujours penser, le Quidditch n'est pas tout dans la vie ! »

« Bien sûr que non Sev', mais il y a une bonne place. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leur réaction enfantine et il était à présent pressé de rentrer chez lui. Alys et Styx lui manquaient ainsi que Myst et Tsym. 'Je les reverrai demain' pensa-t-il avec plaisir.

* * *

A peine étaient-ils arrivés à Moonstone que Séverus, Sirius, Lilian et Gelith leur dire au revoir, chaque couple ayant décidé de retrouver leur résidence familiale respective durant les cinq jours précédents Noël. « Histoire de se retrouver et de chercher les cadeaux » avait dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux. 

Drago et Harry les regardèrent s'éloigner, emmitouflés dans leur cape fourrée, avant de prendre la direction du château en ce froid début d'après-midi, accompagnés par Styx qui les avait accueilli. Ce dernier leur expliqua qu'il avait étendu le mur de protection aux nouvelles acquisitions mais que l'équilibre magique n'avait pas encore pu être rétabli. Harry avait hoché la tête, en accord avec lui. Dès qu'il était entré sur le domaine il l'avait senti mais il avait une idée très intéressante pour accélérer le processus. Une idée intéressante et très, très agréable. Il jeta un regard empli de désir à son compagnon qui avait décidé de ne pas porter sa cape – merci au sort de réchauffement – lui laissant ainsi une vue parfaite sur le pantalon en satin qui lui galbait admirablement les fesses et sur la chemise ouverte sur son torse, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder son sang-froid. Le nombre de fois où, ces derniers mois il aurait aimé l'avoir sous la main pour satisfaire son désir exacerbé par ses hormones, l'avait rendu frustré au plus haut point et il comptait bien profiter de ces cinq jours pour y remédier. Il accéléra le pas, tirant derrière lui un Drago perplexe. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans le hall de Moonstone et Drago haussa un sourcil inquisiteur en voyant Harry s'arrêter et jeter un sort au sol devant eux. Avait-il mal interprété la lueur qui avait éclairé les yeux verts de son amant tout à l'heure ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pensait tout de même pas faire cela ici sur le marbre froid de l'entrée ? Sans compter qu'il n'était pas vraiment pour l'exhibitionnisme et qu'il y avait bien quatre êtres qui risquaient de les trouver ici ? D'ailleurs Myst et Tsym arrivèrent rapidement des cuisines, apparemment ravis de les revoir.

« Maîtres, nous sommes heureux de vous voir de retour. » déclamèrent-ils avec émotion. Harry leur fit un grand sourire avant de contourner le cercle sombre qui était apparu dans le hall et de les serrer dans ses bras l'un après l'autre.

« Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. » dit-il simplement sans remarquer les larmes d'adoration qui coulaient sur les joues rebondies des elfes.

« Oh, Maître Harry, monsieur est trop bon avec Myst et Tsym. »

« Vous pouvez prendre votre journée aujourd'hui, nous avons une chose très importante à faire dans cette pièce et nous ne voulons pas être dérangés jusqu'à ce soir. Nous prendrons le dîner dans la cuisine. » Expliqua Harry aux deux elfes qui bougeaient légèrement leurs oreilles en écoutant attentivement. Ils hochèrent vivement la tête en remerciant une nouvelle fois Harry de sa bonté avant de disparaître dans un _POP_.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer Harry ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda Drago avec impatience en montrant le sceau devant lui.

« C'est une sceau de régénération. » Répondit Alys qui assise sur le bord de son cadre, se peignait tranquillement ses longs cheveux couleur de miel, alors que son chapeau de lys reposait sagement à ses côtés.

« Et ? » interrogea Drago de plus en plus excédé devant tous ses mystères.

* * *

ATTENTION // Lemon, vous êtes prévenus !!!

* * *

« Et... » Commença Harry en s'approchant d'un pas sensuel malgré sa grossesse tandis qu'Alys s'éclipsait de la peinture, préférant rejoindre les étages au vu de ce qui approchait « Il est de notre devoir de renforcer la magie de Moonstone pour décontaminer les derniers agrandissements. » Finit-il en posant ses lèvres fraîches sur celles du blond. Sa main captura avec fermeté sa nuque et sa langue se glissa dans la cavité chaude et humide dont il venait d'acquérir le passage, inquisitrice et conquérante. Drago se laissa faire, poursuivant la langue mutine par la sienne dans une ronde sans fin jusqu'à ce que leur souffle devienne erratique. Il regarda son amant se reculer lentement le tirant vers lui sans le quitter du regard, un regard qui promettait monts et merveilles à celui qui le suivait. 

Ils entrèrent dans le cercle et se retrouvèrent d'un geste distrait de la main de la part d'Harry complètement nus. La flamme de l'envie brûlait clairement dans les prunelles vertes du brun et Drago savait pertinemment que les siennes reflétaient le même désir. Il avait envie de lui, de le caresser, de le sucer, de l'aimer... Il le regarda cependant avec une certaine perplexité s'entailler doucement le poignet et quelques perles de sang tombèrent comme au ralenti avant de disparaître une fois au sol, puis Harry se lécha sa blessure sans le quitter des yeux, et Drago se sentit durcir rien que par l'érotisme que son amant dégageait. Ce dernier sourit avec perversité en voyant le sexe du blond se tendre tandis que le sceau reprenait vie et brillait d'une douce aura violine.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le sexe d'une main ferme avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de l'entraîner avec lui sur le sol. Drago fut légèrement surpris en le sentant mou sous lui, comme un matelas qui n'attendait qu'eux mais le mouvement qui commença sur sa verge lui fit oublier ce détail. Harry savait ce qu'il voulait et Harry était pressé... Et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire attendre. Il l'empêcha de le faire jouir au dernier moment, s'efforçant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps avant d'entreprendre la reconquête de ce corps tentateur. Il l'explora avec soin d'une langue aventureuse, étudiant chaque bosse et pli, se repaissant des gémissements de son partenaire qui crispait ses doigts sur les mèches dorées de son bourreau. Harry se laissa mettre à quatre pattes et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler quand cette même investigatrice redécouvrit son intimité avec appréciation, glissant un peu en lui tandis que ses fesses étaient maintenues écartées. Il ne resta cependant pas longtemps dans cette position, pesante pour son ventre et s'allongea sur son côté droit, sa bouche de nouveau happée par son amant dans un baiser sans fin.

Puis la langue repartie, câlinant ses bourses lorsque deux doigts fins le pénétrèrent. Ils jouèrent un moment avec sa prostate avant d'accueillir un nouveau compagnon puis Drago se positionna derrière lui. Se tenant sur un coude, il lui suça tendrement le cou tout en entrant avec douceur en lui, sa main serrée sur le sexe du brun, caressant avec son pouce le gland découvert. Harry ne savait plus vraiment ce qui le chavirait le plus : les va-et-vient langoureux à l'intérieur de lui ou les doigts savants qui s'exerçaient sur son pénis, toujours est-il qu'il ne voulait pas que cela finisse. Il sentait sa magie bouillonner en lui et était presque sûr que Drago devait également émettre des ondes mais le manoir ne craignait rien au contraire. Toute leur magie débordante était absorbée par le sceau que Styx utiliserait pour supprimer toute magie noire, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Drago se fit plus vigoureux en lui et Harry sentait son plaisir augmenter et s'accumuler dans son sexe à chaque coup de rein. Il haletait doucement tandis que la sueur de leurs deux corps se mêlait sur son dos et que Drago se lâchait complètement. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour partir dans un monde de volupté et de bien-être, les laissant tous deux pantelants. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un en l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes le temps de redescendre sur terre, puis Drago se retira et se recolla contre son amant, une main glissée sur son ventre. Harry conjura une couverture et tous deux s'endormirent.

* * *

Fin du lemon

* * *

Ils avaient passé la journée suivant le rituel au lit, à la plus grande horreur de Drago dont l'éducation rejetait toute forme de laisser-aller, mais après qu'Harry lui est assuré qu'il était magnifique même seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et que rien ne les empêchait de prendre un bain tous les deux, son amant avait été bien moins critique. Surtout que finalement, ce fut plus une journée sport, qu'une journée farniente, bien confortable dans leur appartement qui, avec l'aide d'Alys, était protégé contre leur 'léger' débordement magique – et ce après qu'Harry est failli le détruire une première fois en août, au début de leur relation, après une magnifique fellation de son Serpentard personnel. Harry aurait d'ailleurs bien prolongé cette expérience sur 24 nouvelles heures mais Drago voulait aller à Ste Mangouste voir sa mère et comme Yallis devait arriver le lendemain... 

Bref, c'est ainsi qu'en ce 23 décembre, ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans le hall de l'hôpital, dissimulés sous leur cape pour éviter que des personnes trop curieuses les reconnaissent, et surtout avertissent les journalistes. Même si personne n'était au courant de l'état du brun, Harry restait Harry le sauveur du monde magique que personne n'avait vu depuis plusieurs mois. En le tenant fermement par la main, Drago se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour monter jusqu'au quatrième étage : pathologie des sortilèges. Harry le suivit s'en rien dire, pas plus surpris que cela de se retrouver là, puisque Drago lui avait expliqué que sa mère avait tenté de se jeter un sortilège d'oubli pendant sa dépression. Ils saluèrent d'un petit signe de tête l'infirmière de garde de la section et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la porte de la chambre 49, où un écriteau doré 'Salle Janus Thickey, réservée aux résidents de longue durée' était apposé. Harry vit Drago s'arrêter quelques secondes devant pour souffler un grand coup et il lui serra la main dans un geste réconfortant. Il était assez rare que son amant perde son masque d'impassibilité à l'extérieur de Moonstone, mais Harry savait très bien reconnaître quand il commençait à craquer et surtout comment l'aider. Pas d'effusion de tendresse – surtout pas en public – mais un petit signe discret, un sourire, et Drago Malfoy revenait, en un éclair. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception et le blond ouvrit la porte d'un geste sûr les faisant entrer tous deux dans une grande pièce, blanche et sans aucun caractère où quatre lits étaient disposés. Harry fut surpris de voir la personne sur le premier lit, à sa droite, un homme blond qui lui faisait un grand sourire et un signe de la main alors qu'assis en tailleur, il semblait colorier un livre plutôt épais.

« Professeur Lockhart ? » souffla Harry sans s'en rendre compte. L'homme releva vivement les yeux vers lui en souriant, visiblement ravi.

« Vous me connaissez ? » Il déchira la feuille sur laquelle il griffonnait avec un gros feutre rose et la lui tendit.

« Je vous le donne en cadeau. Mon autographe » reprit-il avant de replonger dans son dessin, sa langue légèrement sortie devant son effort de concentration. Harry observa la page gribouillée d'un bonhomme bâton et d'un simili de signature avec incrédulité, surtout en retrouvant dans le texte qui apparaissait encore, l'un des fameux livres dont il était l'auteur, à défaut d'être celui de toutes les merveilleuses batailles pour le bien dont il se vantait durant sa seconde année. Il plia l'œuvre d'art en souriant, et la mit machinalement dans sa poche avant de repérer Drago assis près d'une femme sur le lit d'à côté, près de la fenêtre. Il caressait avec douceur les cheveux blonds qui s'étendaient sur l'oreiller, observant avec attention le visage fin mais terriblement pâle de sa mère qui dormait apparemment. Harry s'approcha doucement de son amant l'enlaçant par derrière, sans rien dire d'autre. Que dire de toute manière ? Il n'avait jamais eu de mère mais il savait que Drago tenait beaucoup à la sienne et savait que de la voir, elle, dans cet état lui était bien plus douloureux que la mort de son père. Ce dernier ne jurait que par ses idéaux de sang pur, que ce soit au niveau sentiments qui devaient être étouffés dans l'œuf, ou de la discipline à coup de _Doloris_. Harry savait que Drago en avait fait les frais durant toute son enfance et remerciait sa force de caractère de l'avoir gardé sur le bon chemin. Et cette femme également... Il était sûr qu'elle avait eu un grand rôle dans leur amour actuel. Ils restèrent presque une demi-heure ainsi avant que deux yeux bleus se posent sur eux, visiblement perdus.

« Bonjour, monsieur Drago, je suis contente que vous soyez revenu. » dit-elle en s'asseyant lentement avec un sourire légèrement enfantin. Drago se raidit.

« Bonjour, maman. Je voulais te présenter Harry. C'est mon amant. » Harry lui fit un sourire chaleureux et la femme gloussa, comme une petite fille.

« Vous êtes un prince charmant ? » demanda-t-elle intimidée.

« Je... Oui, je suis le prince charmant de votre fils. » Répondit Harry avec douceur.

« Ah ! Mon fils est venu me voir alors ? » Drago se leva brutalement sans rien dire et Harry soupira en le voyant sortir rapidement. Il avait si mal pour lui et n'arrivait même pas imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand sa mère ne reconnaissait même plus son enfant. Il passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son ventre avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à la place de son petit ami.

« Je suis content de vous revoir Mme Malfoy. Vous êtes bien ici ? » Elle s'arrêta de lisser ses draps et regarda le jeune homme qui lui parlait avec calme.

« Je m'appelle Narcissa, pas Mme Malfoy vous savez » dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence « Je suis bien ici. Des fois je parle avec Frank et Alice » dit-elle en montrant les deux lits en face. « Ils sont très gentils même s'ils ne me répondent pas, mais pas lui là-bas, il parle toujours que de lui. » Ajouta-t-elle en montrant Lockhart. Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord – et il l'était au vu de ce que ce demeuré avait failli faire à Ron et lui – avant de se relever pour aller voir les deux personnes dans les autres lits. Ce fut le deuxième choc de la journée quand il s'aperçut que l'homme ressemblait trait pour trait à Neville, son ancien camarade de dortoir. Il se rassit sur la chaise à côté de sa belle-mère et s'appuya contre le dossier en fermant les yeux, légèrement fatigué. Franck et Alice Londubat, effectivement il s'en rappelait maintenant, il les avait vu une fois en compagnie de Neville et de sa grand-mère. Il se sentit frissonner devant le nombre de vie qui restait encore affecté par la dernière guerre. Neville allait encore passer un Noël sans ses parents, Drago souffrait de voir sa mère perdre la tête et retomber en enfance et combien d'autres encore avaient définitivement perdu des êtres chers... Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ceux qui restaient, pour que les familles se réunissent à nouveau. Il ressentait pleinement la chance qu'il avait à présent : il avait Drago et leur fille, son parrain, ses frères, ses amis, son tuteur en magie, son maître des potions. Harry sourit devant cette pensée ; Séverus viendrait sûrement à lui manquer à présent s'il disparaissait.

Le froid qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt commençait à diminuer alors qu'une lueur chaleureuse l'entourait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive tellement il restait perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait aimé que cette femme qui avait si bien su élever son amant puisse connaître sa petite-fille, il aurait aimé que les parents de Neville puisent connaître la petite amie de ce dernier, que tout le monde passe un Noël spécial, aussi merveilleux que le sien. Il caressait toujours son ventre, voulant transmettre toute sa tendresse et son amour à ce petit être si pur qu'il avait la chance de porter en cette période.

Dans la chambre, Lockhart regardait l'étrange garçon qui lui avait parlé briller d'une douce lumière, sans pour autant s'arrêter de dessiner. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux en voyant la lumière englober sa voisine puis les deux autres occupants du lit et eut peur un instant qu'elle vienne vers lui. Des flashs refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire par intermittence et il savait que la lumière était dangereuse, et il fut heureux quand elle resta loin de lui. Il reprit son coloriage, jetant de temps en temps un nouveau coup d'œil aux quatre personnes qui brillaient pour s'assurer qu'il ne se faisait pas attaquer, puis alors qu'il finissait son sixième dessin avec fierté il sursauta en entendant un bruit de chaise. Le garçon brun s'était levé et il caressa doucement les cheveux fins de la femme bizarre qui s'était visiblement rendormie avant de repartir vers la porte. Il lui fit un petit sourire en passant et il lui répondit par un timide signe de la main, avant de poser sa dernière œuvre sur la pile de feuilles et de commencer un autre gribouillage.

Harry ne fut pas étonné de retrouver Drago dans le petit bar en face de Ste Mangouste, un café devant lui tandis qu'il le touillait négligemment les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il revint à lui en remarquant le brun s'asseoir face à lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant en mettant sa main au dessus de la sienne, qui était posée sur la table. Cette dernière se retourna et Drago replia ses doigts pour les glisser dans ceux de son amant. Après quelques secondes, il se leva, sans avoir bu son café, et sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Harry, ils repartirent en direction de Ste Mangouste, pour retourner à Moonstone par cheminette. Ils atterrirent directement dans leur salon privé, et tandis qu'Alys s'assurait que le réseau se bloquait de nouveau, les deux maîtres visiblement épuisés émotionnellement rentrèrent dans leur chambre, pour se reposer.

* * *

Un contact froid sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux et il tomba nez à nez avec les yeux globuleux et visiblement gênés de Tsym. Il s'empêcha de crier de justesse et se redressa rapidement, fusillant légèrement du regard l'elfe anxieux qui tirait inconsciemment sur son oreille droite. 

« Une lettre de Ste Mangouste, Maître Drago, monsieur. Myst et Tsym pensent que c'est peut-être important. » Reprit-il. Drago prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, une angoisse sourde au creux de l'estomac, espérant de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Pas la veille de Noël... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et il sauta prestement du lit, avant d'attraper vivement ses affaires et de se précipiter sous la douche. Harry, à présent réveillé devant l'agitation soudaine de son amant, attrapa la lettre qu'il avait laissé tomber et la lut rapidement.

_Ste Mangouste  
Hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques  
Londres_

_Monsieur Drago Malfoy,_

_Contrairement à toutes les prévisions considérées possibles par les psychomages quant à l'état de leur patiente, il ait apparu qu'en ce matin du 24 décembre, votre mère Madame Narcissa Malfoy s'est réveillée en pleine possession de ses capacités mentales et physiques. De ce fait, nous aimerions vous voir afin d'envisager une possible sortie pour les fêtes, même si d'autres examens de contrôle devront être pratiqués dans quelques jours._

_Dans l'attente de votre visite, recevez, monsieur Malfoy, mes salutations._

_Guérisseur-en-chef du département  
Pathologies et Sortilèges, Spécialiste en ensorcellements,  
Dr Y. Mallow_

Harry sourit en s'appuyant contre les coussins. Ce futur Noël, déjà prometteur, semblait encore pouvoir s'améliorer.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

A chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre de nouvelles idées me viennent, tttt. Le tout est de savoir si vous voulez que je continue ou pas: )  
Je pense que dans le prochain, il y aura Noël, et peut-être même l'accouchement, à voir...

Bye


	22. Visite

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

« Bonjour Drago. »

Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et contempla sa mère sans arriver à y croire. Même si la lettre qu'il avait reçue l'avait informé que Narcissa s'était complètement remise, il n'avait pas voulu y croire avant de la voir. Il ne voulait plus se donner de faux espoirs de peur de ne pas pouvoir faire face à la chute si ceux-ci ne se réalisaient pas. Mais là, en voyant cette femme habillée d'un tailleur vert, ses cheveux blond coiffés en un chignon savant, avec quelques mèches frivoles descendant sur ses tempes, son visage paré d'un discret maquillage, mais surtout, surtout, son regard bleu vif qui le regardait, qui lui avait toujours donné l'impression qu'elle savait tout sur lui, même ce qu'il cachait à son père...

« Maman... » Souffla-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher alors qu'en public le 'Mère' aristocrate avait toujours été le seul terme acceptable. Après tout, ils étaient seuls pour l'instant. Il s'approcha d'elle sans la quitter des yeux comme s'il avait peur qu'un seul détournement de regard la fasse de nouveau retomber dans l'enfance et elle l'attendit patiemment, assise sur le lit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il fut bientôt debout devant elle sans savoir vraiment quoi faire tandis que ses principes éducatifs combattaient ses sentiments. Avait-il le droit de la serrer dans ses bras ou devait-il juste poser sa main sur la sienne comme seul geste affectif ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'elle tapota doucement le matelas à côté d'elle et Drago s'y assit avec obéissance.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, Drago. Je... Quand les médecins m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois, j'ai eu peur que... » Elle secoua doucement la tête. « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu supporter la perte de Lucius, même... Même si ses choix n'étaient pas les meilleurs et s'il n'a jamais été un bon père, nous étions arrivés à nous aimer, enfin je crois... » Drago essuya tendrement l'unique larme qui coulait sur la joue pâle de sa mère avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec douceur. La femme se raidit avant d'accepter l'étreinte de son fils.

« Tu n'es pas seule, maman. Nous sommes là » chuchota-t-il en lui caressant le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se recule, et qu'elle le dévisage avec attention.

« Qui nous ? » Drago se sentit comme un enfant prit en faute.

« Et bien, on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se reparler depuis que je suis revenu de derrière le voile – étant donné que père ne voulait plus me voir pensa-t-il – mais j'ai... Un amant et nous vivons ensemble. » Narcissa haussa un sourcil curieux tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas sourire devant la gêne de son fils.

« Ce ne serait pas Harry Potter le prince charmant par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle avec amusement. Drago qui avait baissé légèrement les yeux releva vivement la tête et l'observa avec incrédulité.

« Tu le sais ? »

« J'étais là hier il me semble, quand vous êtes venus me voir, non ? »

« Et... Tu t'en rappelles ? » Continua-t-il de plus en plus surpris.

« Pas de tout, mais de ça oui. » Drago la regarda sans rien dire encore légèrement choqué et finalement elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voie d'un bon œil la venue chez lui de sa futur belle-mère. Habitez-vous au manoir ? » Drago lui fit un grand sourire avant de se lever et de lui prendre la main.

« Harry a sûrement déjà du faire préparer ta chambre tu sais, d'une part parce que tu es ma mère et d'autre part parce que demain c'est Noël et que nous attendons beaucoup de monde. » dit-il en attrapant son sac d'habits.

« As-tu demandé aux elfes de nettoyer le manoir ? » demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète. Drago se retourna vers elle visiblement ravi.

« Nous n'habitions pas au manoir Malfoy. Harry a acheté sa propre propriété et nous habitons là-bas avec ses frères et leur compagnon. » Avoua-t-il et elle sut qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Drago lui lâcha la main avec regrets.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas être très surprise. » dit-il avec un air mystérieux, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

Harry déjeuna avec appétit avant d'appeler ses deux elfes de maison, Alys et Styx.

« Voilà, j'aimerai décorer la maison pour la journée de demain. Tsym et Myst sont déjà allés acheter l'ensemble des décorations qu'on avait prévu pour l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Il nous reste plus qu'à les mettre en place. Avez-vous fait les courses pour le repas de Noël ? » Demanda-t-il aux elfes. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête avec vigueur et Harry leur fit un sourire.

« Bien alors je pense qu'on peut commencer maintenant à décorer. Styx et Tsym vous faites l'extérieur, Alys et moi, on s'occupe de l'intérieur et Myst tu nous aides pendant deux heures et puis ... »

« Myst ira préparer le repas de midi ! » Harry acquiesça et chacun ouvrit les cartons pour revêtir Moonstone de ses 'habits' de Noël.

* * *

Drago grondait. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Narcissa et lui était sorti de la chambre mais ils avaient eu un nombre considérable de papier à signer, de médecins à voir, de recommandations à subir, avant de pouvoir enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Et à présent ils étaient tous deux dans le hall, enfin !

« Est-ce que nous pourrions transplaner, Drago ? Je préfère vraiment cela aux réseauxde cheminées » avoua Narcissa et Drago put percevoir le léger dégoût dans sa voix.

« On ne peut pas transplaner dans le domaine. Nous allons arriver à l'extérieur et nous devrons marcher pendant un petit quart d'heure. » Expliqua le blond.

« Parfait. Nous aurons ainsi le temps de parler. » Dit-elle avant de passer devant lui en direction de la sortie, une lourde cape chaude sur les épaules que Drago avait pensé à apporter. Ce dernier contempla quelques secondes sa mère avec une certaine inquiétude. 'A quelle sorte d'interrogatoire allait-il devoir faire face ? Surtout que connaissant sa mère, même si elle restait froide en apparence elle restait d'une curiosité infernale avec son fils. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de TOUT lui raconter.' Il soupira légèrement avant de se décider à la suivre.

Ils arrivèrent sans problème devant le portail argenté, tandis que Drago les avaient fait transplaner et Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de toucher la magnifique gravure de sphinx. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à bouger sous la caresse et Narcissa recula surprise.

« Bonjour, Maître Drago, soyez le bienvenu. Madame. »

« Styx, voici ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Elle va rester ici quelques jours » Le sphinx hocha la tête avant de s'ouvrir sans bruit. Pas de dons du sang puisqu'elle n'était qu'invitée temporaire. Drago fit signe à sa mère d'avancer et elle ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer plus fortement devant l'atmosphère qui apparaissait tellement plus légère en ce lieu, comme si tout respirait la pureté et la douceur. La neige immaculée qui recouvrait d'ailleurs tout le parc, ainsi que les rayons timides du soleil en cette fin de matinée, y ajoutaient d'ailleurs à cette réalité. Ils commencèrent à marcher sans parler, Drago laissant sa mère profiter de la sérénité de l'endroit.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu préfères vivre ici plutôt qu'au manoir, mon chéri. » Drago sourit devant le surnom. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

« Alors raconte-moi tout ce qui t'es arrivé depuis ton départ et comment es-tu tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter, ton meilleur ennemi à Poudlard si je ne me trompe ? » Drago acquiesça avant de prendre une grande inspiration histoire de se motiver.

« Comme tu le sais, j'étais un espion comme parrain, seulement contrairement à lui je me suis retrouvé sur le champ de bataille lors de la dernière rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort... » Narcissa frissonna doucement. « Et ce dernier, pour blesser psychologiquement Harry, a décidé d'utiliser l'arcade voilée et d'y envoyer tous ceux qui les entouraient, la plupart de ses amis donc, excepté eux deux. Ce qui fait que j'ai fait parti du lot, mais contrairement à la mort que nous pensions trouvés, nous avons atterri dans un autre monde. Les vivants n'étaient pas très nombreux et tous du côté de l'ordre et comme tu peux le penser ils n'ont pas été très ravis de me voir là, mais nous avons enterré les morts et nous avons commencé à marcher. C'est ainsi que nous sommes tombés sur Sirius Black... » Ils continua son explication, sa mère l'écoutant religieusement, lui posant parfois quelques questions et ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la manoir.

Même Drago fut stupéfait devant sa beauté alors que Styx et Tsym mettaient la touche finale aux décorations. Des guirlandes lumineuses avaient été installées aux fenêtres de chaque étage ; Des boules transparentes d'eau glacée et d'autres boules lumineuses s'associaient pour compléter la décoration de la façade ; Sur les vitres des anges aux cheveux d'or et d'argent chantaient des chants de Noël d'une voix douce ; Un traîneau lumineux et enchanté, tiré par quatre rennes déambulait librement dans le parc autour des arbres... Bref, les visiteurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tellement leur attention était retenue par la beauté de chaque objet. Il s'approchèrent de l'entrée et félicitèrent les deux talentueux décorateurs devant leur travail. Tsym sembla rougir tandis que Styx hochait simplement la tête.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous avait fait de Delvon ? Mon fils m'a dit qu'Harry vous l'avait confié. » Demanda Narcissa au sphinx. « Je n'apprécie vraiment pas ce qu'il a fait à mon fils et à son petit-ami. » expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif du sphinx. Celui-ci sourit plutôt méchamment.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas madame, après nous être assurés que cela ne causerai aucun dommage intermonde, Harry l'a offert à un hippogriffe de sa connaissance. Elle était tout à fait succulente parait-il. » La femme d'abord surprise, acquiesça avec approbation. C'était sûrement ce qui était le plus mérité même si elle lui aurait bien lancé quelques sortilèges de son cru.

Drago secoua doucement la tête devant l'air ravi de sa mère et lui ouvrit la porte sur un hall chaleureux. Un second elfe vint récupérer leur cape et l'ex-Serpentard le remercia sous le regard satisfait de sa mère. Elle avait toujours essayé d'enseigner à son fils que même si ces êtres semblaient plus faibles, ils ne devaient ni être sous-estimés et encore moins méprisés, et même si auparavant il ne l'avait pas écouté, il avait visiblement changé sa façon de penser et elle était fière de lui. Et quelque chose lui disait que son futur gendre devait sûrement y être pour beaucoup.

« Allons voir Harry, mère, il doit être dans le salon. » Elle acquiesça avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Laissons tomber le protocole ici, veux-tu ? » Drago sourit et hocha la tête à son tour avant de la diriger vers le salon.

* * *

Harry, les mains sur les hanches, contemplait avec une grande satisfaction l'ensemble des décorations du salon. Il ne restait plus que l'immense sapin dans la salle à manger à décorer mais il voulait pour cela attendre les autres résidents de Moonstone, et surtout Drago. D'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup... Il entendit la voix de son amant dans le hall et s'avançait vers la porte pour aller l'accueillir, quand la cheminée sembla ronronner et que quelqu'un apparut. Surpris, il se retourna d'un bond dans sa direction, sa baguette à la main lançant déjà le sortilège _Petrificatus totalus_. Seulement peut-être à cause de son manque d'habitude avec sa baguette puisque maintenant il faisait presque tout sans ou peut-être à cause de sa grossesse, toujours est-il que non seulement son maître des potions adoré se retrouva immobilisé mais il arborait en plus une magnifique robe rose, totalement inassortie avec ses cheveux jaune canari et ses chaussures devenues vertes.

« Maître Harry, monsieur des visiteurs arriv... » Les yeux de Myst s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle puis parut horrifiée tandis que Sirius – qui était arrivé derrière lui avec Gelith et Lilian – éclata de rire, bientôt rejoint par Narcissa qui tentait de se retenir depuis plusieurs secondes. Harry quant à lui passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux avant de tourner la tête vers son amant le suppliant du regard de l'aider. Drago s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire avant de l'enlacer amoureusement.

« Qu'attends tu pour le libérer ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. Harry se mordilla la lèvre avec indécision.

« Il va me tuer si je le fais. » avoua-t-il doucement.

« Oui mais on ne va pas le laisser comme ça quand même. Et puis tu sais c'est comme les beuglantes, plus tu attends, plus ça crie fort. » Les deux cousins qui s'étaient calmés, repartirent de plus belle dans leur rire en attendant le blond. Harry hésita encore un peu puis après s'être assuré que tout le monde avait arrêté de rire, il leva le sortilège.

« **Potter** » gronda Séverus mais avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, bientôt suivies par deux douces lèvres qui déposèrent un petit baiser sur les siennes.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès, Sev' » Dit Lilian avec une mine suppliante et Sev' abandonna en soupirant, mais non sans compensation. Il captura à son tour cette bouche bien trop bavarde à son goût et l'embrassa langoureusement sous les sifflements de son filleul.

« Et bien, Drago, je dois dire que tu as raison en disant que je serai surprise, et... » Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que Drago, tenant toujours Harry contre son torse, ses deux mains sur le ventre rebondi comme il aimait le faire, les faisait se retourner vers sa mère. Mère qui à présent dévisageait son fils avec colère, celle-ci se reflétant nettement dans les prunelles bleues orageuses.

« **Drago Lucius Malfoy !** J'espère que vous avez pris vos responsabilités et demandé ce jeune homme en mariage ! Vous ne comptez tout de même pas faire naître cet enfant dans l'illégitimité ! » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers le couple. Harry se rappela nettement d'une Molly Weasley grondant l'un de ses fils et se dit que c'était probablement une spécificité de toutes les mères. Elles pouvaient être d'un calme olympien et passer soudainement en mode rage ou mode mère poule. Mme Malfoy semblait pouvoir faire l'un, pouvait-elle également devenir l'autre ? Harry ne savait pas mais ce qu'il savait c'est que son amant avait baissé la tête penaud, sous la réprimande comme le faisait Ron. Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers son parrain et Séverus mais ceux-ci, entourant également leur compagnon semblaient visiblement amusés par la situation.

« Mme Malfoy, ce n'est pas grave vous savez » dit-il en essayant de sauver son amant des flammes matriarcales « je ne doute pas de son amour et je sais que Drago sera là pour le bébé, même si nous ne sommes pas mariés. » Narcissa détourna son regard de son fils pour venir se poser sur Harry et elle se calma immédiatement, lui adressant même un magnifique sourire.

« Harry voyons, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa » Commença-t-elle en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant vers une chaise. « Et ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'assurer que mon idiot de fils prenne sa part de responsabilité. A heureusement que je suis là ! » Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard furieux vers Séverus qui haussa simplement les épaules. « Alors raconte-moi tout au sujet de vous deux... Trois plutôt ! » Harry la laissa faire, surpris par sa réaction alors qu'il se rappelait d'elle comme d'une femme froide, limite austère et il commença à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où il s'était rendu compte de son état. Les autres personnes se dirigèrent lentement vers la partie cuisine et Drago une fois hors de vue souffla de soulagement.

« Vous auriez pu m'aider ! » s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant trop élever la voix.

« Drago pour avoir côtoyé ma cousine durant notre jeunesse, je sais qu'il ne faut pas intervenir si tu ne veux pas que ça te retombe dessus. »

« Et moi pour l'avoir connu après, je suis encore plus d'accord avec lui. » fit remarquer Séverus avec un sourire moqueur, et Drago soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Mais elle a l'air d'apprécier Harry, non ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil discret vers la pièce adjacente où sa mère et son amant – futur époux – riaient.

« Harry est un bon parti, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous vous aimez – votre futur enfant en est d'ailleurs la meilleure preuve... » Commença Lilian.

« Et elle semble effectivement l'apprécier, donc tout se passera bien Dray. » finit Gelith avec un grand sourire mi-moqueur, mi-rassurant. Le blond se détendit, avant de sursauter devant l'apparition de Myst dans la cuisine qui venait leur annoncer que le repas allait être servi. Chacun repartit dans la salle à manger, un Drago rassuré et heureux se dirigeant rapidement vers les trois personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

* * *

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Harry en ouvrant la porte située à gauche de la tenture de leur appartement. « C'était un bureau avant mais Dray et moi avons décidé de l'aménager ainsi. » expliqua-t-il tandis que Narcissa découvrait une magnifique chambre d'enfant dans les tons parme avec un lit à barreaux et une table à langer mêlant tissu violet foncé et bois écru. Plusieurs peluches, cadeaux de leur parrain respectif, attendaient déjà leur future propriétaire ainsi que divers jeux d'éveil tandis que sur le plafond de petits animaux volant sur des balais, s'animaient en éteignant la lumière, grâce à un sortilège.

« Elle est magnifique. Vous avez fait du bon boulot tous les deux. » Harry sourit et il était persuadé que Drago derrière lui le faisait également. Ils étaient tous deux très fiers de cette chambre et ils attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir la présenter à leur fille.

« Madame a raison, vous avez très bien décoré. » Harry se retourna vivement délaissant momentanément les bras accueillants de son amant.

« Yallis, je suis heureux de te revoir. » L'aquamage lui fit un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi, Harry, Drago. » ajouta-t-il à l'égard du blond qui hocha la tête en retour.

« Yallis, voici Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago » continua Harry en présentant la jeune femme.

« Narcissa, voici Yallis Lagoon mon professeur et tuteur dans l'école de magie Merlin. » Narcissa lui tendit une main fine et Yallis, charmeur, lui fit un baisemain en la fixant de ses yeux gris pétillants.

« Vous m'aviez caché que vous connaissiez un si charmant homme. » fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire aux deux plus jeunes, sans détourner pour autant son regard de l'homme.

« Voyons madame, je dois paraître bien ridicule face à votre beauté. » Narcissa se retint de glousser comme une collégienne. Une Malfoy ou une Black ne glousse pas comme une dinde.

« Votre modestie vous honneur, monsieur. Je suis impatiente de découvrir vos autres qualités » ajouta-t-elle avant de passer avec grâce devant lui.

« C'est la seule dont je suis fier. La gourmandise est malheureusement un pêché. » Soupira-t-il théâtralement. Narcissa s'arrêta, et se retourna légèrement vers Yallis qui la contempla d'un regard légèrement plus appuyé que la bonne morale l'exige. Volontairement bien sûr.

« L'envie l'est également » répondit-elle en le fixant avec amusement.

« J'irai donc en enfer » conclut-il avec un soupir de résignation avant de l'accompagner vers les escaliers.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? » questionna Drago incrédule en les voyant partir en riant. Harry se retourna dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois qu'ils se draguaient mutuellement. »

« Mais, mais, ils viennent de se rencontrer. » reprit Drago effaré. Il se reçut un deuxième baiser dans le cou cette fois.

« Et bien il faut croire qu'ils se sont bien trouvés. Ils sont grands de toute manière non ? » Le blond resta quelques secondes sans bouger, perdu sur la porte que sa mère venait d'emprunter mais deux mains baladeuses lui firent rapidement reprendre conscience de l'instant présent. Il embrassa à son tour son amant, mettant tout son amour dans son baiser avant de le faire reculer doucement jusqu'à leur propre chambre. Ils adoraient tous deux les friandises de la veillée de Noël.

* * *

Harry, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardait perdu dans ses pensées la neige tomber, tout en tournant machinalement l'anneau en argent qu'il portait à son annulaire. Sur une petite table, près du lit, un parchemin ouvert récemment attendait une réponse qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à prendre. Devait-il participer à ce foutu défilé ou non ? D'un côté ce serait l'occasion d'avertir le ministre de sa grossesse qui de toute manière devait l'être à présent – et Harry espérait vraiment être aux premières loges à ce moment-là pour voir sa tête – mais d'un autre côté, il signerait ainsi la fin de sa tranquillité, de leur tranquillité. Drago lui avait dit que quelque soit sa décision ça n'avait pas d'importance mais il savait parfaitement que son amant serait très fier s'il portait une des robes pour grossesse de la collection hiver qu'il avait lui-même créees ; lors de la première représentation, il lui en avait parlé pendant des heures. Que devait-il faire ? Il s'aperçut finalement en souriant qu'il jouait encore avec sa bague de fiançailles et remonta sa main gauche jusqu'à son visage, faisant ainsi briller le bijou à la lumière du jour. Son cadeau de Noël avait été inattendu...

_Flash-Back_

_La salle à manger de la demeure Moonstone était remplie de monde en ce jour de Noël et chacun discutait autour d'un bon repas tandis que dans un coin un sapin recouvert de neige magique magnifiquement décoré, présidait l'assemblée. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et animée et lorsque le dessert arriva, il fut décidé d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Personne ne s'aperçut que les deux maîtres des lieux ne s'étaient rien échangés, ou si quelqu'un le remarqua il ne dit rien, de même quand, après un regard complice, ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux jusqu'à leur appartement. Après tout, ils étaient libres de partager un moment d'intimité non ? _

_Les deux jeunes sorciers s'installèrent tranquillement sur le canapé près de la cheminée, Harry s'asseyant avec plaisir entre les jambes de son compagnon, puis il lui offrit avec une certaine impatience une boîte rouge entourée d'un ruban doré, et sourit malicieusement à son amant en voyant son haussement de sourcil devant les couleurs de l'emballage. Drago, laissant Harry se rappuyer contre son torse, déplia rapidement le papier avant d'ouvrir la boîte et d'en sortir un magnifique pendentif argenté en forme de dragon qui gardait entre ses pattes, une émeraude. Il pouvait sentir les puissants sorts de protection liés au collier qui brillait d'une chaude couleur. _

_« Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? » questionna Harry en se retournant dans ses bras, passant chacun de ses genoux autour des cuisses de son siège personnel. « L'émeraude vient d'une mine en Asie du Sud-est et n'a encore jamais été portée. Elle éloigne les maléfices et délivre des ennemis visibles et invisibles. Mais surtout elle exige la fidélité, comme moi. » Souffla le brun avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Drago sourit et l'embrassa à son tour avec tendresse._

_« Il est magnifique, __órë. On dirait presque que le dragon est vivant tellement il a été ciselé avec soin. » _

_« Il l'est en quelque sorte. J'ai mis de ma magie à l'intérieur pour qu'il puisse prendre vie si tu es en grave danger, et ne t'en fais pas j'en ai un aussi. » Ajouta-t-il en sortant de sa chemise le pendentif d'un phénix portant un rubis dans son bec. _

_Il lui attacha ensuite la chaîne argentée autour du cou tandis que son amant lui embrassait doucement la nuque en caressant avec douceur les fesses tentatrices et fermes qui se dessinaient sous le pantalon en cuir. Drago se félicita d'ailleurs de lui avoir confectionné un tel vêtement qui le rendait à croquer. Harry contempla avec satisfaction le bijou briller doucement sur le torse pâle de son chéri tandis que ce dernier l'avait libéré de sa bouche exploratrice et se baissait légèrement sur le côté pour attraper son propre cadeau, une petite boîte également._

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

La suite vendredi prochain peut-être puisque la fic de GW est finie. (Et j'aimerai bien que toutes mes fics soient terminées d'ici la fin de l'année !)  
Et désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un empêchement hier !  
Bye


	23. What?

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

**ATTENTION PASSAGE UN PEU 'CHAUD' DANS LE FLASH-BACK**

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

_Il lui attacha ensuite la chaîne argentée autour du cou tandis que son amant lui embrassait doucement la nuque en caressant avec douceur les fesses tentatrices et fermes qui se dessinaient sous le pantalon en cuir. Drago se félicita d'ailleurs de lui avoir confectionné un tel vêtement qui le rendait à croquer. Harry contempla avec satisfaction le bijou briller doucement sur le torse pâle de son chéri tandis que ce dernier l'avait libéré de sa bouche exploratrice et se baissait légèrement sur le côté pour attraper son propre cadeau, une petite boîte également._

_**Suite du Flash-back**_

_Harry l'ouvrit, dévoilant avec une certaine incrédulité un anneau en argent représentant des feuilles de frênes entrelacées dignes d'__Yggdrasil.__Il dévisagea Drago pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il signifiait et ce dernier le lui prit des mains avant de le fixer avec attention._

_« Est-ce que... Tu veux m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il peu sûr de lui. Le regard vert se mit à briller de plaisir et Harry l'embrassa avec fougue avant de répondre « oui » tout en riant et pleurant à la fois. Drago le lui passa avec douceur au doigt et l'anneau se mit à briller doucement scellant ainsi leur promesse d'union. Le brun le contempla quelques secondes ravi avant d'enlacer de nouveau avec force son fiancé tellement il était heureux._

_« Il vient de France, je l'ai aperçu en juillet dans une ancienne bijouterie et chaque fois que je passais devant pour aller au restaurant, je pensais à toi. Alors finalement un jour, j'y suis rentré et je l'ai acheté, au cas où tu veuilles encore de moi après. » Il posa son front sur celui de son amant avant de frotter son nez contre le sien, ce qui le fit rire. _

_« Bien sûr que je veux te toi, pour le reste de ma vie. » chuchota Harry avant de lui faire un grand sourire. « Tu t'es fait gronder par ta mère pour rien alors. » _

_« Et en plus je ne pouvais même pas lui dire que j'avais prévu de te demander pour Noël puisque tu étais avec nous » ajouta Drago avec un air faussement malheureux. _

_« Je peux te consoler si tu veux » souffla Harry dans son oreille avant de transformer d'un geste de la main le canapé en lit ce qui les fit glisser tout deux en position couchée. « Où as-tu mal que je te donne un bisous qui soigne ? » interrogea-t-il encore en le déshabillant d'un autre sort, avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. « Là ? » Il embrassa son cou. « Là ? » Puis son torse en le fixant avec gourmandise « Là ? » Il descendit sur son nombril « Là ? » Il déposa un léger baiser sur son gland mis à nu et la respiration de Drago se coupa subitement. Harry lui fit un petit sourire pervers avant de le suçoter doucement, se repassant allégrement des petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de la gorge de son amant sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, puis le prit complètement en bouche dans une forte succion. Drago poussa un cri rauque, se cambrant inconsciemment pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette bouche si accueillante tandis que ses doigts se crispaient spasmodiquement sur les mèches brunes et Harry relevant les yeux vers le visage du blond se retrouva encore plus excité : son amant avait fermé les yeux, la tête légèrement en arrière alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir de crier de nouveau tandis que ses joues arboraient une jolie teinte rosée. Il encercla la base de la verge avec deux de ses doigts puis pressa plus fortement ses lèvres contre la colonne tremblante. Il accéléra ensuite la cadence de ses va-et-vient pour seulement quelques secondes avant de ralentir, faisant ainsi gémir son partenaire devant cette langueur sadique. Alors que ce dernier se cambrait de nouveau pour tenter de se satisfaire, Harry glissa deux doigts dans son intimité, massant doucement l'intérieur de son partenaire qui s'était tendu sous l'intrusion. Lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre, il lui écarta un peu plus les jambes et recommença son petit jeu sur son sexe plusieurs fois, jouant profondément de ses doigts, rendant Drago au bord de la jouissance et pantelant de frustration avec un grand plaisir. Quand il jugea de longues minutes plus tard que la torture avait assez duré, il le suça plus fortement, et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de sentir sa semence remplir sa gorge. Il se lécha les lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux, appréciant de le voir haletant et complètement alangui par son œuvre puis il se redressa avec quelques difficultés et captura finalement ses lèvres avec satisfaction._

_« Tu es fier de toi je suppose ? » demanda Drago quand ils se séparèrent. Le brun hocha la tête avec amusement. « Ma vengeance va être terrible. » assura-t-il en inversant leur position d'un coup de hanche puissant._

_« J'en suis impatient » eut juste le temps de dire Harry avant que Drago entreprenne de le faire crier à son tour._

_Une heure après, la chambre baignait dans une douce torpeur tandis qu'Harry, enlacé contre son amant et la tête posée sur son torse, se laissait bercer par sa tranquille respiration, appréciant la caresse légère de des doigts sur son dos. _

_« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire mais je te remercie d'avoir guéri ma mère. » Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda sans comprendre._

_« De quoi parles-tu Dray ? » _

_« Tu... Ne sais pas ? » Le blond secoua doucement la tête avec un petit rire devant l'ignorance qu'avait son amant sur sa puissance magique. _

_« J'ai discuté avec les médicomages et ils m'ont dit que d'après Lockhart – je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais laisse moi finir – d'après Lockhart, je cite 'c'est le garçon avec le gros ventre qui a fait briller une lumière sur Narcissa, Frank et Alice et j'ai eu peur qu'elle vienne vers moi mais j'ai bien surveillé et elle n'est pas venue. J'ai eu de la chance hein ?'. Je crois que le médicomage lui a donné un cachet après ça, puis il est revenu vers moi et m'a demandé si je connaissais cette personne qui était venue voir ma mère. » _

_« Et que lui as-tu dit ? » questionna Harry en se redressant légèrement sur son coude droit, pas complètement ravi de cette nouvelle bizarrerie à son sujet. Il ne voulait pas aller à Ste Mangouste pour devenir un cobaye, surtout que rien que sa grossesse leur donnerait déjà une bonne raison de le garder jalousement._

_« Je leur ai dit que je ne te connaissais pas, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'ils t'enlèvent à moi. Ai-je bien fait ? » Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet quand même en se mettant à son tour sur le côté pour faire face à son amant._

_« Plus que bien fait mon amour, je n'ai pas du tout envie de devenir une bête de cirque c'est déjà suffisamment le cas avec ma victoire sur Voldemort, sans compter qu'il va bientôt falloir annoncer une naissance donc... » Il lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de se rallonger sur le dos._

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Neville n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui, il doit profiter pleinement de ses parents. Je voulais tellement que tout le monde autour de moi soit heureux... »_

_« Et tu as réussi. » déclara Drago en posant un autre petit baiser sur les lèvres rougies par leur dernier câlin. « Par contre, faudrait qu'on redescende voir nos invités quand même, ils risquent de se poser des questions. » Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire très satisfait avant de se lever lentement._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Un bruit se fit entendre près de lui et Harry sursauta avant de reconnaître la présence d'Alys dans le cadre.

« Désolée de vous déranger Maître Harry, mais d'après Styx des visiteurs sont au portail. » La petite fée se posa tranquillement sur la main que Harry avait tendue pour elle.

« Des visiteurs ? Mais je n'attends personne. Ce ne sont pas des gens du ministère au moins ? » Alys dénia de la tête.

« Bien loin du ministère. Mais Styx pourra vous en dire plus. » Harry acquiesça avant de se décider à aller voir de quoi il retourne. Surtout, qu'avec Drago à Edimbourg et les deux autres couples à Poudlard et à Londres – sans oublier Yallis et Narcissa, qui avait décidée de faire visiter ce monde au médicomage – et bien il restait le seul disponible à Moonstone. Il laissa les escaliers le descendre jusque dans le hall, et regarda Tsym, Myst, Styx et Alys qui l'attendaient en discutant avec animation.

« Bien. Si vous me disiez à présent qui sont ces visiteurs. » Demanda-t-il en se frottant distraitement le bas des reins. Son ventre pesait lourd maintenant et son dos commençait de plus en plus souvent à le faire souffrir, et ce malgré les agréables massages de son fiancé.

« Une petite centaine d'individus demande l'hospitalité de Moonstone. » annonça le sphinx comme si de rien n'était et Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, incrédule.

« Mais... Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on accueille cent personnes ici ? » Questionna-t-il finalement.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ici, mais plutôt dans le parc, Maître Harry. » remarqua Alys en s'asseyant sur le bord de son cadre, ses mains près de ses hanches et les bras tendus tandis que ses jambes pendaient dans le vide.

« Mais voyons. Il neige, et... On se les gèle dehors, ils vont mourir de froid ! » S'exclama Harry de plus en plus perdu avant d'appeler une chaise de la cuisine et de s'y asseoir, fatigué.

« C'est une communauté d'elfes, environ 50 individus ainsi qu'une trentaine de loups garous et une dizaine de centaures. Il y a depuis quelques jours également plusieurs licornes, pégases et autres animaux magiques qui ont passés les barrières de protection et sont entrés à Moonstone. » Expliqua Styx qui continua en voyant l'air perplexe du sorcier. « Seuls les êtres doués de paroles et/ou pouvant être influencés par une magie négative doivent demander l'autorisation au maître des lieux pour entrer dans le domaine. »

« Ah... Mais ils risquent malgré tout de mourir de froid. Enfin, je ne sais pas pour les elfes et les centaures mais les loups garou, oui. Ce sont des humains en dehors de leur transformation de pleine lune. »

« En effet. Mais nous pourrions peut-être utiliser un peu de magie pour les aider. Et puis que ce soit dans Moonstone ou ailleurs ils souffriront du froid. » Répondit le gardien du parc. Harry hocha la tête. Styx avait raison et pendant qu'ils discutaient bien au chaud tous les quatre, des personnes attendaient dehors.

« Tsym prépare le traîneau que Yallis m'a offert pur Noël et Myst donne-moi ma cape fourrée, faites vite s'il vous plaît. Si vous pouviez également aller chercher de la nourriture pour chacun de nos visiteurs, ainsi que des habits chauds peut-être et des couvertures... » Les deux elfes hochèrent vivement la tête avant de disparaître de la pièce. Myst réapparut quelques secondes après avec le vêtement de son maître et Harry l'enfila prestement avant de prendre son écharpe et ses gants en laine.

Une fois bien recouvert, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et resta un instant ébloui par la neige immaculée qui s'étalait à perte de vue sous le léger soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi. Le traîneau était placé au pied des marches et il s'y assit lentement, à cause de son manque de souplesse du à sa grossesse. Une fois qu'il fut confortablement installé, emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture, le traîneau, mu simplement par magie, partit vivement vers le portail de l'entrée, les patins luisants traçant deux étranges sillons derrière eux.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour arriver aux portes du domaine mais malgré cela c'est avec les joues rougies qu'il fit face à ses visiteurs... Et également avec un certain effarement. C'était bien beau de savoir que de nombreuses personnes se retrouvaient devant sa porte mais les voir en réalité était pour le moins déroutant. Trois personnes s'avancèrent vers lui de l'autre côté de la barrière de protection où Harry sur la demande de Styx attendait. De toute manière, vu son état, mieux valait qu'il reste à l'abri des protections de Moonstone tant que leur conviction n'était pas révélée. Il fut cependant surpris de voir sur les visages fatigués, des marques noires plus ou moins importantes qui semblaient apparemment s'étendre au reste de leur corps. 

« Bonjour seigneur de Moonstone, je suis Merendel, chef de la communauté elfique. » Harry hocha la tête en signe de bienvenu à l'homme élancé qui se tenait devant lui, remarquant facilement entre les longs cheveux châtain les oreilles pointues. Enfin même sans ça, les elfes dégageaient une aura et une dignité assez reconnaissables et ce, malgré les difficultés qu'ils avaient visiblement rencontrées.

« Je suis Elicar, représentant des Loups-garous. » Le sorcier le salua à son tour avec autant de respect que l'homme roux bien bâti qui se tenait face à lui et qui s'était incliné avec une certaine humilité un peu plus tôt, à la plus grande gêne d'Harry. L'état de ses vêtements, par contre confirma ses doutes précédents et il fut tranquillisé d'avoir fait chercher des vêtements chauds par son elfe de maison.

« Je suis Yella, la guide des centaures. » Nouveau salut et Harry ne put qu'admirer la jeune centaure à la robe brune et aux yeux bleus alors qu'il rencontrait pour la première une femme de cette espèce. Il prit finalement la parole d'une voix claire.

« Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer et ne vois pas d'objection à vous accueillir chez moi. Cependant, en passant les protections magiques du domaine, vous serez mis sous sortilège pour vérifier votre connivence vis-à-vis des ténèbres ainsi qu'une reconnaissance par le parc de votre statut de résident. Ainsi vous pourrez sortir et entrer librement de Moonstone sans contrainte. Si vous acceptez cela, soyez les bienvenus. » Termina Harry conformément à ce que Styx et lui en avait convenu. Les trois meneurs repartirent chacun vers leur groupe expliquant ce qui avait été dit et Harry put voir les visages se détendre et l'espoir réapparaître dans la plupart des regards devant l'offre proposée. Yella, Elicar et Merendel revinrent rapidement et s'inclinèrent de nouveau, montrant l'acceptation de chacun des groupes et Harry s'écarta lentement du portail. Yella fut la première à entrer et elle fut visiblement soulagée une fois dans le parc tandis que les deux hommes, à présent à ses côtés arboraient la même expression. Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à suivre leur exemple et Harry remarqua avec tristesse que beaucoup d'enfants étaient présents, portés la plupart du temps par un adulte, et étaient également contaminé par la magie noire probablement. Il fut tout de même satisfait de voir qu'une partie des tâches commençait à disparaître une fois dans Moonstone et elles disparaîtraient vraisemblablement après quelque temps. Une fois tout le monde entré, chacun se retourna vers le maître des lieux tandis que le sphinx refermait le portail.

Un grand silence était tombé sur les visiteurs qui attendaient dans la neige, le vent soulevant allègrement les vêtements et les cheveux de tous, faisant même frissonner les moins couverts, particulièrement les loups-garous. Harry leur fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant avant d'appeler Myst qui revint avec les bras chargés de capes chaudes qu'elle distribua avec plaisir. Tsym apparut également servant quand à lui des sandwiches pour les humains et des mets similaires pour les elfes et les centaures qui une fois leur surprise passée mangèrent avec avidité. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant tous ses pauvres êtres qui avaient du partir de leur territoire parce qu'un certain ministre ne voyait pas l'intérêt de décontaminer rapidement les terres noires, comme les gens les appelaient. Il serra doucement sa cape sur lui avant de s'approcher des trois médiateurs et de leur expliquer ce que Styx avait proposé.

* * *

« Et donc vous leur avez construit en quelques minutes des maisons et tout ? » interrogea Drago, dubitatif. Harry qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu, avec une tasse de thé à la main hocha la tête, un peu fatigué. 

« Styx s'est servi en grande partie de la magie de Moonstone mais je lui en est également prêté un peu, pas beaucoup ne t'en fais pas. » ajouta-t-il vivement devant l'expression soucieuse de son fiancé.

« Nous leur avons également fait passer des réserves de nourriture pour l'hiver et chaque peuple a promis de rembourser tout ce qui avait été offert en nourriture et autre lorsqu'ils seront en mesure de faire leur propre récolte, et ce même si je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas utile... » Soupira Harry en reposant sa tasse. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, fermant les yeux quelques instants.

« Et tout ça t'a fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une affirmation mais Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Notre fille commence à se faire lourde tu sais et même si j'ai utilisé le traîneau... En tout cas, les fontaines de chaque peuple sont magnifiques. » Reprit-il visiblement ravi alors que Drago haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Chaque peuple en a une au centre de leur village qui les représente et qui peut leur permettre de contacter Styx rapidement au cas où... On les a fait en marbre blanc, l'une représente deux loups debout sur leurs pattes arrières, la seconde un centaure qui contemple les étoiles et des enfants elfes qui jouent tranquillement pour la dernière. » Expliqua Harry avec animation.

Drago sourit devant son attitude un peu enfantine puis il posa sa tasse à son tour et se leva de son siège pour s'approcher de son petit brun craquant. Il se pencha sur lui et ce dernier s'arrêta brutalement de parler pour se plonger dans ce regard gris des plus captivants avant que Drago ne l'embrasse langoureusement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'ex-serpentard le contempla quelques secondes avant de le faire se lever à son tour puis de l'entraîner vers leur chambre sous les rires de Harry devant son empressement.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre le lendemain matin pour s'apercevoir que la neige s'était remise à tomber. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à leur soirée de la veille et particulièrement après avoir annoncé à Drago qu'il ferait une apparition lors du défilé de ce soir. Sa réponse avait été très appréciée semblait-il... Cependant alors que Harry se décidait à se blottir de nouveau dans les bras de son compagnon, bien décidé à grappiller encore quelques minutes de sommeil, Alys apparut pour les prévenir que des visiteurs étaient à la porte et que cette fois, c'ETAIT des gens du ministère. Harry gronda en sentant Drago bouger et l'agrippa par la taille. 

« Harry... »

« On s'en fout. Ils ont qu'à se cailler dehors. » Puis après une pause, il continua « Je suis sûr que je peux arriver à te convaincre. Et sur ces entrefaites et malgré son gros ventre, il se carapata rapidement sous les draps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago ne pensait effectivement plus au ministère, ni à personne, excepté son démon aux yeux vert et au plaisir qui enflammait ses sens.

* * *

« Dray ? » Harry, habillé d'un pantalon noir fluide et d'une tunique col mao de la même couleur ne semblait visiblement pas savoir que faire d'une grande écharpe de tissu vert. Drago qui attendait derrière la cabine d'essayage, ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air perdu qu'affichait son compagnon à présent devant lui. Il prit l'étoffe puis ajusta un peu mieux le pantalon munis d'une épaisse ceinture élastique qui maintenait le ventre assez volumineux du brun. Il se plaça ensuite derrière lui puis entoura sa taille de plusieurs tours de tissu avant de l'attacher dans le dos. Une fois fait, il fit plusieurs fois le tour de son mannequin d'un œil professionnel, enlevant parfois des poussières – imaginaires du point de vue de Harry – puis il se posta finalement devant lui, les mains sur les hanches mais visiblement satisfait. Il attrapa ensuite une sorte de béret d'un vert identique à la ceinture et le posa sur les cheveux bruns indisciplinés avant de se reculer et de regarder le premier effet de sa création d'un œil critique. 

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé avant de se décider à bouger et il félicita son fiancé d'un baiser léger avant de passer devant lui en remuant un peu les fesses, un air malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Il était complètement à l'aise dans cette tenue et lorsqu'il revint vers son amant, après sa simulation de défilé, il s'aperçut avec plaisir que Drago n'y était d'ailleurs pas indifférent. Il se laissa déposer sur les épaules une cape, qu'il devrait faire glisser une fois au bout de la scène et qui pour le moment, retenue seulement par l'attache au niveau de ses clavicules, restait ouverte sur le devant mettant en valeur son ventre. Harry fit une petite moue, plutôt désireux de le cacher, lui, son énooorme ventre, mais après que Drago lui est assuré une nouvelle fois qu'il était magnifique ainsi, il soupira de résignation et attendit dans les coulisses son tour, assis dans un confortable fauteuil. Ses pensées s'envolèrent rapidement vers les derniers invités de Moonstone, repensant aux enfants affamés et frigorifiés qu'il avait pu voir dans les bras de leurs parents tout aussi mal en point. Scrimgeour s'était peut-être révélé capable en temps de guerre mais maintenant que la paix était effective, il était presque pire que Fudge en ce qui concernait les êtres différents des sorciers.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées et il observa un peu perdu l'assistante de Mira avant de se rappeler qu'il devait défiler. Il se leva avec lenteur puis la jeune femme défroissa un peu son pantalon et lui mit la capuche de sa cape sur la tête avant de l'amener jusqu'aux escaliers de l'estrade.

« Quand je vous fait signe vous pouvez monter. » Harry hocha la tête et attendit, sentant peu à peu son stress augmenté. 'Allait-il y arriver ? Et si il tombait devant tout le monde ? Et si il faisait honte à Mira et Drago ?' Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de plus se tourmenter, l'assistante venant de lui faire un geste de la main. Il inspira profondément avant de monter les quatre marches et de passer entre les épais rideaux de spectacle. Il resta deux secondes ébloui à cause de l'éclairage puis il commença à avancer sur le tapis rouge dans un silence étonnant. Arrivé au bout, devant l'ensemble des journalistes étrangement calme, il défit l'attache de sa cape et d'un mouvement souple la fit tomber de sur ses épaules. Après un clin d'œil et un sourire mutin à son petit blond qui le regardait avec fierté, il repartit et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il entendit les premiers flashs et les conversations reprendre. Les journalistes, tous sous le choc de découvrir le Sauveur devant eux – et qui plus est enceint – alors qu'il avait plus ou moins disparu depuis plus de six mois, avaient eu du mal à sortir de leur immobilisme au plus grand plaisir de l'assimilé mannequin. Harry était presque impatient de lire les gros titres demain...

* * *

Le jour de l'an s'était fêté sous un chapiteau planté dans le parc où les quatre couples de Moonstone avaient décidés d'inviter elfe, loup-garou et centaure à une petite fête afin de faire connaissance – « Quoi de mieux que le premier jour d'une nouvelle année pour ça » avait insisté Harry devant les réactions mitigées – et chacun avait finalement été ravi de cette journée, découvrant par la même que certains de leurs préjugés étaient infondés. 

Mais à présent, seulement quatre jours après le Nouvel An, Harry commençait à se sentir de plus en plus fatigué et Yallis, après l'avoir examiné, n'avait pu que lui conseiller de rester au calme, assis ou couché de préférence et exceptionnellement, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas fait de difficulté, son lit semblant vraiment très attractif ces temps-ci.

« Maître Harry, monsieur, une lettre vient d'arriver. » annonça Myst après être apparu dans un POP. Harry leva les yeux de son journal, où il était encore en première page avec des théories plus ou moins fumeuses quant à ce qu'il avait fait depuis six mois, et après avoir remercié la petite elfe, il se redressa un peu contre les coussins avant de décacheter le parchemin.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il finalement quelques secondes après avant de basculer difficilement ses jambes hors du lit. « Myst ! » L'elfe réapparut dans la chambre et Harry lui demanda de l'aider à s'habiller. Il revêtit une robe de sorcier toute simple mais suffisamment large et chic selon Drago, par-dessus un pantalon de grossesse que ce dernier lui avait acheté puis se dirigea vers le hall tout en crispant ses doigts sur la lettre. 'Ils allaient voir ses grattes papier du Ministère !' Arrivé en bas, il mit la cape que Tsym venait de lui apporter et fonça vers le grand salon et plus particulièrement vers la cheminée où il attendit en marmonnant que l'elfe la relie au réseau de cheminette du Ministère avant de s'y engouffrer et de disparaître rapidement. Tsym le regarda partir avec inquiétude avant de ramasser et réorganiser les livres de la bibliothèque qui s'étaient déchaînés un instant auparavant dans la pièce devant la colère et la magie de nouveau incontrôlable de son Maître Harry.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

La suite vendredi au maximum mais si le chapitre est prêt avant, je le mettrai en ligne : )

Joyeuses Fêtes !  
Bye


	24. XXXY?

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

_Merci pour les reviews anonymes même si je ne le dis pas à chaque chapitre !_

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

La porte du bureau 26 au niveau 4 du Ministère de la magie, encore appelé 'Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques' s'écrasa violemment contre le mur malgré l'heure matinale. 

« Puis-je savoir ce que c'est que ça ! » s'exclama Harry en jetant le parchemin froissé sur le bureau d'un homme mince aux cheveux châtains coupés courts et dont les yeux légèrement excentrés se cachaient derrière des lunettes rondes de couleur bleu ciel. L'employé sursauta brutalement, visiblement peu habitué à des entrées si explosives dans son bureau puis jeta un œil inquiet à son assistante, avant de reporter son attention sur le visiteur après le haussement d'épaule peu secourable de la jeune femme. Il frissonna devant les yeux verts incendiaires avant de se décider à prendre la lettre d'une main tremblante. Il lut rapidement les quelques lignes, vérifiant en même temps si le sorcier devant lui ne s'était pas miraculeusement trompé de bureau, avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive.

« Et bien il semble que vous abritiez chez vous des... Hum... Etres entrant dans l'arrêté 913 de la Loi sur la réglementation des créatures dangereuses, monsieur... »

« Merci, je sais lire mais aucune créature dangereuse ne réside chez moi ! » Reprit Harry avec une pointe de mépris.

« Hum, les loups-garous et les centaures font partis de... » Deux mains s'abattirent brutalement sur le bureau faisant de nouveau sursauter l'employé qui croisa une nouvelle fois le regard vert avec crainte.

« Ces créatures comme vous dites ne sont en rien un danger pour la société et je prend la responsabilité de leurs actes sur mon domaine. Le Ministère n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! » Gronda le sorcier avec fureur.

« Vous reconnaissez donc Monsieur Potter que vous hébergez ces créatures chez vous. » demanda une vois froide derrière lui et Harry se retourna vers la porte avec vivacité pour y trouver Scrimgeour en personne qui le toisait avec satisfaction.

« Je le reconnais et le revendique ! Ils ont le droit de vivre décemment comme tout le monde ! »

« Effectivement mais ils ont des Réserves pour cela que le Ministère leur attribut et il leur est interdit d'en sortir sous peine de lourdes sanctions... » Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à ces propos.

« Des sanctions pires que le mort ? Parce que vu que le Ministère n'est pas foutu de décontaminer les sites où ils sont parqués... » Harry insista sur le dernier mot avec mépris avant de continuer « Leur destin en ces lieux est des plus funestes. A moins que ce soit ce que vous cherchiez, Mr le Ministre. A vous en débarrasser ? » Cracha le plus jeune en s'efforçant de garder sa magie sous contrôle.

« Comment osez-vous accuser le Ministère de cette façon ! » S'emporta l'homme.

« Je n'accuse pas, je constate simplement que depuis un an et demi, plus du quart de la Grande-Bretagne reste contaminé ! »

« Chaque sorcier a retrouvé sa demeure ! » rétorqua Scrimgeour avec colère.

« Les sorciers oui mais je m'aperçois que vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort et sa gloire des sangs purs ! Quoique vous pensiez cependant le sang sorcier ne sera jamais supérieur aux autres sangs ! » contra Harry.

« Et les Lois sont faites pour être respectées que vous soyez célèbre ou non !... » Des échos de phrases semblables dites par Rogue dans ses magnifiques cours de potion lui revinrent en mémoire à ces mots.

« ... Sans compter que vous avez également caché à la communauté magique et au Ministère votre grossesse... »

« Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi ! »

« ... Et j'ai donc demandé à un médicomage de venir pour vous examiner. » Continua Scrimgeour sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Harry.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe verte avec l'emblème de Ste Mangouste sur la poitrine – une baguette et un os croisés – s'avança dans le petit bureau d'habitude si calme de Mr Ferpa – Mr Ferpa qui avala une troisième pilule pour l'anxiété en seulement dix minutes avant de continuer à se faire le plus discret possible.

« Personne ne posera les mains sur moi et encore moins sur mon bébé. » annonça d'une vois basse et menaçante Harry tandis que les encriers éclataient brusquement laissant une flaque d'encre imbiber consciencieusement le rapport d'une trentaine de pages fraîchement recopié. Mr Ferpa observa sans pouvoir bouger son travail de deux jours être détruit, avec une attention horrifiée tandis que les lignes finement manuscrites disparaissaient l'une après l'autre. Il attrapa son flacon de pilules d'une main tremblante et en avala une quatrième.

« Touts ces digressions vous condamneraient facilement à une lourde amende et même quelques jours à Azkaban sans parler de vos invités... Mais je suis prêt à me montrer conciliant avec vous Mr Potter... » Reprit Scrimgeour en congédiant le médicomage d'un signe de la main. « Et à vous autoriser ces quelques débordements si une cérémonie de mariage, votre cérémonie de mariage, a lieu sous l'égide du Ministère dans disons... Deux jours ? » Proposa le Ministre avec le plaisir évident d'une victoire assurée. « Cet enfant ne peut en aucun cas naître sans que Mr Malfoy et vous soyez mariés, cela va à l'encontre des bonnes mœurs anglaises et en tant que héros, vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple Mr Potter. » L'homme marqua une petite pause mais Harry était trop choqué pour penser à dire quelque chose. « Le ministre soutient pleinement votre décision bien sûr et est ravi d'organiser pour vous cette importante cérémonie. » Le sorcier, debout devant Scrimgeour, était de plus en plus horrifié par ce que ce dernier suggérait. 'Il était hors de question qu'une telle journée soit organisée par le Ministère ! Et encore moins le surlendemain ! Il voulait avoir retrouvé son corps élancé pour ce grand jour ! Il voulait s'occuper de chaque détail avec Drago, discuter des invités, des musiques ! Il voulait du soleil pour ce jour de fête ! Et tout cela allait être gâché à cause de ce stupide idiot de m'as-tu-vu de Scrimgeour ?'

« Vous voulez plaisanter là ? » demanda-t-il finalement sans arriver à cacher totalement son incrédulité. « Il est hors de question que vous... »

« Préférez-vous accoucher en prison ? » demanda Scrimgeour avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur. Harry serra les poings de fureur ; Il semblait piégé, sans compter que toute cette hypocrisie lui donnait envie de vomir. Il fusilla le plus vieux du regard, et fut légèrement satisfait de voir un sursaut de crainte dans les yeux du Ministre, vite caché cependant et il passa sans un mot à ses côtés, bien décidé à sortir de cet endroit étouffant.

« Je compte sur vous pour en avertir votre fiancé » osa rajouter le Ministre avec un sourire goguenard en le regardant partir. Harry se retourna vivement et d'un geste de la main claqua violemment la porte du bureau 26 au nez de Scrimgeour. Seulement il était tellement sur les nerfs que la totalité des fenêtres enchantées pour laisser apparaître la lumière du jour éclata, plongeant le niveau dans l'obscurité, et ce malgré les quelques torches qui s'étaient allumées en système de secours.

« MR POTTER ! » Harry, à présent dans l'ascenseur, ne put qu'apercevoir entre les deux battants qui se fermaient, le Ministre furieux qui, tenant d'une main un mouchoir sur son nez ensanglanté, courait vers lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il fut surpris d'y entendre des voix qu'il connaissait bien. En effet, Sirius et Séverus semblaient discuter ou plutôt engueuler un pauvre garçon de l'accueil qui visiblement aurait aimé pouvoir se fondre dans le siège de sa chaise. Mais que faisaient-ils donc là ? Il ne put cependant pas y réfléchir plus que deux garçons aux yeux verts se jetaient sur lui pour l'étreindre fortement. 

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Gelith avec inquiétude.

Le plus jeune respira avec reconnaissance le parfum fruité de ses deux frères, qui effectivement avaient du ressentir ses dernières fortes émotions. Leur présence le réconforta comme elle avait toujours su le faire dans les moments difficiles avant que Drago n'arrive dans sa vie et il se calma peu à peu. Devant le bureau de l'accueil, la tension était également retombée et les deux plus vieux furent rassurés de le voir en bonne santé. Il faut dire que la réaction de Lilian et de Gelith avait été inquiétante, en particulier quand ils avaient perdu le contrôle de leur magie. Ils avaient tous deux plus de facilité à garder leur pouvoir sous contrôle par rapport à leur sorcier et les voir ainsi leur avait fait craindre le pire vis-à-vis d'Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda finalement Sirius en s'approchant des trois jeunes gens. Ils sentirent la tension du brun revenir rapidement avant qu'il se reprenne et inspire profondément.

« Rentrons, je vous expliquerai à la maison avant que je ne détruise tout. » Ils hochèrent la tête, peu désireux de se retrouver à expliquer pourquoi le Ministère de la magie se serait subitement écroulé et ils s'approchèrent de la rangée de cheminées située à droite.

« Le 7 janvier à 9 heures, n'oubliez pas Mr Potter » résonna une voix forte bien que légèrement nasillarde alors qu'il prenait une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Harry le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard et devant les yeux ébahis de nombreux employés et aurors, il métamorphosa la statue en or de Scrimgeour qui trônait fièrement au centre de l'Atrium en l'ancienne fontaine qui avait été détruite lors d'une précédente attaque et que le Ministre n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de reconstruire. Et ce malgré la demande de nombreux sorciers à la fin de la guerre. Les plans avaient parait-il été perdus à son plus grand regret. Quel faux jeton ! Non, pour lui, sa statue avait bien plus d'avantage à être dans le hall d'entrée que la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, qui même si elle ne montrait pas la réalité avait au moins l'intérêt de représenter l'espoir d'un monde magique unifié. Harry sourit intérieurement en traversant le réseau de cheminettes ; à présent, à moins de la faire exploser lui-même, il ne pourrait plus remettre sa reproduction dont il était si fier... C'était une faible revanche mais elle le consolait un peu.

* * *

Si Drago avait mal pris la nouvelle de prime abord, il s'était, après quelques heures de discussion plus ou moins animée avec son parrain et sa mère, résigné à se marier selon le bon vouloir du Ministère. En bon Serpentard, toutes les solutions avaient été envisagées mais ce qui découlait de chaque situation restait largement défavorable avec dans le pire des cas, Azkaban en ligne de mire. 

Cependant Harry, lui, n'arrivait pas à accepter si facilement la situation. Et pire il avait l'impression qu'en l'acceptant, Drago le trahissait, lui et ce que représentait leur union. Sirius avait bien essayé de lui parler, ainsi que Yallis mais rien n'y faisait, il restait dans sa chambre, cloîtré, et seuls Lilian et Gelith étaient à présent acceptés dans son antre, au plus grand énervement de Drago.

'Mais par Merlin, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de ce fichu Gryffondor têtu ?' Était en première place de ses interrogations alors qu'il se retournait dans le canapé transformé pour une deuxième nuit en lit dans leur petit salon. 'Que pouvait-il y faire si Mônsieur avait accepté d'héberger des loups-garous, des centaures et des elfes s'en se préoccuper des Lois et pire des conséquences ?' Il soupira une énième fois en repensant à la journée de la veille où Scrimgeour avait voulu pénétrer dans Moonstone en compagnie de couturières. Alys n'avait rien voulu savoir et leur cheminée était restée fermée, avec pour seule réponse qu'Harry refusait que des gens du Ministère mettent un doigt de pied chez lui ! Drago se retourna sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque et contempla quelques secondes le plafond pensivement. Ils allaient se marier demain... Enfin si Harry tenait promesse... Il secoua doucement la tête devant cette idée plutôt absurde. Les Gryffondors tenaient toujours leur promesse et vu qu'il était l'un des plus purs Lion que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa venue. Par contre, si le Ministre avait prévu sourire, bonne humeur, photos et interviews, il allait devoir repasser... Il se retourna à nouveau sur le côté bien décidé à dormir ; Manquerait plus qu'il ait des cernes demain et là ce serait la catastrophe !

* * *

Harry fut réveillé vers 8 heures le lendemain par Lilian et s'habilla avec soin. Cependant lorsqu'il descendit retrouver sa 'famille' dans la salle à manger, il arborait un masque d'impassibilité qu'il comptait bien garder tout au long de la journée. Enfin du moins durant la première heure si ce qu'il avait prévu marchait convenablement. Il caressa doucement son ventre en s'asseyant pour le petit-déjeuner s'en se soucier des regards pensifs qui lui étaient adressés. 'Ce fumier osait lui faire du chantage, mais certaine chose restait incontrôlable n'est-ce pas ?' 

C'est en tout cas ce que répondit Drago à un Ministre furieux quand Harry dut être rapatrié d'urgence à Moonstone alors qu'il avait des contractions, et ce alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'autel de la cérémonie devant des journalistes, une grande partie du Ministère et autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Bien évidemment, Scrimgeour tempêta pour l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste jusqu'à ce que Harry, la mâchoire serrée et une main crispée sur son ventre n'intervienne.

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez fait chanter pour organiser ce mariage que vous me forcerez à donner naissance à mon enfant n'importe où ! » gronda-t-il suffisamment fort pour que les journalistes attirés par le scoop s'en donnent à cœur joie.

Drago manqua cependant de perdre son flegme légendaire quand Harry, à peine de retour chez eux, se redressa comme si de rien n'était avant de commander à Tsym une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, histoire de se remettre de ses dures émotions. Et il ne fut pas le seul à réagir ainsi devant la scène quand les six autres résidents débarquèrent dans le salon. Harry s'amusa d'ailleurs de leur air incrédule lorsqu'il se retourna comme si de rien n'était sur le seuil de la porte pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

« Tu... L'as fait exprès ? » Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette simple remarque de son parrain avant d'hocher la tête avec satisfaction.

« Il était hors de question de m'unir avec Dray dans ces conditions. » déclara-t-il avec colère en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que Scrimgeour va te tomber dessus dès qu'il va l'apprendre ? Tu es inconscient ma parole, tu veux accoucher à Azkaban ou quoi ? » S'écria soudainement Drago en se mettant devant lui, un Drago qui, entre l'angoisse du à l'accouchement, la peur et l'insouciance de son fiancé n'avait pu se retenir d'exploser de colère. Harry fronça les sourcils soutenant le regard orageux de son partenaire sans ciller.

« Le chantage de Scrimgeour est connu des médias ils vont vouloir savoir le pourquoi du comment et Mr le Ministre n'aura que deux possibilités : soit étouffer l'affaire, soit devoir s'expliquer sur le fait que la Grande-Bretagne n'est pas entièrement sûre en ce qui concerne la Magie Noire ; et je suis même prêt à lors donner plus de détails. Dans tous les cas, nous sommes tranquilles » rétorqua-t-il avec simplicité.

« Vous oubliez que vous avez disparu depuis pas mal de temps. Les gens ont commencé à vous oublier. » Rappela Séverus les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, encore furieux de s'être senti inquiet pour ce petit... Intriguant.

« Drago et moi sommes en première page depuis une semaine, avec notre bibliographie complète, le moindre de nos faits et gestes... C'est dur de ne pas se rappeler de nous » répondit avec aplomb le brun avant de traverser le hall pour atteindre la salle à manger.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait prévu avant que sa fille ne décide que oui, finalement c'était un bon jour pour sortir et qu'elle voulut le faire comprendre à son père. La soudaine contraction lui coupa littéralement le souffle et il dut se retenir au chambranle de la porte. Narcissa, Yallis, Sirius, Séverus et Drago s'arrêtèrent sceptiques au vu des talents d'acteur du jeune homme mais quand Lilian et Gelith le rejoignirent avec rapidité, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que, finalement à quelques minutes près, ils n'auraient pas à s'inquiéter pour le Ministre.

L'angoisse qui avait pris Drago toute à l'heure remonta cependant en flèche en voyant son amant se mordre les lèvres alors qu'une autre contraction le traversait et il le prit doucement dans ses bras, heureux de le sentir s'appuyer contre lui.

« Yallis, que faisons-nous ? Elle devait naître à l'école Merlin et pas si tôt ! » Le médicomage s'approcha d'eux d'un pas souple et concentrant sa magie dans sa paume, il la passa doucement sur le ventre de Harry avec concentration.

« Nous n'aurons pas la possibilité de partir à l'école mais je crois qu'il y a un sceau de régénération dans cette demeure, n'est-ce pas ? » Drago hocha la tête et indiqua le centre du hall d'entrée à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Il suffira juste de le modifier un peu pour permettre une dispersion de magie une fois que Moonstone sera saturée et je pense que ce sera bon. » reprit-il avec satisfaction après avoir examiné le sceau qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

« Alors dépêche-toi parce que c'est douloureux » souffla Harry entre ses dents alors qu'il serrait les doigts sur le bras de son amant. Drago retint de justesse une grimace de douleur et acquiesça vivement également.

« Allons, allons » dit Yallis avec un amusement visible « on a plus de trois ou quatre heures devant nous avant que vous soyez papa, ne vous inquiétez pas » Harry hoqueta de surprise devant cette information et hésita à fondre en larmes, là tout de suite. 'Il ne voulait plus être enceint finalement... Et pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que ce serait si douloureux ? Pourquoi Yallis ne lui l'avait pas dit ? Il avait juste parlé de...'

« Une potion contre la douleur » Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée mais Yallis à présent à quatre pattes devant le sceau lui fit un grand sourire.

« Pas avant plusieurs heures Harry » Le brun le fusilla littéralement du regard, se demandant un instant si Yallis et sa bonne humeur n'était pas un lointain parent de feu Dumbledore. 'Et pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?' Il se sentit fatigué soudainement et Drago conjura une chaise pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

« C'est mieux s'il reste debout. » indiqua Yallis sans quitter des yeux le cercle devant lui. « Marchez plutôt... Dans la maison. » Et la chaise disparut subitement.

« Je ne veux pas marcher, Yallis ! Je veux... Je veux que tu fasses sortir notre fille de mon ventre parce qu'elle est entrain de me... » Il ne put finir sa phrase alors qu'une troisième contraction lui coupait subitement la respiration.

« Venez Harry, allons marcher un peu et je vous expliquerai comment c'est passé la naissance de Drago, d'accord ? » Harry hocha la tête lentement et avec une certaine résignation tandis que sa future belle-mère lui prenait le bras d'un côté et faisait signe à son fils de faire de même de l'autre côté. Ce dernier heureux de ne plus se faire torturer le bras par son fiancé acquiesça vivement et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la cuisine. Séverus et Sirius de leur côté étaient un peu inquiets de la pâleur de leur amant respectif et les serrèrent un peu plus dans leurs bras.

« Ca va Sév', ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que notre lien avec Harry nous indique qu'il est blessé et notre instinct nous pousse à essayer de l'aider, même si dans le cas présent nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. » Expliqua l'animorphe aux cheveux blancs.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? » demanda Sirius qui avait entendu l'explication. Gelith blottit contre lui dénia de la tête.

« Savoir qu'Harry est en sécurité et vous sentir près de nous est suffisant » dit-il et il apprécia de sentir l'animagus le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il fallait juste attendre, attendre que Harry accouche de leur petite nièce...

* * *

Quatre heures... Quatre heures pendant lesquelles il avait marché, souffert, discuté, souffert, subit des contractions, souffert, serré les dents, souffert... Et voilà qu'à présent qu'il était allongé, espérant, priant, suppliant presque d'avoir cette foutue potion, son médicomage personnel, son bourreau plutôt, lui annonçait avec des yeux pétillants qu'il devait encore attendre avant de la lui donner, qu'il n'était pas encore assez dilaté et que l'anti-douleur serait inutile si administré trop tôt. 

« Putain, ce n'est pas quand elle sera là qu'il faudra me la donner ! » cria Harry furieux en crispant ses mains sur celles de ses familiers, agenouillés à ses côtés à cause d'une énième contraction.

Séverus et Sirius se tenaient derrière leur amant respectif, les bras passés autour de leur taille tandis que Drago tenait la tête de son fiancé et essuyait la sueur de son front pour le rassurer même s'il était bien loin de l'être. Narcissa s'était placée derrière son fils en soutien si la magie de son gendre saturait Moonstone. Ils devaient dès lors être au moins deux, l'un absorbant la magie et l'autre la libérant par divers sorts de leur choix, de préférence à forte consommation magique. Yallis, qui s'était placé entre les jambes de la future... Enfin du futur papa, s'était personnellement assuré que chacun soit inclus dans le cercle avant d'avoir légèrement entaillé le bras de son protégé. Une fois fait, le sceau s'était mis à briller, signe qu'il s'était activé et depuis, chacun attendait plus ou moins patiemment le moment de l'accouchement, non seulement à Moonstone même mais également dans le parc où chaque résident avait senti les flux de magie et avaient questionné le sphinx. Ce dernier plutôt fier avait annoncé la venue prochaine de l'héritière de Moonstone et tous attendaient fébriles la nouvelle naissance.

* * *

Harry soupira de contentement quand Yallis l'autorisa enfin à boire le liquide pâteux et amer certes, mais qui devait enfin le soulager de ces petits _Doloris_ à répétition. Le plus jeune n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus, accoucher était certainement une torture digne de Voldemort et il était hors de question qu'il remette ça ! Leur enfant serait fille unique un point c'est tout... Ou sinon ce serait au tour de Drago la prochaine fois, quoique vu sa tête, il serait sûrement d'accord pour ne pas avoir d'autres enfants dans ces conditions... Il sentit la douleur refluer légèrement, trop légèrement d'après lui, tandis que Yallis lui surélevait les jambes, tout en s'assurant que le drap qui le recouvrait ne bougeait pas, à son plus grand soulagement. Il pouvait accepter que Yallis le voit nu, après tout il était médicomage et Drago également, voir à la limite Lilian et Gelith, ce n'aurait pas été trop gênant mais il était hors de question que Sirius, Séverus et SURTOUT Narcissa le voient ainsi ! 

« Il est temps à présent, Harry. » remarqua l'aquamage tandis que les contractions devenaient de plus en plus proches « A la prochaine, c'est à toi de jouer, ok ? » Harry hocha de la tête en haletant doucement, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait appris durant sa grossesse. 'Contraction, inspirer, pousser en expirant, ok, juste le mettre en pratique maintenant.' Il jeta un oeil à son fiancé qui lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et Harry souffla, attendant la prochaine contraction. Celle-ci arriva rapidement et il poussa fortement. A la deuxième, il sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui et un liquide couler entre ses fesses mais Yallis l'encouragea à continuer et il essaya d'en faire abstraction. Il poussa une nouvelle fois, sentant ses muscles s'étirer encore pour laisser le passage à son enfant avant de se rallonger en haletant fortement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait pas y arriver, n'avait plus de force.

« J'ai confiance en toi, órë » assura Drago alors qu'il croisait son regard gris, et Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Après trois autres poussées, Yallis lui assura avec animation qu'il voyait la tête et qu'elle serait bientôt là, au plus grand soulagement de Harry qui commençait vraiment à s'épuiser. Une bonne partie de sa magie avait été absorbée par le cercle et il avait entendu plusieurs fois Séverus, Narcissa et Sirius lancer des sortilèges. Il poussa une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces et il sentit quelque chose glisser entre ses jambes. Yallis entoura rapidement l'enfant d'une petite couche d'eau afin de l'aider à sortir complètement, et quelques secondes plus tard un cri strident résonnait dans Moonstone. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour éclater en sanglots, et il se sentit redressé par Drago qui se plaça derrière lui après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement et lui avoir séché ses larmes. Ils regardèrent tous deux leur enfant être examiner par le médicomage, Harry tenant toujours les mains de ses familiers, bien qu'un peu moins fermement. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque Yallis lui tendit sa fille emmitouflée dans un linge qu'il les lâcha pour la prendre avec délicatesse dans ses bras. Elle était si petite, si belle, si... Parfaite. Drago le serra un peu plus contre lui, le cœur emplit de fierté devant leur enfant avant de poser un doigt hésitant sur ses petits poings serrés qui s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent rapidement sur lui. Il sourit tendrement avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son amant sur la tempe.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Eléanor Lyssa Potter-Malfoy » souffla Harry à travers les larmes de joie qui coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues pâles.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Vais-je réussir à finir cette fic avant la fin du mois... (Arrgh seulement 3 petits jours)

A voir : ) Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, bonne nouvelle année!  
Bye

PS : Si quelqu'un a une idée de titre de chapitre commençant par X, je suis preneuse!


	25. Ze end

**Auteur :** Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à moi.

**Genre :** Yaoi ( relation homosexuelle)

**Couple :** DM x HP

**Remarque : **« … » - paroles / ' … ' - pensées / ---- Evénements se déroulant en même temps mais différents points de vue ou différents endroits

* * *

**Les voiles du mystère**

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

La chambre silencieuse était plongée dans l'obscurité quand il ouvrit les yeux, complètement réveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil machinal vers le réveil sur la table de chevet qui indiquait 4h38 et soupira. Visiblement, c'était encore une courte nuit. Il repoussa les couvertures après avoir doucement fait glisser la main de son mari de sur sa taille puis se leva rapidement en replaçant les draps correctement. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le beau blond à ses côtés à cause d'une perte de chaleur. Il était peut-être beau mais il était aussi extrêmement mal luné quand il était réveillé en pleine nuit. 

Harry sortit donc discrètement de la pièce glissant machinalement ses doigts sur la tapisserie et caressant au passage le dragon gardien qui s'y trouvait, puis ouvrit la seconde porte sans faire de bruit. Au centre de la pièce, pelotonnée sous la couette de son grand lit, une petite fille de trois ans et demi, blonde comme les blés, dormait paisiblement an tenant fermement son doudou, où un phénix était brodé. Il la contempla quelques secondes en souriant avant de refermer la porte puis il s'avança vers la chaise à bascule placée près de la fenêtre récupérant au passage sur la table basse un gros livre.

Il lança un _Lumos_ sans baguette et une petite boule brillante se mit à flotter doucement à côté de son épaule alors qu'il ouvrait le précieux album photo. Il l'avait commencé dès la naissance de leur fille par la première photo faite d'elle seulement dix minutes après l'accouchement. Elle la montrait dans ses bras entrain de la contempler avec ravissement tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre son second père tout aussi ému.

Il caressa tendrement son ventre rebondi. Il s'était juré de ne pas recommencer mais les douleurs des contractions lui semblaient si lointaines à présent... Il ne penserait sûrement plus ça quand il y serait mais tant pis... Et puis il avait encore quelques mois à en profiter.

Les jours qui avaient suivi la naissance avaient été riches en émotion et en rire et étaient parfaitement résumés sur les dix pages qui suivaient. La première fois que Drago la prit dans ses bras, puis Lilian, Gelith, Séverus, Sirius – ces deux derniers étant loin d'être à l'aise avec ce petit paquet emmailloté contrairement à Narcissa et Yallis. Le premier biberon, le premier changement de couche, le premier bain et sur chacune de ses photos, Drago et lui bien que peu assurés étaient parfaitement heureux de le faire... Il tourna encore une page et sourit franchement en voyant Eflam gagatiser avec Eléanor lors d'une photo cachée. Toute l'école Merlin avait rapidement été complètement sous le charme de leur fille et Harry se rappelait parfaitement que le plus dur avait été pour ceux qui restaient sur Terre, à savoir leurs parrains, Narcissa et surtout Drago, même si en accord avec Mira, il était resté environ cinq semaines avec eux avant de reprendre son travail, avec résignation. Une autre page et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. C'était à peine deux mois après la naissance, un week-end...

_Flash-Back_

_Depuis quelques semaines, Harry avait une étrange impression en les voyant et chaque jour passé ensemble le confortait dans son idée que quelque chose changeait chez eux. Craignant que ce soit leur lien qui se modifiait ou pire disparaissait, Harry décida de leur faire part de son inquiétude un vendredi soir, juste une demi-heure avant que leur amant respectif ne se montre à l'école._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, petit sorcier ? » demanda Gelith en le dévisageant avec curiosité._

_« Tu as un problème avec tes cours ? » s'inquiéta Lilian à son tour. Harry dénia de la tête avec un sourire contrit._

_« Je me demandais... Hum... Est-ce que tout va bien vous ? » Les deux animorphes le scrutèrent avec un étrange regard et Harry continua « J'ai une impression bizarre... Comme si quelque chose changeait, mais... Plutôt de votre côté... » Lilian et Gelith parurent rassurés et lui adressèrent un sourire mystérieux._

_« Tu as raison, Harry. » Et chacun reprit son livre sans rien ajouter. Le brun resta quelques secondes, incrédule devant leur réaction._

_« Comment ça j'ai raison ? Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » Lilian lui fit signe de se taire en montrant le berceau un peu plus loin et le plus jeune se leva pour vérifier que sa fille dormait toujours avant de revenir s'asseoir rassuré._

_« Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, mais ne comptez pas détourner la conversation de cette façon. Que se passe-t-il ? » Les deux familiers semblèrent réfléchir quelques instants à ce qu'ils devaient faire avant de reprendre la parole._

_« Nous allons avoir un enfant ! » dirent-ils finalement d'une même voix. _

_« QUOI ! »_

_« Chuut ! » reprirent-ils dans un même ensemble et Harry rentra subitement la tête dans ses épaules avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction du berceau toujours silencieux._

_« Je suis très heureux pour vous. » chuchota Harry en retenant son enthousiasme pour ne pas faire de bruit. « Depuis quand ? »_

_« Les vacances de décembre probablement. »_

_« Ils naîtront en septembre normalement. » _

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête des futurs pères mais tout ce qu'il avait imaginé fut cependant en dessous de ce qui ce passa quelque heures plus tard. Ils venaient tous de manger, et Drago, assis dans un des larges fauteuils, tenait sa fille avec une certaine fierté dans ses bras, remarquant tous les changements depuis le week-end précédent où il l'avait vu et Harry à ses côtés les contemplait avec ravissement, un appareil photo volant autour d'eux, toujours prêt pour les moments attendrissants. Narcissa servait à chacun une tisane, Yallis l'attendait dans un second fauteuil et leurs parrains enlaçaient tendrement leur amant, confortablement installés dans le canapé. _

_Puis ses derniers se levèrent avec un clin d'œil pour Harry pour aller chercher deux petits paquets cachés dans un tiroir qu'ils avaient tendus à leur compagnon. Séverus avait haussé un sourcil interrogatif, Sirius avait observé Gelith perplexe puis ils avaient tous deux déchiré le papier pour tomber sur un biberon. Harry avait alors éclaté de rire devant leur air perdu alors qu'ils étaient visiblement à mille lieux de comprendre ce que cela impliquait pour eux. Les deux animorphes soupirèrent avec un faux côté dramatique puis prirent place sur l'un des genoux de leur amant avant de leur parler dans l'oreille. _

_Séverus qui avait reprit une gorgée de thé la recracha sous le choc, tandis que Sirius après un « tu es sûr ? » se transformait en Patmol sous le contrecoup. Le rire de Harry reprit de plus belle tandis que les trois autres adultes souriaient pleinement d'autant plus quand Lilian s'inquiétant du manque de réaction de Séverus qui semblait statufié depuis plusieurs minutes – Harry pouvait jurer qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu cligner des yeux – commença à lui tapoter les joues, joues qui prirent rapidement une teinte rosée devant l'angoisse du papa enceint. _

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Harry secoua la tête d'amusement en repensant qu'il avait quand même fallu à Lilian près de cinq minutes pour faire revenir Séverus, après quoi il avait entendu son ex-professeur bégayer pour la première fois... Et près d'une dizaine d'heures à Sirius pour réussir à reprendre forme humaine. Et sur la photo, Patmol courait dans tous les sens, tandis que Séverus restait figé.

Les pages d'après montraient la marraine d'Eléanor, Hermione et son parrain, Blaise – l'un des seuls vrais amis de Drago encore vivant – pour les vacances de Pâques au vu des oreilles de lapins des deux adultes. Harry se demandait encore comment les jumeaux Weasley avaient osé mettre ça dans la nourriture. Surtout sans lui en parler... Il aurait pu les aider franchement ! Enfin, Lilian et Gelith n'avaient pas été touchés puisque enceints et donc visiblement au courant, eux. Ils avaient beaucoup ri d'ailleurs ces traîtres !

Il caressa distraitement la photo suivante du bout de doigts. Drago, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit mêlé d'argent, identique à la sienne, lui tenait la taille avec une certaine possessivité. A leur côté, Lilian et Gelith avec un ventre des plus ronds ainsi que Théo et Ron avaient accepté d'être leur témoin pour leur cérémonie de mariage...

_Flash-Back_

_Harry voulait qu'il fasse chaud pour leur mariage et en ce 20 juillet c'était le cas. Et même pire, presque étouffant, surtout avec des robes de cérémonie aussi sombres. Mais Narcissa avait été intransigeante à ce sujet. Les familles de la Haute Société Anglaise se mariaient ainsi, et ils devaient tous deux en tant qu'héritiers faire au moins cet effort. Harry accepta donc comme il céda au Ministère une partie de l'organisation, pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute de Scrimgeour. Ils lui donnèrent une liste d'invités qui devaient venir et le laissa libre pour le reste, excepté la musique qu'ils choisirent. Les résidents de Moonstone avaient de toutes manière convenu qu'il y aurait une cérémonie officielle avec tout le gratin et une fête le lendemain plus officieuse à Moonstone même où seuls les amis seraient invités. En tant que tel, elfes, centaures et loups-garous étaient bien sûr conviés. _

_La cérémonie fut plutôt longue, Scimgeour n'ayant pas hésité à faire un long monologue sur l'importance du mariage surtout à présent que la paix était là. Il assura que l'important maintenant était de vivre pleinement et incita plus ou moins les couples sorciers à faire de nombreux enfants, pour agrandir avec fierté la communauté sorcière, sous-entendu pour que la population raugmente après cette guerre qui causa une forte diminution de la démographie. Eléanor, quant à elle, passa une bonne partie de la cérémonie à dormir dans les bras de sa marraine ou à gazouiller gentiment tandis que ses parents échangeaient leurs vœux et leurs alliances. Ils s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur union, un baiser un peu plus long que ce que les bonnes mœurs autorisent mais après l'avoir attendu pendant deux heures, Harry et Drago en avaient cure. Après un toussotement un peu plus prononcé de Scrimgeour, ils reprirent finalement leur souffle, les lèvres rougies et, se retournant vers la foule qui avaient été invitée, furent ravi de remarquer que deux ou trois vieilles semblaient indignées, que deux jeunes filles s'étaient évanouies, et que la majorité des autres convives restaient la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement ou les regardaient avec envie fort peu discrètement – et ce, aussi bien chez les femmes que chez les hommes. _

_Et ce qui fut certainement le plus amusant pour les deux jeunes mariés fut le brouhaha qui découla de tout ça après que chacun se soit remis du choc. Le Ministre ne put malheureusement pas faire un énième discours des plus barbants comme ironisa si judicieusement Ron le lendemain. Harry préférait d'ailleurs nettement se rappeler du second jour que du premier. Les rires, la danse, la nourriture, la joie, les blagues aussi, bref une ambiance festive pour une journée des plus spéciales pour lui. Ils avaient leurs amis, leur famille et plus de mage noir pour leur pourrir la vie. Cette année-là, leur union fut considérée comme le plus beau mariage de l'année par Sorcière people..._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Quelques photos plus loin, on pouvait voir les enfants de Lilian et Gelith, deux garçons avec déjà pas mal de cheveux bruns malgré leurs quelques heures sur Terre. Si Séverus et Sirius avaient été tontons gâteaux avec Eléanor, leur état avait empiré avec la naissance de leur fils. Ce qui était des plus comiques de l'avis de Harry. Voir ces deux hommes faire des areuh, bouzou à des bébés qui, s'ils l'avaient pu, auraient certainement levé un sourcil interrogatif quant à la santé mental de leur père, était attendrissant et... hilarant. Harry feuilleta encore quelques pages avant de tomber sur l'anniversaire de sa fille. Le premier...

_Flash-Back_

_Eléanor et ses cousins ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui. Les 8 adultes autour d'eux semblaient plutôt excités mais la fillette continua quand même à jouer tranquillement avec les cubes. Les grands étaient parfois bizarres. Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir faim, elle vit son daddy s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire et lui annoncer qu'il était tant de manger. Elle se laissa porter sans rien dire, regardant Sirius et Séverus soulever également les autres enfants et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous à table. Le repas se déroula sans trop de problème, mis à part les trucs verts que dad voulait lui faire manger et qui n'étaient pas bons – et puis aussi le fait qu'il voulait lui montrer un oiseau qu'elle ne voyait ; son dad ne devait pas avoir assez fait dodo... Bref, elle venait de finir son yaourt quand la salle devint toute noire et que Tsym apporta quelque chose qui faisait de la lumière. C'était très joli et en plus, quand il le posa devant elle, elle découvrit qu'il y avait un gâteau dessous – elle adorait les gâteaux. Il y avait aussi de la musique mais c'était surtout la couleur de la lumière qui était intrigante, comme dans la cheminée-qu'il-ne-fallait-surtout-pas-toucher-parce-que-ça-brûle !_

_« Allez ma puce souffle ! » Eléanor regarda son daddy perplexe. Pourquoi devait-elle souffler sur le gâteau ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire souffler ?_

_« Comme ça » continua-t-il en lui montrant. 'Daddy n'a pas assez fait dodo non plus.' Pensa la fillette mais comme ses deux papas semblaient insister, elle fit comme ils voulaient. Faut pas trop contrarier les papas sinon ils boudent après. Elle souffla donc mais c'était plutôt difficile et finalement ses deux papas l'aidèrent. Et tout à coup, la lumière sur le gâteau partit. Elle le considéra quelques secondes, pas sûre d'apprécier qu'elle ne soit plus là alors qu'elle voulait la toucher. Autour d'elle, les lumières s'étaient rallumées mais ce n'était pas pareil, pas comme la petit boule sur le gâteau... Et en plus son dad venait de le mettre au centre de la table maintenant. Elle voulait encore la lumière sur le gâteau et elle sourit en voyant qu'elle était revenue. Les adultes autour de la table quand à eux se regardèrent surpris._

_« Teau ! » s'exclama Eléanor toute heureuse. Les regards se retournèrent vers elle et elle répéta qu'elle voulait le gâteau. Ses papas lui firent un sourire avant d'éteindre la bougie, de l'enlever et de couper le gâteau. Dad posa une petite part devant elle mais elle ne la toucha pas. Il n'y avait plus de lumière dessus ! Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer ; elle voulait encore la voir, elle ! Et puis tout à coup elle réapparut, pas sur le gâteau mais vers la fenêtre. Elle sourit heureuse qu'elle soit revenue, avant de se sentir fatiguée. Peut-être qu'elle allait faire dodo maintenant parce ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de la légère panique quand les adultes s'aperçurent des flammes qui léchaient avidement les rideaux, ni des regards fiers et un peu angoissés de ses parents en la voyant endormie. Elle venait de découvrir que la magie pouvait faire des choses très belles, mais et de cela elle ne s'en rendit pas compte très dangereuses également._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Puis il y eut les premiers pas, puis les premiers mots... Harry se rappelait d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de plaisir l'une des réactions de Narcissa.

_Flash-Back_

_Narcissa venait de revenir à Moonstone après une semaine de séminaire pour son travail dans une île tropicale – Harry se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y avait pas de tels séminaires en médicomagie – et s'avançait dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres résidents du domaine autour d'un bon thé. Eléanor qui l'avait entendue, était descendue rapidement dans le hall pour venir à sa rencontre, suivie inévitablement de ses deux cousins. Ils étaient de toute manière inséparables. Il suffisait de savoir où était l'un pour être sûr que les deux autres étaient vers lui. Cela était valable autant pour les jeux que pour les bêtises d'ailleurs. La fillette déboula dans le salon avec un grand sourire, et les joues un peu rougies par sa course._

_« Mamy ! » s'écria-t-elle, ravie tandis que les deux garçons couraient se blottir dans les bras de leur père respectif. Narcissa qui commençait à parler de son voyage tout en acceptant une tasse de thé et en faisant avancer un fauteuil vers elle sembla soudainement s'immobiliser, un peu pâle. Elle fit un sourire crispé avant de se retourner vers sa petite-fille et de s'agenouiller devant elle pour lui dire bonjour, toujours un peu tendue._

_« Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? » _

_« Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, Mamy... » Et chacun put la voir se crisper encore un peu. Harry se retourna, intrigué par le comportement de sa belle-mère, vers son mari et le vit impassible, tout comme Séverus et Sirius. A leur côté, Lilian, Gelith et Yallis souriaient légèrement et Harry fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu. C'est la phrase de Narcissa qui, arrêtant temporairement le moulin à parole qu'était sa petite fille, lui fit comprendre l'attitude étrange de la femme. _

_« Eléanor, est-ce que tu es obligée de m'appeler Mamy ? » La petite fille la regarda sans comprendre._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Et bien parce que j'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand tu me dis ça, ma chérie » répondit Narcissa en lui remettant une de ses mèches blondes derrière l'oreille._

_« Mais t'es la maman de dad, non ? » La femme hocha la tête en souriant. « Et ben tu es vieille alors ! » Sirius cacha son rire dans un toussotement tandis que les autres se forçaient à inspirer profondément histoire de ne pas rire. Narcissa ne tint pas compte de la réaction des autres et regarda sa petite fille avec sérieux._

_« Eléanor, est-ce que j'ai des cheveux blancs ? » questionna-t-elle subtilement. La fillette dénia de la tête._

_« Tu as les même que moi ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire et sa grand-mère acquiesça._

_« Donc, je ne suis pas vieille, tu comprends ? » Eléanor pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant visiblement à cela avant de secouer la tête._

_« Mais alors je dois t'appeler comment ? »_

_« Et bien tu peux m'appeler Cissa par exemple. » La fillette considéra à nouveau la question fixant de ses grands yeux verts sa mamy-qui-n'était-pas-vieille._

_« D'accord, Cissa, mais quand tu seras vieille je pourrais t'appeler mamy ? » Narcissa hocha la tête et serra la petite fille dans ses bras avant de la regarder repartir avec ses cousins pour jouer __à l'étage_

_Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe avec soin avant de se retourner sans rien dire vers les autres adultes. Harry faillit avaler sa salive de travers devant le regard bleu glacial qu'elle leur fit, et qui leur conseillait vivement de ne pas faire de commentaires. Personne ne dit rien d'ailleurs, buvant son thé pour se redonner contenance alors que chacun tentait de ne pas rire. Moins d'une demi-heure après, trois des couples repartaient dans leur appartement pour enfin pouvoir se laisser aller tandis que Yallis prenait une Narcissa boudeuse dans ses bras, bien décidé à lui faire oublier ce petit incident._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Deux bras l'enlacèrent doucement par derrière avant que Drago ne dépose un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

« Encore des insomnies ? » murmura-t-il et Harry acquiesça doucement avant de refermer l'album photo. Il tourna un peu la tête et ses lèvres trouvèrent rapidement leurs consoeurs pour un baiser chaleureux. Baiser qui semblait annonciateur d'autres idées beaucoup moins chastes mais qui malheureusement ne purent voir leur réalisation lorsque la porte de la chambre de leur fille s'ouvrit pour la laisser apparaître dans une chemise de nuit bleu pâle. Elle se frottait, de son petit poing droit, ses yeux verts encore un peu embrumés de sommeil tandis que, serré dans son autre main, son doudou la suivait en traînant par terre. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas les joues un peu trop rouges de ses pères ni leurs cheveux ébouriffés alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Drago se baissa vers elle avant de la soulever, lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi et Eléanor hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, qui faisait apparaître deux fossettes sur ses joues. Elle donna un bisou à son dad avant de se tourner vers son daddy qui venait juste de finir de resserrer la ficelle de son pantalon de nuit. Elle lui fit également un bisou sans quitter les bras de Drago avant de demander avec curiosité si les bébés dans son ventre avaient bien dormi. Harry lui fit un grand sourire et lui assura que oui avant de proposer à sa petite famille de s'habiller et de descendre manger, histoire qu'il ne soit pas en retard pour la rentrée d'école.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la maison pour se rendre à l'école primaire d'un petit village sorcier voisin après une petite marche dans la campagne. Drago et Harry tenaient chacun la main de leur fille qui vêtue d'une robe jaune et d'un manteau noir boutonné jusqu'au cou sautillait gaiement à leur côté. Sur son dos, elle portait un petit cartable qu'elle avait acheté avec son daddy dans le chemin magique et arborait de petites tresses regroupées en couronne sur son front. C'était dad qui s'occupait de sa coiffure parce que son autre papa ne savait pas trop bien faire. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et encore moins à voir la petite école. Elle était déjà venue avant pour connaître sa maîtresse et elle l'avait trouvé très gentille. Et puis après, ses cousins allaient venir aussi mais seulement dans quelques jours, parce que Mlle Lyre avait dit que c'était les plus grands qui commençaient en premier puis après les plus petits, ceux qui n'iraient pas toute la journée à l'école... Elle lâcha les mains de ses pères en voyant sa maîtresse et courut vers elle avec un grand sourire. Elle commença à lui parler alors que Drago et Harry arrivaient main dans la main. Leur petite princesse semblait heureuse d'aller à l'école tandis qu'eux... Et bien, bizarrement c'était probablement eux qui étaient les plus angoissés. Après tout, ça allait plus ou moins être la première fois qu'ils la laisseraient vraiment toute seule et... Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Bien sûr depuis que la guerre était finie, les risques étaient pratiquement nuls mais... C'était leur fille quand même... Et avec tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus avec Voldemort, ils avaient le droit d'être un peu paranos non ? Rejoignant leur enfant, ils saluèrent Mlle Lyre avec plaisir et celle-ci leur rendit un sourire chaleureux. 

« Dad, daddy, je peux aller jouer avec les enfants ? » questionna Eléanor, peu intéressée par la conversation entre les grandes personnes mais plutôt par un petit garçon de son âge qui jouait dans la cour. Drago se baissa à sa hauteur, vérifiant machinalement que son manteau était bien fermé, seul signe de sa légère inquiétude.

« Sois sage d'accord ? On viendra te chercher à midi. » La fillette hocha la tête avec un grand sérieux puis le blond lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de la soulever pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur d'Harry. Il lui fit un bisou également et caressa ses cheveux avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

« Bonne journée, ma puce. » Puis Drago la reposa et elle partit dans la cour avec impatience et les deux pères la suivirent du regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. » Assura la maîtresse amusée devant ses deux papas surprotecteurs. « Et s'il y a le moindre problème vous en serez avertis ne vous en faites pas. » rajouta-t-elle pour les rassurer. Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent avant de repartir par le chemin après un dernier regard vers leur fille qui les avait déjà oubliée. Alors qu'ils sortaient du village, Harry éclata en sanglots et Drago le serra immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Je crois... Que mes hormones... N'apprécient pas... de la voir partir... » Sanglota-t-il contre le torse de son mari. Ce dernier qui lui caressait le dos sourit tendrement contre les cheveux bruns.

« Moi aussi, je suis inquiet mais c'est un grande fille maintenant. Et puis elle a le collier de protection, elle ne craint rien. »

« Je sais, snif, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'angoisse. »

« Tu ne peux pas l'avoir toujours près de toi pour la surveiller, órë. Que feras-tu quand elle devra prendre le Poudlard express ? »

Il rit franchement en voyant le regard horrifié de son époux. Celui-ci lui fit une moue vexée avant de se détourner et de marcher rapidement sur le sentier. Drago le rattrapa en quelques pas, en souriant toujours et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, Harry caressant pensivement son ventre, puis il s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna vers Drago avec un air des plus sérieux sur le visage.

« On pourrait peut-être demander à Séverus une potion pour l'empêcher de grandir... » Le blond sembla choqué un instant avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois et de reprendre la main de son mari papa-poule.

Plus vite ils seraient rentrés, plus vite il pourrait lui faire redécouvrir les joies de ne plus avoir à faire attention à l'endroit où est Eléanor pour faire certaines choses... Comme Moonstone était vide restait à choisir entre la cuisine, le salon ou la salle à manger, ou peut-être les trois après tout ?

FIN

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Et voilà la fin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et merci pour toutes vos reviews, anonymes ou non!  
La prochaine fic de HP sera une traduction de jharad17, intitulée Whelp, tandis que je vais probablement commencer une autre fic de GW (il me manque tous les cinq !)

Bye


End file.
